Roseleaf's Journey
by Pinkiestar
Summary: 'Four cats with crossing skills must journey to a land of hills For in order to find what they require, They'll have to become like the old fire.' A great darkness is coming to the Clans, but which four cats will save catkind? Follow Rosepaw in her all of her journeys, from kithood until she dies. What is her destiny? Find out by reading Rosepaw's Journey. Updates every other day!
1. Prologue

_**Thunderclan:**_

**Leader:**

Dawnstar – a yellow tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sharpeye – a black tom with remarkable eyesight

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowbelly – a black she-cat with a white belly

**Warriors:**

Voletooth – a grey tom with white spots on his jaw

Petalsky – a white she-cat with brown stripes

Dewtail – a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice_, Wingpaw

Clawfoot – a fierce-looking orange tom

Jaggedwing– a grey tom with vibrant blue eyes

Foxtail – a small black she-cat with a large, bushy tail

Greyfoot – a large grey and white tom

Mosswater – a tortoiseshell she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Fawnspots – a light brown she-cat with white spots

Adderstrike – a black tom

Hollowfur – a sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice_, Rockpaw

Nosetail – a cream colored tom with white spots on his nose.

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw – a grey and black tom with yellow eyes

Wingpaw – a calico she-cat

**Queens:**

Heartsong – a black and white she-cat with a white heart on her chest. Expecting Greyfoot's kits.

Leopardshine – a golden she-cat with darker spots. Mother to Owlkit. Nosetail's mate.

Flowerstream – a tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Nightkit and Rosekit. Sharpeye's mate.

**Elders:**

Lionstripe – an old yellow and orange tom

Frostwhisker – an old calico she-cat

* * *

_**Riverclan:**_

**Leader:**

Troutstar – a grey tom with white spots

**Deputy:**

Wetwhisker – a black she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Rainfoot – a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors:**

Leaptail – a grey tom with white speckles

_Apprentice,_ Smallpaw

Softfur – a ginger she-cat with a scar through her right eye

Reedpelt – a black tom with brown stripes

Whisperpelt – a grey she-cat with striking green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smallpaw – a brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes

**Queens:**

Windflower – a white she-cat. Mother to Toadkit. Reedpelt's mate.

Amberfoot – a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Waterkit and Pebblekit. Leaptail's mate.

**Elders:**

Flowertail – an old yellow she-cat with a white tail-tip.

* * *

_**Windclan:**_

**Leader:**

Rabbitstar – a grey tom with white on his chest and paws

**Deputy:**

Sharpfang – a yellow tom with a scar on his left flank

**Medicine Cat:**

Ashtail – a black she-cat with a grey tail-tip

**Warriors:**

Swiftfeather – a calico she-cat

Willowbreeze – silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Clawtooth – orange tabby tom

_Apprentice_, Stormpaw

Short-tail – a brown tom with an injured tail

Runningfur – a fast-running blueish she-cat

Gorseclaw – a cream-colored tom

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw – a brown tabby tom with striking green eyes

**Queens:**

Sunstripe – a yellow she-cat with darker stripes. Mother to Heatherkit, Webkit, Thistlekit, and Antkit. Clawtooth's mate.

Nightwing – a black she-cat with clear green eyes. Mother to Breezekit. Short-tail's mate.

**Elders:**

Barkfoot – an old brown tabby tom with only one eye.

Stalkwhisker – a yellow she-cat

Harestorm – a dust-colored tom with faded blue eyes

* * *

_**Shadowclan:**_

**Leader:**

Flamestar – a she-cat with a bright ginger pelt

**Deputy:**

Oakclaw – a dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Moonwhisker – a fluffy white she-cat with grey patches.

**Warriors:**

Russetstorm – a black she-cat with brown spots

Smokewhisker – an ash colored tom with white speckles

Duskfall – a cream colored tom

Goldenwing – a golden she-cat with dark green eyes

_Apprentice,_ Snowpaw

Crowfoot – a pure black tom with yellow eyes

Snakefur – a grey tom with a scar on his left paw from an adder bite.

_Apprentice_, Redpaw

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw – a white she-cat

Redpaw – a reddish-brown she cat

**Queens:**

Ivyfang – a brown she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Smokewhisker's kits.

**Elders:**

Frogleap – an old grey tom

* * *

Prologue

Snowbelly walked up to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. One by one, Raincloud, Ashtail, Moonwhisker, and finally, Snowbelly, touched their noses to the Moonpool.

"Greetings." Snowbelly heard a cat say. She opened her eyes and saw that the other medicine cats were standing beside her.

"Greetings." the first cat repeated. Snowbelly looked up and realized it was Bluestar, an old leader of ThunderClan. "I have brought you all here to warn you about a new prophecy.

"_'Four cats with crossing skills_

_must journey to a land of hills_

_For in order to find what they require,_

_They'll have to become like the old fire.' _"

Bluestar looked each medicine cat in the eye. "You must only share this with your leaders, until you find the _four cats with crossing skills_."

"What are crossing skills? Cats who have really good balance?" Ashtail wondered.

"Where is 'the land of hills'?" Snowbelly asked. "Can't you be a little more specific?"

"'Become like the old fire'? What old fire?" said Raincloud.

"But what do we require?" asked Ashtail. "It's newleaf, and there is plenty of prey for all the Clans.

The other medicine cats nodded. "We are stronger than ever before!" Moonwhisker boasted.

Bluestar nodded. "And you will need that strength in the moons to come. There will be a terrible darkness coming to the Clans, and many cats will die."

"How can we stop it?" Raincloud asked.

"That, you have to find out on your own." Bluestar said, and suddenly they were back at the Moonpool.

"What do you think it means?" Snowbelly asked as she stretched her legs.

"No idea." said Ashtail grimly. "But whatever it is, it isn't good."

"That is for sure." mewed Raincloud as they left the Moonpool and started heading back towards their meeting place.

"We should tell our leaders tonight." decided Moonwhisker.

"Agreed." Snowbelly said. "I wonder who the four cats are?"

"I guess we won't know until the time is right." meowed Ashtail sensibly. "I'm worried about the darkness coming to the Clans that Bluestar warned up about, though."

"I wonder how many cats will die?" Moonwhisker worried. "What good are we as medicine cats if we can't help them?"

"I agree." Snowbelly said. "Maybe we should all take on apprentices to help us." She suggested. "Maybe we could help our Clans better with more paws."

"That's a good idea, Snowbelly." meowed Raincloud. "I agree."

"Me too." agreed Ashtail.

"Then it's settled." Moonwhisker said. "We will all look for apprentices."

I have to go now. I'll see you all at the Gathering!" Snowbelly said, and headed in the direction of the ThunderClan camp._ I wonder what Dawnstar will think of this? _She wondered as she walked through the forest. Snowbelly felt a drop of water on her head. I_'d better get to camp fast, before it pours!_, she thought, and ran almost the whole way home.

When she arrived at the ThunderClan camp, she was soaked to her bones.

Voletooth, who was guarding the camp that night, nodded to her respectfully as she passed. "Petalsky left a squirrel in your den for you."

"Oh, thanks!" Snowbelly purred. "I'm starving." She started towards the medicine cat den, but then remembered the prophecy. _Unfortunately, it is more important than my belly._ She reminded herself, and instead padded to the mouth of Dawnstar's den.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosekit opened her eyes and felt the freezing cold breeze of leaf-bare. Her mother, brother, and den-mates were all nowhere in sight. "Flowerstream? Nightkit?" She squeaked. "Where are you?" _Maybe they are playing a game without me!_ She thought. Padding out of the nursery, she meowed a little louder, "Flowerstream?"

"I'm over here, Rosekit." Her mother bounded over from the fresh-kill pile. "I was just heading back to see if you were awake." Flowerstream licked her ear affectionately.

"I'm cold." Rosekit complained. She perked up her ears and mewed, "Where is Nightkit? He promised not to play with anyone until he woke me up! Rockpaw and Wingpaw were going to teach us some apprentice moves!" She squeaked excitedly, forgetting about the freezing temperatures.

"Here I am!" Nightkit popped out from behind the measly fresh-kill pile with a baby vole in his jaws. "I was picking something out for the two of us to share." He walked over beside her. "C'mon, Flowerstream said we can't learn anything until we eat this."

Together they ate the little vole in a couple of heartbeats.

"Now we can play!" Rosekit yelled triumphantly.

"Where are Rockpaw and Wingpaw?" Nightkit asked.

"They're out on a hunting patrol, trying to fill your bellies." Heartsong, heavy with kits in her belly, padded up beside them.

"Well, where is Owlkit?" Nightkit demanded. "He'll do, I suppose. He's almost an apprentice now."

"Ooh, yeah!" Rosekit echoed. "Where's Owlkit?"

"He is listening to Frostwhisker. She's telling him about the journey to the sun-drown place." Heartsong replied.

Greyfoot appeared next to his mate. "Come on, it's time to move you into the nursery." He prodded Heartsong with his nose, and together they walked to the nursery to prepare a nest for her.

"Come on, lets go to the elders den! Maybe Frostwhisker will start over for us if we get there quick enough. Race you!" Rosekit took off towards the elders den, with Nightkit hard on her heels.

When they arrived at the elders den, they heard Frostwhisker say, "-and that was the journey to the sun-drown place."

"Oh no!" Nightkit ran into the den. "Will you tell it again? Please?" Rosekit's brother begged.

"I'll check your pelt for ticks!" Rosekit offered, though she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"No, not right now. I just told it to Owlkit." Frostwhisker replied.

"Oh, I'll tell it, Frostwhisker." Lionstripe offered. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Thanks." The old she-cat meowed and curled up in her nest to listen.

"Yay!" Rosekit and Nightkit cheered. "Owlkit, move over." Nightkit commanded.

"Hey, I'm almost an apprentice now. I don't have to be ordered around by a kit." Owlkit stuck his nose in the air.

"Yeah, but you aren't an apprentice yet, so move over!" Rosekit leaped on him and Nightkit followed suit. They battered at him with their forepaws and kicked with their hind legs, using all the moves that Rockpaw and Wingpaw had shown them.

"Okay, okay, get off." Owlkit thrust himself off the ground. After moving over, he began to groom all the dust out of his pelt that Rosekit and Nightkit had showered on him.

"Success!" Rosekit mewed, sitting next to Owlkit. She began to groom herself, too.

"Are you youngsters ready yet?" Lionstripe asked, with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes!" The three kits settled down to listen.

"A long time ago, the Clans lived in a forest far away from here. But Twolegs invaded the territory, and there was great distress in all the Clans. Cats were dying from both starvation and the Twolegs. So StarClan sent a dream to one cat from each Clan. A silver she-cat named Feathertail from RiverClan, Brambleclaw from ThunderClan, Tawnypelt from ShadowClan, and Crowpaw from WindClan."

"Crowpaw? StarClan chose an apprentice?" Rosekit interrupted, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Lionstripe replied. "So StarClan sent those cats a dream, telling them to go to the sun-drown place and to wait for midnight. Now, since not all cats do what they're told, Squirrelpaw from ThunderClan snuck into the patrol, and Stormfur from RiverClan went along to protect his sister, Feathertail. A loner named Ravenpaw -"

"How can he be a loner and have a Clan name?" Nightkit asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time." Lionstripe replied. "Now, where was I before you interrupted me? Oh, right, Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw told the six cats to follow the setting sun to get to the sun-drown place. So they went on their way and traveled for many sunrises, each of them getting a dream where they wake up with the taste of salt water on their tongues.

"Finally, they reached the place where the sun drowns every night at sunset. They recognized a cave from their dreams, so they entered it. In the back of the cave was a badger named Midnight."

"Oh, so waiting for midnight meant waiting for a scary badger to eat them?" Rosekit asked. "I'm glad I wasn't there."

"I could take a stinking badger any day!" Owlkit boasted, sticking out his chest.

"Yeah, me too!" Nightkit stuck his chest out like Owlkit. "I'd protect you, Rosekit."

"Well, maybe if you youngsters would stop interrupting me, I'd tell you what happened next." Lionstripe meowed teasingly.

"Sorry." The three kits mumbled, and settled back down to listen again.

"Okay. So, in the back of the cave was a badger called Midnight. The cats panicked, but Midnight wasn't hostile and told them she was their friend. She told them the Clans were in danger, because the Twolegs were building a new Thunderpath. Midnight told the patrol to lead the Clans to a new home."

"Was the new home here?" Nightkit inquired.

Lionstripe stared at him until he realized his mistake.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, waiting for Lionstripe to continue.

"One, more interruption, and I'll take a nap." He threatened, and then went on. "Midnight also told them to go a different way home, by crossing over a mountain. So they followed her directions, and soon were in the mountain territory. In the mountains they fell into a stream and were swept away. When the water slowed and they managed to get out, they met a patrol from the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe's patrol was very excited to see them for some reason, and they led the Clan cats to the Cave of Rushing Water. The Cave of Rushing Water was a cave behind a waterfall where the Tribe lives."

"Wouldn't it be really noisy?" Owlkit asked. "RiverClan's river is."

"How would you know?" Rosekit demanded. "You've never been out of the camp, much less all the way to RiverClan."

"Nosetail told me it was." Owlkit replied haughtily.

"Are you kits finished?" Frostwhisker asked.

"Sorry, Lionstripe, Frostwhisker." Owlkit said. "Please continue."

"Very well." Lionstripe agreed. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. So the Clans cats followed the Tribe cats behind the waterfall where the Tribe lives. Now, the Tribe works a little differently than the Clans do.

"Instead of a leader or a medicine cat, they have a Healer. The Healer is always called Teller of Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller for short. When kits are born, the Tribe's Healer decides whether they will be a cave-guard or a prey-hunter."

"What's a cave-guard?" Nightkit interrupted.

"What's a prey-hunter?" Rosekit asked.

"A cave-guard is one who guards both the Cave of Rushing Water and the prey-hunters while they're hunting. A prey-hunter is a cat who hunts for the Tribe." Lionstripe continued. "Apprentices are called  
to-bes until they become full prey-hunters or cave-guards. Lucky for you kits, you are apprenticed at six moons. Tribe kits have to wait eight moons to become to-bes!"

"Wow!" said Nightkit. "That's forever!"

"Yes," Rosekit agreed. "before I could even finish my warrior training I would have to move in with you, Lionstripe."

Lionstripe chuckled. "Eight moons isn't that old, Rosekit." Continuing with the story, he meowed, "So, the Clan cats were in the Cave of Rushing Water when the Stoneteller at that time told them he had a prophecy about a silver cat who would save the Tribe from a huge cat called Sharptooth. Sharptooth was a cat as big as a Lionclan cat, and he was stealing the Tribe's cats as prey. Stoneteller believed that Stormfur was the silver cat in the prophecy, but he was wrong. When Sharptooth came back to the Tribe, instead of Stormfur saving the Tribe from Sharptooth, it was Feathertail. She dislodged a rock from the ceiling, killing Sharptooth, but also herself."

"Oh no!" Rosekit broke the silence.

"Poor Feathertail." Nightkit mewed.

"It was her destiny." Lionstripe replied gruffly. "StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting chose it for her together, and no cat could fight what was meant to be."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Owlkit asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh!" Lionstripe sounded surprised. "I forgot to tell you. The Tribe doesn't believe in StarClan-"

"What!?" Rosekit yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Rosekit, I'm trying to take a nap over here." Frostwhisker grumbled, curling her tail over her ears.

"Sorry." Rosekit apologized, giving her chest fur a few licks in embarrassment.

"Anyway, as I was saying -" Lionstripe glared at Rosekit teasingly before continuing " - the Tribe doesn't believe in StarClan. Instead, their ancestors live in the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"Oh." squeaked Nightkit. "Is that the same as StarClan?"

"Near enough." Lionstripe replied.

"So, what happened after Feathertail died? Did they stay with the Tribe?" Rosekit asked.

"No, they headed home." Lionblaze chuckled. "On their way home, they were very sad that their friend had died, and went straight home to share with their Clan leaders what Midnight had told them. The Clan leaders didn't want to leave at first, but the cats who went on the journey to the sun-drown place managed to convince them.

"Less than a moon later, the four Clans began the Great Journey to where we are right now, the lake territory." Lionstripe sat up and stretched. "So, that was the story of the journey to the sun-drown place. Now, I'm ready for a nap. Why don't you youngsters go find Rockpaw and Wingpaw and leave us in peace?" Lionstripe curled up next to Frostwhisker and closed his eyes, dismissing them.

"Okay!" Owlkit's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Lionstripe." He bounded off to find Rockpaw and Wingpaw.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rosekit mewed, chasing after Owlkit.

"Thanks!" Nightkit echoed, and ran out of the den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rockpaw! Wingpaw!" Owlkit yowled, standing in front of the fresh-kill pile. "Where are they?" he asked Rosekit and Nightkit, who were standing next to him. Bounding up to Leopardshine, who was standing talking to Nosetail, he yelled,"Leopardshine! Have you seen Rockpaw and Wingpaw?"

"There they are." Leopardshine angled her ears toward the sunhigh patrol entering the camp.

"Thanks!" Owlkit ran to the apprentices. "Hey, Rockpaw, Wingpaw!"

"Hey, Owlkit." Wingpaw said. "Are you ready to practice some battle moves?"

"Yeah!" Owlkit replied.

"We are too!" Rosekit interjected, touching Nightkit with her tail-tip.

"Okay, well let's move over by the Halfrock." Rockpaw suggested, leading the way.

When they got to the Halfrock, Wingpaw took charge again. "We just learned this move yesterday. If Rockpaw is on the defensive because I'm stronger than him -"

"Are not!" Wingpaw's brother interrupted. "I could beat you any day!"

"Just _pretend_ I'm stronger than you are, mouse-brain!" Wingpaw snapped. "Now, since I'm stronger than he is, he needs to be quicker or confuse me. Today I'll teach you confusion. Now, Rockpaw, try and block all my moves and then aim one for my ear with the confusion."

Rockpaw nodded. "Okay."

Rosekit, Owlkit, and Nightkit watched as Wingpaw aimed blow after blow at Rockpaw. Rockpaw blocked every one, and then said, "Watch this!" Rockpaw aimed one paw at Wingpaw's legs. When Wingpaw went to block him, quick as lightning Rockpaw's other paw cuffed Wingpaw's ear.

"See?" Wingpaw asked. "Cool, huh?"

The three kits nodded fervently. "Can we try?" Nightkit asked.

"Yep." Wingpaw nodded. "Rosekit, you try and confuse Owlkit. Nightkit, you work with Rockpaw.

"All right!" Rosekit scampered over to Owlkit. Suddenly Owlkit looked a lot bigger than he did when she tackled him in the elders den. "You'll keep your claws sheathed, right?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Owlkit replied seriously. "Now, try and confuse me."

Once they had practiced the moves a couple times, Wingpaw looked up at the sky. "We have to go, Rockpaw." She meowed.

"Oh, yeah!" Rockpaw mewed. "Sorry, guys, we'll practice more tomorrow. We promised we'd meet Dewtail and Hollowfur at the Ancient Oak for a hunting lesson. It's almost time for our assessment, you know." He added proudly.

"Come on, Rockpaw. Bye, kits!" Wingpaw signaled with her tail for Rockpaw to go in front of her. "Race you there!"

The two littermates raced off, annoying Frostwhisker who had woken up from her nap and was headed to the measly fresh-kill pile. "Don't you young cats ever slow down?" She grumbled loudly.

"No, they don't." replied Dawnstar, with a glint of amusement in her eye. "Surely you remember what it was like to be a 'paw?" she asked, offering the elder a skinny vole.

"Well, I'm not that old." Frostwhisker muttered, accepting the vole. "I hate leaf-bare. The prey is never juicy enough." she grumbled, taking it back to her den to share with Lionstripe.

"And what have you kits been up to?" Dawnstar padded over to where Owlkit, Rosekit, and Nightkit were huddled by the Halfrock.

"Well, Wingpaw and Rockpaw were teaching us warrior moves!" Owlkit boasted. "When can I be an apprentice?" he asked Dawnstar.

"Not for another half-moon." she replied.

"What about us, Dawnstar?" Nightkit asked. "When will we be 'paws?"

"You're only four moons old, Nightkit." Dawnstar let out a small laugh. "You won't be apprenticed for quite a while yet. Now, why don't you go see if Heartsong has settled into the nursery yet?"

"Okay!" Rosekit agreed, her eyes lighting up with a mischievous twinkle. "Last one there is a kittypet!" and with that, she bounded off to the nursery, with Owlkit and Nightkit hard on her heels.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look, Rosekit!" Nightkit woke his sister up by pouncing on her. "It's snowing outside!"

"What?!" Rosekit scrambled out of the nursery. "Whoa." she said, as a snowflake came to rest on the tip of her nose. "What did you call it? Show? Shcpo?"

"No, mouse-brain." Nightkit let out a _mrrow_. "Snow! That's what Heartsong said it was, anyway." he wiggled his haunches and then leaped on top of Rosekit, sending snow everywhere.

"Hey!" Rosekit protested, raking his soft underbelly with sheathed claws. She shoved him off of her and stood up, giving her chest fur a few quick licks to get rid of the snow before pouncing on Nightkit's tail. "Got you!" she squeaked triumphantly.

"Hey, where's Owlkit?" Nightkit asked.

Flowerstream, who was heading into the nursery to keep Heartsong warm, replied, "He is by the fresh-kill pile."

"Come on, Rosekit!" Nightkit was already halfway there, leaping through the snow. "Let's sneak up on him!" he suggested.

"Okay!" Rosekit agreed.

Together they crept towards Owlkit, who was sitting listening to Frostwhisker. When they got close enough to leap on him, Nightkit motioned with his tail. The two littermates pounced in unison, landing on Owlkit in perfect harmony.

"Ahh!" Owlkit wailed. "Get off of me, mouse-brains!"

Interrupting the kits, Dawnstar leaped onto the Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Nightkit and Rosekit bounded over to their mother. "Flowerstream! Can we stay for the Clan meeting?" Rosekit asked.

"All right." Flowerstream replied. "But stay with me, and be silent."

"Yay!" Nightkit cheered.

Once all the cats had assembled in front of the Highledge, Dawnstar began. "One of the most important ceremonies a Clan can have is that of appointing new warriors. Rockpaw, Wingpaw, please come forward."

Rosekit could see the excitement and nervousness in their eyes as they made their way to the front of the Clan, tails quivering. Their mentors, Dewtail and Hollowfur, followed them.

"Hollowfur, are you satisfied that Rockpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Dawnstar asked.

"Yes, he is ready." Hollowfur announced proudly.

"Rockpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rockpaw said solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rockpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rockfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Rockfall, Rockfall!" the Clan chanted.

Looking at Dewtail, Dawnstar asked, "Dewtail, are you satisfied that Wingpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, I am." Dewtail mewed, her pride showing in her blue eyes.

"All right then. I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Wingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Wingpaw's voice was filled with certainty.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wingpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wingfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Dawnstar declared.

"Wingfeather! Rockfall! Wingfeather! Rockfall!" Rosekit yowled as loud as she could, along with every other cat in the Clan.

Dawnstar waved her tail for silence. "Now we have no apprentices, and that won't do! Owlkit, please come forward."

"Oh, no!" Leopardshine wailed. "Your fur looks awful!" she tried to give her son a quick grooming, but Owlkit ducked away and bounded to the front of the Clan, his eyes shining with excitement.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." Dawnstar mewed. "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Owlpaw.

"Mosswater, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Owlpaw. Mosswater, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of enthusiasm and honesty. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice." Dawnstar said.

Mosswater and Owlpaw touched noses, and the Clan broke out in cheer. "Owlpaw! Wingfeather! Rockfall!"

Dawnstar leaped down from the Highledge, and after taking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, she disappeared into her den.

Rosekit bounded over to Owlpaw. "Wow! Congratulations!" she mewed excitedly.

"Thanks!" Owlpaw replied. His tail was quivering with excitement. "I can't believe it! I'd better go ask Mosswater what we're doing today. Bye!" he trotted over to Mosswater, who was talking to Hollowfur and Dewtail.

Rosekit turned around, looking for Nightkit. _Where did he go? _She thought. She spotted him congratulating Rockfall and Wingfeather, and raced over.

"Congratulations, Wingfeather, Rockfall!" Rosekit squeaked excitedly.

"Thanks!" the littermates replied.

Turning to Nightkit, she asked, "Nightkit, do you want to play ShadowClan Invasion?"

"No, you kits can't play anything right now, it is time for a nap!" Flowerstream said, sweeping them together with her tail. "Come on."

"Aww, can't we play just one game?" Nightkit asked.

"Not right now." Flowerstream replied firmly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rosekit woke up the next dawn and looked around her. Nightkit was curled up next to her and Flowerstream, and Heartsong was panting heavily in her nest.

After carefully climbing out of her warm nest so she wouldn't wake Flowerstream and Nightkit, she crept over to Heartsong. "Are you all right?" Rosekit whispered.

"No." Heartsong gritted her teeth. "Can you go run to Snowbelly ask her to come here? I think my kits are coming."

"Cool! New kits to play with!" Rosekit mewed softly. "I'll go as fast as I can!" she bounded out of the nursery in the warm dawn light. As fast as she could, she ran to the medicine cat's den. "Snowbelly?" she squeaked.

"Yes? Is something wrong, little one?" Snowbelly asked, her mew thick with sleep.

"Heartsong says she's having her kits." Rosekit relayed the message proudly.

Snowbelly blinked, and suddenly seemed more awake. "Okay, you run this leaf bundle back to the nursery and wait for me."

Rosekit took the bundle full of herbs that Snowbelly offered in her mouth and galloped back to the nursery. "I told her!" Rosekit mewed loudly, accidentally waking up Flowerstream and Nightkit.

"What is going on?" Flowerstream asked sleepily.

"Heartsong is having her kits!" Rosekit informed her.

"Oh cool! More kits to play with now that Owlpaw's an apprentice!" Nightkit rejoiced.

Snowbelly appeared at the mouth of the nursery with another bundle of herbs in her jaws. "Flowerstream, can you take your kits out of here? Heartsong asked around the herbs.

"Oh, can't I stay? Rosekit begged. "I'm the one who told you she was having them!"

"No." Flowerstream said.

Snowbelly hesitated, then replied, "Actually, Flowerstream, I could use her."

"Okay then." Flowerstream agreed. "Rosekit, do exactly as she says."

"Yay!" Rosekit rejoiced.

"What about me?" Nightkit asked. "Can I stay?"

"What about me?" Heartsong panted.

"Come on, Nightkit." Flowerstream pushed him out of the nursery. "I bet Owlpaw is up by now..." Rosekit heard her say as they walked away.

"Rosekit, can you go fetch me some wet moss from my den?" Snowbelly asked. "And a stick from the forest."

"Sure!" Rosekit bounded away. When she returned, she had wet moss and three sticks clamped in her jaws. "I didn't know what size you wanted, so I brought three." Rosekit explained.

"This one will do." Snowbelly picked up the medium sized one. "Thanks. Now, count out two poppy seeds and put them on that leaf." the medicine cat pointed to the herbs with her tail, while feeling Heartsong's belly with her paws.

Rosekit did as she was told. "There!" she squeaked when she had finished.

"Very good." Snowbelly said approvingly. "Heartsong, eat those. They'll help with the pain." she directed. "Now, the first one is coming. Bite down on this stick, it'll help."

"Okay." Heartsong bit down on the stick, breathing hard. She gave a heave and a yowl, dropping the stick, and then Snowbelly dropped a brown tabby kit onto the moss in front of Rosekit.

"It's a tom." Snowbelly announced. She began to lick the tom roughly until he was mewling strongly, asking for milk. Then, she picked him up and put him alongside Heartsong.

"He's...beautiful..." Heartsong was still breathing heavily. "I'll call him...Acornkit."

Snowbelly nodded. "Okay, Heartsong, two more to go." the medicine cat added, feeling Heartsong's stomach.

Heartsong groaned. Clamping the stick back in her jaws, she braced herself. A few heartbeats later, Snowbelly dropped a sand-colored kit with brown stripes in front of Rosekit.

"Another tom." Snowbelly said. She licked the new arrival until he was just at loud as Acornkit had been. When she had finished, she put the tom next to Acornkit.

"Beekit." Heartsong whispered weakly.

_Poor Heartsong, she looks exhausted! _Rosekit thought.

"See those small leaves and that flower over there?" Snowbelly asked her, pointing with her tail

"These?" Rosekit asked, picking them up in her jaws.

"Yes. Give them to Heartsong to eat." she instructed. "The flower is Chamomile. It will give her strength."

"What are the leaves?" Rosekit asked as she gave both to Heartsong, who blinked her thanks.

"The leaf is called Burnet. It strengthens her too." Snowbelly replied. "Get ready, the last one is coming." she warned Heartsong.

The stick splintered in the queen's jaws as her last kit was born.

"It's a little she-cat." Snowbelly held the sand-colored she-cat in her jaws for a long moment before placing it in front of Rosekit. "Rosekit, why don't you try and lick this one."

"I'll call her Sunkit." Heartsong announced with more energy.

Rosekit began to lick Sunkit dry, and before too long, Sunkit was the loudest kit in the room. She looked up and noticed Snowbelly feed Heartsong two more leaves.

"What is that herb for?" Rosekit asked, putting Sunkit next to her littermates.

"This is called borage. It will help Heartsong make more milk for Sunkit, Acornkit, and Beekit." she replied. "Will you go see if there is any fresh-kill back yet from the first hunting patrol?"

"Sure!" Rosekit bounded out of the nursery. When the bright light of sunhigh hit her eyes, she realized how long the birth had taken. She shook her head to clear it, and then headed for the fresh-kill pile.

As soon as Nightkit saw her, he scampered up. "How many did she have?" Rosekit's brother asked.

"Three!" She replied happily. "Beekit, Sunkit, and Acornkit. Come help me pick out a piece of fresh-kill for them!" she trotted over to the spot where they usually put their fresh-kill, but nothing was there. "Where is all the fresh-kill?" she asked Nightkit.

"The patrol hasn't come back yet."

"Yes we have!" Greyfoot replied, leading the patrol in with a mouse clamped proudly in his jaws. He headed straight for the nursery to give the mouse to Heartsong.

Rosekit and Nightkit followed. When they were about to enter the nursery, Snowbelly pushed herself out.

"Let them have some time alone with their kits." the medicine cat meowed. "Why don't you go find Owlpaw?" Snowbelly suggested, walking back to her den.

"Yeah!" Nightkit's eyes lit up. "We haven't been able to play with him since he was apprenticed! Come, on, Rosekit!" he added, bounding away to the apprentice's den.

"I'm coming!" Rosekit's eyes followed Snowbelly for a heartbeat, then she followed Nightkit.  
"Owlpaw?" she mewed, poking her head inside the den when they had arrived.

"He isn't here." Nightkit said, crestfallen. "Now what?"

"We could ask Frostwhisker to tell us another story!" Rosekit suggested.

"Yeah!" Nightkit agreed, racing towards the elders den.

By the time they scampered up to the elders den, they were both panting.

"It was a tie!" Rosekit declared.

"No, I got here first! You're the kittypet, Rosekit." Nightkit argued.

"Nuh-uh, mouse-brain! If anything, I was the first one to reach the elder's den." Rosekit said, pushing through the entrance.

Nightkit, spotting Owlpaw, forgot about their argument. "Owlpaw!"

"Hey, guys." Owlpaw looked up when they entered. "Want to help me check the elders for ticks?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, not really." Nightkit said.

"Yeah, we'll help!" Rosekit said, nudging her brother.

"Great!" Owlpaw mewed. "I'll do Lionstripe, and you two can check Frostwhisker." he directed.

"I don't want tick heads buried in my pelt!" Frostwhisker snapped. "Go ask Snowbelly for some mouse bile before you try and take any ticks off of me."

"I'll go!" Rosekit volunteered quickly. And before any cat could say 'mouse', she had pelted out of the elders den. She began to trot over to the medicine cat den, but was stopped by her mother.

"What are you up to?" Flowerstream asked. "And where's Nightkit?"

"He is in the elders den, and I'm going to Snowbelly's den." Rosekit replied.

"Don't bother Snowbelly, Rosekit. Why don't you play with Nightkit?"

"I can't; I'm fetching mouse bile for Owlpaw." Rosekit replied importantly.

"Oh, I see." Flowerstream mewed. "Well, you shouldn't keep him waiting." she gave Rosekit a nod and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to eat with Rosekit's father, Sharpeye.

When Rosekit reached the medicine cat den, she paused and mewed, "Snowbelly?"

Snowbelly poked her head outside of the door. "Yes?"

"Can I have some mouse bile?" Rosekit asked. "It's for Owlpaw."

Snowbelly disappeared for a moment, then reappeared. "Here you go." she mewed around the stick with mouse bile soaked moss on the end. After carefully transferring the stick to Rosekit, who nodded her thanks, she went back into her den.

Rosekit bounded back to the elders den. "I'm back!"

"Finally." Owlpaw mewed teasingly, taking the stick from her mouth.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Beekit pounced on Rosekit. "Wake up!" he mewed. "We're going to play WindClan Invasion!" he squeaked.

Beside her, Nightkit stretched. "I'm Clan leader."

Beekit puffed out his chest. "I already claimed it. And Acornkit's the deputy."

Rosekit purred with amusement, enjoying the comfortable breeze of newleaf as she watched Nightkit pounce on Beekit, playfully baring his teeth and raking his sheathed claws against his den-mate's belly.

"Fine." Beekit squeaked. "I'll be WindClan's leader." he mewed as he left the nursery. "Come on!" he added.

Nightkit gave his chest fur a few triumphant licks before following him into the clearing.

When they had reached the Halfrock, where the other kits were, Nightkit took charge.

"All right!" he meowed. "I get Rosekit and Acornkit, and Beekit can have Sunkit."

Beekit stood up indigently. "I should get Acornkit! He's my deputy."

"That's fine, we're bigger than you anyway" Nightkit allowed. "Now," he said, pointing with his tail.

"Halfrock is the ThunderClan warriors den. WindClan can attack from those bushes over there."

"Come on, WindClan!" Beekit bounded over to hide in the bushes.

"It's time to sleep, Rosekit!" Nightkit ordered.

"Yes, Nightstar." Rosekit obeyed, padding over to the Halfrock and curling up next to it. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going on the moonhigh patrol." Nightkit announced. He paraded all around the Halfrock, passed by his den-mates, then curled up next to her. "All clear!"

The two littermates snored as loud as they could. Suddenly, they were pounced on by Beekit, Sunkit, and Acornkit.

Rosekit flipped open her eyes and pounced playfully on Sunkit. Gowling, she batted at her head.

"Ouch!" Sunkit squeaked.

Rosekit stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

In answer, Sunkit leaped on her back. "Got you!" the young kit giggled.

Rosekit noticed Owlpaw staring at them from the fresh-kill pile. She motioned with her tail for him to join them.

Owlpaw shook his head, and after watching them for a heartbeat, vanished into the apprentice den.

Nightkit brought her mind back to their game by mewing, "A little help here?"

Rosekit shook her mind to clear it. "The mighty Nightstar needs my help?" she asked, her amusement showing clearly in her eyes.

Now buried under all three of their den-mates, Nightkit huffed, "Yes!"

"All right then." Rosekit picked up Beekit by his scruff, staggering under his weight. She deposited him behind the Halfrock, and bounded back to pick up Acornkit.

Acornkit wriggled out of her grasp and leaped on her back. Growling, he dug his needle-sharp claws in, trying to hang on as she vainly tried to get him off.

"Ouch!" Rosekit yelped. "Keep your claws sheathed, this isn't a real battle."

"Sorry." he mewed, and leaped off her back and onto Nightkit's.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Nightkit mewed, with Acornkit now digging his claws into Nightkit's back. "WindClan wins the stretch of territory between that boulder..." he angled his ears toward the rock "... and this one."

"Yay!" Sunkit rejoiced, bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"Now let's play Warriors!" Acornkit mewed.

"How about you take a nap?" Heartsong padded up. "It's getting cold, how about you pick out a piece of fresh-kill for us to share and we'll eat it in the nursery?"

"Yeah!" Beekit jumped up. "Last one to the fresh-kill pile is a ShadowClan cat!"

"Eww!" Sunkit bounded after him, with Acornkit hard on her heels.

Rosekit watched her younger den-mates with amusement in her eyes.

"Now what?" Nightkit asked.

"Why don't we get some fresh-kill, too?" she asked. "It's only sun-high. After we eat we could pretend to be named warriors!"

"All right!" Nightkit agreed, and together they made their way to the fresh-kill pile.

They picked out a mouse to share. Before they could begin to eat it, Flowerstream stopped them.

"I'm sure Lionstripe would appreciate that mouse." she mewed.

"We'll take it to him." Nightkit's tail drooped. As they padded out of earshot, Nightkit complained, "That was the last good piece of fresh-kill left."

"Yeah." Rosekit agreed. "All there is now is a skinny squirrel and a two feathery birds."

They pushed through the entrance to the elder's den.

"Lionstripe? Frostwhisker?" they mewed.

The two elders stirred in their nests. Frostwhisker opened one eye. "You can leave that there, Nightkit." she wrapped her tail over her nose and went back to sleep.

Lionstripe blinked his thanks, and the two kits backed out of the elders den.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Now what?" Nightkit asked. "I wish a hunting patrol would come in; now I'm starving!"

Rosekit agreed. "That would be wonderful!"

"I know!" Nightkit got a mischievous glint in his eye. "_We_ could be a hunting patrol!"

"Kits aren't allowed out of the camp." Rosekit reminded him.

"Well, we're almost apprentices!" Nightkit mewed. "Besides, I'm starving." he headed for the dirt place tunnel.

Rosekit padded after him unwillingly. "I'm staying here." she declared. "It's against the warrior code for us to leave camp!"

Nightkit's gaze softened. "Come on, Rosekit. It'll be fun! We will be in and out of camp in no time. No cat will notice, and we can catch a tasty mouse!"

"Well..." Rosekit mewed hesitantly. "I guess it doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that." she followed her brother out of camp to the dirtplace tunnel.

"Come on." Nightkit whispered. "Owlpaw showed me a way into the forest from here once." Nightkit led the way through the brambles onto a well-trodden path. Looking both ways to make sure no other cat was near them, they followed the well-trodden path for a little while until Nightkit spotted a squirrel hiding high in an evergreen tree. "I don't like squirrels." he mewed loudly. The squirrel, scared by his mew, leaped away high in the trees.

"Shh!" Rosekit mewed. "You'll scare all the prey, mouse-brain!" she took the lead this time, going through a few thick bramble bushes. "Ouch!" she yelped. "There are thorns in my pelt!"

"Here." Nightkit said, untangling her from the green spiky vines.

"Thanks!" Rosekit gave her pelt a few licks before carrying on. "There's a vole over there." she whispered when they reached another clearing.

The vole was underneath a big oak tree, scavenging for something to eat under the oak's big fallen leaves.

Slowly, Rosekit crept forward in her very best hunting crouch. Trying to watch where she put her paws, she slowly stalked forward, and before she knew it, she was only a tail-length away. Quick as a flash, she darted her paw out and delivered a killing blow.

"Wow!" Nightkit meowed, his eyes as big as the full moon. "That was amazing!" he bounded up to her from where he was hiding in some brambles.

Rosekit licked her chest fur self-consciously. "It wasn't that great." Changing the subject, she meowed, "Lets eat!"

Nightkit settled down beside her and they dug in. When they finished, they sat up and began to share tongues.

Rosekit paused and looked up at the brightly shining sun. "We should be getting back to camp soon." she mewed. "Before any cat notices where we've gone."

"I guess." Nightkit stood up and shook his pelt to his the dirt out. "Come on." he mewed sadly.

_I like the forest!_ Rosekit thought as they left the clearing and headed towards camp. _And hunting is so much fun! _she added mentally.

"Um, do you remember which way we came?" Nightkit mewed a few heartbeats later, pausing in his tracks.

"Er...No, I don't." Rosekit admitted.

"I think it was this way." Rosekit and Nightkit spoke in unison, pointing their tails in different directions.

"Uh-oh." Rosekit murmured.

"I know!" Nighkit brightened. "Why don't we try to scent where we came from?" Nightkit put his nose to the ground. "I don't smell anything."

Rosekit copied him. "I do." she mewed. "I think we came this way." she headed left, with Nightkit on her heels, uncertain but having no other option than to follow his sister.

Rosekit let her nose lead her to a tall evergreen tree. "I think this was where the squirrel was!" she mewed.

Nightkit perked up. "Now we'll be home in no time!" he looked up at the sky. "Good thing, too. It looks like it's going to rain."

A heartbeat later, Rosekit felt a few drops land on her fur.

"It is raining." she corrected him. "We'd better get back to camp, fast!" she tried to pick their scent back up, to no avail. "I can't find our scent anymore." she confessed.

Nightkit couldn't pick it up either. "I think it's this way." he mewed uncertainly. Nightkit headed through a bramble bush, his pelt now soaked from the rain.

Rosekit had no choice but to follow; they had to stick together.

"Why don't we wait until the rain stops?" she suggested. "Then it might be easier to track our scents."

Nightkit nodded his head. "So much for being back before any cat notices." he frowned. "I hope we don't get into any trouble. We were just trying to help the Clan by hunting for them."

"I hope Dawnstar will still let us be apprentices!" Rosekit worried. "I don't want to be a kit forever!" she wailed.

"I know!" Nightkit blinked raindrops from his eyes. "Lets pretend we are getting our warrior names!"

"Yeah!" Rosekit agreed. "I'll be Clan leader first." she mewed, imitating Dawnstar by puffing out her chest and standing up tall. "I Rosestar, leader of RoseClan -"

"You can't name a Clan after yourself!" Nightkit interrupted. "I'm going to be a ThunderClan cat!"

"Fine." Rosekit mewed. "I, Rosestar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to make this apprentice a warrior. Nightpaw, are you ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes!" Nightkit mewed.

"All right. StarClan gives me the power to make you a warrior. From now on you will be known as Nightwhisker. ThunderClan likes your..." Rosekit paused to think. "...Strength and your pride and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

Nightkit licked her shoulder like he would in the real ceremony before mewing, "Yay! Now, I'm Clan leader!" Nightkit mewed.

"Lets do it over here." Rosekit mewed, her pelt now dripping from the rain, the wind chilling her. She padded over to a hollow in a tree.

Nightkit followed her, and began the make-believe ceremony. "I Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to make Rosepaw a warrior. Her..." he, too, paused to think of his littermate's assets. "...hunting abilities and tracking skills. Rosepaw, have you learned all the warrior stuff?"

"I have!" Rosekit mewed excitedly.

"Okay. The power StarClan has given me lets me make you a warrior. Rosepaw, from now on you will be called -"

"Can I be called Rosethorn?" Rosekit interrupted.

"Fine." Nightkit mewed. "You will be called Rosethorn. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Rosekit licked his shoulder, and then mewed, "I think we should have a nap until this rain clears up." she yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Nightkit nodded, and they curled up in the hollow of the tree, keeping each other warm until they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rosekit was having a weird dream. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear voices.

"I smell ThunderClan." a she-cat announced.

"ThunderClan cats are always trespassing on our territory!" another hissed.

"Enough." a third cat spoke sharply. "I think I smell them!"

"They're hiding on our territory?" the young cat sounded confused.

"Lets teach them a lesson!" the second cat suggested with a growl.

"Shh!" the third cat hissed. "They might hear you!"

Suddenly, Rosekit felt a cold nose on her fur: the first cat had stuck her nose in the hollow.

"They're kits!" surprise colored the she-cat's meow.

Rosekit opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her fur. Bolting upright, she landed on Nightkit, who quickly stood up as well.

The two kits bravely fluffed out their fur and hissed.

Rosekit, scared out of her fur but putting on a brave face, mewed, "What do... What do you want?" her voice shook.

"It's all right." a golden she-cat spoke soothingly, padding forward to give the kits a sniff. "Definitely ThunderClan."

Rosekit looked at Nightkit questioningly. She tried to make her eyes say, "Who are these cats?"

Apparently she succeeded because Nightkit then asked, "Who are you?"

"You've wandered onto ShadowClan territory, little one." the golden she-cat spoke again. To her Clan-mates out, she mewed, "We have to take them back to camp. ThunderClan must be worried sick."

Rosekit's was beginning to lay flat again. _These cats are going to help us!_

The second cat, a scarred grey tom, argued, "They aren't our problem! They're trespassing on ShadowClan territory."

The cat who seemed to be leading the patrol, a dark brown tom,asked the young cat standing next to him: "Redpaw. What does the warrior code say about helping kits?"

Redpaw replied proudly, "No warrior may neglect a kit in danger, even if it is from a different Clan, Oakclaw."

"Or if the kits are trespassing and lost." the soft-spoken she cat added.

"That's correct." Oakclaw replied. "So we will help ThunderClan, and ThunderClan will be in our debt."

Nightkit fluffed out his fur again. "What if we don't want your help? Every cat knows ShadowClan are fox-hearts. How do we know you won't feed us to badgers?"

Rosekit stared at Nightkit in shock. _What better option do we have?_ She wanted to yowl at him. _We'll probably get eaten by badgers if they _don't_ help us!_

The scarred grey tom snarled at them, but the golden she-cat just gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Is that what they're teaching ThunderClan kits now?" she purred.

The brown tom in charge shook his pelt, then mewed, "We must go now if we want to return these kits before sunset." he nodded to the grey tom. "Snakefur, why don't you go tell Flamestar why we'll be back late?"

Snakefur nodded reluctantly and left the small clearing.

"Come on!" Redpaw mewed to Rosekit, flicking her tail impatiently.

"It's all right, little ones." the golden she-cat coaxed.

The brown cat stood with a bored expression on his face. His eyes seemed to say, "I don't have all day!"

Nightkit took a few cautious steps out of the hollow in the tree. Rosekit hesitantly followed. Soon they were standing nose-to-nose with Redpaw.

Redpaw gave a little excited bounce. "Good, you're ready."

Rosekit nodded, and the brown tom headed in the direction of what Rosekit hoped was the ThunderClan camp.

"What are your names?" Nightkit asked as they made their way through the dense forest, dodging branches and thorns.

"I'm Redpaw, the she-cat is Goldenwing, and the brown tom is Oakclaw." Redpaw replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rosekit."

"And I'm Nightkit!" he added.

Goldenwing stopped for a moment. "Keep up with us, or we'll never get you home before dark."

"Sorry." Rosekit mewed. "We're kinda tired."

"Why are you out of camp, anyway?" Redpaw asked.

"We were hunting." Nightkit boasted.

Redpaw supressed a purr. "Did you catch much?"

"I cought a vole!" Rosekit boasted.

Redpaw's eyes widened. "Wow! I didn't even catch anything on my first hunting patrol, and I waited until I was an apprentice!" she looked sheepish. "You're going to make a great hunter one day."

Rosekit puffed out her chest proudly. "Thanks!" her eyes shined.

"When are you going to be apprenticed?" the reddish-brown she cat asked.

"A half-moon, if Dawnstar doesn't kill us for leaving camp." Nightkit replied sadly.

"She'll probably not let us be apprentices for another six moons!" Rosekit wailed. "Heartsong's kits will be apprenticed before we will."

Redpaw gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I don't think she'll be that mad."

"We'll see." Nightkit mewed as they padded up to the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"What's a ShadowClan patrol doing on ThunderClan territory?" Clawfoot, who was watching the camp's entrance, snarled.

ThunderClan began to assemble in the clearing, ready to battle.

"ShadowClan?" Dawnstar asked, padding out from her den.

Upon spotting Rosekit and Nightkit push through the brambles into the clearing, Flowerstream rushed forward. "My kits!" she mewed, and Rosekit could see the relief in her eyes.

"Thank you, Oakclaw." Dawnstar nodded to the ShadowClan deputy. "ThunderClan is in your debt."

Oakclaw dipped his head. "You should keep a closer eye on your kits, Dawnstar. Next time they might not be so lucky."

A few ThunderClan cats gasped at the thinly veiled threat.

Flowerstream, oblivious to everything but her kits, was licking Rosekit and Nightkit furiously.

"I'm okay." Nightkit protested, annoyed with Flowerstream's bath.

"Me too!" Rosekit mewed sheepishly.

Dawnstar padded up to the ShadowClan patrol of three. "I wouldn't make threats you can't keep." she warned in a low voice. Louder she said, "ThunderClan thanks you for returning our foolish kits." the ThunderClan leader cast a long glance at Rosekit and Nightkit, who looked properly embarrassed. "However, it is time for you to get back to your Clan."

Goldenwing nodded and left, with Redpaw on her heels.

Oakclaw hesitated, as if he wanted to say more, then nodded to Dawnstar and the rest of the Clan, and followed Goldenwing.

"We're sorry, Dawnstar." Nightkit mewed sheepishly.

"Yeah." Rosekit padded forward to stand in front of Dawnstar. "Does this mean we can't be apprentices anymore? We were just trying to hunt for the Clan." she looked down at her paws.

Dawnstar gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Of course you'll still be apprentices. Did you manage to catch anything?"

Nightkit came forward to stand beside Rosekit in front of Dawnstar. "Rosekit caught a vole!" his eyes shined with pride for his sister.

"Is that so?" Dawnstar asked. "I suppose she'll be a great hunter when she is apprenticed."

"When can we be apprenticed?" Rosekit asked.

"Not today." Dawnstar replied. "Now, Rosekit, where is the vole that you caught?"

"We ate it." Rosekit blinked. _What else would we do with it? _She thought.

"I see." Dawnstar mewed. "The first lesson you'll learn as apprentices is that the Clan has to be fed first, before yourselves."

"What if we get really hungry while we're hunting?" Nightkit asked.

"You still must bring it all back to the Clan before you can eat." Dawnstar replied. "You will learn all this when you are apprenticed. Now, since you ate that vole earlier, you shouldn't be hungry tonight, so you won't need to take anything from the fresh-kill pile." and with that, she padded off to her den, leaving Flowerstream to deal with her kits.

"How could you run off like that? You could have been taken away by a badger, or a fox, and you might have frozen to death from the rain, its only newleaf! And if that ShadowClan patrol hadn't been as nice as they were, who knows what would have happened?" their mother exploded.

"We're sorry." Nightkit's eyelids drooped in the faded sunlight.

"Can we go sleep in the nursery now?" Rosekit asked, as sleepy as her brother.

"Yes." Flowerstream replied absentmindedly as Sharpeye padded up. "I never thought I'd see those kits volunteer to go to sleep..." Rosekit heard her say as they bounded off to the nursery.

Luckily, Heartsong and her kits were already asleep as Nightkit and Rosekit gratefully sank into their dens, ready to sleep off the day's adventures.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Rosekit woke up. She opened her eyes and breathed in the warm breeze of newleaf. The dawn light was seeping through the branches that made up the walls of the nursery. Rosekit looked around the nursery to see who was awake. _I guess I'm the first one up._ She mused. After stretching carefully so as to not wake her mother and brother, she slipped out of the den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There, she spotted Dawnstar and the senior warriors having a talk about something or other. _I'm starving!_ She thought. Then she remembered what Dawnstar has said.

"The first lesson you'll learn as apprentices is that the Clan has to be fed first, before yourselves." she had mewed.

_I guess I'd better think about someone else before myself. But the elders are still asleep...I know!_ She thought._ I can take some fresh-kill to Snowbelly!_

Picking up a shrew in her jaws, she bounded over to the medicine cat den.

"Snowbelly?" she hissed outside the entrance.

"Yes?" the black and white she-cat asked, then spotted the fresh-kill in Rosekit's jaws. "Is that for me?"

"Yep!" Rosekit announced proudly. "May I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Sure!" Snowbelly replied. "Would you like to share?"

"Yes, please!" Rosekit replied enthusiastically.

The two cats shared the shrew, and then sat up and washed themselves.

When they had finished, Snowbelly asked, "Would you like to help me sort herbs?"

Rosekit's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to." she admitted.

Snowbelly nodded. "Good, I could always use some help in here." she mewed. "Now, we need to get rid of all the brown, dried herbs I've been saving since leaf-fall, because they've lost all their healing juices."

"Okay!" Rosekit began to pick out the useless herbs. "What is this?" she asked, picking out some brown stems with dried leaves and flowers that used to be blue.

"That's borage." Snowbelly replied. "It is great to give to nursing queens to help them make milk. Also, it brings down a fever very well."

Rosekit nodded thoughtfully. "What about this?" she held a long stem with tiny little black seeds on the end.

"Those are poppy seeds." Snowbelly explained. "We need those dried in order to use them, so put them back."

"Okay." Rosekit obediently put them back in their hole. "What do you use them for?"

"We use poppy seeds to soothe pain, help if a cat is in shock, and it will also help a cat sleep."

"And these?" Rosekit held up large, crinkled leaves.

"That is dock. It's great for soothing scratches or tired pads. In fact, I need to go gather some." Snowbelly mewed. "I'd ask you to come with me, but I think you'd better stay inside the camp until you're apprenticed." Snowbelly's eyes twinkled.

"You're probably right." Rosekit followed Snowbelly out into the ThunderClan camp. "Bye, Snowbelly!" the medicine cat disappeared through the camp exit, and Rosekit headed back to the nursery. _Maybe I can take a nap._ She yawned, and before she could enter the nursery, three kits came tumbling out.

"Rosekit!" Acornkit yowled.

"Tell us what its like outside camp!" Sunkit squeaked.

"Yeah!" Beekit agreed. "Is it scary?"

Rosekit gave a_ mrrow_ of amusement. _So much for my nap. _She thought, and sat down to tell the story when Nightkit pushed through the nursery entrance.

"Nightkit, I was just about to tell them about our hunting patrol." She mewed. "Would you join me?"

"Sure." her brother agreed, plopping down next to her. "So, there was no fresh-kill in the camp, and the warriors were having trouble catching what prey there was. So we decided to take a patrol of our own, to help the Clan." Nightkit explained.

Rosekit nodded. "So we left camp -"

"Did a warrior let you out of the camp?" Beekit interrupted.

"No, we snuck out through a secret tunnel." Rosekit admitted, then quickly continued: "When we got out to camp, we saw -"

This time Nightkit interrupted her. "- A pack of wild dogs!" they were on our tails, but climbed a tree and then jumped on them! We managed to give them a few scratches and bite marks they'll remember for a long time." he licked his chest fur as his younger den-mates opened their eyes wide and glanced at each other.

Rosekit suppressed a giggle at her brother's outright lie. She noticed Owlpaw had settled a careful distance away, close enough to listen but not be involved as he slowly chewed a chaffinch.

"Then," Nightkit interrupted her thoughts. "We heard a WindClan patrol hunting on _our _territory!"

"Really?" Sunkit asked.

"What did you do?" Acornkit wanted to know.

"We taught them a lesson!" Nightkit declared.

Rosekit, getting into Nightkit's tall tale, interjected, "They won't be back on ThunderClan territory anytime soon."

Nightkit nodded. "So then we decided to find some prey, 'cause we were starving after winning so many battles. I spotted a squirrel, but he was so skinny we didn't even bother with him, we just left him to fatten up some."

"Then, I spotted a _huge_ vole!" Rosekit mewed excitedly. "He was as big as...As big as..." Her eyes darted to and fro, trying to find an acceptable vole substitute. "As big as that rock over there!" She darted over to a rock the size of large rabbit.

"Woah!" Heartsong's kits let out a collective murmur.

"That's a huge vole!" Sunkit announced.

Nightkit took over. "And Rosekit leaped on top of its head and knocked it out with a swift blow to the head."

Rosekit nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep! And then, it was so heavy Nightkit and I couldn't even drag it back to camp, we had to eat it all ourselves." her eyes glistened with excitement.

"Then what happened?" Beekit asked.

"Then, we tried to find more prey, but after Rosekit killed the giant vole so well, everything was terrified of us and stayed in their dens." Nightkit replied. "So we decided to wait in a tree hollow until the prey forgot about us."

Rosekit began to wash her face, but stopped and added, "But we were trying to be so quiet, we accidentally fell asleep."

"Yeah." Nightkit agreed. "Then, a ShadowClan took us as their prisoner. There was eight of them, and only two of us -"

"Greyfoot said there were only two ShadowClan warriors and an apprentice!" Beekit protested.

"He hasn't finished yet." Rosekit explained.

"That's right." Nightkit nodded. "Anyway, so we managed to fight them off, sending five of them crawling back to their Clan-mates, then we escorted the three remaining cats back to camp."

"Yeah." Rosekit agreed. "And then that's when every cat saw us, and Dawnstar kicked out the ShadowClan cats and told them to never tresspass on our territory again, or they'll have to deal with Nightkit and I."

"Wow." Sunkit said, with eyes the size of a full moon.

"I bet I'll be just as strong as you guys are when I'm an apprentice!" Beekit boasted.

"I'll be even stronger than you, Beekit!" Acornkit puffed out his chest. "Lets play ShadowClan Invasion and then we'll see who's stronger!"

"Yeah!" Beekit and Sunkit agreed.

The three younger kits raced over to the Halfrock, ready to begin their game.

Rosekit watched them play for a heartbeat, then turned to Nightkit. "Now what?"

"We could ask Owlpaw to teach us apprentice moves?" he suggested.

Just then, Snowbelly entered the ThunderClan camp and padded over to Rosekit. "Would you like to help me again?"

Rosekit's eyes lit up. "Can I?" she asked.

"If you want." Snowbelly blinked encouragingly.

"What are you, a medicine cat?" Nightkit asked sarcastically, and padded off to find Owlpaw.

_Maybe that wouldn't be so bad..._ Rosekit thought as she bounded after Snowbelly.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Do you remember what this herb is?" Snowbelly asked Rosekit a few sunrises later as they were sorting herbs.

Rosekit gave the herb a sniff. "Dock?"

"That's correct!" Snowbelly said, and put the herb in it's hole. "Do you remember what we might use it for?"

"Helping scratches not hurt as much?" Rosekit answered hesitantly.

"Exactly." Snowbelly mewed. "You know, you'd make a great medicine cat apprentice."

"Do you think?" Rosekit asked excitedly.

"Yes." Snowbelly nodded. Her face took on a more serious look. "Would you like to become my apprentice when it is time?" she asked.

Rosekit nodded happily. "I think I would." Then a shadow crossed her face, and she looked crestfallen. "Do you think Dawnstar would let me after I sneaked out on a hunting patrol with Nightkit?" _Uh-oh,_ she thought,_ what will Nightkit think? I hope he understands..._

Snowbelly interrupted her worries with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You let me worry about Dawnstar, Rosekit." she touched her tail-tip to Rosekit's shoulder encouragingly. "Now," she mewed briskly, as if reading Rosekit's mind. "Why don't you go tell Nightkit?"

"I guess." Rosekit glumly backed out of the medicine cat den after dipping her head respectfully to Snowbelly.

Rosekit blinked at the bright sunhigh light. Swiveling her head left and right, she could not spot her brother. He had left to play with Beekit, Acornkit, and Sunkit before she had awoken._ I hope he isn't still mad at me for sorting herbs with Snowbelly... _she worried. Then, she spotted his tail peeking out from behind the Halfrock. After racing over and leaping on her brother's tail with all four paws, she declared, "I win!"

"Hey!" came the yowl as Nightkit yanked his tail out of her grip. "Are you done playing medicine cat yet?" he asked.

"Um, can I talk to you, alone?" she dodged the question, eyeing Heartsong's kits, who were listening in closely.

"Sure." he blinked, and led the way to the brambles beside the empty nursery. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well...I'm not done playing medicine cat." Rosekit looked down at her paws. "Snowbelly asked me to be her apprentice."

"What?!" Nightkit gasped. "You can't!"

"Why not?" She lifted her head defiantly. "I think it's my destiny."

"Your destiny was for us to train together, Rosekit. As warriors." Nightkit's voice softened. "That's how it was supposed to be."

Rosekit shook her head sadly. "I thought so too, Nightkit." She looked her brother right in the eye. "At least maybe one day, we'll be leader and medicine cat."

Nightkit purred. "At least now we can stop arguing about who will be leader and who will be deputy!"

Rosekit nodded. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore." She licked his shoulder, and Nightkit gave her ear a few rough licks, before padding out of the bush and back over to the Halfrock.

Rosekit was about to join him, when Dawnstar leaped up on top of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." The ThunderClan leader announced.

Rosekit's ears pricked curiously, and she padded up beside Nightkit._ I wonder what's happening?_ She wondered.

"Nightkit, Rosekit, come forward, please."

Rosekit and Nightkit gasped. _I'm going to be an apprentice!_ she thought, her mind reeling. _A medicine cat apprentice, no less. _She added, as they padded up to stand at the front of the Clan. Her pelt twitched with excitement.

Rosekit looked over at Nightkit, and could tell he was just as excited and nervous as she was. _Good luck, brother,_ she tried to tell him with her eyes. Nightkit seemed to understand.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Jaggedwing. I hope Jaggedwing will pass on all that he knows on to you." Dawnstar declared. "Jaggedwing, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have shown yourself to have forethought and be skilled in battle. I expect you to pass on all that you know to Nightpaw."

Jaggedwing nodded, and Nightpaw touched noses with his new mentor, both sets of eyes shining.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" ThunderClan chanted. Rosekit picked out the mews of Flowerstream and Owlpaw, and heard the tiny but shrill squeaks of Heartsong's kits.

Snowbelly jumped up beside Dawnstar on the Highledge and waved her tail for silence.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who I know will be wise and have great patience. Your next medicine cat will be Rosekit."

Dawnstar looked to Rosekit and mewed, "Rosekit, do you wish to accept the post of apprentice to Snowbelly?"

Rosekit gulped, then in a clear and strong mew, replied, "I do."

Dawnstar nodded, and continued, "Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Snowbelly. I know she will pass down all she knows to you."

Snowbelly took over again, mewing, "Rosepaw, at the half-moon, you must travel with me to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." Dawnstar nodded, and both cats leaped down from the Highledge.

"Rosepaw! Nightpaw! Rosepaw! Nightpaw!" Rosepaw, with her eyes shining, picked out the yowls of all the cats most important to her: _Flowerstream, Sharpeye, Nightpaw, Snowbelly, Beekit, Acornkit, and Sunkit... _She thought._ Where is Owlpaw? _Her eyes scanned the Clan until she spotted him at the very edge. _Why isn't he happy for me?_ She wondered, but her worried thoughts were pushed away as Nightpaw raced up to her, his face glowing.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked excitedly.

Rosepaw forgot all about her worries as she looked into her brother's eyes. "It truly is!" she declared.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Rosepaw bounded over to Snowbelly after talking to Nighpaw for a few more heartbeats.

"Do I get to train today?" she asked her new mentor.

Snowbelly blinked. "No cat has injuries, so we'll just be gathering some herbs."

Rosepaw's heart sank momentarily. _Medicine cats don't hunt or fight, _she reminded herself. She brightened at the thought of leaving the camp though. "We'll tour the territory, right?" she checked.

Snowbelly purred. "Yes, we will. It's the first thing any apprentice does."

Rosepaw sat down, satisfied that she would be at least leaving the ThunderClan camp. "Will we do it with Nightpaw and Jaggedwing?"

Snowbelly shook her head. "You must remember that you are a medicine cat apprentice, Rosepaw, not a warrior. Your paws will walk a different path, and sometimes it is lonely." The she-cat lifted her muzzle to look up at the sky. "But you will have a special relationship with StarClan, and you will never be alone." Snowbelly stretched and stood up. "Now, why don't you go find a nice piece of fresh-kill before we leave?" Snowbelly padded over to where Dawnstar was enjoying a rabbit, dismissing Rosepaw with a flick of her tail.

Rosepaw sat and stared at Snowbelly for a moment before stretching and trotting over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a small pigeon, and dragged it over to where Owlpaw was grooming himself by the Halfrock.

"Hey, Owlpaw!" she mewed. "I get to eat with you now that I'm an apprentice, too! Wanna share?"

Owpaw grunted. "No, thanks."

Rosepaw, crestfallen, set down the pigeon. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Why do you want to be a medicine cat?" he retorted.

_Why does he have a problem with me being a medicine cat apprentice? _"Why not?" she asked defiantly. _It's like my conversation with Nightpaw, all over again._

"I thought we were going to train together, like when we were kits." he replied. "But I guess you don't want that as much as I do." he trotted off before she could say anything, leaving her alone with her pigeon.

_I might as well eat this..._, she decided. _Snowbelly will be ready to go soon. _She choked down half of the pigeon, and then padded up to Snowbelly, who was finishing a shrew.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Snowbelly nodded, swiping her tongue around her lips before standing up. "Let's go."

She led the way out of the camp, with Rosepaw, who had forgotten about her argument with Owlpaw, on her heels.

Snowbelly followed the well-trodden path for a few heartbeats, then veered to the right, mewing, "I think we have enough time to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest before dark. I saw some catmint beginning to grow there a few sunrises ago."

Rosepaw nodded. "All right!"

As they made their way to the abandoned Twoleg nest, Rosepaw got a whiff of something foul. "What is that smell?" she wrinkled her nose.

Snowbelly gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's a ShadowClan scent marker." Her eyes grew serious. "And they put it on our territory."

Rosepaw's eyes widened. _Am I going to have my first battle already? _she wondered.

Snowbelly gave Rosepaw a firm look. "Now remember that we are medicine cats. We do not get involved in border disputes. If we see them, just let me do all the talking, okay?" she waited for Rosepaw to agree.

"Okay." _You're a medicine cat, Rosepaw! You can't battle anyone._ She reminded herself, and followed Snowbelly who was calmly leading the way to the Twoleg nest.

Just as Rosepaw could see the old Twoleg nest through the thick branches and newleaf vegetation, Snowbelly stopped in front of her and stiffened. She seemed to make an effort to make her fur lie flat, and then mewed, "Hello."

Rosepaw caught a whiff of the same rotten scent she had earlier. _Is a ShadowClan patrol here? _

A she-cat with a bright ginger pelt padded out from the shadows with four cats on her heels. "Hello, Snowbelly. How's the prey running?" she asked cheerfully.

Snowbelly, despite telling Rosepaw medicine cats don't get involved, hissed, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, Flamestar?"

Rosepaw gasped inwardly. That was the leader of ShadowClan? _Nightpaw is going to be jealous that I met the ShadowClan leader!_ She thought smugly, scanning the rest of the ShadowClan patrol. She recognized Redpaw and Goldenwing from when they rescued her almost a moon ago. She almost called out to them, but remembered they were enemies. _Don't make friends with ShadowClan cats! _She scolded herself.

Flamestar sat down comfortably. "We needed more territory, so we took it. This abandoned twoleg nest is now ShadowClan's."

Snowbelly hissed. "This stretch of land has been ThunderClan territory for seasons, and it will be again."

A black tom started forward. "Would you like to take it back now?" he laughed. "A medicine cat and an apprentice can't beat five warriors."

"That's enough, Crowfoot." Flamestar ordered. "We do not fight medicine cats, nor do we make fun of them."

Crowfoot padded back to stand with the other warriors unwillingly.

Snowbelly looked ready to take the black cat up on his offer, but instead mewed, "I need those herbs for healing ThunderClan cats. At least let me have the herbs at the Twoleg nest garden."

Smokewhisker darted forward. "How do you know Moonwhisker doesn't need them?" she challenged.

"Because medicine cats share things." Snowbelly replied calmly. "Moonwhisker gets all the herbs she needs from the Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory."

Flamestar flicked her tail back and forth thoughtfully. "Redfeather, why don't you escort these medicine cats to the Twoleg garden? Make sure they don't take anything but herbs." To Snowbelly and Rosepaw she said, "I'll let you take the herbs this time, Snowbelly. But if any cat is seen crossing ShadowClan territory after Redfeather escorts you out, we _will_ fight them." With that, the ShadowClan leader turned towards the ShadowClan camp and trotted off.

Redfeather nodded to them, and the three cats set off.

Rosepaw wanted to congratulate her on getting her warrior name, but bit her tongue. She spotted a mouse, and pointed to it with her tail so Snowbelly could catch it.

But Snowbelly shook her head, reminding Rosepaw they were on enemy territory.

_Oops._ Rosepaw thought as they arrived at the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"Get the herbs you need." Redfeather spoke quietly.

Ignoring Redfeather, Snowbelly told Rosepaw, "This is called catmint." she nipped a few stems and put the leaves at Rosepaw's feet.

Rosepaw gave it a cautious sniff. Water flooded her jaws at the wonderful scent, making her want to sink her teeth into the juicy herb.

Snowbelly snatched it away before she could eat it. "It is very valuable, and not for eating unless you're sick. It cures greencough and whitecough, so we need to stock up on it." She nipped two more leaves, leaving most of the plant still.

"Why don't you take all of it, then?" Rosepaw asked.

Redfeather snorted.

Snowbelly, still ignoring the ShadowClan cat, replied, "Good question, Rosepaw. We need to leave some behind so it can grow back."

"Oh." Rosepaw said, as Snowbelly padded a few tail-lengths away after carefully wrapping the catmint leaves in a large oaf leaf.

"Now, do you remember what this is?" she quizzed, angling her ears towards a hairy-stemmed blue flower.

"Umm..." Rosepa w mewed. _Oh, I know she's told me what that is!_ "Dock? No...Borage?"

"Borage." Snowbelly nodded. "Very good. Now, why don't you nip off a few stems? That's right, get all the leaves. Perfect." she added.

Rosepaw practically bounced out of her fur with joy. _I did it right!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So ShadowClan has claimed the abandoned twoleg nest?" Dawnstar asked.

Rosepaw and Snowbelly had entered the ThunderClan camp, set down the herbs that filled their jaws in their den, and went straight to Dawnstar.

"Yes." Snowbelly replied. "And all the territory five fox-lengths around it. I need those herbs, Dawnstar. It's the only place in our territory where catmint grows."

Rosepaw nodded. "It's a really important herb!" she added, proud with her new knowledge.

Dawnstar gave an amused _mrrow_ before mewing, "We will claim it back immediately."

"Do I get to come?" Rosepaw asked.

Snowbelly shook her head as Dawnstar left her den to call the Clan together. "First, you haven't had any battle training yet, and second, you are a _medicine cat_ apprentice, not a warrior apprentice, Rosepaw."

"Right." Rosepaw mewed, and headed after Dawnstar. _At least Nightpaw won't be going either. _She consoled herself. _Why do I want to battle and hunt? I'm a medicine cat,_ this_ is my destiny. Forever. _She firmly reminded herself. But a small voice in the back of her head protested, _You can always switch to being a warrior apprentice. You haven't even been an apprentice for one sunrise. _Rosepaw shook her head at the small voice._ No, _she thought_. I can't, my Clan is counting on me._

Dawnstar interrupted Rosepaw's mental conversation with herself by yowling in the moonlight, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

ThunderClan cats began to appear from dens and gather below the Highledge, murmuring about what was going on.

Rosepaw heard Heartsong telling her kits to stay in the nursery.

"You aren't old enough to catch your own prey." she reminded them, pushing them back inside the nursery as she stood outside to listen.

Rosepaw looked at the Clan to try and find Nightpaw. Spotting him by Jaggedwing near the camp entrance, she bounded over.

"Nightpaw! How was your first day as an apprentice?" she asked as Dawnstar waited for the elders to trickle out of their den.

"Awesome!" his eyes lit up. "Jaggedwing showed me all the borders, and what WindClan and ShadowClan smelled like!" looking up at Dawnstar, he added, "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

"Yes! I told her about it!" Rosepaw bragged, but before she could brag about meeting Flamestar, Dawnstar cleared her throat and waved her tail to silence the buzzing Clan.

"It seems that ShadowClan has decided to take our abandoned Twoleg nest." the ThunderClan leader declared.

Shocked murmurs ran through the Clan.

Rosepaw heard a cat say loudly, "That's always been ThunderClan territory!"

Dawnstar continued, "Snowbelly says that nest is vital to our Clan, as it has our only supply of catmint."

Snowbelly, who was standing at the front of the Clan, nodded in agreement.

"So we will lead a patrol to the nest, and set our markers back where they are meant to be!" Dawnstar yowled.

The ThunderClan cats all agreed in loud meows.

"It's time to teach those fox-hearts a lesson!"

"That is our territory, and we'll fight for it!"

"I'd like to see a ShadowClan patrol running with their tail between their legs!"

Dawnstar waved her tail for silence. "We will go at moonhigh to set the correct markers. I'll announce who is coming after I consult with Sharpeye." she leaped down from the Highledge and trotted to her den, with Sharpeye on her tail.

The clan erupted with conversations, including Rosepaw and Nightpaw.

"I hope I can go fight!" Nightpaw declared.

Jaggedwing snorted. "Don't be a mouse-brain, Nightpaw. You haven't even had one battle session yet." Nightpaw's mentor shook his head and padded over to where the senior warriors were discussing battle tactics.

Nightpaw's head drooped. "Oh."

Rosepaw touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "It's okay, I can't go either." Changing the subject, she mewed, "Do you want to go get some fresh-kill?"

Nightpaw brightened. "Sure!"

They padded over to the small fresh-kill pile and picked out a squirrel to share.

As soon as they sat down, Dawnstar reappeared. Since all of ThunderClan was still in the clearing, she did not say anything to call the cats, but just yowled, "Sharpeye and I decided to take the following cats to set the borders in the correct place." she looked down at each cat she mentioned: "Greyfoot, Rockfall, Wingfeather, Leopardshine, Jaggedwing, and Clawfoot will join Sharpeye and myself."

She leaped down from the Highledge and signaled with her tail for the patrol to follow her.

Snowbelly padded up beside Rosepaw. "Come on, Rosepaw."

"What for?" Rosepaw yawned. "Is it time to go to sleep?"

Snowbelly shook her head. "No, Rosepaw. We have to prepare herbs in case there is a battle." she explained.

"Oh. Cool!" Rosepaw led the way to the medicine cat den.

When they got there, Snowbelly mewed, "Now we need to make some leaf wraps in case our warriors get hurt."

"Of what herbs?" Rosepaw asked, stifling a yawn. She was suddenly very tired.

Snowbelly reached into one of the holes and hooked a few large leaves with her claw. "What is this?"

Rosepaw sniffed it. It had a tangy smell she remembered from a few sunrises ago. "Dock." she replied.

"And why are we going to use it tonight?" Snowbelly prompted.

Rosepaw searched her tired mind for what the herb as used for. "I can't remember." she confessed.

Snowbelly looked dissapointed. "We can use it to help heal scratches tonight." She pawed another plant out of it's hole. "This is called Goldenrod. It will help their wounds heal."

Rosepaw sniffed the yellow flowers and their green stems. "How do you know ThunderClan cats are going to get hurt?"

Snowbelly purred. "Warriors are always getting hurt, whenever they can find an excuse." she pointed with her tail to a wrinkled yellow-orange flower. "Will you get four of those?"

Rosepaw nodded and counted four of the flowers. When she had finished, she put them by the other herbs Snowbelly had set out and saw her mentor putting a tall stem with lots of spiky leaves beside the flowers.

"The flowers are called Marigold. Marigold will stop infection and bleeding." she explained. "And that..." she angled her ears toward the tall stem she had set beside the Marigold. "...Is Horsetail. It does the same thing, so we can use them both together to heal the wound even faster."

Rosepaw nodded after giving both herbs a careful sniff and trying to commit them both to her memory. "Okay."

Snowbelly got some beech leaves and began to place the herbs on them. "You can fetch me some poppy seeds and cobwebs." she ordered.

Rosepaw padded over to the corner of the den where the cobwebs were kept, and wound some around her paw. After depositing the webs, she poked her paw in the hole where the poppy seeds were kept, and bit down on a stem with a poppy flowerhead on the end. She spit out the stem, but Snowbelly had finished wrapping the other herbs and motioned with her tail for Rosepaw to pick up the cobwebs and the poppy seeds in her jaws and carry them to the camp clearing. Rosepaw obeyed her mentor, and followed her out.

The clearing was still milling with sleepy cats, waiting for the ThunderClan patrol to come back.

Voletooth and Foxtail were standing watch at the camp entrance, looking alert as they listened for signs of the patrol.

Rosepaw and Snowbelly deposited their herbs beside the fresh-kill pile and went to get more.

They made the trip three times before they settled into the medicine cat's den.

"Sleep well, Rosepaw. It won't be long before the patrol comes back and you get to put your herb knowledge to good use." Snowbelly closed her eyes and wrapped her tail across her nose, and Rosepaw followed suit.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Rosepaw felt a claw poking in her side.

"Wake up!" Snowbelly mewed. "The patrol is back!"

Rosepaw jumped up and followed Snowbelly to the camp clearing, where cats were pouring out of their dens. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Rosepaw could still see enough in the moonlight. Rosepaw scanned the camp for the returning patrol and spotted them with their tails held high and chests puffed out with pride.

To her left, Snowbelly yowled, "All the cats from the patrol need to come see me!"

Obediently, seven out of the eight cats lined up beside where Rosepaw and Snowbelly had layed the herbs before their nap.

"Dawnstar, you need to let me look at you too!" she ordered. Turning to Rosepaw, Snowbelly ordered, "Send me the worst cats first, and line up the rest in order of urgency."

Rosepaw nodded and scanned the cats as her mentor prepared the herbs. Wingfeather has a long scratch on her flank, but it didn't look very deep. Greyfoot's ear was nicked, but other than that he looked unscathed. Clawfoot was bleeding from a heavy gash in his stomach. "Clawfoot looks pretty bad." she told Snowbelly.

The medicine cat nodded and waved the orange tom over. Rosepaw checked the remaining cats: Jaggedwing had a small scratch on his nose, Sharpeye and Leopardshine looked like they had completely missed the fight, but Rockfall's eye was swollen shut and Dawnstar had a deep gash on her shoulder.

"You need to look at Rockfall and Dawnstar next." she informed her mentor, who grunted her thanks.

"I'm putting a poultice of Marigold on so it won't get infected, and the Marigold will also stop the bleeding." Snowbelly explained, patting on the poultice. She motioned to the Horsetail on the ground beside them. "Chew that up, will you?"

Rosepaw obediently chewed the herb and then deposited it on Clawfoot's still-bleeding stomach.

"Now pat it down and put more cobwebs on top to hold it on." the medicine cat instructed.

She patted the gooey mess onto the tom's stomach and then topped it with a layer of cobweb.

Snowbelly shook two poppy seeds onto a beech leaf and Clawfoot lapped them up. "Straight to bed, and see me as soon as you wake up." she sent the orange tom off and moved on to Dawnstar.

"Please see the other cats first." The ThunderClan leader protested weakly.

"Don't be mouse-brained, Dawnstar." Snowbelly chastised. "You've lost a lot of blood. Rosepaw, chew up some dock and Goldenrod for me." the medicine cat pressed cobwebs onto her leader's deep scratch to stop the leader.

Rosepaw took the bitter herbs in her jaws and chewed, careful not to swallow any of the precious juices. When she finished, she spit the herbs out on Dawnstar's wound. Snowbelly nodded approvingly and placed more cobwebs on top of the poultice.

"Give her one poppy seed for the pain." Snowbelly instructed. "As soon as I treat the rest of the cats, you can make an announcement, Dawnstar. Then straight to bed."

Dawnstar nodded and padded over in front of the Highledge to wait for Snowbelly and Rosepaw to finish.

The medicine cats moved on to Rockfall. Snowbelly poked his eye with her paw.

"Ow!" the grey and black tom protested. "It was Snakefur, he scratched my eye." he complained. "I'd like to give him a scratch he'll remember!"

Snowbelly shook her head grimly. "You might not see out of this eye to do it."

"What!?" Rockfall gasped.

"I'll do everything I can." Snowbelly promised him, while Rosepaw looked on in horror.

_How could Snowbelly not be able to fix his eye? It's what medicine cats _do_, for StarClan's sake! _Rosepaw thought._ What if one day I'm not good enough? _

Snowbelly broke through Rosepaw's thoughts. "Go find some celandine, Rosepaw. It's beside the borage."

"How will I know what it is?" Rosepaw asked.

"It is a yellow flower with four petals." Snowbelly replied impatiently.

Rosepaw raced inside the medicine cat's den. Panting, she tried to remember where the borage was kept. _Think._ She ordered herself. She remembered that borage had blue star-shaped flowers and fuzzy leaves, and then spotted it immediately. _Now, Snowbelly said the celandine had four yellow petals..._ Rosepaw identified the celandine, picked it up in her jaws, and bolted back to the clearing.

Snowbelly nodded her thanks and popped the herb into her mouth. Once she had chewed it to get the juice out, she deposited it on her paw. Snowbelly rubbed the poultice onto Rockfall's eye, trying to get the juice to seep through his swollen eyelid.

Rosepaw wrapped Rockfall's eye in cobwebs until she was positive the poultice wasn't going anywhere.

"The other cats only need a poultice of dock," Snowbelly mewed. "We can do those by ourselves." the medicine cat padded over to fix up Wingfeather.

Rosepaw trotted over to Jaggedwing.

"You're first day as a medicine cat apprentice and Snowbelly's letting you work by yourself?" the grey tom's mew was filled with surprise.

"I know enough." Rosepaw snapped.

Jaggedwing purred. "Well, you sound like a medicine cat, anyway."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Rosepaw bristled as she chewed up the small tangy dock leaf. She deposited her poultice on Jaggedwing's nose, patting it down with her paw. _I'm going to have to wash my paws tonight. _She thought with a grimace as she laid some cobwebs on top of her poultice.

Snowbelly had finished both Wingfeather and Greyfoot by the time Rosepaw padded up to her.

Before either cat could speak, Dawnstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The summoning wasn't really necessary, because nearly all of ThunderClan was still in the clearing.

Now every cat was looking at Dawnstar. She mewed, "As you know, we left to set scent-marks on the correct boundary by the abandoned Twoleg nest. ShadowClan was waiting in the shadows to ambush us, but we fought them off and gave them enough scratches to tell them that ThunderClan is stronger than ever, and we will fight for our territory."

Yowls of agreement ran through the Clan.

"After we chased them off, we set the correct scent-markers, where they will stay as long as I am leader." Dawnstar announced. "Now, every cat needs to get some rest, except Mosswater, you're leading the dawn patrol. Take Owlpaw, Foxtail, Voletooth, and Nosetail." Dawnstar leaped down from the Highledge and headed straight for her den.

ThunderClan, except for the dawn patrol, dispersed into their respective dens, leaving Snowbelly and Rosepaw.

"Come on, Rosepaw," her mentor mewed. "let's get some rest."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Shall I fetch us some fresh-kill?" Rosepaw asked her mentor two sunrises later, after the injured cats had come for their daily checkup.

"No," Snowbelly replied. "You will catch your own today."

Rosepaw's eyes lit up. "I thought I wasn't allowed to hunt?" she asked excitedly.

Snowbelly gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You think I don't know how to hunt for myself?" she asked. "A Clan's medicine cat can't rely on the warriors to hunt for her all the time."

Rosepaw blinked. _I guess I didn't think about that._ "When can we leave?" she inquired, her tail lashing with her excitement.

"We'll go now, with Nightpaw and Jaggedwing." Snowbelly led the way out of their den.

Rosepaw nearly jumped out of her fur with joy. She was thrilled that she could train with Nightpaw just like he'd hoped.

Her tail held high, she met Nightpaw at the camp entrance. "We get to train together today!" she announced, glowing.

Nightpaw looked just as excited she she was. "That's wonderful!" he licked her ear.

"Come on, you two." Jaggedwing mewed, exiting the camp with Snowbelly beside him. "We don't have all day!"

"Sorry!" the two apprentices mewed, following their mentors.

"Where to you want to go, Snowbelly?" Jaggedwing asked.

"Wherever you think we can catch a fat mouse or two." Snowbelly replied, gesturing for Jaggedwing to take the lead.

The grey tom nodded and took the lead. "We'll head over to the Ancient Oak." he informed them.

"Why don't we race there?" Nightpaw suggested.

Rosepaw lowered her head. "I don't know where it is." _I wish we hadn't had to take care of the wounded cats yesterday._ She thought. _Then maybe we could have toured more of the territory like Nightpaw_.

"Racing would also scare off the prey, mouse-brain." Jaggedwing cuffed Nightpaw lightly on his ear.

"Sorry." he muttered.

As soon as they could see the Ancient Oak in the distance, Jaggedwing stopped. "What can you smell?" he asked the apprentices, who both sniffed the air immediately.

"I smell fish." Nightpaw announced, wrinkling his nose.

Snowbelly purred. "That's the lake. What about you, Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw tasted the air carefully before replying, "Squirrel."

Jaggedwing nodded. "Very good, Rosepaw. Can either of you spot it?"

Rosepaw puffed out her chest proudly at his praise and scanned the area. She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the squirrel darting down the Ancient Oak and up a nearby evergreen tree.

"There!" Rosepaw and Nightpaw whispered at the same time.

"I saw it first!" Nightpaw announced.

"No! I did!" Rosepaw argued. She leaped on her brother, only to feel Snowbelly's teeth in her scruff.

"Enough!" Jaggedwing commanded in a whisper, his tail lashing back and forth angrily. "What are you, kits? Maybe Dawnstar should have waited a little longer for you two to be apprenticed."

The two littermates hung their heads.

"Sorry." they mewed.

Snowbelly shook her head, sharing an exasperated glance with Jaggedwing.

The grey tom then asked, "Which way is the wind blowing?"

"It's blowing towards the squirrel." Nightpaw answered before Rosepaw could reply.

Jaggedwing nodded. "Is that good or bad?"

It was Rosepaw who answered first this time. "Bad! Because then the squirrel can smell us before we can reach him."

Snowbelly nodded. "So how do we fix it?"

"Wait for the wind to blow the other way?" Nightpaw asked.

Jaggedwing nodded. "We could do that, but we won't today. Today we will practice sneaking around to the other side of the squirrel, so the wind blows away from us."

Snowbelly added, "When you're stalking, keep your belly close to the ground and your tail level with your back. And be careful not to step on any crunchy leaves or sticks that might snap! You don't want to scare it off."

"Can I go first?" Nightpaw asked eagerly.

Jaggedwing nodded, and the black apprentice soundlessly trotted around the bush where the squirrel was now eating. As soon as the wind was sending the squirrel's scent swirling around him, Nightpaw slowly crept forward.

_Look out for that leaf!_ Rosepaw yelled mentally as Nightpaw's foreleg hovered over a dry oak leaf, a fox-length from the oblivious squirrel.

Nightpaw didn't hear her telepathic message, because the next sound she heard was _crunch_, as Nightpaw's pad crushed the dead leaf.

Quick as a flash, the squirrel darted up the nearest tree, a tall pine.

Nightpaw climbed halfway up the pine, giving chase to the squirrel, but it leaped onto an oak tree branch that was too thin to support Nightpaw's weight and escaped.

Rosepaw watched as her disappointed brother carefully lowered himself back down to the forest floor and trotted back to them.

Jaggedwing mewed, "It's alright, Nightpaw. We can try again later."

Nightpaw nodded, but Rosepaw could tell he was crestfallen. She touched her tail-tip to his shoulder comfortingly, but he leaned away.

"Let's try again." Snowbelly mewed. "Tell us, what can you scent?"

Rosepaw and Nightpaw opened their mouths to taste the air.

"Mouse?" Rosepaw asked.

"Vole." Nightpaw declared.

Snowbelly nodded. "That's right, Nightpaw."

"Is the wind blowing the right way?" Jaggedwing asked.

Rosepaw nodded; the vole was in the opposite direction of where the squirrel was, making the wind carry their scent away from the vole.

"It's your turn, Rosepaw." Nightpaw said glumly.

Rosepaw's itched to chase after the vole, but she restrained herself. "It's okay, Nightpaw. You try again." she mewed.

Nightpaw's eyes lit up, telling her she made the right decision. "Thanks!" he crept forward slowly, his tail lashing with excitement.

"Keep your tail still!" Jaggedwing hissed, rolling his eyes.

Nightpaw, remembering to watch out for crunchy leaves and twigs, carefully stalked froward with his belly low and tail straight. After pouncing on the vole, he gave it a quick nip of the neck, and it went limp in his jaws.

"Good job, Nightpaw!" Rosepaw mewed.

Jaggedwing nodded. "That was good."

Nightpaw's eyes shined with pride as he dropped the vole at Jaggedwing's paws.

"Bury it here," Jaggedwing instructed. "and we'll come back for it later."

"Why don't we go a little closer to the Halfbridge? We could see if there were any blackbirds there." Snowbelly suggested.

"Good idea." Jaggedwing took off, and the other three cats followed.

After they had been walking for a few heartbeats, Rosepaw spotted a starling to her left. Breaking away from the rest of their hunting patrol, she darted left.

Snowbelly, having seen the starling, stopped the two toms and watched her apprentice.

Rosepaw crept forward, remembering everything Snowbelly and Jaggedwing had taught her. She watched the starling peck at a berry on the ground as she soundlessly made her way closer. Soon she was only a tail-length away, ready to pounce.

Without warning, the starling took off into the air.

Reacting as fast as she could, Rosepaw leaped after the starling, catching it with the very tip of her claws and bringing it back down to the ground with her. After pinning it to the ground, she dispatched it with a quick bite. _I got it!_ she yowled in her mind joyously. Rosepaw picked up the starling proudly in her jaws and carried it back to her mentors and brother, eyes shining.

"Whoa!" Nightpaw exclaimed, his eyes as big as the full moon. "That was an amazing catch!"

Snowbelly nodded with approval. "That was very good." she praised her apprentice.

"It's too bad you can't hunt more, since you're a medicine cat." Nightpaw mewed.

_It is._ Rosepaw agreed.

"Bury your catch and we'll keep going." Snowbelly mewed briskly, already trotting away.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Can I go back to warrior duties yet?" Clawfoot asked impatiently a quarter-moon later.

"I think you'll be okay." Snowbelly said, but added quickly, "No battle practice, though. And be careful not to stretch your belly too far or else it will open up again!" she had to raise her voice at the end because the orange tom was already darting away.

Snowbelly shook her head and cast an amused glance at Rosepaw. "They never have time to thank the medicine cats." she purred.

Rosepaw purred too. "Shall I fetch you some fresh-kill?"

Snowbelly nodded. "Get some fore the elders, too."

Rosepaw dipped her head to her mentor and backed out of the den.

Heading for the fresh-kill pile, she spotted Nightpaw. "Hey, Nightpaw! What are you doing today?"

Nightpaw hooked a shrew from the fresh-kill pile with his claw. "Jaggedwing is going to teach me battle moves!"

_I wish I could be learning battle moves today._ Rosepaw thought. "Have fun!" she mewed as Nightpaw padded through the camp entrance behind Jaggedwing.

Rosepaw picked out a rabbit for the elders to share and a two small mice for Snowbelly, and headed to the elders den. Poking her head in the den, she mewed, "I brought you two a rabbit."

"Finally. I'm starving." Frostwhisker complained, standing up out of her nest and stretching. "And my nest has thorns in it. Get Nightpaw to help you change my moss."

Lionstripe stoop up too, taking the rabbit from Rosepaw.

"Nightpaw just went out to practice battle moves with Jaggedwing." Rosepaw informed her.

"Then get Owlpaw." Frostwhisker said, dismissing her with a flick of her tail.

Rosepaw nodded and left the den, heading for Snowbelly.

"Here you go." Rosepaw set the two mice down in front of her mentor, then started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Snowbelly asked. "I need you to help me gather some herbs."

Rosepaw stopped. "Frostwhisker wanted Owlpaw and I to change out their nests with new moss."

Snowbelly nodded. "Okay, we'll gather the herbs when you two are done. Be quick."

Rosepaw dipped her head and trotted to the apprentice's den. "Owlpaw?" she stuck her head in.

"Hmm?" the brown tom blinked his large eyes.

"Frostwhisker and Lionstripe need fresh moss in their den." Rosepaw explained. "Come on, lets go gather some moss."

Owlpaw shook his head to clear it, and padded after Rosepaw.

She led the way to the a mossy oak tree and began to peel the moss off the tree with her claws, careful not to pull off any bark with it. Looking to her left, she saw Owlpaw doing the same.

When they had finished gathering the moss, they rolled it up and hauled it back to the elder's den.

"Finally." Frostwhisker complained. "My nest has been poking me all morning."

The two apprentices began to work on constructing the nests, and before long, they had finished.

"Clear our old nests out, will you?" Lionstripe mewed as he sank into his new nest.

"Yes, Lionstripe." Owlpaw mewed, rolling up Lionstripe's old nest and tucking it under his chin.

Rosepaw took Frostwhisker's nest and followed Owlpaw to the dirtplace, where they dumped the dens and went to get some fresh-kill.

Owlpaw picked out a finch, still unusually silent. The brown apprentice had been uncharacteristically quiet since Rosepaw had been apprenticed, barely speaking to her except when he had to. He pecked at his bird for a few heartbeats, then left, mumbling something about going hunting with Mosswater.

Rosepaw was left alone with the small vole she had picked out for herself until Sunkit, Beekit, and Acornkit plopped on top of her.

"Hi!" Sunkit squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Beekit asked.

"Are you going to finish that?" Acornkit eyed her vole.

"Hello, Sunkit. I'm about to go gather herbs with Snowbelly, and no, Acornkit, but you can have the rest of Owlpaw's finch." Rosepaw finished her vole in a few quick gulps and went to find Snowbelly as the young kits attacked Owlpaw's leftovers.

"Are you ready?" Snowbelly mewed.

Rosepaw nodded, and they headed out of the camp and into the forest.

"We'll gather herbs near the WindClan border today." Snowbelly mewed, heading left. "I know there is some goldenrod there, but we'll see what else we can find by the river."

"All right!" Rosepaw agreed, happy to be leaving the camp and stretching her legs. She bounded ahead. "I'll race you!"

Snowbelly gave a _mrrow_ of amusement, but nodded and took off after her apprentice.

"I win!" Rosepaw declared as they came to a stop beside the stream that made the WindClan border.

"I'm...not...as...young...as...I...used...to...be..." Snowbelly puffed, plopping down beside her.

Rosepaw giggled at the sight of her worn-out mentor.

"Why don't you try and find the goldenrod?" Snowbelly suggested, still out of breath.

"All right." Rosepaw agreed and began to pad along the stream.

"You won't find it beside the stream." Snowbelly called. "Goldenrod grows well in moors, like that area over there." she pointed with her tail.

Rosepaw nodded and trotted off, leaving her mentor to fully recover from their race. G_oldenrod is really tall and has bright yellow flowers,_ she remembered. Rosepaw spotted a yellow-flowered plant at the edge of the forest and bounded over. _I don't think it's tall enough, but maybe it hasn't grown yet?_ she thought, giving it a sniff. _Nope, that's not goldenrod,_ she shook her head. Then, the scent sparked something in her memory. _I know I've smelled that before, in Snowbelly's den. _

Rosepaw decided to nip off a few stalks and take them back to Snowbelly to see if she could use them.

"Oh, good, you've found some tansy." Snowbelly mewed when Rosepaw spit out the stalks in front of her.

"Is that what it is? I thought I remembered the scent." Rosepaw replied.

Snowbelly nodded. "Tansy is good for curing coughs and drawing out poisons." she explained.

Rosepaw stored the information in her memory and left Snowbelly again to look for the goldenrod. She scanned the area, looking for the tall, yellow-flowered herb. Instead, she noticed some marigold blowing in the breeze by the river. Rosepaw trotted over and nipped four stems, leaving five to grow bigger. _Snowbelly will be happy with this._ She thought happily as she picked up the flowers in her jaws and went back to hunting for the goldenrod. _Ah-ha!_ Rosepaw triumphantly ran over to the tall plant and nipped a few of its long stalks.

Rosepaw headed back to Snowbelly and deposited her finds.

"Very good." Snowbelly nodded approvingly. "Now, let's see if we can find some fennel and watermint by the river." she stood up and stretched each leg before padding along the river with Rosepaw on her heels. "Fennel has thin green stems and thin spiky leaves." Snowbelly described the herb. "Frostwhisker's hips have been aching, so we are going to give her some when we get back, if we can find it."

Rosepaw nodded, and trotted ahead of her mentor, her eyes darting back and forth in search of the herb. Instead of fennel, she spotted some watermint. "Do we need more watermint?" she asked her mentor. Rosepaw and Snowbelly had used some of their watermint to cure Dewtail's bellyache a few sunrises ago.

Snowbelly nodded. "It might come in handy. Nip off a few stalks and run them back to where we left the other herbs, will you?"

Rosepaw did as she was told, and when turned around to come back, she had only trotted a few fox-lengths when she met Snowbelly, who had what Rosepaw assumed was fennel in her jaws.

"Now we can go back to camp." her mentor mewed around her herbs.

Rosepaw wrapped the goldenrod, marigold, and watermint in a nearby beech leaf, and happily bounded back to the ThunderClan camp, glad their mission was successful.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Now let's eat something," Snowbelly ordered, "We need to go soon."

"Where are we going?" Rosepaw asked, padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

Snowbelly looked surprised. "Tonight's the half-moon. You have to be accepted by StarClan, and meet the other medicine cats."

Rosepaw's eyes lit up. "Oh! I forgot!"_ I hope they like me, especially StarClan._ she worried, picking out a squirrel to share with her mentor. _What would happen if StarClan rejects me?_

The mentor and her apprentice shared the squirrel, and when they had finished, Snowbelly sat up and swiped her tongue around her jaws. "Delicious." she declared.

Rosepaw agreed, licking her paws and washing her face.

"Come on, we have to meet the others soon." Snowbelly urged.

Rosepaw's heart thudded nervously. _I hope StarClan accepts me. I wonder what its like to speak with a StarClan cat?_ she wondered, as she padded through the ThunderClan camp exit and into the forest behind her mentor.

"We can cross the WindClan border near where we gathered the herbs today. There are some stepping stones so we don't have to get our pelts wet." Snowbelly mewed.

"How can we cross the border? We're ThunderClan cats." Rosepaw protested. _Crossing Clan borders is against the warrior code!_

Snowbelly shook her head. "Rosepaw, we're medicine cats. We're allowed to cross borders, and in any case, every cat is allowed to cross borders to get to the Moonpool."

Rosepaw nodded. "Oh, right." she followed the well-worn path in the fading sunlight, wondering if any medicine cat before her had so frequently forgotten they were not a warrior.

When they reached the WindClan border, Snowbelly led Rosepaw to some stepping stones where the river slowed.

"These rocks are slippery," Snowbelly warned. "So be careful." She went first and swiftly crossed on to WindClan territory, where she sat and waited for Rosepaw. "Come on, it's not hard."

Rosepaw nodded and squared her shoulders._ Hey, this isn't so bad,_ she thought as she carefully made her way across the slippery rocks. With one last leap, she landed on the muddy riverbank, almost falling into the river but regaining her balance.

"It's a good thing you didn't fall in." a voice called from the top of a nearby hill. "It would have been a waste of good moonlight to fetch you out."

Rosepaw looked up, shaking her paws to try and get some of the mud out of her pads.

The voice belonged to a grey apprentice whose pelt looked almost blue in the moonlight. Behind him were three more cats: a thick-pelted tortoiseshell she-cat, a white and grey tom, and a black tom with a grey tail.

Beside her, Snowbelly mewed, "That's Waterpaw, Raincloud's cocky apprentice." she shot Waterpaw and amused look, and continued, "The tortoiseshell is Raincloud, the white and grey tom is Moonwhisker, and the black tom is Ashtail."

Each cat gave a friendly wave of their tail as she introduced them.

"I'm Rosepaw." she mewed shyly.

"Well, if we're going, lets go!" Ashtail kneaded the grass impatiently. "We're wasting moonlight."

Snowbelly nodded, and the cats headed for the Moonpool.

Snowbelly, Raincloud, Moonwhisker, and Ashtail were in the front, leaving Waterpaw and Rosepaw to pad behind them.

"So, have you learned much yet?" Waterpaw asked as they trotted after their mentors.

Rosepaw nodded. "Snowbelly's been teaching me about herbs."

"I can never remember them all!" Waterpaw complained. "I always confuse raspberry leaves and mint leaves, snakeroot and yarrow, feverfew and chamomile." he shook his head. "One day I'll kill half my Clan by giving them deathberries instead of juniper berries!"

Rosepaw giggled. "Deathberries are red and juniper berries are purple! I'm sure you aren't that bad."

"Sometimes it feels like I am!" Waterpaw laughed too. "Have you been hunting or fighting yet?"

Rosepaw nodded. "I love to hunt!" her eyes sparkled with excitement in the moonlight.

"I like fighting better than hunting. I'm so clumsy I couldn't hook a fish with my paw if it jumped out of the river and bit my tail!" he joked.

Rosepaw was beginning to like the humorous RiverClan cat. "Well, then I guess its a good thing you aren't a warrior!"

Waterpaw became serious. "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a warrior, though."

Rosepaw nodded. "Me, too." Changing the subject, she asked, "What is it like to speak with StarClan?"

Waterpaw looked happy to change the subject. "It's pretty cool, talking to dead cats."

"Well, I guess I'll see for myself!" Rosepaw mewed as they came up to the Moonpool.

Snowbelly and the other full medicine cats stopped. Snowbelly padded closer to Rosepaw and asked in a formal tone, "Rosepaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Rosepaw nodded firmly. "It is."

"Then come forward." Snowbelly said.

Rosepaw walked forward to sit right in front of Snowbelly.

Snowbelly looked up to Silverpelt and mewed, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." she gestured for Rosepaw to touch her nose to the Moonpool, and Rosepaw obliged.

"Good luck." she heard Waterpaw murmur as she drifted off.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Rosepaw opened her eyes and blinked. She was at the Moonpool, but the other medicine cats had vanished. On the opposite side of the Moonpool was a blue-grey she cat. Her eyes glittered like stars and her pelt glowed in a way that made her look like she had stars caught in her fur.

"Hello, Rosepaw." the strange cat meowed. "I'm Bluestar."

Rosepaw swallowed nervously. _This is a StarClan cat!_ "Hi." she replied shyly.

Bluestar stood up and padded over to Rosepaw, leaving starry paw prints in the sand. She sat down directly in front of Rosepaw. "Are you happy being a medicine cat apprentice?"

The question surprised Rosepaw. "Of...of course." she stammered. "Isn't it my destiny?"

"Your paws are on the right path, little one." Bluestar replied. "I need you to give a message to Snowbelly, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw felt relieved to know she was doing the right thing. "What's the message?"

"Just tell her the time is near." Bluestar replied.

"The time is near?" Rosepaw asked. "What does that mean?"

"She'll know what I mean. I'll see you next half-moon, Rosepaw." Bluestar vanished before Rosepaw could say another word.

Suddenly, she was back lying down in front of the Moonpool. Beside her, Waterpaw woke up and asked her quietly but excitedly, "Well? How was it?"

It finally sunk in. _I just met a member of StarClan!_ Rosepaw thought excitedly. _I know I'm supposed to be a medicine cat, because Bluestar said so!_

Waterpaw looked at her expectantly as Snowbelly and Ashtail woke up.

Rosepaw replied to his question, "It was amazing."

"Come on, it's time to head home." Snowbelly mewed when all the cats were awake.

Like on the journey to the Moonpool, on the journey home the full medicine cats stayed in the front discussing which Clan cats had needed healing, and what herbs they had used.

As she padded beside Waterpaw, Rosepaw heard Snowbelly mew, "Frostwhisker has been complaining about her hips aching, so I used some fennel and it helped a lot. I haven't heard her complain since."

"I'll have to remember that. Flowertail was complaining her hips hurt a few sunrises ago." Rosepaw heard Raincloud reply.

"So, hows the prey running in ThunderClan?" Waterpaw asked amiably.

"Great." Rosepaw replied. "Hollowfur caught a pheasant a few sunrises ago."

Waterpaw's eyes widened. "Wow."

Rosepaw nodded. She had not tasted it, but she had seen Hollowfur drag it in proudly. "How's your prey running? Er, swimming, I suppose."

Waterpaw laughed. "It's swimming fast!"

The medicine cats had reached the river that made up the WindClan and ThunderClan border.

"Goodbye." Snowbelly mewed. "We'll see you all at the Gathering."

Rosepaw looked at Waterpaw. "It was fun talking to you. See you later."

"May StarClan light your path." Waterpaw replied as they padded away.

Snowbelly and Rosepaw crossed the river and headed towards the ThunderClan camp.

"How was your first trip to the Moonpool?" Snowbelly asked.

"Fun," Rosepaw replied. "I saw a cat named Bluestar."

Snowbelly nodded. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She told me I'm supposed to be a medicine cat." Rosepaw replied excitedly.

"You had doubts?"

Rosepaw looked down at the forest floor. "Yeah." then, she remembered Bluestar's message. "Oh! Bluestar told me to tell you 'the time is near'."

Snowbelly looked surprised, but stayed silent the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, Wingfeather was sitting guard at the entrance. She did not speak as they passed, but nodded her head respectfully.

"Are you hungry?" Snowbelly asked.

Rosepaw shook her head. "Just a little tired." she yawned.

"Go to bed, then. I have to speak to Dawnstar." "Snowbelly trotted to the leader's den, and Rosepaw gratefully sank into her nest.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story. It would mean a lot to me if you would review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Fox!" Rosepaw was awakened by a yowl a quarter-moon later.

Beside her, Snowbelly leaped up and ran out of their den, into the camp clearing. Rosepaw followed suit.

Nosetail and Fawnspots. were beside the fresh-kill pile, out of breath from their speedy trip back to the camp. Nosetail was lying on his side, looking like he was in pain.

"There's a she-fox with cubs over by the ShadowClan border. We tried to drive her off, but she got a hold of Nosetail's foreleg. I think it might be broken." Fawnspots mewed.

"Go fetch me some comfrey, poppy seeds, marigold, and some rush stalks to use as a splint." Snowbelly ordered Rosepaw.

Rosepaw, glad Snowbelly had gone over how to heal a broken bone a few sunrises ago, fetched the herbs and bolted back.

Snowbelly blinked her thanks as Rosepaw spat out the herbs.

"Here," Snowbelly ordered Nosetail. "bite down on this stick, it will hurt." To Rosepaw, she mewed, "Put your paws here, gently."

Rosepaw did as she was told, gingerly placing her paws on Nosetail's bloody foreleg.

"Now, feel this?" Snowbelly asked, guiding Rosepaw's paws over a bump in his leg.

Rosepaw nodded. "Is that where it's broken?" she asked.

"Snowbelly nodded. "Now," she mewed briskly, "we need to chew up the comfrey and marigold to make a poultice. What are we using them for?" she quizzed.

"The comfrey will help mend the broken bone, and the marigold will fight off infection and help to stop the bleeding." Rosepaw replied, then licked up the two herbs and began to chew.

Snowbelly nodded. "Here, Nosetail, eat these; they'll help with the pain." she shook three poppy seeds off and Nosetail obediently lapped them up.

"It hurts." he moaned quietly.

"I know." Snowbelly replied.

Rosepaw spit out the poultice on Nosetail's broken foreleg and spread it with her paws.

"Good. Now what should we do?" Snowbelly asked.

"Attach the rush with cobwebs?" Rosepaw replied hesitantly.

"Go ahead." Snowbelly nodded.

Rosepaw held the rush with her paws and wrapped the cobwebs around his leg with her teeth. When she had finished, she looked expectantly at Snowbelly.

"You need more cobwebs there." she pointed with her tail to where the blood had already seeped through Rosepaw's bandage.

Rosepaw quickly added the cobwebs, then declared,"There, you're all set."

Snowbelly scanned the crowd that had gathered around the fresh-kill pile. "Owlpaw, will you make a nest for Nosetail in my den? There's some moss in there already."

Owlpaw nodded and darted off.

"I'll pick him out a mouse." Rosepaw offered.

"No, Rosepaw. Let him rest before filling his belly." Snowbelly mewed. Looking at the crowd, she mewed irritably, "Don't you have anything else to do except stand here all day?"

ThunderClan began to break up, but stopped when Dawnstar leaped up onto the Highledge and mewed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Nosetail briefly looked up, but Rosepaw could tell he didn't have the strength to do anything but sleep.

"There is a fox on ThunderClan territory," Dawnstar began, "Fawnspots and Nosetail bravely tried to fight it off, but she-foxes are lethal when they are protecting their cubs, and they are lucky to have escaped with their lives."

Murmurs ran through the Clan, but Dawnstar waved her tail for silence. "I will lead a patrol to drive the fox off of our territory, and we will make sure that her and her cubs won't be back any time soon. I will take Voletooth, Adderstrike, Foxtail, and Fawnspots, you can show us where the fox is."

Fawnspots agreed. "Okay."

Foxtail stood up. "Um, Dawnstar?"

Dawnstar looked surprised. "Is there a problem, Foxtail?"

Foxtail nodded. "I shouldn't go on the patrol, I'm expecting Adderstrike's kits."

Dawnstar blinked, surprised, as the Clan broke out into murmurs again. "Congratulations." Dawnstar mewed. "Of course you can stay behind, I'll take Dewtail instead." she leaped down from the Highledge, and the patrol left the ThunderClan camp.

Owlpaw returned from Snowbelly's den. "His nest is ready."

Snowbelly nodded. "Wingfeather, Mosswater?" she asked the nearby she-cats. "Will you help Rosepaw and I get Nosetail into his new nest?"

The warriors nodded, and together the four cats half dragged, half carried the injured tom into the medicine cat's den.

"Just sleep, now, Nosetail." Snowbelly mewed.

The cream tom nodded and wrapped his tail around his nose.

Snowbelly motioned for Rosepaw to exit the den.

Rosepaw nodded and backed out, thinking, _I hope Nosetail's leg will heal okay._ She headed for the fresh-kill pile, and was about to grab a robin when Nightpaw bounded up to her.

"Rosepaw!" he greeted her breathlessly. "Jaggedwing wants to know if you want to join us on a hunting lesson. We're going to try and catch rabbits over by the WindClan border."

"That sounds great!" Rosepaw kneaded the ground excitedly. "Let me go ask Snowbelly." she raced back to where Snowbelly was now muttering about herbs.

"Tansy...and marigold...cobwebs..."

"Snowbelly!" Rosepaw mewed in an excited whisper. "Nightpaw and Jaggedwing asked me to join their hunting patrol. Can I?"

Snowbelly nodded. "Don't be long. Remember that the Gathering is tonight." she called as Rosepaw raced back to Nightpaw.

"Snowbelly said I can go!"

Nightpaw's tail lashed excitedly. "Great! I bet I can catch more than you, though."

Rosepaw laughed. "You're too fat to chase rabbits! I'll definitely catch more, probably enough to feed the whole Clan!"

Jaggedwing interrupted their banter. "Why don't we leave instead of talking all day?"

The two excited apprentices mewed, "Sorry!" and raced each other out of camp.

Jaggedwing shook his head and followed.

"Now, Rosepaw, do you remember how to stalk a rabbit?" Jaggedwing asked.

Rosepaw gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You can't stalk a rabbit! You just chase them."

Jaggedwing nodded. "That's true, but you should try to get close to the rabbit before you chase it. Nightpaw, will you show her?"

Nightpaw agreed, mewing, "That rock over there is the rabbit." Nightpaw crouched down, his stomach fur almost brushing against the grass. He kept is tail straight out, and set his paws down lightly and silently until he was a tail-length away from the rock. Then, he leaped on it, looking up at Rosepaw. "That's how you stalk a rabbit." he declared.

Jaggedwing nodded. "All right. Rosepaw, you try over there, and Nightpaw, you can look over there." he pointed with his tail.

The two apprentices nodded and took off in opposite directions.

Rosepaw happily trotted away, looking left and right for any prey. She spotted a hare drinking from the swiftly-flowing river that made up the Clan border. Dropping into a crouch, she tried to copy Nightpaw's stalk the best she could. She crept closer, flattening herself unto the ground or darting behind a bush whenever the hare popped up his head to look for predators. Rosepaw hid behind a patch of heather when she was two fox-lengths away. _Almost there! _She thought, peeking out from her hiding spot. _3...2...1!_ she darted forward, but the hare saw her and sprang away. Rosepaw gave chase, running as fast as she could._ I'm not going to let this one get away!_ She began to gain on the freightened hare. As soon as she deemed she was close enough, she leaped forward, just catching it by the tips of her claws.

Gasping for air, she put all of her body weight on the hare so it couldn't escape. Then, with a swift bite to the neck, the hare fell limp and Rosepaw picked it up in her jaws. _I did it!_ She yowled triumphantly in her head, still breathless. She carried her patch a few fox-lengths into the forest and buried it. _Now, let's see if I can catch another one! _She thought, heading back to the river, her eyes scanning the ground for any more prey.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Pleeeeaaasssseee review!**

**~Pinkiestar**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading! **  
**And it would make me super happy if you wrote a little review! **

* * *

Chapter 19:

Rosepaw proudly entered the camp with a hare and two rabbits clamped in her jaws. Her neck ached from dragging her three kills all the way from the WindClan border, but it was worth it to see the look on Owlpaw's and every other cat's face as she entered the camp.

"Wow!" Owlpaw mewed, his eyes as wide as they could go. "You're a really good hunter, Rosepaw! You too, Nightpaw." he added as Nightpaw padded in with a rabbit in his teeth. "I wish I could've gone hunting today. I had to gather moss."

"Wow." Sharpeye commented. "That's a lot of fresh-kill. I'm proud of you two."

Rosepaw and Nighpaw puffed out their chests at their father's praise, plopping their prey on top of the fresh-kill pile.

"I wonder if this means I can go to the Gathering tonight." Nightpaw mewed excitedly.

Rosepaw shrugged. Being a medicine cat apprentice, she got to go to all the Gatherings, unless she was being punished. "I hope so."

Just then, Dawnstar padded out. "Sharpeye tells me you caught quite a lot today."

Rosepaw nodded. "Nightpaw caught a really fat rabbit." In reality, Nightpaw's rabbit had been a little scrawny and small, but Rosepaw didn't want her brother to feel bad.

"And Rosepaw caught two rabbits and a hare!" Nightpaw mewed, happy for his sister.

Dawnstar's eyes widened. "That's quite a lot for an apprentice, or even a warrior. Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat?"

"Rosepaw! I need you." Snowbelly called from her den.

"Well, you had better go then." Dawnstar mewed. "Remember, the Gathering is tonight!"

Rosepaw nodded and dashed away.

"I need you give this fennel to Frostwhisker, so she'll be able to walk to the Gathering tonight." Snowbelly ordered.

Rosepaw nodded. Frostwhisker had been complaining about her sore hips for almost a moon, and Rosepaw knew she didn't want to miss the Gathering. Rosepaw picked up the fennel Snowbelly had laid in front of her and trotted to the elders den.

"Frostwhisker?" she mewed, poking her head in the den.

"Finally." the elderly she-cat replied.

Rosepaw padded in and set down the fennel stalks. "Open your mouth, please."

Frostwhisker obeyed.

Rosepaw picked up a stalk and broke between her teeth, letting the juice trickle into the elder's mouth. She did that with two more stalks, then mewed, "That should help you, Frostwhisker."

"Why don't you bring Lionstripe and I a nice piece of fresh-kill?" Frostwhisker replied.

Rosepaw padded out of the den irritably. _She could have at least said thank you_, she thought as she picked out a fat pigeon from the well-stocked fresh-kill pile. She delivered it to the elders, who nodded as she set it down.

Just then, Rosepaw and the elders heard Dawnstar yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Rosepaw and the elders shuffled out of the den excitedly to see who would be going to the Gathering.

_I know Dawnstar, Sharpeye, Snowbelly, the elders and I are going._ Rosepaw thought. _But who else? I hope she says Nightpaw can come._

"As you all know, the Gathering is tonight." Dawnstar mewed. "I'll be taking Wingfeather, Rockfall, Clawfoot, Mosswater, Owlpaw, Jaggedwing, Nightpaw, Fawnspots, Adderstrike, Hollowfur, Flowerstream, and Leopardshine. And of course, the elders, Snowbelly, Rosepaw, Sharpeye and I will go." Dawnstar looked down at her Clan. "Greyfoot will be in charge of the camp, and we will leave shortly."

Rosepaw trotted over to Nightpaw and excitedly mewed, "Yay! You get to come with me!"

Nightpaw's eyes shined with excitement. "I can't wait! I wonder what it's like."

Jaggedwing padded over. "You two had better eat before we leave, or you'll be mighty hungry when we return."

The two littermates nodded. Nightpaw went over to join Owlpaw at the Halfrock while Rosepaw picked out one of their rabbits for the three apprentices to share.

"So," Nightpaw said, gulping down his share of the rabbit. "Owlpaw, what's it like at a Gathering?"

Owlpaw had only been to one Gathering before, but he answered as if he had been going to them for seasons. "It's kinda smelly." he replied, cracking a bone between his teeth. "But it's fun to play with and talk to the other apprentices, and it's interesting to see what the other Clans have been up to."

"I can't wait." Rosepaw said after she swallowed the last bite of their rabbit. "And, it looks like I won't have to." she noticed Dawnstar was lining up the cats that were going to the Gathering.

Snowbelly motioned with her tail for Rosepaw and the other apprentices to join them.

Rosepaw gave her paws a few quick licks, and trotted off, mewing, "Come on!"

Owlpaw, Nightpaw, and Rosepaw were at the tail end of the group as they made their way across WindClan territory.

"Remember to stay within three tail-lengths of the lake." Jaggedwing cautioned the apprentices, who had been talking instead of paying attention to where they were padding. "We don't want to start a war on the night of a Gathering."

"Sorry." Rosepaw mewed.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" a cat yowled.

Dawnstar agreed, "Let's pick up the pace."

The ThunderClan cats trotted the rest of the way until they reached the fallen tree-bridge.

"Now, when you cross it, be careful." Snowbelly, padding up to Rosepaw and Nightpaw, mewed.

"We will." Nightpaw mewed confidently.

Rosepaw wasn't so sure about crossing it as she watched Mosswater slip on the wet tree-bridge, but recover and disappear into the bushes on the island where the Gathering was held each full moon. It had rained last sunrise, and the RiverClan territory was still wet.

"Your turn, Jaggedwing." Sharpeye, who was going last, informed him.

The grey tom nodded and confidently crossed the tree-bridge and disappeared like Mosswater.

Rosepaw watched Rockfall, Snowbelly, and Owlpaw cross. Then it was her turn."

"See you on the other side!" Rosepaw tried to sound excited, but she was nervous about crossing the wet bridge. StarClan, help me! She prayed, stepping onto the bridge. Hey, this isn't so bad. She carefully made her way all the way across without slipping, and then burst through the vegetation excitedly. _Woah_, she thought, gazing at the scene in front of her, _this is amazing!_

* * *

**What is the Gathering going to be like? Stay tuned! **

**Please remember to review!**  
**I'd like to thank Mossypelt11, Silvermist 4969, and Lecat101 for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys :) **

**~Pinkiestar**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20! **  
**Sorry it's late; I've been super busy with life! **  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 20:

There were cats everywhere: ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan cats were all milling about. The elders were reminiscing aout old battles, the apprentices were comparing battle moves, and the warriors were boasting about how well off their Clan was.

"Woah!" Nightpaw mewed, bursting through the bushes to stand beside her. "There's so many cats!"

Rosepaw nodded and padded forward. She stood up on her hind legs, trying to spot her mentor.

"What are you, a twoleg?"a voice came from behind her.

Rosepaw whirled around, embarrassed. The voice had come from Waterpaw. "No!" she replied defensively.

Waterpaw laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Rosepaw licked her chest fur. "I know. So, hows your training coming along?" she asked.

Waterpaw looked at the mossy earth beneath his paws. "Well...I'm actually training to be a warrior now."

"What?" Rosepaw asked, surprised. "You can't do that, can you?"

Waterpaw shrugged. "I did, and I like being a warrior a whole lot better!" he brightened. "I love learning battle moves!"

A brown tabby tom that Rosepaw did not recognize padded over. "Hey, Waterpaw."

"How's the prey running, Stormpaw?" Waterpaw asked.

Stormpaw nodded. "Fine." Looking at Rosepaw, he mewed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosepaw," she replied, "Snowbelly's apprentice."

"A medicine cat, eh?" Stormpaw asked.

Rosepaw nodded. Before she could reply, a mew traveled across the island. "Let's begin."

All four Clans fell silent, and looked up at the tall oak tree where the four leaders were perched. Below them, on the tree's roots, stood the deputies, and the medicine cats were a few tail-lengths away.

Snowbelly caught Rosepaw's eye and motioned with her tail for Rosepaw to join her.

Rosepaw gave Waterpaw and Stormpaw an apologetic glance, and made her way to Snowbelly, where she sat to listen to the leaders.

"WindClan will go first." Rabbitstar, the leader of WindClan, declared. "We have four new apprentices: Heatherpaw, Webpaw, Thistlepaw, and Antpaw."

WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan cats chanted the apprentice's names, while the new apprentices looked down at their paws, embarrassed, but proud.

"The dogs tried to invade our camp a few sunrises ago," Rabbitstar continued, "but WindClan is stronger than ever this newleaf, and we chased them away with marks they'll remember for a long time." Rabbitstar gave a nod and looked to Troutstar.

Troutstar, a grey tom with white spots, returned Rabbitstar's nod and began, "Our river is full of fish. And we have a new warrior: Smallstripe."

Again, cats of all Clans chanted the new warrior's name.

"Whisperpelt gave birth to a litter of two kits, Otterkit and Dapplekit, and RiverClan has not seen any Twolegs yet." Troutstar finished, making no mention of Waterpaw training as a warrior now.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Rosepaw." Dawnstar announced.

"Nightpaw! Rosepaw!" WindClan and RiverClan cats mewed. Rosepaw noticed that the ShadowClan cats kept silent.

"And Rosepaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat." Dawnstar mewed.

Rosepaw felt the eyes of every cat gathered there on her pelt. She looked down at her paws, embarrassed, until Dawnstar continued.

"There was a she-fox with cubs on our territory, but our warriors sent her and her cubs away with a message they'll remember."

Murmurs of approval ran through the ThunderClan cats.

"ThunderClan is strong, and we will enforce our borders." Dawnstar finished with a meaningful glance at Flamestar.

Flamestar ignored the thinly veiled threat. "ShadowClan has a new warrior: Redfeather."

Only WindClan and ShadowClan cats chanted the warrior's name.

I wonder what happened between ShadowClan and RiverClan... Rosepaw thought absentmindedly.

"...than ever." Flamestar ended, and the leaders jumped down from the oak tree where they were perched.

Suddenly, the island exploded with the meows of elders, apprentices, and warriors.

Rosepaw looked for Waterpaw, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey." Rosepaw heard from behind.

She whirled around. "Redfeather! Congratulations on your warrior name."

"Thanks." the reddish-brown she cat nodded.

"Redfeather! We're leaving!" a cream-colored tom mewed.

"Bye!" Redfeather said, and darted to follow the ShadowClan cats out of the island.

Rosepaw padded over to where she had spotted Nightpaw talking to a group of apprentices.

"...and then, you roll underneath and hit them in the belly!" Nightpaw mewed, demonstrating. He saw Rosepaw and stood up, shaking his pelt. "This is Pebblepaw," he motioned with his tail to a tortoiseshell she-cat. "That's Waterpaw, Pebblepaw's brother, and that's Snowpaw."

"Hi!" Rosepaw mewed.

"We're just going over some battle moves." Pebblepaw explained in a soft, quiet mew.

"Yeah." Snowpaw padded up to her. "But, since you're a medicine cat, you don't care. Why don't you go find another medicine cat apprentice to discuss herbs with?" she turned her back to Rosepaw.

"Medicine cats have to learn battle moves too you know!" Rosepaw bristled.

Snowpaw scoffed. "Why, so they can battle StarClan cats?"

_I'll rip your fur out you, little flea-bag! _Rosepaw almost leaped on the ShadowClan apprentice, but a yowl from Dawnstar stopped her.

"ThunderClan, let's go!" Dawnstar yelled.

Rosepaw forced her fur to lie flat along her spine. "Bye, Waterpaw, Pebblepaw. I'll see you at the next Gathering!"

"Bye!" Nightpaw echoed, and the two apprentices left the clearing.

_I can't believe Waterpaw isn't a medicine cat apprentice anymore_, she thought as she crossed the tree-bridge without incident. Nightpaw followed her, but they were each in their own little world, and did not talk the whole way to camp.

"What was it like?" Sunkit pounced on her as soon as she was through the camp entrance.

"Yeah! Was ShadowClan there?" Beekit asked, attaching himself to Nightpaw.

"Of course!" Nightpaw snorted. "Every Clan is, mouse-brain."

"What about the fox we chased off?" Acornkit asked.

Rosepaw gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "No, only cats were there!" she detached herself from the kits' claws. "Now, I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep."

"No!" Sunkit protested. "Tell us more about the Gathering!"

"Yeah! Did ShadowClan apologize for stealing our Twoleg nest?" Acornkit asked.

"No," Nightpaw replied, "to both of you. And I'm going to my nest, too, but I'll tell you all about the Gathering at sunrise." the black apprentice trotted off to his den, and Rosepaw followed Snowbelly to their den.

"So, how was you first Gathering?" Snowbelly asked. "Raincloud tells me Waterpaw is in warrior training now." her mew was filled with disapproval.

"It was fun, but now I'm tired." Rosepaw sank into her nest and closed her eyes, but her mind was still swimming with the new information. _I wonder if StarClan told Waterpaw he wasn't a good medicine cat, or if he just decided on his own?_

* * *

**There you go! What do you think? Tell me in a review! **

***Special thanks to Silverpelt and Mossypelt11 for your words...They mean a lot to me! :)***


	22. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter 21! :) **  
**Enjoy, and please remember to review! **

* * *

Chapter 21:

"It's dawn." Snowbelly poked Rosepaw in her side.

"What about it?" Rosepaw asked irritably. _Dawn is a time for sleeping!_

"We're going on the dawn patrol." Snowbelly mewed, exiting the den.

Rosepaw scrambled after her. "We're going on a border patrol? But we're medicine cats."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just because we're medicine cats doesn't mean you don't have to learn some warrior things."

Rosepaw nodded, her excitement kicking in. _I've never been on a border patrol before! I wonder what it's like. _"Who's leading the patrol?" she asked.

"Dawnstar." Snowbelly replied, as the ThunderClan leader padded out of her den.

Rosepaw gulped. _What if I mess up in front of Dawnstar?_ Then she considered that for a moment, and shook her head at her stupidity. _What is there to mess up on, mouse-brain? You're just checking and re-scenting the borders. Stop worrying. _

Dawnstar came over to them. "Rosepaw, will you go wake up Greyfoot, Hollowfur, and Voletooth?"

Rosepaw nodded, and darted over to the warrior's den. She carefully and silently made her way to a sand-colored she-cat and prodded her with her claw. "Wake up." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Hollowfur blinked.

"Dawn patrol." Rosepaw explained.

Hollowfur nodded and stretched as Rosepaw made her way over to Voletooth.

Rosepaw gave the grey tom the same treatment.

"What?" Voletooth asked, annoyed.

"Dawn patrol." Rosepaw said.

"Oh." Voletooth stood up and stretched, and left the den after Hollowfur as Rosepaw prodded Greyfoot with her claw.

"Dawn patrol?" the large grey and white tom asked sleepily.

Rosepaw nodded, and left the den.

"Where's Greyfoot?" Dawnstar asked.

Rosepaw flicked her tail towards the warrior's den as Greyfoot padded towards them sleepily.

Dawnstar gave a nod, and the dawn patrol set off, exiting the camp. "We'll refresh our scent marks along the ShadowClan border." she decided, veering to the right.

"What can you smell?" Snowbelly asked Rosepaw when they were almost by the border.

"The lake, of course," Rosepaw mewed after giving the air a sniff. "and ShadowClan. And the she-fox that we drove away."

Snowbelly nodded. "You must keep aware of your surroundings, especially when you're near enemy territory."

Rosepaw nodded, storing the information in her head.

"Being a medicine cat, a Clan cat won't attack you, unless you're trespassing without a good reason. But, a rogue or kittypet might, so you have to be aware." Snowbelly continued.

Rosepaw scoffed. "I could fight a kittypet any day and win!" Rosepaw had been doing battle practice with Jaggedwing, Nightpaw, Mosswater, and Owlpaw.

Snowbelly shook her head as the patrol reached the border. "That's not the point."

They renewed the scent-markers along the ShadowClan border, and then headed back to camp.

Rosepaw had been periodically scenting the air like Snowbelly had told her to. _I smell the lake and...A squirrel! _"Dawnstar, I smell a squirrel! Can I get it?" she asked urgently.

Dawnstar nodded, and Rosepaw silently slinked into the bushes near where the squirrel was.

Rosepaw spotted it nibbling on some nuts at the base of an oak tree, and crept forward, looking out for any sticks that might snap or leaves that might crunch.

Without warning, the squirrel darted up the oak tree.

Rosepaw darted after it, leaping into the tree and catching it by the tips of her claws. She pinned it onto a branch with her paws, and delivered a swift bite to the neck. She proudly leaped down from the oak tree with the squirrel in her jaws.

"Good catch." Dawnstar nodded as Rosepaw set the squirrel down.

"Let's all share." Rosepaw suggested, shining at her leader's praise.

"You take the first bite, Rosepaw. You caught it." Hollowfur mewed.

Rosepaw dipped her head and took two small bites, then backed away. She sat and washed her face and paws as the other four cats took their share.

When they had finished, Dawnstar mewed, "All right, let's go home."

By the time they arrived back at camp, it was almost sunhigh.

"Rosepaw, can I talk to you?" Dawnstar asked when they had entered the camp.

Why does she want to talk to me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? "Uh...sure?" Rosepaw followed the yellow tabby she-cat into her den.

"Sit." Dawnstar invited.

Rosepaw obeyed, nervous to be talking to the Clan leader.

"It's nothing bad, Rosepaw, don't have such a grim look on your face." Dawnstar purred. "I've just been impressed with your hunting. Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat? We could sure use you're hunting skills to feed the Clan."

Rosepaw was taken aback. "Well...of course! It's my destiny to be a medicine cat." _Bluestar told me so!_

Dawnstar nodded. "That may be. Just keep in mind that it's never too late to switch." she flicked her tail, dismissing Rosepaw.

Rosepaw dipped her head respectfully and backed out of Dawnstar's den. _Dawnstar wants be to be a warrior?_ A small voice in her head replied, _and you want to be one_. Rosepaw shook her head._ Bluestar said I'm supposed to be a medicine cat! She knows more than Dawnstar. _

"Hey, Rosepaw!" Nightpaw bounded over, pulling Rosepaw's mind out of her worries. "Where have you been, hunting?"

Rosepaw shook her head. "Dawn patrol."

"You must be tired, then! I'm doing battle practice with Owlpaw, so I'll see you later." her brother darted off.

_Maybe I'll take a nap..._ Rosepaw thought, padding into the medicine cat's den.

"What did Dawnstar want to talk to you about?" Snowbelly asked casually.

"Oh...Nothing important." Rosepaw replied.

"Mm." Snowbelly did not look like she believed her apprentice. "Well, anyway, we need to check on Frostwhisker, and give her some more fennel. Her hips have been aching more since the Gathering. Maybe at the half-moon I'll ask the other medicine cats about it." Snowbelly muttered, placing the fennel in front of Rosepaw. "I'm sure her and Lionstripe wouln't say no to some fresh-kill, either." she added as Rosepaw exited the den.

Stopping by the fresh-kill pile on her way to the elders den, Rosepaw picked out a fat vole.

"Frostwhisker?" she mewed around the fennel and the vole in her jaws, but it came out "Fruswhusher?"

"I hope you have some fennel for me." Frostwhisker grouchily mewed.

"And a vole, too!" Rosepaw replied cheerfully. She dropped the vole in front of Lionstripe and deposited the fennel beside Frostwhisker, who opened her jaws impatiently.

Rosepaw broke the fennel stalks with her teeth and dribbled the juice down the elder's throat.

When she finished, Rosepaw received no thanks but was dismissed with a flick of the ears. Shaking her head, she went back to her den.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Snowbelly suggested. "I think I will, too."

Rosepaw brightened. "That's a great idea." she curled up in her nest, and her mentor did the same.

She had almost fallen asleep, when Rockfall came in.

"Snowbelly?" he asked.

"What?" she demanded grumpily.

"I have a bellyache."

"Rosepaw, what should we give him?" Snowbelly asked.

"Watermint?" she asked.

Snowbelly shook her head. "We're all out."

"Then juniper berries." Rosepaw decided, counting out three berries. "Here."

"Thanks." Rockfall lapped up the berries, and after shuddering at the bitter taste, he left the den, leaving Rosepaw and Snowbelly to sleep.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Tell me in a review! **  
**Requests? Tell me in a review and I'll try to incorporate them!**

***Special thanks to Mossypelt11 for reviewing! I'll try to put in a cliffhanger in the next chapter or two :)***


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading!  
Please remember to review, it means a lot to me! **

* * *

Chapter 22:

Rosepaw woke up and looked around her, blinking. _This isn't the forest_, she thought. _Is this a Twoleg nest_? Panicking, she whirled her head left and right, searching for some sign of the forest, or any forest.

All she saw was brightly colored Twoleg walls, and the odd, regularly-shaped things that Twolegs kept in their den. Rosepaw was standing on a fuzzy, soft pink cushion. She noticed a window over a shiny metal hole. She leaped up, balancing on the edges of the hole, and peered out hopefully. As far as she could see, there were just Twoleg nests and gardens. _How did I get here? _Rosepawwondered, jumping down and noticing a Twoleg door on the opposite side of the den. She raced over. _I can't see how to open it!_ She thought, frustrated, tapping the door impatiently with her paw.

Suddenly, a Twoleg kit walked into the room. Seeing her, it squealed and waddled over, talking in Twoleg speak. Before Rosepaw could dart away, it scooped her up.

Instinctively, Rosepaw immediately fluffed out her fur and hissed, about to scratch the Twoleg kit. _Wait, _she thought, _maybe this kit will let me out!_ She forced her fur to lay flat, and squirmed until the Twoleg kit dropped her. "I need to go out this door." she explained, reaching halfway up the door.

The Twoleg kit did obviously did not understand, because he just went to pick Rosepaw up again.

This time, she darted out of the way. "No, I need to go out this door! Outside! To the forest!" she tried to make her point clear by looking from the Twoleg kit's paw, which she knew somehow opened the door, to the door that she knew would lead her back to the forest.

This time, the kit seemed to understand. Just as it opened the door, a full-grown Twoleg stepped into the den, yowling at it's kit.

Before the Twoleg kit could change it's mind and close the door, Rosepaw darted out into the Twoleg garden.

Looking left and right for a place to hide, she chose some vines with strange-looking berries on them. The berries were light green, but seemed to sparkle oddly in the sunhigh light. Rosepaw shook her head to clear it. _Stop worrying about berries and think about how to get out of here!_ She scolded herself. Rosepaw looked around quickly. _The fence is too high for me to jump over... Ah-ha!_ She darted over to a square piece of Twoleg furniture that was beside the fence. She leaped on it and over the fence when something jabbed her in her side.

"Wake up, it's almost time to go."

Rosepaw opened her eyes and blinked. _Oh. It was a dream. _"Hmm?"

"It's almost time to go to the Moonpool." Snowbelly repeated impatiently.

"Oh. That's today?" Rosepaw asked.

"Yes! Go find a piece of fresh-kill and eat it quickly. Then we have to leave." Snowbelly ushered her out of the den just as Dawnstar entered the den.

"Do you think you'll learn any more about the prophecy tonight?" Rosepaw heard Dawnstar ask Snowbelly as she headed to the fresh-kill pile.

_Prophecy? What prophecy?_ Rosepaw wondered as she picked out a finch in the fading sunlight. She wolfed it down, not realizing how hungry she was.

"Let's go." Snowbelly mewed, coming out of the den with Dawnstar on her heels.

Rosepaw finished the finch, and stood up. "I'm ready."

Snowbelly nodded and the two cats left the camp.

"There's a prophecy?" Rosepaw asked as they traveled through the forest.

Snowbelly feigned innocence. "What prophecy?"

Rosepaw made a face. "I heard Dawnstar ask you about a prophecy."

Snowbelly shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But if I'm going to be a medicine cat, I need to know these things!" Rosepaw argued.

Snowbelly sighed, hopping over a fallen tree that was in their way. "Bluestar said there was a great time of darkness coming to the Clans. She said, '_Four cats with crossing skills,__ must journey to a land __of hills, For in order to find what they require, __They'll have to become like the old fire.'" _

Then, something clicked inside Rosepaw's mind. "Is that what 'the time is near' means? The prophecy is near?"

Snowbelly nodded. "I think so."

Rosepaw was silent as they crossed the river that made up the Clan border, and met the other medicine cats.

"Hey, Snowbelly, Rosepaw." Raincloud greeted them.

"Let's go, we're wasting moonlight." Moonwhisker urged.

The five cats took off.

Rosepaw missed Waterpaw's continuing, humorous, chatter. She was left to walk alone behind the other medicine cats, so she just listened to their conversation.

"Do any of you know of a better remedy for hip pain than fennel? Frostwhisker's hips have been bothering her really badly. I've been giving her fennel every day but even still she can barely walk." Snowbelly mewed.

"Try mixing a poultice of ragwort leaves and juniper berries." Ashtail suggested. "Harestorm's back was aching and it put a poultice on it, and it was better the next sunrise. He hasn't complained since."

Snowbelly nodded. "I'll try that. Thanks, Ashtail."

It continued like that, each cat giving another advice, until they reached the Moonpool.

Rosepaw waited until Snowbelly lapped up the icy water of the Moonpool before copying her. Instantly, Rosepaw sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest. In front of her was Bluestar.

"Hello, Rosepaw. I must tell you something." the blue-furred she-cat with stars in her pelt mewed.

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" Rosepaw asked.

Bluestar shook her head. "It is not your destiny to become a medicine cat."

* * *

**That's my best shot at a cliff-hanger, Mossypelt 11. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Virtual cookies for Mossypelt11 and Jada! Thanks for reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's a day late...But here's Chapter 23!**  
**Please remember to leave your comments in the form of a review :) **

* * *

Chapter 23:

"What?!" Rosepaw yowled. "You told me it was!"

Bluestar shook her head again, this time impatiently. "I said your paws were on the right path, Rosepaw, and they were. But you have to become a warrior."

"No way." Rosepaw said. "I want to be a medicine cat!"

"Do you?" Bluestar challenged. "Do you want to hunt? Do you want to go on patrols and raids? Do you want to feel the pride of fighting for your Clan, and winning? Or do you want to heal cats, and gather herbs all day?"

Rosepaw swallowed. Bluestar had a point. "But you said I had to become a medicine cat."

"It is your destiny to be a warrior, Rosepaw, not a medicine cat." Bluestar replied simply.

"How can I change to being a warrior apprentice, then? Won't every cat think I'm a quitter?" Rosepaw worried.

"Dawnstar already wants you to be a warrior. Just tell her that you think your skills are better used as a warrior." Bluestar explained.

"And what about Snowbelly?" Rosepaw asked.

"You can tell her that StarClan told you to be a warrior." Bluestar mewed, and suddenly Rosepaw was back at the Moonpool. All the other medicine cats were looking at her expectantly.

"Right, now we can leave." Moonwhisker mewed, taking the lead.

Rosepaw was silent the whole way to the river between ThunderClan and WindClan, planning about what she was going to say to Snowbelly and Dawnstar.

"Goodbye, see you at the Gathering." Raincloud mewed.

"See you." Snowbelly nodded and the two ThunderClan cats crossed the river. Once the other medicine cats were out of sight, she mewed, "You've been awfully quiet, Rosepaw. Is everything all right?"

Rosepaw hesitated. "Yes, everything is all right." she said carefully.

Snowbelly eyed her disapprovingly, and halted. "Are you sure?"

Rosepaw nodded, and Snowbelly looked at her searchingly for a few heartbeats before continuing.

_I'll tell her when we get to camp,_ Rosepaw thought.

When they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, Sharpeye was standing guard at the camp entrance. "Owlpaw left a crow in your den, in case you two were hungry."

"Thanks." Snowbelly said, and she led the way to the medicine cat's den.

Once both cats had settled in their nests, Rosepaw steeled herself and reluctantly mewed, "Snowbelly?"

Snowbelly sighed. "Yes, Rosepaw?"

"I...I want to be a warrior." she blurted out. _There, I said it!_

"What?!" Snowbelly yowled, then remembered every cat was still asleep and lowered her voice. "Why would you want to be a warrior?"

Rosepaw looked down at her paws. _StarClan, what do I say? _"I had a dream, at the Moonpool. Bluestar was there, and she told me it was my destiny to be a warrior, not a medicine cat." she lifted her chin, staring her mentor straight in her eye. "And I agree. I love hunting and patrolling, and I want to fight for my Clan, not sort herbs all day."

Snowbelly bristled, then sighed. "I always knew your heart wasn't in it. Always wanting to go hunting, or to battle practice, instead of healing a cat or gathering herbs." Then she mewed briskly, "But you have to tell Dawnstar in the morning, I'm not going to do it for you." she curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

_Well, that went better than it could have._ Rosepaw thought, curling her tail over her own nose.

* * *

When she awoke, Snowbelly's nest was cold. Rosepaw stretched each leg in turn as she remembered the previous night. _I have to go tell Dawnstar,_ she realized, forcing herself to leave the den.

She padded past Nightpaw and Owlpaw, who were sharing a small rabbit.

"Hi, Rosepaw," they mewed, but Rosepaw did not hear them.

Rosepaw spotted Snowbelly coming out of the elders den. Snowbelly gave her a nod of encouragement when she saw where Rosepaw was headed. Good luck, her eyes seemed to say.

Rosepaw returned her mentor's nod, and stopped outside of Dawnstar's den. "Dawnstar?" she called._ StarClan, help me find the right words to mew! _she thought nervously.

"Come in." came the mew from inside the den.

Rosepaw pushed past the vines that covered the opening to Dawnstar's den. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Dawnstar asked curiously, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"My apprenticeship." Rosepaw announced.

Dawnstar's eyes widened, but she stayed silent, flicking her ears for Rosepaw to continue.

"I've thought about what you said, about my hunting being more useful to the Clan than my herb-sorting. I want to be a warrior apprentice."

Dawnstar nodded seriously. "Are you sure? It being a medicine cat is what you want to do, I won't stop you."

Rosepaw replied confidently, "Yes, I'm sure. And I've already talked to Snowbelly." she added.

"All right then, follow me." Dawnstar padded out of her den and leaped up to the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

ThunderClan cats poured out of their dens.

Dawnstar waited for every cat to assemble before continuing, "Rosepaw has decided to become a warrior apprentice. We will miss her as a medicine cat, but her hunting skills will be a valuable asset to ThunderClan. Hollowfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice, and you will be mentor to Rosepaw. Hollowfur, you have shown yourself to be skilled at hunting and practical. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Hollowfur had come forward excitedly as soon as Dawnstar mentioned her name. Now, Rosepaw and Hollowfur touched noses, both nearly leaping out of their fur with elation. Rosepaw was the her first apprentice, and she could see the glee in her new mentor's eyes.

Dawnstar nodded and jumped down from the Highledge as the Clan broke into murmurs and congratulations.

"Wow, Rosepaw, this is great!" Nightpaw appeared next to her, licking her on her head boisterously. "We can train together, just like we wanted when we were kits!" he bounded away happily.

Owlpaw trotted up next. "I'm happy for you." he mewed, touching her shoulder with his tail-tip.

"Thanks." Rosepaw replied.

"Why don't we go hunting?" Hollowfur suggested. "You've already had a tour of the territory."

Rosepaw nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great! Bye, Owlpaw," she added, walking away.

"Bye!" the brown tabby apprentice walked over to his own mentor, Mosswater, as Rosepaw and Hollowfur exited the camp.

Rosepaw inhaled the warm breeze of newleaf, and the sweet smell of the forest. _This is where I belong,_ she thought contentedly, trotting behind Hollowfur.

* * *

**This is the calm before the storm...If it seems boring, just stay tuned! **  
**There will be some fluff chapters and time lapses coming up...and then the real story line will begin. **

**If you have any requests or comments, please leave a review! Your reviews truly mean a lot to me. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Here's Chapter 24!**  
**Enjoy, and please remember to review! **

* * *

Chapter 24:

"What are we going to do today?" Rosepaw asked Hollowfur over a moon later.

"Sharpeye wants us to go on the sunhigh patrol with Petalsky and Rockfall." Hollowfur replied, "And then I thought we'd do battle practice with Nightpaw and Owlpaw, and their mentors."

Rosepaw nodded happily. "Great. When are we leaving?"

"Now." Hollowfur mewed, seeing Petalsky and Rockfall come out of the warrior's den.

"Where are we patrolling?" Rosepaw asked Petalsky.

"Along the ShadowClan border. Dawnstar has ordered double patrols along it, in case ShadowClan decides to try something funny." she replied.

ShadowClan had hinted at the last Gathering that they needed more territory, and weren't afraid to take it.

Rosepaw nodded. "Okay."

The patrol reset the scent markers without a problem, seeing no sign or smell of ShadowClan.

As they passed the training area, a mossy hollow, Nightpaw ran up.

"Are you ready for battle training?" he asked eagerly. "Jaggedwing said we had to wait for you."

"Yes, we are. Bye, Petalsky, Rockfall!" Hollowfur meowed, following Nightpaw into the mossy clearing, where Owlpaw, Mosswater, and Jaggedwing were waiting.

"Good, you two are here, we can start." Jaggedwing stood up and shook the moss out of his pelt. "Mosswater and I were thinking we could go over what to do when a cat pins you down, and then we could practice overpowering larger cats by battling in pairs."

Hollowfur nodded. "Why don't we start with Rosepaw and Owlpaw trying to win against you?"

Jaggedwing agreed, waving his tail for the apprentices to come to the center of the clearing.

Rosepaw was not nervous about partnering with Owlpaw; the brown tabby tom had been hanging around her a lot ever since she had become a warrior apprentice.

"Now, if I pin you down like this," Mosswater mewed, quickly overpowering Rosepaw, "you need a way to get me off. There are two methods: Playing dead, or the belly rake. Both are as simple as they sound. When I pin you down the next time, Rosepaw, rake my belly with your _sheathed_ claws."

Rosepaw nodded as the tortoiseshell she-cat released her.

Mosswater padded a few tail-lengths away, then suddenly pelted towards Rosepaw and leaped on top of her, pinning her down.

Rosepaw did as she was told, relentlessly scraping her paws along Mosswater's belly until she hopped to the side of her, mewing, "Very good!" Without warning, Mosswater leaped on Owlpaw, pinning him to the ground with some difficulty, since Owlpaw was turning out to be quite a large tom.

Owlpaw reacted immediately, raking his mentor's belly just as Rosepaw had a heartbeat before.

"I've taught you well." Mosswater mewed proudly, getting off of Owlpaw and standing next to Jaggedwing.

"Where's Hollowf-" Nightpaw was cut off as the sand-colored she-cat leaped on him from behind, catching him unaware. Instantly, Nightpaw's paws connected with the soft fur of Hollowfur's underbelly.

"Sheathed claws!" Hollowfur spat, springing off of the apprentice.

"Oops, sorry!" Nightpaw mewed apologetically.

Rosepaw sniffed Hollowfur's scratches. They weren't very deep, but they still needed attention. "You should go see Snowbelly." she told her mentor.

"Can't you just fix me up?" Hollowfur asked.

"I'm a warrior apprentice now!" Rosepaw protested.

"But you still have the knowledge from your moon of medicine cat training, Rosepaw. You can't just pretend it didn't happen, it's a part of you." Hollowfur replied gently.

Rosepaw nodded grudgingly. "All right, let me go find some cobwebs." She padded into the forest only a few fox-lengths before spotting a spider-less web. She carefully wound the web around her paw, and limped on three legs back to Hollowfur, keeping the cobwebs clear of the forest floor.

"Lay down on your back." Rosepaw instructed, unwrapping the cobwebs with her teeth and laying them on her mentor's belly over the scratches.

"There." Rosepaw declared when she had finished. "I wouldn't fight anymore today, though."

Hollowfur nodded and sat beside Jaggedwing and Mosswater.

"Sorry," Nightpaw apologized again.

"Right, well, let's finish this battle session." Jaggedwing mewed brusquely. "The second technique is playing dead. You go limp under your attacker, and when they think they've won and relax a bit, you heave upwards, knocking them off of you."

"Rosepaw, you and Nightpaw pair up and try it, and I'll go against Owlpaw." Jaggedwing ordered.

The three apprentices nodded.

Rosepaw and Nightpaw moved over to the left. _Here goes nothing..._ Rosepaw thought, leaping on top of her brother. She whacked him a couple times on the belly with sheathed claws, and then Nightpaw fell limp. Rosepaw forced herself to relax her grip on Nightpaw, pretending in her mind that she had won the battle. Without hesitation, her brother sent her off of him and up in the air with his strong hind legs.

"Good job." Rosepaw panted.

"Thanks." Nightpaw replied, leaping on Rosepaw before she had the chance to catch her breath.

"Hey!" she protested.

"What, do you think a ShadowClan cat will just let you recover in the heat of a battle?" Nightpaw challenged, battering at her with his paws.

In response, Rosepaw fell limp. As soon as she felt her brother's grip on her ease, she pushed up as hard as she could with her hind legs, knocking the heavy tom off of her. Rosepaw shook the moss out of her pelt proudly.

"Good job." Mosswater mewed. She had been watching at the roots of a nearby oak tree.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled overhead, and it began to drizzle.

"Eew!" Rosepaw squealed as drops pelted her ears and face. "Let's get back to camp. Last one there's a kittypet!"

All six cats raced back to the ThunderClan camp, drenched but in good spirits. Hollowfur seemed to have forgotten all about her scratches, and Owlpaw was boasting about how he beat Jaggedwing.

"He didn't even have a chance. If he was a ShadowClan cat, he would have run home and asked to join the elders." Owlpaw bragged.

"Yeah, right. I was letting you win." Jaggedwing cuffed him over the ear, before heading into the warrior's den to escape the rain.

Owlpaw, Nightpaw, and Rosepaw all headed to the apprentice's den. Rosepaw enjoyed sleeping the two toms in the apprentice's den, instead of sleeping in the cold medicine cat's den with Snowbelly.

"I'm going to take a nap." Nightpaw announced.

"Great idea!" Owlpaw enthusiastically curled up beside Nightpaw and wrapped his tail across his nose.

Rosepaw copied the two toms, and easily drifted off to sleep, worn out from the day's events.

* * *

**Unfortunately, I will not be able to post another chapter until Saturday night. **

**Until then, why don't you write a simple little review? **  
**It would mean a lot to me! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little late :3 **

**Without further ado, Chapter 25!**

* * *

Chapter 25:

"Foxtail had her kits!" a voice yowled in Rosepaw's ear.

Rosepaw opened her eyes and looked up. It had been Owlpaw's excited mew that woke her.

"Come on! Let's go see them." Owlpaw dug his claws into the damp earth, waiting for Rosepaw to exit her nest and follow him to the nursery.

Rosepaw nodded, and after stretching each leg in turn, bounded after the brown tabby tom.

"Rosepaw! Owlpaw!" Sunkit greeted them. "Foxtail had her kits! Three she-cats, Willowkit, Tawnykit and Squirrelkit."

"And I helped Snowbelly!" Beekit boasted, popping out of the den to stand beside his sister.

Acornkit cuffed Beekit on his ear. "All you did was fetch some wet moss."

"That's helping!" Beekit stuck his chest out proudly. "And I'm going to be the next medicine cat. I already know everything!"

Rosepaw purred. "You have to learn a lot more than just wetting moss!"

Just then, Dawnstar pushed past them. "Two fine additions to ThunderClan." she declared.

"Let's go in!" Owlpaw mewed, poking his head in before entering the nursery.

Rosepaw followed. "Aww!" she cooed softly when she spotted the new arrivals. Foxtail was gazing proudly at her three newborn kits, who were sleeping soundlessly alongside her black-furred belly.

"The black one is Squirrelkit, the tortoiseshell is Willowkit, and the orange and brown she-cat is Tawnykit." Foxtail purred.

Willowkit fidgeted, looking for milk. In doing so, she set her tiny paw on Squirrelkit's nose, making her squeal in indignation. Tawnykit didn't wake.

"They're so cute." Owlpaw sounded surprised.

"Of course. Haven't you ever seen a kit before?" Foxtail had not yet looked up from her kits.

"Well...yeah..." Owlpaw mumbled. "Let's go, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw shook her head, staring at Tawnykit. _Is she breathing?_ She padded closer, and gave Tawnykit a sniff.

"What's wrong?" Foxtail asked.

Rosepaw didn't answer, but prodded Tawnykit lightly with her claw.

Tawnykit was still motionless.

"What's wrong?" Foxtail repeated, an edge of fear in her mew.

"Owlpaw, go fetch Snowbelly." Rosepaw ordered, still avoiding the queen's question.

Owlpaw nodded and darted away.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rosepaw lied. _Come on, be alive_, she pleaded, licking the small kit.

"Snowbelly said all my kits were healthy only a few heartbeats ago!" Foxtail began to panic, shoving Rosepaw aside and licking Tawnykit ferociously.

"What's wrong?" Snowbelly pushed through the nursery entrance with a concerned look on her face.

"Tawnykit isn't moving." Rosepaw said.

Snowbelly sniffed Tawnykit, and then gently removed her from Foxtail's grasp. She then carried Tawnykit out of the nursery.

After detatching her Squirrelkit and Willowkit from her belly, Foxtail followed, with Rosepaw and Owlpaw on her heels.

Snowbelly set down the small orange and black kit a few fox-lengths from the fresh-kill pile. "Tawnykit walks with StarClan now." she announced.

Gasps and murmurs ran through the cats who had been in the clearing.

"What?" Dawnstar emerged from her den. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Snowbelly's eyes darkened. "The Clan has suffered a terrible loss. Tawnykit is now in StarClan."

Foxtail sat down numbly. "It can't be."

Rosepaw saw Adderstrike rush out of the warriors den. "What happened?"

"Tawnykit." Foxtail sobbed. "She's dead."

Adderstrike gave her a lick on her cheek. "She would have been a brave warrior." he murmured, walking Foxtail back to the nursery.

"It is an omen." Snowbelly declared, a far away look in her eyes. "There is a great time of darkness coming to ThunderClan. Many cats will die, even those who seem healthy." her eyes returned to normal, and then she promptly vanished into her den.

"We will have a vigil tonight." Dawnstar declared, breaking the silence. "Will somebody go inform Frostwhisker and Lionstripe? They'll have to dig the grave."

"I will." Owlpaw dashed over to the elder's den.

Rosepaw headed for Snowbelly's den, and entered cautiously. "Snowbelly?" she asked. "Does this omen have to do with the prophecy?"

"I'm afraid it does." Rosepaw's former mentor admitted. "Tawnykit was the healthiest out of the three. I have no idea why she's dead."

Rosepaw shuddered. "I guess the prophecy has arrived."

Snowbelly didn't reply, but turned her face away from Rosepaw.

_I'll leave her alone._ Rosepaw thought. _Maybe I'll go see what Hollowfur had planned for today._ Although doing normal tasks seemed unmanageable after Tawnykit's death, Rosepaw knew the Clan still needed fresh-kill.

She silently backed out of Snowbelly's den and headed for the warrior's den. She weaved through the still-sleeping warriors who had not been burdened with the tragedy, but were still blissfully unaware. "Hollowfur?" she poked her mentor.

The sand-colored she-cat opened her eyes sleepily. "Yes?"

"Can we go hunting?" Rosepaw whispered.

Hollowfur nodded, and after stretching, followed Rosepaw out of the warrior's den.

"Hollowfur, good, you're awake. I need you and Rosepaw to go on a hunting patrol with Wingfeather and Nosetail." Sharpeye ordered.

"We were planning to hunt anyway." Hollowfur dipped her head to the Clan deputy.

Wingfeather and Nosetail padded over from the fresh-kill pile, swiping their tongues around their jaws. "We're ready." Wingfeather mewed.

The hunting patrol set off into the woods, with Wingfeather, Nosetail, and Rosepaw filling in Hollowfur about the morning's events.

"And Snowbelly says it was an omen." Wingfeather finished. "She said that many cats will die, even those who seem healthy!"

Hollowfur shook her head sadly. "That's awful."

Rosepaw nodded. "It is."

"Why don't we split up?" Nosetail suggested, after a few heartbeats of silence.

"Good idea." Hollowfur nodded. "Rosepaw, why don't you look for water voles by the WindClan border? I'll head more towards the Ancient Oak, and Nosetail, you can help me."

"I'll stay here and look for squirrels." Wingfeather offered.

"That's fine." Hollowfur nodded. "We'll meet back here at sunhigh." she turned around and took off with Nosetail.

Rosepaw headed for the WindClan border. Before she reached the river, she spotted a shrew, looking for nuts at the base of an oak tree. _Stay where you are,_ she willed her prey. She crept forward, remembering to keep her footsteps light and avoid any crunchy leaves.

The shrew froze for a moment, sniffing the air.

Rosepaw held her breath, not daring to make the slightest sound.

After a few heartbeats, the shrew resumed his search for food.

_Whew. That was close_, Rosepaw thought, creeping closer. She dived in for the kill, dispatching the shrew with a swift bite to it's neck._ Another clean kill,_ she thought with satisfaction.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? The prophecy is nearing...**

**Questions? Comments? Requests? Write me a review!**

***Special thanks to Umbreonmoonspy and YellowMudkip11, your words mean a lot to me!***


	27. Chapter 26

**Ta-da! Here's Chapter 26!**

**On a side note, I will only be updating every other day, so I can write longer chapters each time. **  
**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 26:

After catching both a squirrel and a robin, and burying them along the way, Rosepaw reached the river that made up the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. She looked left and right for any signs of prey, heading along the river. After stopping to lap up a few lukewarm mouthfuls of water from the river, she continued her search. Once she had trotted a few more fox-lengths, she spotted exactly what she was looking for: a water vole.

The water vole was looking for food at the base of a small bush, oblivious to Rosepaw, who was creeping closer with every heartbeat.

As soon as Rosepaw deemed herself close enough, she pounced on the small animal, killing it quickly with her then glanced up at the sun. _Oh, I'd better run! It's almost sunhigh, and I have to meet the others,_ she thought, grasping her catch in her jaws and bounding away. She picked up the robin and squirrel on her way, and buried them with her shrew. Then Rosepaw headed for the clearing where she was to meet the rest of her patrol.

"Hi, Rosepaw." Nosetail mewed around a mouse in his jaws. "Catch anything?"

Hollowfur appeared from behind him with a crow in her jaws. "Yes, what did you catch?"

Rosepaw stuck her chest out proudly. "I caught a shrew, a robin, a squirrel, and a water vole. They're buried over there," she pointed with her tail, "but I need help carrying them."

Hollowfur and Nosetail both looked surprised. "Wow, that's a lot of fresh-kill for the Clan." Nosetail said.

Just then, Wingfeather appeared from behind some bushes with a small pigeon clamped in her teeth.

"All right, Rosepaw, let's go pick up your prey, and then we can head to camp. I'm starving." Hollowfur announced, gesturing for Rosepaw to take the lead.

Rosepaw dipped her head and led the patrol to where she had buried her catch.

When they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, cats were running around frantically everywhere.

"What's going on?" Hollowfur asked, dropping her crow on top of the fresh-kill pile.

"ShadowClan scent was all over the Twoleg nest again. They set their markers back where they'd set them three moons ago." Mosswater mewed over her shoulder, heading for the warriors den.

"What?!" Nosetail gasped, dropping the prey in his jaws beside Hollowfur's.

"Dawnstar's about to call a Clan meeting, now that you've returned." Leopardshine said, sitting down beside them.

_I wonder if Nightpaw and I will get to battle ShadowClan! _Rosepaw thought excitedly. _Our first fight! _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled, leaping on top of the Highledge.

Most of the Clan had already gathered in the clearing, but the few cats that were in dens rushed out immediately.

"As most of you know, ShadowClan has tried to steal our territory twice now. That Twoleg nest is ThunderClans, and no one else's! ShadowClan must be taught a lesson." Dawnstar lashed her tail back and forth angrily. "We need that territory and Twoleg nest for it's valuable herbs and plentiful prey. I will take a patrol to raid ShadowClan's territory after sunset. We will have two patrols, I will lead one and Sharpeye will lead one, and we will attack from both sides."

Rosepaw felt a surge of pride for her father. _He's a really good deputy. _

"I will take Petalsky, Clawfoot, Jaggedwing, Nightpaw, Fawnspots, Rockfall, and Hollowfur." Dawnstar continued. "Sharpeye will take Voletooth, Greyfoot, Mosswater, Owlpaw, Leopardshine, and Adderstrike. I will leave Nosetail in charge of the camp."

Rosepaw's heart sank when she did not hear her name. Then, frustration rose in her chest. _Why do Nightpaw and Owlpaw get to go on the raid, but not me? I was apprenticed at the same time as Nightpaw! _Rosepaw stood up as Dawnstar headed for her den. "Wait!" she called to the ThunderClan leader.

Dawnstar paused. "Yes?"

"I want to go on the raid. Nightpaw's going, and he and I have both been apprentices for three moons." Rosepaw explained.

Dawnstar sat down. "I know, Rosepaw. But you trained as a medicine cat for a moon, and you haven't had much time to train for battle."

Rosepaw shook her head. "I'm just as good as Nightpaw!" she insisted.

Dawnstar sighed. "I can't bring you into this battle unprepared, Rosepaw. You never know what a ShadowClan cat might do."

Rosepaw scoffed. "I can take on a ShadowClan warrior any day. Hollowfur and I have been doing a lot of battle practice lately." she lied. In truth, Rosepaw had chosen going hunting over doing battle practice more than a few times, but she had still had her share of battle lessons.

Dawnstar was silent for a moment, before mewing, "All right. I'll ask Hollowfur is she thinks you are ready. If she says no, though, you won't be coming with us."

But Dawnstar's warning fell on deaf ears, for Rosepaw had already jumped up in excitement. "Oh, thank you Dawnstar! You won't regret it!" she bounded off to find Nightpaw and Owlpaw.

"Nightpaw! Owlpaw!" Rosepaw greeted them at the Halfrock, unable to sit still in her elation. "Guess what? Dawnstar said that I could go on the raid!"

"That's great!" Nightpaw declared.

"Wonderful." Owlpaw nodded happily. "I'm glad we practiced team fighting a few sunrises ago, so we can fight together, Rosepaw!"

"You three had better get something to eat before we leave." Jaggedwing mewed around a mouse in his jaws. "And Nightpaw, you had better fetch something for the elders."

Nightpaw nodded, and the three apprentices went to the fresh-kill pile. Rosepaw picked out a vole, Owlpaw chose a squirrel for him and Nightpaw to share, and Nightpaw decided on a small rabbit for the elders.

Rosepaw and Owlpaw brought their prey back to the Halfrock and dug in, while Nightpaw took the rabbit to the elders.

"Thanks, Owlpaw." Nightpaw mewed when the brown tom shoved the rest of the squirrel over to him. He demolished the squirrel, polishing it off in only a few large gulps. Then, he looked up at the sky.

The sun had just set, leaving the darkening clouds streaked with pink and orange.

"It's a beautiful night for a raid!" Owlpaw announced, giving his pelt a thorough washing.

Rosepaw silently agreed, swiping her tongue along her tail. _I'm so excited! I can't wait to teach ShadowClan a lesson: don't mess with ThunderClan!_

Dawnstar mewed loudly, "I need every cat that was mentioned for a patrol to gather here! We need to go over our battle plan."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What will happen on the ShadowClan raid? Tune in to Chapter 27 to find out! **

**Please remember to review! Any comments or constructive criticism would be really appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Rosepaw bounded over to listen, but Hollowfur stopped her.

"You aren't going." she said.

"Dawnstar said I could go!" Rosepaw bristled.

"She said she would ask me if I thought you were ready, and I don't."

Rosepaw kneaded the ground in frustration. "I'm just as good as Nightpaw, and he gets to go."

Hollowfur considered this for a moment. "All right then. If you can beat Nightpaw in a practice battle – claws sheathed – then I'll tell Dawnstar you can go on the raid."

Rosepaw nodded confidently. "Of course I can."

"It's settled then. You can attend the meeting first, and then you can fight your brother." Hollowfur padded forward until she could hear Dawnstar, sitting down in front of the fresh-kill pile.

Rosepaw craned her head, looking for Owlpaw and Nightpaw. She found them sitting near the camp entrance, and bounded over, curling up next to them to listen to the battle plan.

"...aren't expecting us, so we have the element of surprise on our side. Now, I have broken you into two patrols for a reason: My patrol will go in first, and we will battle ShadowClan for a little while. ShadowClan will get cocky and think I only brought a small patrol of warriors, making us easy to defeat." Dawnstar snorted. "This is not so! After a little while, Sharpeye's patrol will converge with us, teaching ShadowClan not to mess with us." Dawnstar gave a proud nod to the cats gathered in front of her. "Once ShadowClan has learned their lesson, we will triumphantly retreat." she stood up, and before retreating into her den, mewed, "We leave at moonhigh, so any of you who haven't eaten had better do so quickly."

Owlpaw turned to Rosepaw, his tail lashing with excitement. "So you're coming with us?"

Rosepaw hesitated. "Actually, Hollowfur said that I had to beat Nightpaw in a practice battle before she'd let me go."

"Great!" Nightpaw mewed. "When?"

"Now, I guess." Rosepaw said. "I'll go find Hollowfur." Rosepaw found her mentor, and waved Nightpaw and Owlpaw over to the Halfrock.

"All right, Nightpaw, don't let her win."

Nightpaw shook his head earnestly. "I won't."

_This will be easy_. Rosepaw promised herself, missing Hollowfur's mew of "Start!"

Nightpaw leaped on her instantly, bowling her over and pinning her down.

Rosepaw remembered her training session a few sunrises ago. _Belly rake or playing dead?_ She quickly considered her options. Then, Rosepaw forced her muscles to relax, complaining, "I wasn't ready!"

Nightpaw instantly released his grip on her. "That was too eas-"

Rosepaw thrust her self up from under Nightpaw, cutting him off. Then, twisting around, she leaped on his back, accidentally digging in her claws in an effort to stay on.

"Ow!" Nightpaw yelped, trying to shake her off.

But Rosepaw merely hung on, swiping at his ears and face with a carefully sheathed claw. She was digging her teeth lightly into his scruff when Hollowfur interrupted.

"That's enough."

Rosepaw hopped down from her brother's back and shook herself eagerly. "So I can go?"

Hollowfur nodded. "You fought well, for a practice fight. Why don't you three share a mouse while I go tell Dawnstar?"

Rosepaw's chest almost burst with excitement. "My first fight! I can't wait"

"I can't believe you beat Nightpaw!" Owlpaw crowed, happy that both of his friends could fight alongside him.

"Yeah, well, I let you win, of course. You're welcome." Nightpaw paused to lick his chest.

Rosepaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Of course, Nightpaw, thank you." she picked out a small mouse for them to share as Hollowfur had suggested.

"It's moonhigh!" Owlpaw gulped down a bite of mouse. "We're leaving soon!"

Rosepaw felt butterflies in her stomach. _Why are you nervous?_ She scolded herself, swallowing a small mouthful of mouse, and leaving the rest for the two toms. _ThunderClan is going to win, for sure. Remember, we have the element of surprise!_

"I can't wait!" Nightpaw kneaded his claws into the dark green grass, oblivious to Rosepaw's nerves.

A few heartbeats later, Dawnstar yowled, "Let's go!"

ThunderClan cats poured through the entrance, with Rosepaw, Nightpaw, and Owlpaw at the tail end.

"Remember the plan. Sharpeye's patrol will wait until I give the signal, then they'll attack with us." a few cats nodded, and Dawnstar continued. "We must keep as quiet as possible when we cross the border. They musn't see us before we reach the camp, or else we'll loose the element of surprise."

Rosepaw weaved through her Clan-mates until she reached Dawnstar. "What patrol am I on?" she asked.

"You will be on mine," she replied, "and stay near Hollowfur, or practice team fighting with Nightpaw. This isn't practice, so remember to unsheathe your claws, because the ShadowClan cats won't go easy on you." she cautioned.

Rosepaw nodded seriously. "All right." she dropped back to trot beside her den-mates.

"What did you ask Dawnstar?" Owlpaw wanted to know.

"Which patrol I would be on." Rosepaw replied.

"Well? Which one?" Nightpaw pressed.

"Dawnstar's!" Rosepaw mewed excitedly.

"Aww." Owlpaw looked at the ground traveling beneath his paws. "I wanted to practice team battling with you."

"We can fight back-to-back next time." Rosepaw reassured him.

"Shh!" some cat hissed from the front of the patrol.

"No more talking, we're almost on ShadowClan territory." Dawnstar mewed.

Rosepaw nodded. She could smell the ShadowClan scent-markers as the ThunderClan patrol passd over them. I hope we win! She thought, the butterflies in her stomach growing larger with each passing heartbeat.

The ThunderClan cats traveled deep into the heart of ShadowClan territory, dodging dangling vines and marshy terrain.

When the scents of fresh-kill, nursing queens, and herbs filled Rosepaw's nose, Dawnstar stopped, and the two ThunderClan patrols gathered around Dawnstar.

"Sharpeye's patrol will wait here until I yowl for you to join us. As for my patrol, we'll attack the warriors den," Dawnstar whispered, "but don't touch the nursery. ShadowClan kits don't need to be inolved in border disputes. Dawnstar nodded, and crept over to the ShadowClan camp entrance.

Rosepaw followed her, feeling waves of nervousness and excitement radiating from her brother. She looked over at him, touching her tail-tip to his shoulder. "May StarClan be with you." she whispered almost silently.

Nightpaw blinked in acknowledgment, breathing, "And you."

Rosepaw steeled herself as the cats in front of her squeezed through the bracken entrance. _I wonder why there's no one guarding the entrance, _she thought absentmindedly.

"It's your turn." Nightpaw whispered, nudging her.

Rosepaw steeled herself and wriggled through the entrance as silently as she could. _This is it. My first battle,_ she thought, following Fawnspots over to the warriors den.

As soon as Clawfoot, who was bringing up the rear of Dawnstar's patrol, came through the entrance, Rosepaw heard Dawnstar yowl, "ThunderClan, attack!" and adrenaline instantly flooded her veins.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Tell me your thoughts in a review! I'd love to hear them :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**As I have been recently informed that Allegiances are not allowed to have their own chapter, the updated Allegiances are now at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Rosepaw rushed into the ShadowClan warriors den behind Fawnspots. _Where is everybody?_ She whirled around, looking for any sign of an enemy warrior.

"Where are they?" Nightpaw asked, beside her.

Then, they heard a battle cry from outside then den, and the ThunderClan cats rushed out.

"Gar-ahh!" a old, scarred, gey tom raced toward Clawfoot, leaping on top of him.

"I'm not going to fight an elder!" Clawfoot easily shoved him off.

"Then fight me!" a brown she-cat with blue eyes pushed out of the nursery, her belly swollen with milk. Immediately, she leaped on Rockfall, who shook her off just as easily as Clawfoot had shaken off the elder.

"Where are your warriors and leader, Ivyfang?" Dawnstar inquired.

"Not here!" she answered defensively.

Suddenly, Wingfeather burst into the ShadowClan camp. "ShadowClan is attacking the camp!"

"What?!" Dawnstar gasped.

"Come on! Sharpeye's patrol has already headed for camp." Wingfeather turned around and bolted in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

Dawnstar and her patrol raced after her.

Rosepaw was running as fast as she could, and soon she overtook Wingfeather, who mewed, "Wait for the rest of the patrol, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw did not listen, but ran past the border, limbs aching and heart pounding, as fast as her paws would carry her. Just as she thought her lungs were about to burst, she reached the ThunderClan camp. Rosepaw pushed through the bramble entrance and paused for a heartbeat, overwhelmed. _Who do I help?_ she wondered, quickly scanning the clearing.

There were cats everywhere, most of whom belonged to ShadowClan.

Frostwhisker and Lionstripe were guarding the nursery, while Heartsong and Foxtail battled with the invaders.

Wingfeather and Dewtail were fighting back-to-back against two ShadowClan toms, who were twice their size.

Nosetail was barely holding his own against Flamestar, bleeding from a large gash on his side.

Leopardshine and Flowerstream, who were both riddled with scratches, were battling Oakclaw, the burly ShadowClan deputy, a black-and-brown she-cat, and a white apprentice.

Owlpaw was underneath a cream-colored tom, but he quickly flipped around, launching the tom off of him.

Greyfoot and Adderstrike were attempting to take on three ShadowClan cats at once, but Greyfoot was covered in blood.

_I hope that's ShadowClan blood..._ Rosepaw worried, then she spotted Mosswater and Voletooth, who were taking on four cats that were inching closer to the nursery. Rosepaw bounded over, leaping on top of a reddish-brown she-cat. Rosepaw sank her claws into the ShadowClan cat's back to hold on, biting down as hard as she could.

The she-cat yowled, flipping around to try and get Rosepaw off her back. Then, she rolled over on top of Rosepaw, knocking the breath out of her.

Rosepaw instinctively released her grip as the air _whooshed_ out of her lungs.

The reddish-brown she-cat flipped back onto her paws and pinned Rosepaw down, who was still lying on the ground.

Rosepaw struggled to get up before the ShadowClan cat could sink her claws into her soft belly fur.

Then, the she-cat lessened her grip on Rosepaw unexpectedly. "Aren't you the medicine cat?" she hissed.

Rosepaw looked at her face for the first time. _Redfeather! _"No," she replied defensively, taking advantage of Redfeather's loosened grip by pushing the she-cat off of her, knocking Redfeather on her back. "I'm a warrior apprentice now." _I can't fight Redfeather! We're friends! _

Obviously the reddish-brown she-cat thought the same thing, because she gave Rosepaw a single nod and disappeared into the tangle of yowling cats without a backwards glance.

Rosepaw stared after her for a moment, chiding herself for not wanting to fight an enemy warrior. _You've only ever talked to her twice! Why shouldn't you want to fight her?_

Then Owlpaw broke into her guilty thoughts. "Rosepaw!" Owlpaw mewed. "I need your help over here!"

The cream-colored tom had teamed up with the snow-white apprentice that Leopardshine had been fighting a moment ago, outnumbering Owlpaw.

Rosepaw raced over, barreling into the white apprentice, taking her position back-to-back with Owlpaw.

"Thanks." he panted, clawing at the cream-colored tom.

Rosepaw did not reply, but instead caught the white she-cat's ear with her claws, while dodging a well-aimed blow to her face. Rosepaw instantly reared up on her hind legs, leaping on top of the white apprentice before she could react. Out of the corner of her eye, Rosepaw saw Dawnstar arrive, followed by Hollowfur, Fawnspots, and Rockfall. One by one, the rest of Dawnstar's patrol trickled into the camp, leaping into the battle as the cats before them had.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Rosepaw heard Flamestar yowl.

The white apprentice under Rosepaw struggled even harder. "Let me go!" she hissed.

Rosepaw obliged, unhooking her claws but chasing the ShadowClan she-cat out the camp exit. "And don't come back!" she yowled after the retreating cats.

"Stay off our territory!" Nosetail added beside her.

Rosepaw turned to where the fresh-kill pile normally was, taking in the scene in front of her. All of the prey had been trampled to bits and was strewn across the clearing. The warrior's den had a large gap, where the ShadowClan cats had torn their way in. Dawnstar's den was missing it's vines that usually blocked the entrance to give the leader privacy, and there was blood everywhere.

"All the cats with wounds need to line up!" Snowbelly ordered.

Rosepaw took a mental tally of her injuries. She only had a nick out of her ear, and a short scratch along her flank. She decided Snowbelly had more important issues than tending to her, but maybe she could help. Rosepaw padded over to her former mentor. "What do you want me to do?"

Snowbelly gazed at her for a moment, then gave her a nod. "Fetch me some marigold, poppy seeds, and dock leaves."

Rosepaw nodded and bounded over to the den she had spent her early apprentice days in. Dock...Marigold...And poppy seeds! She thought, grabbing each item, and then racing back to Snowbelly. "Here." she set down the herbs.

"Thanks. I think Foxtail's flank needs a dock and marigold poultice, and take these cobwebs, She has a long gash on her side." Snowbelly said.

Rosepaw took the herbs and cobwebs that Snowbelly offered, and padded over to Foxtail.

"Really, I'm fine. I need to go check on my kits." Foxtail tried to stand, but hissed from the pain and sank back onto the cool earth.

"This will just take a moment." Rosepaw reassured. "And then you should rest in Snowbelly's den. I'll bring your kits to you."

Foxtail nodded. "That's fine."

Rosepaw popped a dock leaf and some marigold in her mouth and began to chew as she put a layer of cobwebs on the black queen's gash. When the leaves had turned to mush in Rosepaw's mouth, she spit them out and slathered the poultice on top of the layer of cobwebs. Then, after adding another cobweb layer, she mewed, "Now let's go to Snowbelly's den."

Foxtail forced herself to stand, leaning on Rosepaw for support.

Together the two cats made their way to the medicine cat's den, where Rosepaw quickly prepared a nest for the queen.

Foxtail sank in the nest and closed her eyes. Then, her eyelids flew open. "My kits!" she began to get up again, but let out another hiss.

"I'll bring them to you, remember?" Rosepaw asked, halfway out of the den.

Foxtail dipped her head and her eyes closed again.

Rosepaw ran over to the nursery.

"Rosepaw!" Sunkit greeted her. "What happened while we were sleeping? Did WindClan attack?"

"Yeah, what happened? We just woke up, and we went to go play outside like we usually do-" Antkit was interrupted.

"And then Fawnspots came over and told us we had to stay in here! But we saw lots of wounded cats-" Beekit mewed.

"When we peeked! And the camp's a mess." Sunkit finished.

"ShadowClan attacked us, but we fought them off." Rosepaw replied absentmindedly scanning the nursery. "Where's Squirrelkit?"

"Squirrelkit?" Beekit asked. "I don't know, but there's Willowkit."

Rosepaw nodded. She had seen the tortoiseshell she-cat, but not her black sister. Rosepaw hooked Foxtail's moss nest with her claw, lifting it up to look underneath.

"Maybe she's hiding?" Antkit suggested.

Sunkit cuffed her brother on the ear. "She hasn't even opened her eyes yet, mouse-brain!"

"Oh." Antkit peeked under his own nest. "Not here." he reported.

Rosepaw took Willowkit in her mouth, after mewing, "Stay put, I'll be back." she trotted over to Snowbelly's den, where Foxtail was fast asleep.

Willowkit squealed at Rosepaw put her down, waking up the black queen, who opened her eyes and blinked.

"Where's Squirrelkit?"

"Oh, I'll bring her next." _If I can find her,_ Rosepaw thought.

Foxtail nodded, closing her eyes as Willowkit snuggled closer to the warmth of her belly.

Rosepaw ducked out of the den silently, and spotted Heartsong. "Heartsong!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Um, did you happen to move Squirrelkit?" Rosepaw asked. "Foxtail asked me to get her, but I can't find her."

Heartsong shook her head. "Maybe she got hurt and Snowbelly moved her." she suggested, a worried look on her face. "I'll check the nursery again." she decided.

Rosepaw whirled around to find Snowbelly just as Dawnstar leaped up on top of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Rosepaw spotted Snowbelly and trotted over to her. "Did you move Squirrelkit? No cat can find her." she whispered.

"Tonight, I took a patrol to raid the ShadowClan camp. At the same time, Flamestar took a patrol to raid our camp."Dawnstar began.

"No. I thought she was still in the nursery." Snowbelly mewed quietly.

"Regardless, we still accomplished our goal of telling ShadowClan that we will fight for our territory with tooth and claw!" Dawnstar continued.

"I looked." Rosepaw shook her head. "I hope she didn't escape."

"We stand victorious tonight, and I'm proud of each and every member of my Clan."

Snowbelly thought for a moment, and then a look of horror crossed her face. Without a word to Rosepaw, she bounded over to the Highledge and leaped on top of it, whispering in Dawnstar's ear, then jumping back down.

A grim look crossed the ThunderClan leader's face. "Snowbelly informs me that one of our kits, Squirrelkit, is missing. She and I both fear that ShadowClan stole Squirrelkit in an effort to prove how strong they are, and to make us weaker."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the gathered cats until Dawnstar waved her tail for silence.

"We _will_ get Squirrelkit back before the moon is full, but enough blood has been shed tonight. I know that Flamestar will not allow the kit to be hurt, and that she will ask Ivyfang to nurse Squirrelkit until we reclaim her." Dawnstar paused for a moment, then continued, looking at her deputy. "We also need hunting patrols, Sharpeye, but Snowbelly will have to tell you which cats are fit to leave the camp." she looked back at her Clan. "ThunderClan will rebuild, and take back what is ours." she vowed, and jumped down from the Highledge.

Rosepaw felt numb. _How could ShadowClan steal an innocent kit?_

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I'd love it if you told me your thoughts, comments, or requests in a review!**

**And without any further ado, the updated Allegiances. (Thanks of Sunofaia for suggesting this!) **

* * *

_**Thunderclan:**_

**Leader:**

Dawnstar – a yellow tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sharpeye – a black tom with remarkable eyesight

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowbelly – a black she-cat with a white belly

**Warriors:**

Voletooth – a grey tom with white spots on his jaw

Petalsky – a white she-cat with brown stripes

Dewtail – a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Wingfeather – a calico she-cat

Clawfoot – a fierce-looking orange tom

Jaggedwing– a grey tom with vibrant blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Nightpaw

Greyfoot – a large grey and white tom

Mosswater – a tortoiseshell she-cat with vibrant green eyes

**Apprentice, **Owlpaw

Fawnspots – a light brown she-cat with white spots

Adderstrike – a black tom

Hollowfur – a sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Rosepaw

Rockfall – a grey and black tom with yellow eyes

Nosetail – a cream colored tom with white spots on his nose

Leopardshine – a golden she-cat with darker spots

Flowerstream – a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw – a brown tabby tom with large eyes

Nightpaw – a sleek black tom with a tiny white patch on his chest

Rosepaw – a russet she-cat with white and cream patches

**Queens:**

Heartsong – a black and white she-cat with a white heart on her chest. Mother to Acornkit, Beekit, and Sunkit. Greyfoot's mate.

Foxtail – a small black she-cat with a large, bushy tail. Mother to Willowkit and Squirrelkit. Adderstrike's mate.

**Elders:**

Lionstripe – an old yellow and orange tom

Frostwhisker – an old calico she-cat

* * *

_**Riverclan:**_

**Leader:**

Troutstar – a grey tom with white spots

**Deputy:**

Wetwhisker – a black she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Raincloud – a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors:**

Leaptail – a grey tom with white speckles

**Apprentice,** Pebblepaw

Softfur – a ginger she-cat with a scar through her right eye

Reedpelt – a black tom with brown stripes

**Apprentice**, Waterpaw

Amberfoot – a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Windflower – a white she-cat

Smallstripe – a brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes

**Apprentice**, Toadpaw

**Apprentices:**

Waterpaw – a blueish tom with clear blue eyes

Pebblepaw – a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Whisperpelt – a grey she-cat with striking green eyes. Mother to Otterkit and Dapplekit.

**Elders:**

Flowertail – an old yellow she-cat with a white tail-tip.

* * *

_**Windclan:**_

**Leader:**

Rabbitstar – a grey tom with white on his chest and paws

**Deputy:**

Sharpfang – a yellow tom with a scar on his left flank

**Medicine Cat:**

Ashtail – a black tom with a grey tail-tip

**Warriors:**

Swiftfeather – a calico she-cat

**Apprentice**, Webpaw

Clawtooth – orange tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Stormpaw

Short-tail – a brown tom with an injured tail

Runningfur – a fast-running blueish she-cat

**Apprentice**, Heatherpaw

Gorseclaw – a cream-colored tom

**Apprentice,** Thistlepaw

Sunstripe – a yellow she-cat with darker stripes.

**Apprentice,** Antpaw

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw – a brown tabby tom with striking green eyes

Heatherpaw – a golden she-cat

Webpaw – a white tom

Thistlepaw – a burly tabby tom

Antpaw – a brown tom

**Queens:**

Nightwing – a black she-cat with clear green eyes. Mother to Breezekit. Short-tail's mate.

Willowbreeze – a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. Expecting Gorseclaw's kits.

**Elders:**

Barkfoot – an old brown tabby tom with only one eye.

Stalkwhisker – a yellow she-cat

Harestorm – a dust-colored tom with faded blue eyes

* * *

_**Shadowclan:**_

**Leader:**

Flamestar – a she-cat with a bright ginger pelt

**Deputy:**

Oakclaw – a dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Moonwhisker – a white tom with grey patches.

**Warriors:**

Russetstorm – a black she-cat with brown spots

Smokewhisker – an ash colored tom with white speckles

Duskfall – a cream colored tom

Goldenwing – a golden she-cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice**, Snowpaw

Crowfoot – a pure black tom with yellow eyes

Snakefur – a grey tom with a scar on his left paw from an adder bite.

Redfeather – a reddish-brown she cat

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw – a white she-cat

**Queens:**

Ivyfang – a brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Frogkit, Ravenkit, Marshkit, and Pinekit. Smokewhisker's mate.

**Elders:**

Frogleap – an old grey tom


	30. Chapter 29

**My first 2,000+ word chapter! :) **

**Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 29:

"Rosepaw! I need you for a hunting patrol." Hollowfur yowled from across the clearing. "But Snowbelly has to check you first." her voice returned to a normal volume as Rosepaw trotted over.

"I'm fine; let's go." Rosepaw headed for the camp exit, but Jaggedwing stood in her path.

"No, every cat must be checked by Snowbelly before leaving the camp. Dawstar's orders. Nightpaw's there now. When you're done, we'll go."

Rosepaw hung her head. "Fine." she bounded over to the Halfrock, where Snowbelly was checking her brother for wounds.

"You have a bad scratch on your shoulder," Snowbelly was saying, "but you'll still be able to go hunting today if you're careful."

"I will be." Nightpaw promised solemnly.

Snowbelly nodded, licking on a poultice of chewed-up dock leaves, and patting on a layer of cobwebs to help it stay on.

"Where's Squirrelkit, Rosepaw? You said you'd bring her to me!" Foxtail padded out of the medicine cat's den sleepily.

Rosepaw looked down at her paws, not wanting to meet the anxious queen's eyes. _What am I going to say?! _

Thankfully, Snowbelly intervened. "She's fine, but she is with ShadowClan."

"Wait!?" Foxtail gasped, her pupils expanding as far as they would go. "I have to get her back! I can't lose her too!" The frantic queen bolted to the camp exit, but her mate, Adderstrike, had heard her, and blocked her way into the forest.

"No." he mewed, touching his tail-tip to Foxtail's shoulder comfortingly. "She's fine, and Dawnstar won't let ShadowClan harm her. Shh, it's fine." Adderstrike soothed. "Come on, Willowkit needs you. Let's go back to Snowbelly's den."

Foxtail nodded, shaking tears from her eyelids, and walked alongside her mate back to the medicine cat's den.

"You'll need a poultice of comfrey on that ear of yours." Snowbelly interrupted Rosepaw's staring at the queen.

"Oh, okay." Rosepaw nodded, licking her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Here, chew these up. They're for the scratch on your flank." Snowbelly passed her a dock leaf, and Rosepaw obediently lapped it up and began to chew as Snowbelly spat a small amount of mushed-up comfrey root on her paw and dabbed it on Rosepaw's ear.

Rosepaw hissed, the comfrey juice seeping in to her ear and stinging. She lashed her tail back and forth, spitting out the poultice unto Snowbelly's outstretched paw.

This time, Rosepaw was prepared for the waves of pain, and remained silent, her tail still flicking back and forth as Snowbelly applied the poultice with her tongue and patted on a layer of cobwebs.

"There you go," she mewed, "you should be fine as long as you don't make that scratch on your flank open up again." Then, looking at Hollowfur, Jaggedwing, Nightpaw, Mosswater, and Owlpaw, she added, "They're waiting for you."

"Right, thanks, Snowbelly." Rosepaw bounded over to the camp exit, where the rest of her hunting patrol sat. "Let's go!" she kneaded the ground excitedly.

Jaggedwing nodded, and took the lead, squeezing through the hole in the bramble wall, and into the forest.

Mosswater went next; followed by Hollowfur, Nightpaw, Owlpaw, and finally, Rosepaw.

"What kind of battle scars did you get, Rosepaw?" Owlpaw asked eagerly as they trekked through the undergrowth of the calm forest, a greenleaf breeze warming their fur.

"I got a scratch on my flank, and a nick out of my ear." Rosepaw licked her chest proudly. "What about you?"

"A ShadowClan cat ripped a chunk of fur from my tail, and I have a bite mark on my foreleg." Owlpaw held up his left leg to show Rosepaw with satisfaction, making sure that Nightpaw could see it too.

"Wow, I bet that hurt." Nightpaw said. "I only have a scratch on my side." he sounded disappointed.

"No more talking, you three are scaring off all the prey!" Jaggedwing admonished.

"Sorry." Rosepaw hung her head. Suddenly, the scent of prey filled her nostrils. _Vole!_ She thought. "I smell vole." she breathed.

"Go ahead." Hollowfur's mew barely reached Rosepaw's ears, but she heard the patrol halt and she darted forward in the direction the scent had come from.

Rosepaw opened her mouth, breathing in the fresh scent of newleaf. She pinpointed the vole under a large oak tree, and slowly crept forward.

The vole never saw her coming, and soon she was padding triumphantly back to her patrol with a vole in her jaws.

"Very good." Hollowfur praised. "Bury it here, and we'll come back for it later."

Rosepaw nodded, scraping leaves over her catch, and sprinting forward to catch up with the patrol.

"Good catch." Nightpaw mewed.

"Thanks!" Rosepaw responded.

"Okay, let's split up." Mosswater decided after they had trotted a little farther. "Owlpaw and I can go closer to the WindClan border."

Hollowfur nodded. "I'll take Rosepaw over to the Ancient Oak."

"We'll stay here." Jaggedwing announced.

"Bye!" Rosepaw mewed to her denmates, following Hollowfur in the direction of the Ancient Oak.

"Wait!" Nightpaw mewed. "Can we have a competition?"

Owlpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, like the first apprentice to catch five pieces of prey and come back here with their catches wins!"

"Wins what?" Nightpaw asked, while his mentor gave a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Let's try a little more reasonable three pieces, or we'll be out here until sunset, and the Clan won't be very happy with their empty bellies." Jaggedwing said.

"How about the one who wins doesn't have to take care of the elders for three sunrises." Mosswater suggested.

"Who will take care of the elders?" Rosepaw asked.

"The apprentices who get second and third." Hollowfur nodded. "Great idea, Owlpaw."

"And I already have a head start! Rosepaw boasted, turning around and trotting away after Hollowfur.

"What can you smell?" Hollowfur quizzed, after they had trotted for a while.

Rosepaw let air flood her nostrils. "Well, you, of course, and the lake." she sniffed again, and replied, "and squirrel!"

"Where?" Hollowfur nodded approvingly, leaping over a log.

"That way." Rosepaw pointed with her tail in the direction of ShadowClan territory.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hollowfur stopped, motioning for Rosepaw to chase after it. "I'll stay here, and wait for you. Hurry back."

Rosepaw dipped her head respectfully to her mentor, and ran in the direction of the squirrel-scent, pausing every so often and scenting the air to make sure she was still on the right track.

The stronger the scent got, the slower Rosepaw went, until she was creeping up to the base of a pine tree, where the squirrel sat, unaware. Keeping her belly close to the forest floor that was littered with decaying leaves and pine needles, and remembering to stick her tail straight out, she slunk forward.

_Three...Two...One!_ She darted forward, catching the squirrel with her claws just as it was about to dart up the tree. She pinned it down and delivered the killing blow with her teeth. _Thank you, StarClan, for this kill_, she thought, picking up the squirrel in her jaws.

Out of nowhere, Hollowfur leaped down from a tree. "Very good catch, Rosepaw." she congratulated her apprentice.

But Rosepaw was too bewildered to accept Hollowfur's praise. "Where did you come from? Did you follow me? I didn't see or hear you!"

Hollowfur gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That was the point, Rosepaw. I followed you, but I stayed downwind and I made sure to be silent. Don't worry, you'll have to learn how to track cats before you can become a warrior."

Rosepaw lashed her tail with excitement. "Can you teach it to me right now?"

Hollowfur shook her head. "We're hunting, remember? You still have to catch another piece of prey, and fast, unless you want to deal with the elders for three sunrises!"

Rosepaw shook her pelt. "Right." she mewed, opening her mouth to scent for any easy meals.

"Let's try heading back, we might run into a lucky catch on the way." Hollowfur suggested, taking the lead.

Rosepaw fell into place behind her mentor, keeping her eyes open for any signs of movement. After padding only a few badger-lengths, she inhaled the scent of a nearby bird.

She looked to Hollowfur, who nodded, and Rosepaw dropped her squirrel and crept forward. _A robin,_ she decided, scanning the tree branches above her. _There!_ She spotted the robin perched on a branch of an oak tree, directly above her. Rosepaw slinked forward, watching out for any noisy debris that might give her away. She climbed the tree in one fluid movement, and became eye level with the oblivious bird in only a heartbeat. _Come here, little birdie, _she coaxed. The bird was too far away for her to reach without shaking the tree branch, and alerting the robin.

As if it could hear her, the bird hopped closer, inch by inch, until it was close enough for Rosepaw to lunge.

She did just this, catching the robin's wing in her claws, and dispatching it before it could fly away. Rosepaw took the dead robin in her jaws and slowly began the decent to the forest floor.

"Very good, Rosepaw. You're a fine apprentice." Hollowfur mewed her pride showing in her eyes.

"Thanks!" Rosepaw replied around the robin. "Can you carry the squirrel?"

Hollowfur nodded, and together they made their way to the clearing where they had agreed to meet the others.

"I hope I'm the first!" Rosepaw declared, hardly daring to open her eyes as they reached the clearing.

"You are." Hollowfur nodded. "And not by much!" she added, as a few heartbeats later Owlpaw padded into the clearing.

"Fox-dung!" Owlpaw cursed, upon seeing Rosepaw already in the clearing. He lashed his tail in annoyance, dropping two mice and a shrew beside Rosepaw's squirrel and robin.

Rosepaw barely suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement at her den-mate's unhappiness. "It's not that bad." she tried to comfort him.

Owlpaw sighed. "If only I wasn't as big and clumsy as a badger."

This time, Rosepaw laughed out loud. "You aren't as big as a badger!"

"But he is as clumsy as one." Mosswater shared a glance with Hollowfur.

"When ever I try and stalk something, I always step on a dry twig or leaf!" Owlpaw continued. "And don't get me started about climbing trees to get birds. The branches always crack, dumping me on the ground!" he mimed climbing a tree and plummeting down to the forest floor, ending up on his back; legs flailing as if he was a beetle.

Rosepaw mimicked him. "I'm Beetlepaw!" she giggled.

"What are you kits doing?" Nightpaw asked, padding into the clearing. He dumped a vole, a sparrow, and a pigeon on top of Owlpaw's and Rosepaw's prey.

"Kits? I'm older than you!" Owlpaw rammed into Nightpaw, bowling him over.

"Then act like it!" Nightpaw retorted, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, _kits_, let's bring this fresh-kill back to the Clan." Jaggedwing snorted, and led the way after picking up Nightpaw's pigeon and a mouse of Owlpaw's.

After entering the camp and dumping the prey on top of the fresh-kill pile, the apprentices were allowed to eat.

"You three did very well." Mosswater praised. "Owlpaw, Nightpaw, one of you need to give some prey to Frostwhisker and Lionstripe."

The two toms hung their heads, while Rosepaw triumphantly picked out one of Owlpaw's mice and carried it by the tail to the Halfrock, where she lay in the shining sun. After taking a bite, she thought, _I didn't realize how hungry I was!_ She quickly demolished the mouse, and was about to get another when Owlpaw padded up with a small rabbit in his jaws.

"Want to share?" Owlpaw asked her as Nightpaw settled beside them with a large vole in his jaws.

Rosepaw nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

The two apprentices quickly consumed off the rabbit, and Nightpaw finished off his vole equally as fast. Then, Rosepaw, Nightpaw, and Owlpaw began to sleepily share tongues.

When they had finished, Rosepaw realized she had not slept since the previous sunrise. "I'm going to take a nap." she announced, standing up and stretching each leg in turn.

"That sounds great!" Nightpaw mewed, mimicking her.

"I'm coming too." Owlpaw yawned, and the three apprentice went to their den to sleep.

* * *

***Special thanks to Sunofaia, Jayfeather Sarcasm, Warriorkittytailsdoll, and PurelyAwesome28 for reviewing!***

**I would love to hear your questions, comments, requests, or constructive criticism about the story or this chapter. Just jot down a little review! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Hollowfur wants you to see her when you're finished." Nightpaw announced a few sunrises later, plopping down next to her beside the Halfrock and beginning to wash his face.

Rosepaw swallowed the last mouthful of the mouse she had been enjoying. "All right. What are you and Jaggedwing doing today?" she stood up and stretched, her tail quivering.

"We're doing battle practice." Nightpaw answered between licks. "With Owlpaw."

Rosepaw nodded, turning away. "Have fun!" _I hope Hollowfur will let me join them, _she thought, padding over to her mentor, who was talking to Petalsky.

"...when Dawnstar will send a patrol over there. Foxtail's getting really worried, if Dawnstar waits much longer I'm afraid she'll launch a rescue mission of her own." Hollowfur stopped when she saw Rosepaw. "Are you ready?" she asked Rosepaw. "Bye, Petalsky," she added as the white-and-brown she-cat trotted away.

Rosepaw nodded. "What are we doing today? Are we doing battle practice with Nightpaw and Owlpaw?" she eagerly followed her mentor out of the camp in the mid-day sun.

"No," Hollowfur answered, "I have something much better planned."

Curiosity pricked Rosepaw's pelt. "What?"

"You'll see." Hollowfur replied, picking up the pace a little.

Rosepaw sped up even more, drawing even with her mentor. "Are we going hunting?"

Hollowfur shook her head.

"Border patrol?"

Rosepaw received another shake of her mentor's head.

_What else could we be doing?_ Rosepaw searched her mind for ideas, as Hollowfur came to an abrupt halt.

"We're going to learn spying today." Hollowfur declared.

Rosepaw gave an excited little hop. "That's awesome!" she exclaimed, unable to calm her lashing tail.

Hollowfur nodded, amusement glittering in her eyes. "Yes." her tone became businesslike. "Now, when you track a cat, you can pretend that they're a nice, juicy piece of prey. You need to be absolutely silent, like you would stalking prey, but for a much longer distance. Another thing to worry about, besides sticks and leaves, is the wind. You have to be sure to stay downwind of the cat you're spying on, or else they'll smell you before you can say 'mouse'."

Rosepaw nodded, her claws tearing up the grass in front of her in her impatience.

"Sometimes, you can leap between trees, but for the most part, you'll have to make do hiding behind bushes or bramble patches.

Since you're so good at hunting, I bet you'll do fine, especially with your russet and cream pelt, which will blend into the forest quite decently." Hollowfur finished.

"Will I get to practice on you?" Rosepaw asked.

Hollowfur shook her head. "I would be constantly looking for you. No, we will try and find the sunhigh border patrol, and we'll spy on them."

"Great!" Rosepaw mewed. "Let's go!" she charged off, then stopped. "Where are they?" she asked.

Hollowfur gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's the hard part. Remember, they're your prey. If we were a hunting patrol, what would you be doing?"

"Scenting the air for them." Rosepaw declared, opening her jaws and scenting the sweet breeze of greenleaf._ I smell a faint fox smell, but it's really old. That must be from the fox that broke Nosetail's leg. _She realized, then sniffed again, the breeze picking up. _Ah-ha! I smell ThunderClan!_ "This way!" she bounded off, with Hollowfur racing behind her. Just as they passed the Ancient Oak, the patrol came into view.

"Over here!" Hollowfur hissed, darting behind a willow tree, and then climbing partially up.

Rosepaw followed her, staying at the base of the tree. "Now what?"

"We get as close as we can." the sand-colored she-cat whispered, darting forward to hide behind a clump of brambles. "Now, who is on the patrol?"

Rosepaw squinted. "Voletooth, Wingfeather, Addersrike, and Flowerstream." she identified each cat marking the WindClan border.

Hollowfur nodded. "Very good. Now, let's try and get closer, and we'll follow them all the way to camp. You lead the way, and remember to climb any trees that you can, they'll be less likely to spot you."

Rosepaw nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the border patrol, and moved silently to the edge of the trees, with Hollowfur hanging back, but not far behind. _If I climb this tree, then I can see them better without them spotting me_, she thought, digging her claws into the rough bark of an oak tree. She scaled the oak tree until she was afraid the branch above her would not hold her weight. There she settled, watching the patrol trot along the border, renewing the ThunderClan scent-markers. After only a few heartbeats, they were blocked from her view by an even taller oak tree. With an inward sigh, Rosepaw descended from the oak tree, and darted behind a bush with brightly colored berries, peeking out to see the patrol.

Wingfeather, Flowerstream, Adderstrike, and Voletooth had finished marking the border and were beginning to head back to camp, drawing nearer to Rosepaw.

_Soon they'll pass right in front of us, in order to reach the camp. Where do I hide? _She quickly whipped her head left and right, finally spotting an evergreen tree a few fox-lengths away that she could hide in. Being careful to make sure the patrol did not spot her, she bolted for the tree.

_Snap. _

In her haste, Rosepaw had forgotten to watch out for dry debris, and had snapped a twig underneath her hind leg. _Fox dung! _She cursed, diving into a clump of brambles. Ouch! She yowled in her mind as thorns poked through her fur all throughout her body. Steeling herself, she backed father in as quietly as she could. Ow, ow, ow! She wailed, watching the patrol halt.

"Did you hear that?" Wingfeather asked, looking in Rosepaw's direction.

Rosepaw willed herself to blend in, thankful that she was downwind from the patrol.

"What?" Adderstrike asked.

"It was like a twig snapping or something. Maybe it's a rabbit." Wingfeather padded forward a few tail-lengths uncertainly.

"Well, do you smell anything?" Flowerstream asked.

Wingfeather shook her head.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. I'm starving." Voletooth complained.

"Yeah. Greyfoot's hunting patrol should be back by now." Adderstrike mewed.

Flowerstream rolled her eyes at Wingfeather. "Toms, always thinking about their bellies."

Wingfeather scanned the surrounding area once more, then agreed with Flowerstream. "Always."

The patrol padded off, leaving Rosepaw to untangle herself from the thorns.

"Need some help?" Hollowfur whispered, appearing in front of her, purring softly at Rosepaw's predicament.

"It's so not funny." Rosepaw groaned as more thorns grabbed at her pelt.

Hollowfur grabbed her scruff, hauling her out of the bramble patch.

"Thanks." Rosepaw grunted, twisting around to smooth her fur, which was sticking up in random patches.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh-kill." Hollowfur said. "You did very good for your first time, the patrol I was tracking found me out in only a few heartbeats."

Rosepaw scoffed. "You're great at spying."

Hollowfur shook her head, skirting around a raspberry bush. "It takes practice, Rosepaw, just like hunting or fighting."

Rosepaw nodded thoughtfully, and the two cats walked the rest of the way to the camp in silence.

"Good, you're back!" Nightpaw bounded up to Rosepaw as soon as she squeezed through the camp entrance. "Dawnstar's about to make an announcement."

Rosepaw pricked her ears excitedly. "What about?"

"Squirrelkit." Owlpaw padded up. "I'm sure of it."

Rosepaw nodded. "Probably."

Just then, Dawnstar jumped up on top of the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the cats had already gathered in front of the Highledge, so Dawnstar began as soon as Foxtail had padded out of Snowbelly's den.

"As you know, Squirrelkit was taken by ShadowClan a few sunrises ago. Today, we will try and peacefully reclaim her. I will take Snowbelly, and Sharpeye, but that is all; we have no intention of fighting, so I will not bring warriors." Dawnstar announced.

A gasp ran through the Clan. "Can't we just steal her back at night? We'll raid the camp, like we planned before." a cat called.

Dawnstar shook her head. "No, Clawfoot. We must try and do this peacefully. Enough blood has already been shed this moon. We must leave now, before it gets dark." she added, leaping down from the Highledge.

Nightpaw turned to Rosepaw. "I wish I was going." he said wistfully.

"Me too." Rosepaw nodded.

"Me three." Owlpaw echoed. "But I guess we'll just have to wait until they return to find out what happened."

* * *

***Evil laugh* you have to wait until they return, too! **

**Seriously, though, thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Here's Chapter 31! **  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 31:

"They're back!" Nightpaw prodded his sister in the side with a sharp claw.

Rosepaw bolted upright from where she had fallen asleep beside the Halfrock. "Do they have Squirrelkit?" she quizzed, groaning inwardly at her muscles, aching from sleeping alongside the cold stone.

Nightpaw shook his head. "I don't think so."

Rosepaw's heart sank, and she gave her paw a few quick licks before saying harshly, "Those fox-hearts!"

Just then, Foxtail came racing out of Snowbelly's den. "Did you get her?!" she asked Dawnstar, her meow full of hope.

Dawnstar sighed, and shook her head.

Rosepaw could feel the waves of disappointment radiating off of the queen's fur, as Foxtail sat down numbly, and Dawnstar leaped up on top of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" came the familiar words from the ThunderClan leader.

Adderstrike was among the first to race out of the den in the moonlight. Seeing his mate huddled in a little ball, he bolted over. "It will be okay." he murmured as Dawnstar began her speech.

"As all of you know, I led a peaceful patrol over to ShadowClan to give them a chance to give Squirrelkit back to us before we launch a full-scale war." Dawnstar paused, scanning her Clan, before continuing. "However, they wanted to trade for her. Flamestar insisted that she only way we could reclaim Squirrelkit is if we give them the abandoned Twoleg nest they have tried to steal multiple times."

Murmurs and yowls shot through the gathered cats.

"Give it to them, we never use it! It's not worth a kit." a she-cat called.

"Let's attack the ShadowClan camp, and steal her back!" another cat yowled.

Dawnstar flicked her tail for silence. "I must think about what our next step will be, and I have asked Snowbelly to speak with StarClan at the next half moon." with that, she hopped down from her perch, and vanished into her den after Sharpeye.

"Come on, let's get you back to Snowbelly's den. I bet Willowkit is hungry, she needs you still." Adderstrike twined his tail with Foxtail's, leading her back to her remaining kit.

Owlpaw trotted up, a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe Flamestar would bring a kit into a border dispute."

Nightpaw nodded. "I know."

Rosepaw yawned. "I think I'm going back to sleep. It's almost moonhigh, and with my luck, Hollowfur will want me on the dawn patrol." she headed for the apprentices den.

"Good idea." Nightpaw mewed, following her.

"I hope we can do more battle practice tomorrow." Owlpaw sank into his nest.

Rosepaw stepped into her own nest and lay down, sighing, and wrapped her tail over her nose. She closed her eyes, and almost immediately she was embraced by the warm grasp of sleep.

When she opened them, she was in a sunny meadow, lying in the shade of an oak tree. In front of her was a rosebush in full bloom. Suddenly, a squirrel appeared, crying, and soaking wet, at the base of another oak tree.

_That's odd_, Rosepaw thought dreamily, _I didn't know squirrels could cry._ She watched the squirrel sniff and shiver, and then dart over to the rosebush.

Instantly, the squirrel straightened up, it's wet fur fluffing up, now dry. It stopped crying as it climbed to the top of the rosebush, it's fluffy tail waving in the breeze.

"It's time to go," the squirrel said.

"What? You can't talk." Rosepaw mewed, confused.

"Why not?" the squirrel purred.

_Squirrels don't purr! _Rosepaw blinked, and suddenly she was back in her den.

"Come on. We're doing border patrol." Nightpaw was standing over her, his face a mouse-length away from hers.

"What? Oh. Okay." Rosepaw shook her head to clear it, standing up and stretching. She followed Nightpaw out of the their den.

"Finally." Hollowfur and Jaggedwing stood up as their apprentices padded towards them. "Let's go, we have to cover the ShadowClan border, since Dawnstar has ordered extra patrols."

"Sharpeye wants me to come, too!" Nosetail called, racing up to them.

Jaggedwing nodded. "All right." He led the way out of the camp.

Rosepaw followed him contentedly, padding alongside her brother in the mid-morning sun. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream, turning it over and over in her mind. _What does it mean? It was such a silly dream...But why can't I stop thinking about it? _

"Rosepaw." Hollowfur was staring at her, and the patrol had reached the ShadowClan border. "Are just going to waltz into ShadowClan territory to take back Squirrelkit, or are you going to follow Dawnstar's orders?"

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." _Literally._ Rosepaw trotted back to the patrol, only to feel claws sink into her fur. Yelping, she whirled around.

A cream-colored tom reared up and leaped on top of her, pinning her down. "You're on ShadowClan territory." he snarled.

"She is not!" Nosetail wasted no time in barreling into the ShadowClan cat, knocking him off of Rosepaw.

She scrambled away, returning to where Nightpaw, Hollowfur, and Jaggedwing were standing, ready to leap into battle if need be.

Just then, five more ShadowClan cats appeared.

"Are you ready to lose?" a black tom with yellow eyes sneered, creeping forward.

"No." Jaggedwing replied. "And there is no reason to battle at this moment, we shall leave."

Rosepaw watched him force his fur to lay flat and turn away.

The black tom gave a snarl, charging forward.

Jaggedwing instantly whipped around, rearing up and pinning the black tom down.

"Rosepaw." Hollowfur mewed urgantly. "Go get help, you're the fastest."

Rosepaw nodded and bolted off into the forest, her paws flying over the cold forest floor. Her lungs screamed for air, but she kept her reckless pace, knowing she had to get help for her Clan-mates. She wriggled through the ThunderClan camp entrance like lightning, and shrieked, "ShadowClan is attacking at the border!"

Dawnstar appeared from her den. "How many are there?" she asked urgently.

"Six." Rosepaw panted, breathless and paws aching.

"Are you fine to return?"

Rosepaw nodded.

"I need Sharpeye, Greyfoot, Leopardshine, and Rockfall!" Dawnstar yowled to the cats who had already gathered in the camp clearing. "Rosepaw, you lead us to where they are."

Rosepaw nodded and bolted out of the camp, the cats Dawnstar had named racing after her.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Dawnstar cried the heartbeat she spotted the tussling cats.

Rosepaw leaped into the battle, rearing up and sinking her claws into back of a golden she-cat. She held on with all her strength as the ShadowClan she-cat twirled and shook, yelping, "Get off me!"

Rosepaw obliged, jumping off of the she-cat and swiftly aiming a kick at her jaw.

The golden she-cat retaliated, ducking and lashing out a paw and slicing at Rosepaw's muzzle.

Ow. Rosepaw winced, channeling her anger by rearing up and lashing out a hind leg to shove the ShadowClan cat's chest.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" came a yowl.

Without hesitating, the golden she-cat spun around, and in a heartbeat she was gone.

"Mark the correct border," Dawnstar ordered when all of their enemies had vanished into the pine forest. "we don't want any more _confusion_."

Nightpaw bounded up to her. "We won!"

Rosepaw nodded excitedly. "Of course, we're the best."

"I don't know why ShadowClan even bothers any more." Nightpaw went on. "Every cat knows that we're the strongest Clan."

"Yeah," Rosepaw agreed as the triumphant cats headed home. "but they still have Squirrelkit."

Nightpaw lowered his head. "I wish Dawnstar would take her back already."

"Poor Foxtail is having a nervous breakdown." Rosepaw nodded.

The two littermates were quiet the rest of the way to the ThunderClan camp, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm starving!" Nightpaw went straight to the fresh-kill pile after wriggling through the camp entrance.

"Me too!" Rosepaw's mouth watered as she picked out a pigeon. "Want to share?"

Nightpaw nodded, and Rosepaw carried their pigeon over to the Halfrock, where they settled down to eat in the warm sunlight.

"Tell me all about it!" Owlpaw raced over to them. "What was it like? Who was there? Did you get Squirrelkit back?"

Nightpaw opened his mouth to respond, but Mosswater interrupted him before he could speak. "Owlpaw, we're going hunting! Come on!"

Owlpaw groaned. "Tell me later." he whipped around, heading out into the forest behind his mentor.

"Okay." Rosepaw called, gulping down a mouthful of , what do you think?

* * *

***Thanks to Flamepelt11 for reviewing Chapter 30!* **

**SPECIAL POLL: **

**What should Rosepaw's warrior name be? **

**Tell me your suggestions by reviewing! **


	33. Chapter 32

**Sorry it's late, guys. I've been suffering a severe case of writer's block :\**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 32!**

* * *

Chapter 32:

The next day, Rosepaw crept forward, her eyes locked on the squirrel in front of her. _It looks just like the one in my dream_, she thought absentmindedly, feeling a leaf crunch beneath her paw.

"Fox dung!" she cursed as the squirrel bolted up an oak tree.

"Rosepaw, are you feeling okay?" Hollowfur padded up next to her. "You hardly ever mess up like that, but you've been out of it all day."

Rosepaw sighed, hanging her head. "Sorry, Hollowfur, I just can't get this dream I had out of my mind."

"Sorry doesn't feed the Clan, Rosepaw. Why don't you go back to camp? Go get Snowbelly to check you out."

Rosepaw shook her head. "I'm fine." she insisted.

"I wasn't asking. Go." Hollowfur flicked her tail and turned around, dismissing her apprentice.

Rosepaw sighed again. _I can't do anything right today_. She headed for the camp, still thinking about her dream. _What does it mean? _She nearly slammed into a tree, but darted to the side just in time. Rosepaw reached the camp still lost in thought. She padded over to Snowbelly's den. _Maybe Snowbelly could interpret the dream for me,_ she thought.

"Rosepaw?" Snowbelly's mew was colored with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

_Then again, she might think I'm just being silly._ "I just wanted to visit Foxtail and Willowkit." she lied, spotting the queen curled up in her nest, softly snoring, and her kit curled up alongside the curve of her belly.

"Maybe you could persuade her to eat something." Snowbelly lowered her mew.

Rosepaw dipped her head. "I'll go get her a piece of fresh-kill." she stepped out into the bright sunlight, and padded over to the fresh-kill. She turned around, a juicy vole dangling from her jaws, and trotted back to Snowbelly's den.

"I'm not hungry." Foxtail mewed lifelessly as Rosepaw entered the den.

"Well, Willowkit is." Rosepaw pointed out. Willowkit was mewling blindly, trying to locate her mother's milk. "You have to feed her, even if you aren't hungry."

Foxtail nodded, and Rosepaw set the vole in front of her. Foxtail took one morsel of vole in her mouth, and began to chew, her eyes staring, dull and unfocused, at Snowbelly's herb store. When she finished chewing, she swallowed, but did not take another mouthful.

"Eat more." Rosepaw urged. "When Squirrelkit comes back, she'll need you to be well fed and healthy."

Foxtail shook her head. "She isn't coming back. I bet ShadowClan murdered her."

Rosepaw drew back, shocked. "ShadowClan might be fox-hearts but they wouldn't murder an innocent kit! They only want to steal that old Twoleg nest of ours. Squirrelkit is fine, I'm positive."

"Well, why won't Dawnstar give them the stupid Twoleg nest then?" Foxtail snapped. "Then I could have my precious kit back. I've already lost Tawnykit, I can't lose her too!"

"Dawnstar's too proud." Snowbelly interjected quietly.

Foxtail sighed, and curled back into her nest, letting Willowkit latch on to her belly happily.

Rosepaw turned to Snowbelly, giving her a shrug. _Maybe Snowbelly could talk to Dawnstar. _she thought.

"I'll talk to Dawnstar." Snowbelly murmured, exiting the den.

Rosepaw followed her, but veered to the left to lay on the sunny Halfrock. She stared forward, thinking about Foxtail._ I wonder if Dawnstar will send a patrol. I hope I get to go, if she does. I can use the spying techniques that Hollowfur taught me!_ Rosepaw purred at the thought, and began to wash herself. _I just can't stop thinking about my dream. _

Then, a small voice in her mind piped up. _Maybe it's an omen. _

Rosepaw scoffed, pausing her washing. _Only medicine cats can get omens._

_Well, you _were_ Snowbelly's apprentice._ The voice replied.

Rosepaw resumed running her tongue along her forepaw, swiping it over her ear before wetting it again. _Maybe I can interpret it._ T_here was a squirrel and a rosebush, and the squirrel was soaked and scared, but by the time it reached the top of the rosebush, it was dry, fluffy, and happy. _

_Think harder,_ the small voice urged.

Something clicked in her mind. _My name is Rosepaw! Maybe the rosebush was supposed to be me. Is that right? _

The voice was silent.

Rosepaw ran her tongue along her tail. _If I'm the rosebush, then what or who does the squirrel represent? _She thought, watching Snowbelly pad out of Dawnstar's den, finished with her talk about Foxtail. _Squirrel...Squirrel...Squirrel...kit! Squirrelkit is the squirrel from my dream! I'm supposed to rescue her!_ Just then, Dawnstar interrupted Rosepaw's epiphany.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled from the top of the Highledge.

Rosepaw gathered alongside the rest of her Clan, still excited from her discovery.

"As you know, I promised to get Squirrelkit back in this Clan before the full moon. I intend to keep my promise, and as the full moon is only three sunrises away, I have made a decision. We will give in to ShadowClan's demands, giving them the abandoned Twoleg nest in exchange for Squirrelkit."

The whole Clan gasped, including Rosepaw. _Dawnstar can't give up that Twoleg nest! We need it for herbs!_ The excitement drained from her body, replaced with shock.

Dawnstar flicked her ears for silence, and the Clan slowly quieted down. "We are stronger than ShadowClan, and we will reclaim the Twoleg nest soon after we have Squirrelkit back. I will go to their camp with a few warriors next sunrise, and make the trade with Flamestar." she nodded, and leaped down from the Highledge, vanishing into her den.

"What did I miss?" Nightpaw came bounding up to her, dropping off a blackbird on top of the fresh-kill pile. "Is Dawnstar calling a Clan meeting?"

Rosepaw shook her head. "She already did." she quickly filled him in, his eyes growing larger with every heartbeat.

"She can't give up that Twoleg nest! It's always full of prey!" Nightpaw protested.

Rosepaw nodded knowingly. "I know, but Foxtail is horribly depressed. She won't eat, much less pay any attention to Willowkit. All she can think about is Squirrelkit."

Nightpaw sighed. "There has to be another way. We need that nest!"

_There is! I'm going to rescue her myself. _"I agree." Rosepaw walked away._ I need to form a plan..._

* * *

**Thank you for all of your suggestions about Rosepaw's warrior name. Keep writing them! I will announce my top two in one of the next few chapters :) **  
**Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey, guys, sorry this chapter is a day late; I've been sick :\**

**Without any further ado, Chapter 33!**

* * *

Chapter 33:

Rosepaw crept through the forest, peering through the underbrush to check for any moonhigh patrols, but the forest was silent. _It's a lot harder to avoid dry twigs and leaves when its nighttime, even with the almost-full moon._ Rosepaw grimaced, snapping a branch under her her paws. She paused for a few heartbeats, making sure no cat heard her before continuing.

She ducked under a low-hanging branch, going over her plan once again in her mind. _Okay, first, sneak out of the camp via the dirtplace tunnel. Done! Second, travel over to the ShadowClan territory._ Rosepaw hopped over a log. _Then, find a patch of mud to roll in to disguise my scent. _She screwed up her nose at the thought, but continued with her list, weaving through a thick patch of trees._ As quietly as I can, I need to sneak up to their camp. I remember where the nursery is from when we tried to raid the camp, so I'll sneak up to that wall and look for any holes. Then, I'll reach in and pluck out Squirrelkit, and take her back to camp, where I'll leave her outside the nursery so no cat finds out I disobeyed Dawnstar's orders. Then, ThunderClan will get Squirrelkit _and _keep_ _our Twoleg nest!_

Rosepaw proudly reached the ShadowClan border, satisfied with her plan. She hopped over the river, the butterflies in her stomach banging into each other, making Rosepaw acutely aware she was now in enemy territory. _I guess I'd better roll in the mud here so ShadowClan can't identify my scent. _Rosepaw reluctantly plopped on top of the wet, slimy mud alongside the river. She rolled over on her back, dirtying her left side, then applying the squishy earth to her belly. _Hey_, she thought,_ this isn't so bad after all._ She purred, letting the mud cling her her fur. _Focus!_ She reminded herself, scrambling to her feet and shaking herself to the get excess mud off. _All right. Find a patch of mud to disguise my scent: Check! _Rosepaw nodded to herself, heading for the heart of ShadowClan territory.

After traveling only a few tail-lengths, she heard a branch snap.

Rosepaw froze. _It's probably just a bird. I hope. _

Then, something crashed through a pile of leaves.

Rosepaw darted up the nearest tree as fast as she could, her heart pounding

Voices echoed through the forest. "I don't know why Flamestar ordered extra patrols along the border. We never scent ThunderClan here anyway." a tom complained.

"_I_ don't know why Flamestar even bothered to keep that kit. ThunderClan would obviously rather have their Twoleg nest." a she-cat mewed.

"Yeah. We should just bring the kit back to ThunderClan ourselves, and say they took it." Another she-cat said, and Rosepaw recognized her mew.

_That's Redfeather!_ Rosepaw realized with a jolt, nearly falling out of her tree. _I hope she doesn't recognize my scent. Actually, maybe she would help me! She wants to get rid of Squirrelkit, anyway._

"All right, lets split up." the first she-cat decided. "I'm tired, and I want to get back to my nest."

"I'll go that way." Redfeather offered.

"Duskfall, you head over there, and I'll head along the river this way." the other she-cat ordered.

"All right." the tom mewed as Redfeather began to trot in Rosepaw's direction, getting closer with every passing heartbeat.

_What do I do? This wasn't in the plan!_ Rosepaw yowled in her head.

The small voice in the back of her head returned. _She'll help you_, it whispered.

Rosepaw nodded to herself. _When she passes underneath me, I'll jump on top of her, and hopefully she'll help me get back Squirrelkit. _

Redfeather was still padding straight in Rosepaw's direction. Just as Rosepaw prepared to leap on top of the ShadowClan she-cat, she halted. "I know you're up there. What do you want?" she hissed.

_How did she know?_ Rosepaw froze. _Maybe she's just bluffing. _

"I assume you're here to steal back your kit." she continued. "And you're lucky I didn't tell Duskfall and Russetstorm. They aren't as keen to get rid of your kit as I am." she sniffed.

Rosepaw reluctantly descended from the tree as quietly as she could. "So you'll help me?" she whispered, hope rising in her chest.

"Well, I haven't attacked you yet, have I?" she demanded impatiently. "Here's the plan. I'll report back to Russetstorm, and tell her I didn't see anything." Redfeather rolled her eyes. "You stay here, while we go back to camp. When they go to the warriors den to sleep, I'll say I have to go use the dirplace. Instead, I'll go get your kit from Ivyfang. Ivyfang is the most fed up with her. She barely has enough milk for her own kits, let alone a ThunderClan kit." Redfeather snorted. "Anyway, Ivyfang will give your kit to me, and I'll bring her to you."

"Have you finished, Redfeather? I want to go back to camp." Russetstorm called.

"Yes!" Redfeather replied. "Stay here." she ordered Rosepaw, whipping around, and bounding in the direction of her Clan-mate.

_Well, I suppose her plan _is _better than mine. _Rosepaw thought, scaling the tree again quickly, settling in to wait for the ShadowClan she-cat.

After what seemed like seasons, Redfeather bounded up to the tree Rosepaw was perched on, Squirrelkit dangling from her jaws, squealing indigently.

"Hush!" Redfeather commanded Squirrelkit as Rosepaw carefully made her way down the tree.

"Thank you so much, Redfeather." Rosepaw blinked gratefully, taking the kit from her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't to it for you." Redfeather licked her chest fur. "I was tired of listening to every cat complain about the kit. Now hurry up and get off my territory, I'm tired and want to go to my nest. And if any cat asks, I didn't see you; you stole Squirrelkit back through a hole in the nursery that Ivyfang's making right now." she added as Rosepaw bounded away.

"Bye!" Rosepaw mewed around Squirrelkit's scruff, quickly reaching the river that made up the ShadowClan border. _I wish I could wash off all this mud in the stream, but I can't, not with Squirrelkit._ Rosepaw grimaced, thinking about how long it would take to lick all of the mud off of her pelt. She leaped over the narrow river with ease, but landed with a jolt.

Squirrelkit protested with a sharp squeak.

"Sorry." Rosepaw mumbled, ducking under a tree branch.

Squirrelkit banged against the ground, squealing again.

"Sorry!" Rosepaw repeated. _I don't know how the queens do it! _

After accidentally banging Squirrelkit against the ground twice more, Rosepaw reached the ThunderClan camp, but passed it in favor of the dirtplace tunnel. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought, silently stepping out into the empty camp.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Tell me in a review! **

**Got a request, comment, question, or criticism? Type a quick review! **

***Thank you to Flamepelt 11, LeCat101, and Guest for reviewing! And a special thanks to Lilyfrost and Mockingbird for your super helpful review!***


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I have been sick and unable to write :( **

**Anyway, there was some confusion as to why Refeather would want to give Rosepaw the kit instead of trading Squirrelkit for the Twoleg nest.  
****The main reason is that Redfeather is Ivyfang's younger sister (they were born in different litters), and Ivyfang doesn't have enough milk to feed Squirrelkit along with her own four kits (Frogkit, Ravenkit, Marshkit, and Pinekit).  
****Also, if it had been any other ThunderClan cat except for Rosepaw, Redfeather would have skinned them alive, but she likes Rosepaw.**

**Hope this clears it up a little! **

**Also, I have changed Nosetail's name to Specklenose. **

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in two days like normal. **

* * *

Chapter 34:

Thankfully, Greyfoot, who was supposed to be guarding the camp entrance, was snoring lightly instead of keeping watch. This allowed Rosepaw to creep over to the nursery and quietly place Squirrelkit inside the nursery. From there, she tiptoed back past Greyfoot and into her den, where Owlpaw and Nightpaw sounded like they were competing for who could snore the loudest.

Instead of curling up in her nest, like she so desperately wanted to do, Rosepaw began to wash off all the mud that had matted her fur. _It's a good thing I don't want to sleep. _Rosepaw mused, running her tongue along her tail as she listened to her denmates' obnoxious snoring.

When her pelt shone with cleanliness in the early dawn light, she sank gratefully into her nest, wrapping her tail across her nose. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes.

"Rosepaw! We're going on the dawn patrol." Hollowfur whispered.

Rosepaw groaned inwardly. _Just my luck_, she thought, regretfully rising out of her still-cold nest, and following her mentor to where the rest of their patrol was waiting.

"Let's go!" Adderstrike mewed impatiently.

"All right. Sharpeye wanted us to go re-mark the border along the lake." Petalsky led the way out of the camp, with Adderstrike, Hollowfur, and Rosepaw on her heels.

Rosepaw trotted after her mentor, her eyelids drooping.

"Are you okay, Rosepaw?" Hollowfur asked. "You look tired."

Rosepaw shook her head, trying to look more alert. "Nope. I'm fine." She ducked under a tree branch.

"Let's start over by the WindClan border, and end at the ShadowClan border." Petalsky veered to the left.

By the time they reached the lake, the sun had risen a whole tail-length in the sky, and was reflecting brightly on the blue-green lake.

"There's a WindClan patrol." Adderstrike announced, flicking his tail towards them.

"That's fine." Petalsky mewed. "We have no quarrel with WindClan at the moment, so we will greet them and be on our way."

The WindClan border patrol was trotting closer, but stopped where the river separated the two territories.

"Greetings." a brown tom with half of his tail called.

"Greetings." Petalsky dipped her head.

"How's the prey running?" the WindClan cat asked.

"Just fine, and yours?"

"Great. We'll see you at the Gathering."

"Good-bye." Petalsky turned away, and, after quickly remarking the border, Adderstrike, Hollowfur, and Rosepaw followed her.

They traveled along the border, pausing every few fox-lengths to reset the scent markers. As they passed the Ancient Oak, a figure came in to view.

"Is that a cat?" Rosepaw squinted.

"I think so." Hollowfur replied, picking up the pace.

"Be careful. It might be a dangerous rogue or kittypet." Petalsky cautioned as they drew closer.

"I can't smell any Clan scent in the breeze." Adderstrike mewed.

"I think...it's sick." Rosepaw said when she was close enough to see the detail of the mysterious rogue.

The figure was a scrawny grey she-cat, with patches of fur missing from all over her pelt and tail, and a streaming nose and watering eyes. As the ThunderClan cats approached, she let out a feeble cough, stumbling and falling weakly to the ground..

"Hello?" Adderstrike called.

"Don't...attack...me..." she wheezed.

"Who are you?" Petalsky asked.

"My...name...is...Cassie..."

"I'm Rosepaw, this is Hollowfur, Petalsky, and Adderstrike." Rosepaw sniffed Cassie cautiously. "I think she needs to see Snowbelly." she murmured to Petalsky, who nodded.

"We're from ThunderClan, and we're going to take you to our medicine cat now." Petalsky mewed.

"No...I'm...fine..." Cassie erupted into a coughing fit, then continued feebly. "Just...let...me...go..."

"I really think you should see Snowbelly. She won't hurt you, she'll heal you with herbs." Hollowfur said. Lowering her mew, she whispered, "Adderstrike, you get her right side and I'll take her left. I don't think she can walk on her own."

Adderstrike nodded and moved into position. "Come on, we'll help you get to camp, where you can have a decent meal."

"It doesn't look like you've had one in a while." Rosepaw remarked as the grey she-cat stood up, leaning against Adderstrike and Hollowfur.

Slowly they made their way to camp, stopping frequently to let Cassie catch her breath.

"Who's that?" Voletooth asked as they led the exhausted she-cat over to Snowbelly's den.

"Her name is Cassie. We found her by the lake." Rosepaw informed him as she passed.

"Okay, you all should leave. Except you, Rosepaw, I need your help." Snowbelly added, seeing Rosepaw enter her den. "Actually, Petalsky, will you fetch her a piece of fresh-kill?"

Petalsky nodded, following Adderstrike and Hollowfur out into the camp.

"There, now it's not so crowded." Snowbelly huffed. "Rosepaw, will you grab some borage and chamomile?"

Rosepaw nodded, as Cassie broke into another coughing fit.

"And tansy." Snowbelly added.

Rosepaw dropped the requested herbs at her mentor's paws.

Petalsky appeared with a juicy vole in her jaws. "Here." she mewed quietly, placing the vole beside the herbs.

"Thanks." Snowbelly dipped her head, dismissing Petalsky, and got to work. "Eat these, and then you can wash them down with the vole." she instructed Cassie. "Rosepaw, why don't you try washing off all the mud on her pelt?"

Rosepaw nodded as Cassie licked up the herbs, only to begin coughing again, spitting them out.

"Try again." Snowbelly encouraged.

_There isn't much to wash._ Rosepaw thought. Most of Cassie's grey fur was missing, in random clumps. _She looks like a badger clawed out all her fur, but there's no scratches. _

"Now eat the vole, and then you should rest." Snowbelly mewed, as Rosepaw finished licking the rogue's irregular fur.

After three more coughing fits, Cassie ate the last bite of her vole.

"Here, I made you a nest." Rosepaw shoved the nest right beside the sick she-cat, but Cassie had already fallen asleep.

"Let's lift her." Snowbelly whispered, picking Cassie up by her scruff.

Together, they transferred the sleeping cat into the moss nest, then padded a little ways out of the den.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with her." Snowbelly sighed.

"Me too." Rosepaw agreed.

" High fever, runny eyes and nose, and a horrible cough. And, I don't know how she lost all that fur." Snowbelly sighed again. "It's not greencough, or whitecough; they wouldn't make her nose and eyes so runny. And, of course, it's greenleaf, not leafbare."

"Maybe it's multiple things together." Rosepaw suggested.

Snowbelly nodded, still unconvinced. "There are stories about a sickness called blackcough, but the symptoms for that are vomiting up blood, a high fever, and coughing."

"But what about her streaming eyes and nose?" Rosepaw asked.

"I don't know." Snowbelly changed the subject, "Why don't you go hunting?"

Rosepaw nodded. "I'll ask Nightpaw to go with me." she turned away to find her brother. Spotting him at the fresh-kill pile "Nightpaw? Want to go hunting with me?"

Nightpaw gulped down the last bite of the mouse he was eating. "Sure. Jaggedwing had to do a border patrol on the ShadowClan border, so I'm free." he stood up. "Let's go."

Rosepaw followed her brother out of the camp.

"You heard Squirrelkit is back, right?" Nightpaw mewed, ducking under a tree branch.

Rosepaw had completely forgotten about the kit she had rescued that night. "Ye... No! Really?"

Nightpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! She just appeared in the nursery over night."

"That's awesome!" Rosepaw giggled inwardly. _They don't know it was me! _

"I wonder who brought her back. They would be the hero of the Clan!"

Rosepaw itched to tell her brother, but she knew that she would get in big trouble with Dawnstar for breaking just about all the rules in the Warrior code. "At least she's back in ThunderClan. I bet Foxtail's happy."

Nightpaw nodded. "She's ecstatic."

_That's good._ Rosepaw thought. "Let's split up, and we'll meet back here at sunhigh."

"Okay." Nightpaw headed off in the direction of the lake, and Rosepaw headed for the WindClan border to hunt rabbits.

* * *

***Special thanks to you, yes, you, for reading!* **

***Also, huge thanks to warriorkittytailsdoll, Flamepelt 11, Tansypetal, and Silverheart24 for reviewing!***

Keep it up, guys! I love hearing your comments!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Rosepaw woke up and stretched leisurely in the morning sun. Beside her, Owlpaw's and Nightpaw's nests were already cold. Her stomach growled. _Maybe the hunting patrols have already come in._ She thought hopefully, padding out of the den.

"Rosepaw!" Owlpaw bounded up to her. "Mosswater is giving me my first assessment today!"

"Wow, that's great!" Rosepaw purred. "Hunting, or fighting?"

"Fighting!" Owlpaw stuck out his chest proudly. "I bet I'll be a warrior in no time."

"I bet so!" Rosepaw touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "Where's Nightpaw?"

"He went to go see Snowbelly. He had a stomach ache." Owlpaw mewed, and ran to his mentor as Rosepaw headed for the medicine cat's den.

"Snowbelly?" she asked, hovering uncertainly outside of the den.

"Come in." came the mew from inside.

Rosepaw pushed through the bracken leaves covering the entrance, and entered into the den.

In front of her, Snowbelly was counting out one juniper berry to give to Nightpaw. To the left, Cassie was shivering in her nest, despite the warm greenleaf breeze.

"Rosepaw!" Nightpaw exclaimed when he saw her. "Jaggedwing and Hollowfur are taking us to fight with Owlpaw while Mosswater assesses him."

"Cool!" Rosepaw replied as Nightpaw forced down the bitter juniper berry, making a face at the flavor. To Snowbelly, she asked, "How's Cassie?"

"Nightpaw, why don't you go wash down those berries with a warm mouse? And I don't know if you should be doing battle practice if your stomach is upset."

"It's fine now." Nightpaw assured her, quickly exiting the den. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder.

Snowbelly turned to Rosepaw, lowering her voice. "Cassie isn't doing very good. She vomits everything up that she eats. I can't heal her if she won't eat the herbs." Snowbelly sighed. "I think I'll go to the Moonpool tonight and ask StarClan what to do."

"Rosepaw!" some cat yowled outside of the den.

"Go." Snowbelly urged.

"Bye!" Rosepaw dipped her head, and burst into the camp. "What?"

"Hollowfur wants you to eat before we leave." Nightpaw announced, plopping a squirrel down in front of her. "And hurry, because I want to get in as much practice as possible today, and maybe then we'll have our first assessment!"

Rosepaw began to eat the squirrel in gulps, unaware of how hungry she had been.

"Hollowfur and Jaggedwing are already at the training hollow, helping Owlpaw with his assessment." Nightpaw continued.

When Rosepaw finished, she stood up, shaking her pelt to get the dirt out.

"Okay. Let's go!" Nightpaw kneaded the soft dirt eagerly.

Rosepaw, rolling her eyes at her brother's enthusiasm, raced after him out of the camp.

"I win!" Nightpaw crowed, panting, as they reached the camp once they had finished their battle training.

"Oh, that's okay, I let you win." Rosepaw huffed, padding over to the Halfrock and throwing herself on the ground beside the boulder.

Owlpaw bounded up to them with a rabbit in his jaws. He had left early after finishing his assessment, while Rosepaw and Nightpaw practiced a new fighting technique. "Did you hear?" he asked.

Nightpaw shook his head, while Rosepaw replied, "No. What?"

"Cassie died." Owlpaw replied, sitting down in front of them, setting down the rabbit. "Want to share?" he asked, nudging it towards Rosepaw and her brother.

"Sure!" Nightpaw said, taking a bite.

Rosepaw waited until Nightpaw had finished taking his mouthful before sinking her sharp teeth into the still-warm rabbit's flesh and ripping off a mouthful of her own. After chewing, she asked, "When?"

"Just after sunhigh." Owlpaw replied, taking a bite of his own. "Dawnstar said there won't be a vigil, because she's a rogue and no cat knew her anyway."

"When are they going to bury her?" Nightpaw asked.

Owlpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Dawnstar probably won't bother the elders with burying her; she'll probably ask warriors instead."

"I wonder why she died." Nightpaw mewed.

"Well, Snowbelly said that she kept vomiting." Rosepaw reasoned. "Maybe she died of hunger."

"Maybe." Owlpaw said. "Hey, look, they're carrying her out of Snowbelly's den now."

The three apprentices watched, taking a bite of rabbit every so often, as Clawfoot, Voletooth, and Specklenose carried the rogue's dead body out of camp and into the forest to be buried.

* * *

***Huge thanks to Irish Nerd, Mudsky, and Flamepelt 11 for reviewing! Keep it up, I love hearing your thoughts!***

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will hopefully add another tomorrow to make up for it :)

Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 36

**Finally, a chapter that is actually early! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 36:

"Rosepaw, hurry up! We're going to be late for the Gathering!" Owlpaw urged.

Rosepaw nodded, gulping down the last bit of her mouse. "Okay. Let's go!" She bolted after Owlpaw and the rest of the ThunderClan cats who were going to be attending that night's Gathering.

The two apprentices quickly caught up to the rest of the group, and fell into companionable silence.

"Too bad Nightpaw couldn't come." Owlpaw mewed. Nightpaw had forgotten to refresh the elders' bedding the previous day, and Dawnstar had not allowed him to attend the Gathering.

"Yeah." Rosepaw nodded. "He made me promise to tell him everything."

"I wonder if ShadowClan will say anything about Squirrelkit." Owlpaw mewed.

"Probably not. They'll be embarrassed that they couldn't keep track of her. " Rosepaw replied.

"I bet Dawnstar will." Owlpaw said.

"I don't know." Rockfall butted in. "I don't think Dawnstar will bring it up. She wouldn't want it to seem like we can't even protect our own kits."

"True." Rosepaw agreed. "Do you think she'll say anything about Cassie?"

"Why would she?" Owlpaw asked. "She was just a rogue."

"I guess." Rosepaw mewed as they reached the tree-bridge that would lead them to the Gathering island.

"You can go first." Owlpaw stepped back to let her past.

"Thanks." Rosepaw carefully walked along the tree-bridge, finally emerging into the busy island. _Wow, a lot of cats are here already. WindClan, ShadowClan, _and_ RiverClan. _

"We're the last to arrive." Owlpaw commented, as if reading her thoughts.

"Hey, Owlpaw, Rosepaw!" Waterpaw bounded up. "Where's Nightpaw?"

"Dawnstar didn't let him come." Rosepaw replied. "How's your prey running? Er - swimming?"

"Slower than ever!" Waterpaw laughed. "And yours?"

"Great!" Owlpaw answered.

"Oh, it looks like the Gathering is about to begin. When they finish, I want to teach you two a new fighting move I learned last sunrise." Waterpaw kneaded the ground excitedly.

"We have one to teach you, too!" Owlpaw mewed, settling down to watch the leaders.

"Yeah, we just learned it, too." Rosepaw sat in between the two toms as Rabbitstar began.

"WindClan has thrived this past moon." Rabbitstar began. "First, we made a new warrior. Harepaw is now Harefoot." Rabbitstar paused as cats shouted the new warrior's name, then continued. "WindClan also has a new apprentice, Breezepaw."

"Breezepaw! Breezepaw!" echoed across the island.

"Also, Willowbreeze has given birth to a tom, Wolfkit. But where there is light, there is also darkness. Unfortunately, one of our elders, Stalkwhisker, has joined StarClan." Rabbitstar lowered his head, and after a respectful silence Troutstar began.

"RiverClan also has a new warrior: Toadpaw is now Toadleap. Twolegs have come to the lake as they always do in greenleaf, but they have not threatened our prey, nor our Clan." Troutstar looked to Dawnstar.

"Foxtail has given birth to two kits, Willowkit and Squirrelkit." Dawnstar mewed.

_She didn't mention Tawnykit,_ Rosepaw realized.

"ThunderClan is stronger than ever, and we won't hesitate to protect our borders – _or kits_ – with our teeth and claws." Dawnstar finished with a steely glare directed at Flamestar, who shrugged it off, mewing, "ShadowClan has a new warrior also. Snowpaw is now Snowflurry."

"Snowflurry! Snowflurry!" ShadowClan, WindClan, and some RiverClan cats chanted. Rosepaw noted that all of the ThunderClan cats remained silent, still angry with ShadowClan for stealing Squirrelkit.

"And ShadowClan has continued to strengthen in the past moon." Flamestar finished.

_He didn't mention Squirrelkit, just as I thought._ Rosepaw mused as the four leaders jumped to the ground, and the island broke out in murmurs that gradually increased in volume.

"Rosepaw!" Redfeather bounded up. "I'm expecting kits."

"Wow!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "That's great! Who's?"

"Duskfall's." Redfeather replied, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Congratulations." Owlpaw mewed as the ShadowClan she-cat turned away.

"See you next time!" Rosepaw called.

Redfeather flicked her ears in acknowledgment as she went to find more cats to share her news with.

"Pebblepaw!" Waterpaw called. "Let's show Rosepaw and Owlpaw our new fighting techniques!"

Waterpaw's tortoiseshell sister bounded over. "Remember what Wetwhisker said before we left for the Gathering?"

Waterpaw's tail drooped. "Oh. Yeah."

Pebblepaw cuffed him on the head playfully. "Let's have a jumping competition, instead!"

"Yeah!" Owlpaw gave a little hop. "I bet I'll win!"

"No, I will!" Rosepaw kneaded the emerald grass excitedly.

"Let's do it over there." Waterpaw led the way to a group of trees where they wouldn't get in any cat's way.

"Okay." Pebblepaw announced. "We'll all jump as high as we can into..." her ocean blue eyes scanned for the perfect tree. "...That tree over there." she flicked her tail at a tall oak tree with nice, high branches. "Taking turns, of course. Wherever you jump to on the tree, you have to stay there and mark where you land in the bark with your claw. Whoever jumps the highest wins. I'll go first." Pebblepaw trotted over to the tree and crouched down at the base of the trunk, wiggling her haunches before springing halfway up the tree and latching on. She carefully detachtched one paw and scored the bark at the top of her other paw. After descending, she mewed to Owlpaw, "Your turn!"

Owlpaw nodded confidently and repeated the process, landing a whisker-length below Pebblepaw's mark. "Let me try again!"

Pebblepaw shook her head, amusement glittering in her eyes. "It's Rosepaw's turn."

Rosepaw bounded up to the tree. _Think light, like you're a bird with the wind catching your wings._ She stared at the spot she wanted to land, a fox-length above Pebblepaw's mark. Crouching down and wiggling her haunches like the two apprentices before her, she thrust up with all her power, springing into the air. Before she knew it, she had past Pebblepaw's mark by a tail-length and was clinging to the oak tree. _I did it!_ She thought triumphantly, dragging her claw across the rough bark. Rosepaw carefully made her way down the tree, and when she reached the bottom she challenged Waterpaw, "Beat that!"

"With pleasure!" Waterpaw retorted playfully, and swiftly leaped up in the air, and clung to the tree a mouse-length below Rosepaw's mark.

"I win!" Rosepaw crowed.

"Good job!" Pebblepaw mewed.

"At least I have an excuse." Owlpaw piped up.

"And what's that?" Rosepaw asked.

"I'm too fat to climb a tree!" he joked.

"I'm with you there." Waterpaw came down from the tree. "Congratulations." he said to Rosepaw, as a yowl echoed across the island.

"ThunderClan, time to go!"

"Bye! See you next time!" Rosepaw called, as she and Owlpaw headed for the tree-bridge.

"Bye!" Pebblepaw and Waterpaw chorused.

"That was fun." Owlpaw commented once they had left RiverClan territory.

"It was, I always like seeing Waterpaw and Pebblepaw." Rosepaw agreed.

"Too bad Nightpaw couldn't come. I wonder if he could have beaten you!" Owlpaw laughed. "I doubt it."

"Me too." Rosepaw purred. "I can't wait to tell him all about what happened."

* * *

***SilverHeart24 and Flampelt 11, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!* **

**Have a question, comment, criticism, or request? Don't hesitate to type a little review!**

**My deepest thanks for reading Chapter 36 :)**


	38. Chapter 37

**FYI: I skipped one moon (and a few sunrises) ahead since the Gathering, and several things have happened...**

**Also: Tansypetal, Rosepaw will be made a warrior in the not-too-distant future, however she has only been training for (almost) 4 moons, out of the usual 6-12. Bear with me! There will probably be a lot of time skips in the next 10 chapters or so.**

A few people have asked about the prophecy, and if I'll be doing anything about it soon. Well, to answer your question, the 'four cats with crossing skills' will 'journey to the land of hills' a little after (maybe a moon?) Rosepaw and Nightpaw receive their warrior names.

**Anyway, here's Chapter 37!**

* * *

Chapter 37:

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" a yowl woke up Rosepaw a moon later.

She opened her eyes, looking up at the bright rays of early sunlight filtering through the entrance to the apprentice's den.

"What's going on?" Nightpaw stretched in his nest beside her.

Owlpaw had already left, his nest cold.

"I don't know." Rosepaw replied, getting up. "Let's go see!" she pushed out of the den. In front of her, most of the Clan had already gathered under Dawnstar.

"Can we watch?" Sunkit, Beekit, and Acornkit asked, tumbling out of the nursery, with Heartsong on their heels.

"Of course." she smiled fondly at her kits.

"I have gathered you here for a very important and happy ceremony in a Clan." Dawnstar scanned her Clan proudly. "Apprenticing kits."

A sharp gasp escaped from Heartsong's three kits.

"Us?" Sunkit squealed excitedly.

"Who else?" Beekit cuffed her on her head with his paw.

Acornkit was soundless, but raced up to the front of the group.

After a few heartbeats of hesitation, his littermates raced after him.

"Acornkit, come forward." Dawnstar ordered, and the small kit obliged nervously. "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Acornpaw." Dawnstar looked to Specklenose. "Specklenose, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Acornpaw. Specklenose, you have shown yourself to have strength and patience. I'm sure you will pass those virtues on to Acornpaw."

"Acornpaw! Acornpaw!" the Clan chanted as Acornpaw and Specklenose touched noses excitedly.

"Beekit, come forward. From this moment on until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Beepaw. Rockfall, you are now ready to take on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Beepaw. Rockfall, you have shown yourself to have determination and be skilled in fighting. I'm sure you will pass those virtues on to Beepaw."

Beepaw touched noses with his new mentor as the Clan chanted his new name.

"Sunkit, come forward." Dawnstar's eyes glittered with happiness as she looked proudly at her Clan. "Sunkit, come forward. From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Sunpaw. Wingfeather, you are now ready to take on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Sunpaw. Wingfeather, you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. I'm sure you will pass those virtues on to Sunpaw."

"Sunpaw! Acornpaw! Beepaw!" Rosepaw yowled as loud as she could.

Dawnstar leapt down from the Highledge and dissapeared into her den, as Sharpeye went to the front of the Clan to organize the patrols.

"Specklenose, Rockfall, and Wingfeather, are you taking your apprentices to tour the territory?"

"Yes." Wingfeather replied.

"Good, but stay away from the ShadowClan border." Sharpeye nodded. "Hollowfur, will you lead a hunting patrol over to the Ancient Oak? Take Greyfoot, Dewtail and Rosepaw."

"All right, Sharpeye." Hollowfur dipped her head.

"Voletooth, why don't you lead a hunting patrol too? Take Mosswater and her apprentice."

"Okay." Voletooth nodded.

"Jaggedwing, you lead a patrol over to the WindClan border at sunhigh. Take your apprentice and Leopardshine."

Jaggedwing flicked his ears in acknowledgment.

Dawnstar padded out of her den. "I'd like to lead a patrol over to the ShadowClan border with Clawfoot, Heartsong, and Petalsky."

Sharpeye nodded. "And I'll lead the moonhigh patrol to the ShadowClan border. I'll take Flowerstream and Adderstrike."

"Rosepaw, why don't you bring some fresh-kill to the elders and Fawnspots before we leave? Oh, and Foxtail, too." Hollowfur mewed.

Rosepaw dipped her head. "Fine." she replied, heading for the fresh-kill pile. "I'll see you later." she added to Nightpaw, who flicked his tail to show he heard her. At the fresh-kill pile, she picked out a rabbit for Foxtail and Fawnspots, and two mice for Frostwhisker and Lionstripe. First, she carried the rabbit over to the nursery. "Here you go!" she mewed, dropping the rabbit between the two queens.

"Thanks." Foxtail purred.

"Yeah!" Willowkit squeaked.

"Thanks!" Squirrelkit stepped on top of her sister, who protested loudly.

"How're you doing, Fawnspots?" Rosepaw asked.

"Fine." the light brown she-cat purred, looking down at her swollen belly fondly. "They'll be coming any day now."

"That's great." Rosepaw mewed, backing out of the den to deliver the mice to the elders.

"Can I come in? I have two mice to give Frostwhisker and Lionstripe." she paused outside the entrance to Snowbelly's den.

"Yes." came a reply from inside the den.

Rosepaw pushed through the leaves and padded forward, dropping the two mice at each elder's nest. "How're they doing?" she asked quietly.

"Not good." Snowbelly replied. "Frostwhisker's developed a cough, along with the other symptoms, but Lionstripe only has a fever and a runny nose and eyes."

Rosepaw nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're doing the best you can." she backed out of the medicine cat's den, her mind clouded with thoughts of sickness.

"Rosepaw! Have you finished?" Hollowfur called.

"Yes!" Rosepaw shook her head, clearing it, and bounded up to her mentor, who was standing alongside Dewtail and Greyfoot.

Hollowfur nodded. "Then let's go."

One by one, each member of the patrol squeezed out of the camp and into the sunny forest.

"Sharpeye said we should hunt by the Ancient Oak. Greyfoot, why don't you take the WindClan side, and Dewtail, why don't you and Rosepaw try your luck at the base of the Ancient Oak? I'll go to the ShadowClan side. We'll meet back here at..." Hollowfur checked the sky. "...sunhigh. Okay?"

"Fine." Greyfoot nodded, and the cats veered off in different directions.

"Rosepaw, there's a vole." Dewtail whispered. "Go ahead."

Rosepaw nodded and crept forward, never taking her eyes off of the small vole scrabbling for food at the base of the tall oak tree. Soon she was only a tail-length away from her prey, and without hesitation, she pounced on top, administering a bite to its neck before the vole even knew what had happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

***Tansypetal, Silverheart24, and Mudsky76, you have my gratitude for reviewing!* **

**Tansypetal, eventually, they will learn more about Cassie. **

**Also, I have not forgotten about Rosepaw's warrior name! As of right now, the contenders are: Roseheart and Roseleaf. I would love to use Rosepetal but since it's actually a real thing, I think it would be better not to.**

**If you liked this chapter, please don't hesitate to write a review! They are greatly appreciated :) **


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"Good job, Rosepaw." Sharpeye nodded to her as she walked into the camp, two voles and a pigeon dangling from her jaws.

"Thanks." Rosepaw stuck out her chest, dropping her catches on top of the fresh-kill pile. To Dewtail, who was dropping her prey on top of Rosepaw's, she mewed, "I'm serious about seeing Snowbelly for that runny nose of yours."

Dewtail shook her head. "I'm sure it's just a little cold." she moved to go to the warrior's den.

"No." Rosepaw blocked her path. "You might have caught whatever Lionstripe and Frostwhisker have, and we don't want it to spread any further."

Dewtail sighed. "Fine." she swished her tail in annoyance, but headed for Snowbelly's den.

_I hope no more cats get sick. _Rosepaw worried, taking back one of her voles from the fresh-kill pile and carrying it over to the Halfrock to bathe in the warm sun.

"Rosepaw!" Sunpaw burst into the camp, her brothers on her heels.

"We went to see the camp!" Beepaw boasted.

"My mentor was the best! He even let me try and catch a mouse!" Acornpaw shoved his brother out of the way.

"Did you catch it?" Rosepaw asked.

"No." Acornpaw looked crestfallen for a heartbeat, then brightened. "But I'll get to try again! We're going hunting after we eat."

"I bet I'll catch the most prey." Sunpaw challenged. "I want to be as good a hunter as you, Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw purred. "I'm sure you will be, if you try hard enough."

"I'll be even better than both of you combined!" Acornpaw mewed, but Rosepaw wasn't listening anymore.

Instead, she was watching Dewtail come out of Snowbelly's den and vanish into the warriors den.

Abandoning her untouched vole and her new den-mates, Rosepaw trotted after Dewtail. "What did she say?"

Dewtail sighed. "She said I had better stay in her den until my cold goes away. I was just getting my nest."

"Okay." Rosepaw nodded. "I was just going to bring some fresh-kill to Lionstripe and Frostwhisker." she backed out of the den, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, where she picked up her pigeon. From there, she padded over to Snowbelly's den. "I brought fresh-kill for the elders." she called into the den.

"Come in." Snowbelly replied, and Rosepaw pushed through into the den.

"How're they doing?" Rosepaw dropped the pigeon.

"Not very well." Snowbelly lowered her voice. "Frostwhisker hasn't been able to keep any prey down, she keeps vomiting it up. Lionstripe seems stable, but now I fear that Dewtail has fallen ill, too. But, Rosepaw, you don't need to be worrying about this, you're just an apprentice. Why don't you go hunting, or do a border patrol?" Snowbelly dismissed her with a flick of her ears, turning her back to Rosepaw to sort herbs.

Rosepaw reluctantly backed out of the den, passing Dewtail on her way out.

"Rosepaw, what are you doing?" Jaggedwing called from the other side of the camp.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Come with us, then. You shouldn't just be sitting around camp idly." Jaggedwing waved her over to him with his tail.

"Can we come too?" Acornpaw bounded up to them.

"Me too!" Beepaw raced up beside his brother.

"And me!" Sunpaw barrled into her brothers, knocking them both into Jaggedwing.

"No." Jaggedwing carefully detached himself from the new apprentices and went to squeeze out of the exit.

"Why not?" Sunpaw challenged.

"Because I'm not your mentor." Jaggedwing replied.

"Well, you aren't Rosepaw's mentor." Acornpaw pointed out.

Jaggedwing rolled his eyes. "And this isn't Rosepaw's first day as an apprentice, either. Now, why don't you three go check the elders for ticks and refresh their bedding?"

The three apprentices hung their heads. "Okay." Beepaw mumbled, and he and his littermates shuffled off to complete the chores.

"I think Dawnstar should have waited a little longer in apprenticing those kits." Jaggedwing snorted. "There you are." he spotted Nightpaw emerging from the apprentices den. "Where's Leopardshine? We have to go."

"I'll get her." Nightpaw offered, racing into the warriors den. A few heartbeats later, he appeared with Leopardshine on his heels. "Let's go!"

Jaggedwing nodded, and exited the camp, the patrol on his heels.

"Where are we going?" Rosepaw asked, happily trotting beside Nightpaw.

"Sharpeye wants us to go to the WindClan border and renew the scent-markers." Jaggedwing replied.

"Can we hunt on the way?" Nightpaw asked. "I'm starving."

"If we happen to run into prey." Jaggedwing replied. "Remember, we're a border patrol, not a hunting patrol."

"Okay." Nightpaw lowered his head.

"What happened to Dewtail? I saw her go into Snowbelly's den with her nest. Is she sick?" Leopardshine mewed.

Rosepaw nodded. "Snowbelly thinks she has caught what the elders have."

"That's not good." Jaggedwing commented.

"I hope it doesn't spread throughout the whole Clan." Leopardshine fretted. "And it isn't even leaf-fall! What will happen in leaf-bare?"

"StarClan knows." Jaggedwing sighed, ducking under a tree branch.

The patrol continued in silence until they reached the border, and began to renew the scent-markers. When they were about halfway through, Jaggedwing exclaimed, "This is WindClan scent!"

"What?" Nightpaw, Rosepaw, and Leopardshine raced over.

"Look, there's rabbit blood and fur!" Nightpaw pointed at a spot a fox-length away.

"WindClan have been hunting on our territory!" Rosepaw gasped.

* * *

**Oh no! WindClan cats on ThunderClan territory? **

**Tansypetal, I changed the story's cover to a picture resembling Rosepaw. She has long-ish, russet fur with cream patches on her chest and her belly. Her eyes are clear blue. **

***Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Silverheart24, Umbreonmoonspy, Tansypetal, Sunofaia, Flamepelt 11, and Darling Wolf, thanks for your support!* **

**Also, I have decided on Rosepaw's warrior name. You'll have to wait a little while to find it out, though! Thanks to everyone who suggested a name for Rosepaw!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

"We must report to Dawnstar immediately!" Jaggedwing mewed, wheeling around and bolting in the direction of the camp.

Rosepaw and the rest of the patrol chased after him, running as fast as they could. She swallowed gulps of air, her muscles and lungs screaming at her to slow down. She refused to listen, though, and kept her breakneck pace, dodging trees, ducking under branches, and springing over fallen trees.

"Dawnstar! WindClan has been scented on our side of the river. It looks like they killed some prey." Jaggedwing huffed when they burst into camp.

"What?!" Dawnstar leaped to her paws from where she had been lounging by the fresh-kill pile beside Sharpeye.

"Take me to the scents." she ordered Jaggedwing. "Every other cat, stay here. Sharpeye, organize a large patrol and have them be ready to leave by the time we get back."

Sharpeye dipped his head. "Okay." he mewed as Dawnstar hurriedly left the camp with Jaggedwing. After thinking for a moment, he called, "Every cat who was on the original patrol, plus Specklenose, Mosswater, Owlpaw, Hollowfur, Greyfoot, Adderstrike, and Wingfeather, you're a part of the patrol."

Dewtail trotted over from where she had been listening outside of Snowbelly's den. "Can I come?"

"No." Sharpeye shook his head. "You need to stay with Snowbelly until you're better."

"What about us?" Sunpaw bounded up.

"Can we come?" Acornpaw shoved his sister out of the way.

"Me too!" Beepaw, not to be left behind, scrambled to sit beside his siblings in front of Sharpeye.

"When you three have more experience, you can go on patrols like this one." Sharpeye sat down, amused. "But since you've only been apprentices since sunrise, and you haven't even been to one battle training session yet."

"That's okay." Acornpaw mewed, undeterred.

"Yeah!" Beepaw agreed. "We did enough training when we were kits."

"We'll be fine." Sunpaw nodded.

Sharpeye shook his head, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Not today, sorry."

Dawnstar and Jaggedwing burst into the camp. "We must attack WindClan at once. We cannot have them thinking we are weak and unable to defend our own borders." she turned to Sharpeye. "Who have you decided on for the patrol?"

"Every cat who was on the original patrol, plus Specklenose, Mosswater, Owlpaw, Hollowfur, Greyfoot, Adderstrike, and Wingfeather." Sharpeye repeated.

"Good." Dawnstar nodded. "Let's take Flowerstream, Clawfoot, and Heartsong, too. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to raid the camp."

"When are we leaving?" Specklenose padded forward.

"Now." Dawnstar declared, leading the way out of the camp.

_We'll show them not to break the warrior code and hunt on ThunderClan territory!_ Rosepaw thought, racing out behind Dawnstar and some of the warriors, Nightpaw and Owlpaw on either flank.

* * *

"ThunderClan, attack!" Dawnstar yowled over the whistling wind when they reached the WindClan camp.

Instantly, adrenaline rushed through Rosepaw's veins, and she sprang forward, leaping on a white apprentice and digging in her claws.

Around her, chaos had erupted. Everywhere, cats were yowling and screeching battle cries.

"Get...off!" the white apprentice rolled over onto his back, crushing Rosepaw.

Instinctively, Rosepaw's claws sheathed and the scrabbled out from under the white tom, who she recognized from Gatherings as Webpaw.

Webpaw reared up on his hind legs, slashing his claw along Rosepaw's muzzle.

Ouch! Rosepaw wailed mentally, but instead of letting the agony seep in, she plastered a snarl on her face, diving under Webpaw as soon as he reared up on his hind legs again. She hooked his soft belly fur in her claws, pulling him down on top of her, then kicking him up in the air.

When he hit the ground, he let out a sharp exhale, and lay there, motionless except for the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

Rosepaw shrugged. I didn't think I kicked him that hard. Instead of pouncing on Webpaw again, she decided he had learned his lesson and instead barreled into another apprentice, a golden she-cat, that Rosepaw recognized as Heatherpaw, Webpaw's sister.

"Rosepaw!" Heatherpaw paused when she recognized her. "Why are you attacking?"

Rosepaw reared up, slashing her claws across Heatherpaw's chest. "To teach WindClan a lesson." she snarled. "Not to trespass and steal ThunderClan's prey!"

Heatherpaw recoiled, a look of shock on her face. "We didn't steal any prey. That's breaking the warrior code!"

"Well, some of your warriors did." Rosepaw left the golden she-cat alone, heading deeper into the mass of battling cats. She spotted Nightpaw struggling with a cream-colored tom twice his size, and rushed to help.

"Get off!" Rosepaw cried, slamming into the WindClan tom, knocking him off of her brother.

"Thanks." Nightpaw grunted. "But I can fight my own battles."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes, but turned away regardless, knowing Nightpaw would never speak to her again if she tried to help him more. _Don't be such a mouse-brain_, she wanted to say, but instead leaped on the back of a calico she-cat.

"Get off!" she screeched, rearing up, knocking Rosepaw's grip loose.

Rosepaw fell off of the WindClan cat's back, hitting the ground with a painful _thump_.

Without hesitating, the calico she-cat raked her claws along Rosepaw's flank, then kicking her over and pinning her down.

Rosepaw heard a cat wail in pain, and then realized it was her own voice. _Stop that._ She ordered herself, forcing herself to relax under the weight of the WindClan cat.

When the calico she-cat lessened her grip, beleiving Rosepaw to have given up, Rosepaw thrust up with her hind legs, knocking the WindClan cat off of her. Unfortunately, the she-cat's claws had been gripping Rosepaw's shoulders, and left a trail of ripped skin as Rosepaw kicked her off.

Rosepaw quickly scrambled to her feet, awaiting the WindClan cat's next move.

"ThunderClan, let us retreat triumphantly!" Dawnstar yowled over the screeches of the battling cats.

Rosepaw unhooked her claws from the calico she-cat's back, and hopped to the ground, where she took off after her Clan-mates and leader.

"Boy, we sure taught WindClan a lesson!" Nightpaw crowed on her left.

"Yeah! You should have seen me take on Ashtail all by myself!" Owlpaw bragged.

Rosepaws' jaw dropped. "Really? You took on the deputy of WindClan?"

Owlpaw nodded, licking his chest fur modestly. "Some other warrior probably tired him out first."

Nightpaw looked as shocked as Rosepaw felt. "You aren't even a warrior yet!" he protested, easily leaping over the river that marked the border between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Well, what about that cream-colored tom that you took on?" Owlpaw countered. "You aren't a warrior, yet, either."

Nightpaw nodded. "I guess, but he wasn't the Clan deputy."

_Owlpaw must be a really good fighter to take on Ashtail and not come out in shreds_. Rosepaw thought, ducking under a low-hanging tree branch in the fading sunlight, a warm breeze ruffling her pelt pleasantly. _I wonder when Dawnstar will make him a warrior. _

"...was really good, too, Rosepaw." Owlpaw looked at her.

"Wha?" Rosepaw mumbled. She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I said I saw you fighting that calico she-cat. You did really good!" Owlpaw repeated.

"Thanks." Rosepaw stuck out her chest proudly, only to have her muscles scream in protest.

The three apprentices spent the rest of the trip home in silence, each one reflecting on the battle.

When they reached the camp, Dawnstar immediately leaped up on the Highledge, without answering the many questions of the cats who had stayed at camp.

"Earlier, we left to teach WindClan a lesson: not to hunt or trespass on ThunderClan territory." Dawnstar proudly scanned her Clan. "We achieved that goal! WindClan will not be on our territory for a while. I am very proud of every cat who fought for their Clan today, but I am especially proud of one apprentice." Dawnstar's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Owlpaw, please come forward."

"Me?" Owlpaw padded to the front of the group warily.

"Is she going to make him a warrior?" Rosepaw whispered to Nightpaw, bewildered.

"I don't know!" he replied, his eyes locked on Dawnstar.

"Mosswater, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Mosswater nodded, pride sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, Owlpaw is ready."

Dawnstar returned her nod, continuing, "I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Dawnstar looked to Owlpaw, who was shaking with excitement. "Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defent your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Owlpaw replied, his voice full of certainty.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment you will be known as Owlflight. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Owlflight! Owlflight!" Rosepaw and Nightpaw yowled at the top of their lungs, happy for their former den-mate.

Rosepaw charged over to Owlflight. "Congratulations! I can't believe you're a warrior now! I'm going to miss training with you."

Owlflight purred. "It's not like we're in different Clans now, Rosepaw! We'll still go hunting together, I promise."

Rosepaw nodded. "I'm really happy for you."

Nightpaw bounded up. "I am too! Congratulations! I bet you'll be happy sleeping in the warriors den instead of with that rowdy bunch." he gestured at Beepaw, Sunpaw, and Antpaw, who were making their way towards them.

Owlflight laughed. "That's for sure!"

* * *

***Thanks to Silverheart24, Tansypetal, Darling Wolf, Maddogjean1, Mudsky, Warriorkittytailsdoll, Flamepelt 11, and Samredlamb7 for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you all for your input! It is really appreciated***

**Also, if I ever forget/have forgotten to thank you for reviewing, I would like to do so now. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter by writing a review! It makes me really happy whenever I read them ;) **


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry it's late, but I made it longer to make up for it :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" a yowl woke up Rosepaw.

"What's going on?" Nightpaw stretched beside her.

"I don't know." Rosepaw answered, getting up and padding out of the den. In the clearing, cats were huddled in groups, conversing in hushed tones. "What's going on?" she asked Wingfeather, who was sitting nearby.

"Nothing good." Wingfeather replied grimly.

"I have called you all here for a tragic announcement. Frostwhisker is now hunting with StarClan." Dawnstar hung her head. "Snowbelly told me that she died in a similar way to Cassie, the loner." she looked at the medicine cat. "She says that if any cat has a runny nose or eyes to see her immediately. Also, no healthy warriors are to enter Snowbelly's den. We must contain this sickness, whatever it is." Dawnstar dipped her head and hopped down from the Highledge, disappearing into her den with Sharpeye on her heels.

"What's going on?" Owlflight bounded into camp with a rabbit clamped in his jaws, and deposited on top of the fresh-kill pile before coming up to Rosepaw and Nightpaw.

"Frostwhisker has joined StarClan." Nightpaw mewed solemnly.

"That's terrible!" Owlflight gasped. "How's Lionstripe doing?"

"I don't know." Rosepaw admitted. "There's Snowbelly, I'll go ask." she left the two toms standing there, and trotted over to the medicine cat. "How's Lionstripe?" she asked.

Snowbelly sighed. "Not very good. He was improving, but now, without Frostwhisker, I don't know."

Rosepaw shook her head sadly. "I can't believe we've lost her."

"She was quite old." Snowbelly mewed. "She was an elder even when I was kitted."

"Well, can I do anything to help?" Rosepaw asked.

"Yes, why don't you go hunting? The best thing you can do to protect the Clan against the sickness is to keep them well fed." Snowbelly gave Rosepaw a curt nod, and disappeared into her den.

_I guess I'd better ask Sharpeye if I can join a hunting patrol. _Rosepaw mused, heading for her father, who had left Dawnstar's den a few heartbeats ago. "Sharpeye, can I join a hunting patrol?"

"No, all the warriors are busy right now, and Dawnstar doesn't want any cat out alone right now, especially an apprentice." He replied. "Actually, I don't think Owlflight is busy. Why don't you and Owlflight go hunting?"

Rosepaw nodded. "Okay, I'll get Owlflight." she trotted over to where her former den-mate was still huddled by the fresh-kill pile. "Sharpeye told us to go hunting together."

"Okay, let's go!" Owlflight leaped to his feet. "I'm starving, and the sooner we catch some prey the sooner I can eat!"

Rosepaw laughed, chasing after Owlflight. "Sounds good to me!" she followed behind him, carefree, forgetting her worries about losing Frostwhisker, the sickness, and WindClan.

"Let's stop here." Owlflight suggested, plopping down at the base of an oak tree.

"O...kay..." Rosepaw panted, her flank rising and falling, shaking her whole body.

"Shh." Owlflight warned. "I think I hear a squirrel, or a mouse or something."

Rosepaw nodded. She, too, had heard the rustle of leaves.

Owlflight motioned for her to get up and follow him towards the noise, and Rosepaw did.

They crept forward until a squirrel came unto sight, looking for nuts at the base of an elm tree.

Rosepaw signaled with her tail for Owlflight to stalk it, and sat down silently, watching him track his prey.

When Owlflight was close enough, he lunged for the squirrel, but it darted out of reach.

Rosepaw bolted to her paws and after the squirrel, chasing it through the forest and up an oak tree. Just as she was about to give up, the squirrel hesitated, about to leap to a branch of another tree. Rosepaw wildly lunged out her paw, hooking the squirrel's tail on one of her claws. Immediately, she pinned it to the tree trunk and bit the squirrel on its neck, making it go limp.

Triumphantly, she carried the squirrel back to Owlflight.

"You caught it!" Surprise colored the young warrior's tone.

"Of course!" Rosepaw dropped it at his feet smugly.

Owlflight laughed. "Come on, let's bury it and then hunt some more."

* * *

"I still caught more than you!" Rosepaw bragged, dropping her squirrel and two mice on the fresh-kill pile.

"Yeah, well, I can still beat you in battle!" Owlflight shoved her playfully.

"If I was as fat as a badger I could beat me, too!" Rosepaw shoved him back, giggling.

Owlflight fell to the ground dramatically, feigning death. "If...only...I...died...with a mouse in my belly!" he jumped up and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, picking out two of Rosepaw's mice. He carried them back to where Rosepaw was sitting watching him with an amused expression. He set one of the mice down in front of her, and then settled down with the other, digging in.

"Thanks!" Rosepaw mewed, taking a bite of the warm mouse.

"You're welcome." Owlflight replied, but since his mouth was full, it came out, "Phur wallchrm."

Rosepaw giggled to herself, taking another bite of mouse.

After swallowing the last bite of mouse, Owlflight yawned. "I think I going to go take a nap."

"Mmm, that sounds good!" Rosepaw agreed. "I think I will too."

The two cats padded to their separate dens in the warm afternoon breeze.

_Hunting was fun, _Rosepaw reflected, curling up in her nest, shutting her eyes, and wrapping her tail over her nose.

A few heartbeats later, she opened her eyes. She was in a warm, breezy clearing. Around her, flowers were in full bloom, bushes were dotted with juicy berries, and the trees were filled with emerald green leaves. In front of her, a vole was nibbling on some light green berries at the base of a small tree. She slowly started forward, her belly fur brushing lightly against the grass. She was about to pounce when a voice echoed through the clearing.

"Rosepaw, we need to talk to you."

The vole jumped and skittered away before Rosepaw could catch it. She whirled around. "What did you do that for?"

In front of her stood two cats: a compact, dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and vivid green eyes, and a muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes. Both cats had glistening pelts, like stars were in their fur.

"It's just a dream, Rosepaw. That vole wouldn't have helped to feed the Clan." the she-cat mewed.

"I know." Rosepaw lied, sitting down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bramblestar." the tom replied, laying down a fox-length away

"And I'm Squirrelflight." the she-cat said, plopping down next to Bramblestar, their pelts brushing.

"You two went on the journey to the sun-drown place!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

"That's right." Squirrelflight nodded.

"And that's sort of why we wanted to speak to you." Bramblestar said. "Do you remember the prophecy that Snowbelly told you when you were still her apprentice?"

"Er, yes, I do." Rosepaw nodded, surprised. "'_Four cats with crossing skills, must journey to a land of hills, For in order to find what they require, They'll have to become like the old fire.'"_

Squirrelflight nodded again. "That's right. Who do you think the four cats are?"

_How am I supposed to know?_ Rosepaw thought. "I have no idea."

Bramblestar nodded. "Okay..."

These StarClan cats sure do nod a lot. Rosepaw mused.

"...well, what do you think the '_crossing skills_' are?" Bramblestar continued.

"Maybe the four cats can cross rivers?" Rosepaw asked.

Squirrelflight shook her head, frustrated. "No, Rosepaw." After thinking for a few heartbeats, she mewed, "You're friends with Waterpaw, right?"

"Of course!" Rosepaw nodded. "He's one of my best friends. From another Clan, of course." she added.

"Well, you remember when you were both medicine cat apprentices, right?" Squirrelflight asked.

Rosepaw remembered her first trip to the Moonpool, her eyes sparkling as she remembered how fun it had been. "That was fun, yes."

"Good." Squirrelflight smiled. "And then you both became warriors! Isn't that an interesting..._coincidence_?"

Rosepaw nodded, unsure of what the StarClan she-cat was getting to. "Yes, and we're both still certain of our decision. Bluestar even helped me decide. Do you know Bluestar?"

Squirrelflight flicked her ears impatiently. "Yes, we know her. But, Rosepaw, what kind of skills do you think you need to have to be a medicine cat?"

Rosepaw considered this for a moment. "Well, you have to be good at remembering herbs, like their names, what they do, and where to get them. And you have to be able to communicate with StarClan. But you also have to learn to hunt and fight a little bit, too."

Squirrelflight nodded. "That's right. Now, what about a warrior? What type of skills do you need to learn before you get your warrior name?"

"You need to be able to protect your Clan by learning and remembering battle moves. And you have to make sure the fresh-kill pile is well stocked, too. Hollowfur made me memorize which places are best for hunting a certain prey. Like yesterday, she told me to bring her a vole, a squirrel, and a rabbit. So I went to each place-"

"Yes, Rosepaw, that's great." Squirrelflight interrupted. "So what might those two skill sets have in common?"

_What is she getting at? _"Um, hunting and fighting, I guess." Rosepaw mewed.

"Think bigger." Bramblestar urged.

Rosepaw obeyed, and after a while, she mewed, "I learned them both?"

Squirrelflight's tail lashed excitedly. "That's right. So would you say that those skills might...intersect with you in the middle?"

"Sure, I suppose." Rosepaw nodded. Then, something clicked. "Are those the 'crossing skills'? Being a medicine cat and a warrior?"

Squirrelflight smiled. "Yes."

"So...that makes me one of the Four!" Rosepaw realized. "And Waterpaw must be one, too!"

"And you must go to the land of hills. This sickness could wipe out all of the Clans, even StarClan." Bramblestar sighed.

"StarClan?" Rosepaw mewed, confused. "You can't be wiped out! You're already dead!"

"Yes, we are." Squirrelflight agreed. "But, if no one remembers a StarClan cat, we'll just simply fade away. If there aren't any Clan cats left, no one can remember us."

"Rosepaw, you must meet the other three cats at the half moon, on the Gathering island. Don't tell any cat about being one of the Four, not even Snowbelly or Nightpaw, until after the meeting." Bramblestar mewed urgently.

Rosepaw agreed, then asked, "Where is the land of hills? What do we require? How can we become like an old fire?"

"The old fire." Bramblestar corrected. "All will be revealed, in time. You just need to have patience, and a lot of courage - all four of you do." And with that, the two StarClan cats faded out of sight, and Rosepaw was back in the apprentice's den.

* * *

***Special thanks to SilverHeart24, Mudsky, Tansypetal, and Maddogjean1! It really means a lot to me, thanks so much, and keep it up!*  
**  
**Tansypetal: Heatherpaw herself didn't trespass (she was telling the truth), but another couple of WindClan cats did. (No rogue or loner could have done it; there was WindClan scent) **

**Maddogjean1: If you'll look in the WindClan allegiances, the only calico she-cat is Swiftfeather, and the only cream-colored tom is Gorseclaw :) **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"Rosepaw, where are you going so late?" Mosswater asked, moving over to block Rosepaw's path out of the camp.

_Oh no! _"Erm...uh...I'm going to go make dirt." Rosepaw stammered.

"Oh, okay." Mosswater nodded, letting her past, and padding into the warriors den.

_Whew. That was close._ Rosepaw mentally sighed with relief, heading for the dirtplace tunnel in the moonlight. _I wonder who the other two cats are?_ She silently squeezed through a gap in the carefully weaved walls of the dirtplace, and stepped into the forest. _I wonder if we'll all be apprentices, or if the other two are warriors._ Rosepaw ducked under a low-hanging branch._ I wish we weren't to meet so far away from camp. I might get discovered on the way to the Gathering island!_ She leaped over the river separating ThunderClan and WindClan, nervously staying within three tail-lengths of the lake, She picked up her pace to lessen the chance of being seen by an enemy patrol. _ I wonder where the_ 'land of hills' _is_. _I hope it isn't too far. Maybe it's in the old forest where the Clans lived before they came to the lake! _Rosepaw cautiously crossed onto RiverClan territory, relieved most of the trip had already passed.

It was not long before she reached the Gathering island, pausing halfway along the tree-bridge._ Here goes nothing_, she thought nervously, pushing through the leaves and padding out into the clearing.

"Rosepaw!" Waterpaw bounded up. "Are you one of the Four?"

Rosepaw nodded. "Yes!" she excitedly touched noses with the RiverClan apprentice. "Do you know who else is coming?"

Waterpaw shook his head. "But I'm glad you came." he purred.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled by the tree-bridge. A heartbeat later, Redfeather appeared, a mask of surprise on her face. "Rosepaw, Waterpaw!"

"Redfeather!" Rosepaw bounded forward. "_You're_ one of the Four? But you're going to have kits!"

Redfeather bristled. "Just because I'm going to have kits soon doesn't mean I can't be a part of the prophecy."

"Yes, it does." Waterpaw argued. "You'll have to stay with them for six moons after they're born!"

"As soon as they can eat fresh-kill, they'll be fine." Redfeather hissed.

"Wait, what are your 'crossing skills'?" Rosepaw interrupted.

"I used to be a medicine cat." Redfeather replied.

"Really?" Rosepaw asked.

"No, I'm lying to you." Redfeather mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Are you three fighting already?" a grey tabby tom walked over to them.

"Harefoot!" Redfeather forgot her argument and ran to meet the WindClan tom. "You're the last of the Four!"

"Who is Harefoot?" Waterpaw whispered to Rosepaw.

"I'm a WindClan warrior, that's who I am!" Harefoot turned to Waterpaw and Rosepaw, looking them up and down. "I see StarClan sent kits from RiverClan and ThunderClan."

Rosepaw bristled. "We're almost warriors, and you aren't so senior yourself. You only got your warrior name two Gatherings ago."

Harefoot chuckled. "You're right; I'm only kidding."

Rosepaw changed the subject. "Did you used to be a medicine cat, too?"

Harefoot nodded. "Yes, just like you three. I guess it was all of our destinies."

"Can we stop blathering about useless things and get to the real reason we're here?" Redfeather prompted.

"Why are we here?" Waterpaw asked. "Stormfur didn't tell me."

"To discuss the prophecy, of course." Harefoot replied.

Waterpaw rolled his eyes. "I knew that, but couldn't they tell us a little bit more? Like where the 'land of hills' is, or why we're making the journey?"

"Well," Redfeather began. "Flamestar has forbidden me to speak of this, but I think I should say it anyway, assuming this meeting is a secret anyway. Right?" she waited for the other three cats to nod their heads before continuing. "Okay. About a moon and a half ago, a rogue trespassed on our territory. He was deathly sick, and Moonwhisker didn't have the heart to turn him away and make him die cold and alone. We aren't that fox-hearted." she scolded Rosepaw and Waterpaw, who had looked surprised. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "Ever since, our elder and even some of our warriors have fallen ill with the same symptoms. Frogleap joined StarClan only a few sunrises ago." Redfeather hung her head for a few moments. "Anyway, I know what ShadowClan requires – a cure for the sickness. Moonwhisker's tried just about everything he can think of, even catmint, but to no avail."

Rosepaw's mouth fell open. "Redfeather, the same thing happened in ThunderClan."

"And RiverClan. We thought it was the fish." Waterpaw mewed, surprised.

"WindClan, too." Harefoot agreed. "Redfeather, I think you're right. So: we know the four cats, and what we require, but where is 'the land of hills'? And how to we become like an old fire?"

"I don't know." Redfeather admitted. She looked up at the sky. "It'll be dawn soon; we all had better go."

Rosepaw shook her head. "We need to figure out when we're leaving."

"Or at least when we can meet again." Waterpaw agreed.

"Let's meet at the new moon." Redfeather suggested.

"We can decide when we're leaving then, too." Harefoot nodded. "Bye."

"Bye, Waterpaw, Harefoot." Redfeather mewed. "Rosepaw, would you like to walk home with me?"

Rosepaw shrugged. "Sure. Bye, Waterpaw! Goodbye, Harefoot!"

"Bye!" Waterpaw left the island first, followed by Harefoot, Rosepaw, and Redfeather.

"Did you want to talk to me or something?" Rosepaw asked Redfeather after they crossed the border into ShadowClan territory.

Redfeather sighed. "I guess. I think Waterpaw was right, about me having kits. My kits will be born soon, and I don't think that I'll be able to go on the journey with you three." She sighed again. "Maybe I'll send Snowflurry, so I can stay at camp with my kits."

Rosepaw was shocked. "You can't!" _Snowflurry is so stuck up! No way I could last a journey to '_the land of hills_' and back with_ her! "StarClan chose you, anyway. There had to be a reason."

Redfeather shook her head. "I don't know, Rosepaw."

_Wow, she's really upset_, Rosepaw thought. _She hasn't made one sarcastic remark or rolled her eyes!_ "Maybe StarClan will send you another dream." she said.

"I have to go this direction now." Redfeather abruptly mewed. "I'll see you at the new moon."

"See you." Rosepaw replied. _It's almost dawn. I'd better get to camp, before some cat notices I'm gone! _She picked up her pace, letting her fur brush against the dewy grass, the wind ruffling her pelt. She almost laughed out loud, feeling so carefree. But all too soon, the camp came into view, and she slowed to a walk, panting heavily in the pre-dawn light. She bypassed the camp entrance in favor of the dirtplace tunnel, though wrinkling her nose at the scent. Rosepaw peered both ways for any warriors before leaving the dirtplace, and then rushed into the apprentice's den, where Nightpaw was snoring as loud as an angry badger. Rosepaw normally would've giggled at the sound of her brother, but she was too exhausted. Sighing, she collapsed into her nest, closing her eyes and immediately falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

***Huge thanks to MinecraftBluepelt, Tansypetal, Mudsky, and Maddogjean1! I love reading your comments and your questions!* **

**Mudsky: The four cats were visited by the cats of their Clan who went on the original journey to the sun-drown place :)**

Maddogjean1: I was afraid of that, but felt I needed to spell it out a bit more. I suppose I over-corrected! Thanks for your opinions! However, I wouldn't thank me just yet about keeping him...

**Thanks for reading! Please review with a comment, question, criticism, or praise! ;) **


	43. Chapter 42

**Sorry it's so late but here's Chapter 42! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 42:

"Let me finish eating, then I'll come visit them with you." Rosepaw swallowed a bite of shrew, casting an amused glance at her anxious den-mates. Sunpaw, Beepaw, and Acornpaw were shifting their paws with anticipation, impatiently waiting for her to follow them to the nursery.

"Hurry up!" Sunpaw urged.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes, gulping down the rest of the shrew. "I'm coming."

"Let's go!" Acornpaw darted towards the nursery, with Beepaw, Sunpaw, and an amused Rosepaw on his heels.

"Can we come in?" Rosepaw called outside of the nursery.

"Yes." a she-cat purred from inside.

The four apprentices squeezed in to the nursery.

"These are my kits." Fawnspots purred softly, gently caressing the two kits suckling on her belly.

"They're beautiful, just what the Clan needs, after Lionstripe." Rosepaw smiled. Lionstripe had died not long after Rosepaw's secret meeting on the Gathering island, driving the Clan into a state of worry about the sickness.

"The ginger tom is called Firekit." Fawnspots mewed proudly. "And the black, orange, and white one-"

"Is Tawnykit!" Foxtail interrupted. "When she was born, I remarked to Fawnspots that she looked a lot like _my_ Tawnykit, and so she named her after my Tawnykit! Isn't that sweet of her?"

Fawnspots nodded, still purring. "Firekit and Tawnykit."

"Wow, Fawnspots, that is nice of you." Sunpaw commented.

"Congratulations." Rosepaw nodded.

"Come on, let's go ask our mentors what we're doing today!" Acornpaw dipped his head to the two queens, and backed out of the den, followed by the other three apprentices.

Rosepaw headed over to Hollowfur. "What are we doing today?"

"Dawnstar wants me to give you an assessment. Jaggedwing's assessing Nightpaw, too." Hollowfur smiled.

"Great!" Rosepaw gave a little hop of excitement. "Are you assessing my hunting or fighting?"

"Both, and we're leaving right now." Hollowfur mewed, leading the way.

Rosepaw happily followed her mentor out of the camp and into the forest. "Which will we be doing first, hunting or fighting?"

"Hunting," Hollowfur replied, ducking under a low-hanging branch. "Then we'll meet up with Nightpaw and do fighting. Acornpaw, Sunpaw, and Beepaw might join us, too."

Rosepaw's tail lashed with excitement. "Where am I going to hunt?"

"Right here." Hollowfur stopped. "Now, you won't be able to see me, but I'll be watching. I want you to catch as many birds as you can before sunhigh, and bury them here."

Rosepaw nodded confidently. "Okay."

Hollowfur dipped her head, and began to pad away from her apprentice, quickly melting in to the forest.

Rosepaw closed her eyes, focusing on the smells and sounds around her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the damp morning air. She angled her ears toward the ShadowClan border, for she knew blackbirds and crows were commonly found by the pine trees surrounding ShadowClan.

Sure enough, Rosepaw heard the clear sound of a blackbird call in the direction of the ShadowClan border. She bounded in the direction of the call, anxious to make her first catch and impress Snowbelly. She halted around where she thought the call had come from, quieting her breathing and calming her pounding heart, angling her hers in different directions to try and locate the bird.

_Snap. _Suddenly, a branch broke to Rosepaw's left.

Rosepaw whipped around, spotting the blackbird instantly, its black feathers sticking out against the bright green of a shady oak tree. _I hope I don't screw this up!_ Rosepaw thought nervously, catching Hollowfur's scent on the breeze. She carefully made her way to the base of the oak tree, trying desperately to calm the boisterous butterflies in her stomach. Silently, she grappled her way up the tree, the blackbird still oblivious to her, happily calling to his friends in neighboring trees. Rosepaw climbed until she was level with the blackbird, then paused. _That branch is too thin for me to walk on without alerting it to my presence!_ _Now what?_

Then, an idea struck her. _What if I got on the branch _below_ it, and then leaped up to catch it?_ Rosepaw nodded confidently, and descended the tree a tail-length. From there, she carefully made her way away from the trunk until she was directly below the blackbird. Then, she sprung up, keeping her hind legs still carefully planted on the branch, and clapped the bird between her two paws, sinking in her claws.

The blackbird cried an alarm, quickly causing the sky to be dotted with the rest of his flock. Rosepaw paid no notice to this, however, unhooking the claws of her left paw, bringing the blackbird down to her branch, and delivering the killing blow to its neck. Proudly, she descended the oak tree, the limp blackbird hanging from her jaws. Knowing the blackbird's alarm had scared off all the birds in the surrounding area, she headed in the direction of the WindClan border.

Along the way, she scented the earthy smell of a mouse, looking for nuts at the base of an elm tree. _Well, it isn't a bird, but the Clan will still eat it._ Rosepaw shrugged, dropping her blackbird to stalk the mouse, keeping her belly low and her tail straight out, aligned with her back. She effortlessly pounced on the mouse, killing it quickly and burying it and the blackbird beneath the leaves. _I hope Hollowfur won't mind me grabbing a mouse along the way..._ She worried, continuing her path toward the WindClan border.

* * *

"Of course I don't mind you catching a mouse, too, Rosepaw!" Hollowfur laughed when Rosepaw had finished her assessment and they were on their way to pick up her catches. "By the way, you passed the hunting assessment. Catching three birds _and_ a mouse, before sunhigh!" Hollowfur shook her head in amazement. "Dawnstar might even make you a warrior early, with a hunting assessment like that one."

Rosepaw let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "That's great, Hollowfur!" Happily, she breathed in the still-damp afternoon air, filling her lungs with the clean forest air. Instead of smelling earthy moss and the sweet scent of blooming flowers, all she smelled was the sharp scent of fox. "Fox!" she turned to Hollowfur, whose pelt was already fluffed out in alarm.

"I think it's nearby!" Hollowfur said, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the mossy earth.

Rosepaw gulped. "Nearby is right! Look behind you!"

A large fox was peeking out from behind an oak tree, saliva dripping from his jaws. As Rosepaw warned her mentor, it lunged forward, ready to sink his teeth into her flank.

"Watch out!" Hollowfur yelped, as Rosepaw dodged just in time.

Without thinking, Rosepaw reared up, launching herself onto the fox's back, sinking in her claws deep into the his flesh.

The fox yelped, turning around, trying to nip at Rosepaw to get her off of his back.

Rosepaw just dug her claws in deeper, trying desperately to stay on.

In front of her, Hollowfur was trying to distract the fox, fiercely slashing at his muzzle, causing the fox to yelp again.

The fox shook his pelt, and Rosepaw slid off, hitting the ground.

Hollowfur rushed to distract the fox, again swiping her claws along the fox's face.

Rosepaw joined in, slicing at the his chest and shoulders, until finally the fox whimpered, gave one last snarl, and slowly backed away.

Hollowfur turned to Rosepaw, her eyes wide. "Rosepaw, that was amazing! I thought we were fresh-kill!"

"What did I do? You're the one who scared it off." Rosepaw shrugged.

"Only with your help! You fought like a true warrior against that fox, Rosepaw." Hollowfur mewed proudly.

Rosepaw stuck out her chest, pleased, as they continued on their path to retrieve Rosepaw's prey.

* * *

***Special thanks to MinecraftBluepelt, Silverheart24, Pumpkinfur, Tansypetal, Mudsky, Flamepelt 11, and Maddogjean1 for reviewing the last chapter! It really means a lot to me to read your comments and opionions!***

**Pumpkinfur: Don't worry, I still have some tricks up my sleeve...**

**Maddogjean1: Wow! Thanks for your continued support - and thank you for typing out a whole paragraph! Unfortunately, I don't feel comfortable using another person's work for my own story. However, I think you should use that paragraph to maybe start your own story. Thanks again though :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

"Well, how do you think we did?" Nightpaw asked as they padded over to the Halfrock, the moon low in the sky . The nights were once again becoming chilly, reminding them that greenleaf was now over.

Rosepaw dropped her squirrel, plopping down beside it with an exhausted sigh, a crisp breeze ruffling her fur. "You did great on your fighting assessment! I don't know about me, though. I couldn't stop thinking about that fox."

Nightpaw took a bite of his mouse, chewing carefully before replying, "You did fine. But I still can't believe that you got to fight off a fox!"

Rosepaw nodded, sinking her teeth into the squirrel's warm flesh. "Hollowfur did most of the work." she mewed modestly.

Nightpaw shook his head. "No, I heard her telling Jaggedwing that you scared it off practically all by yourself!"

Rosepaw shrugged. "It was a team effort. I just hope I Dawnstar will make us warriors soon." _Then the other cats won't think I'm an inexperienced apprentice when we go on the journey!_

"Not if my hunting assessment has anything to say about it! I only caught a rabbit and a squirrel." Nightpaw groaned.

"At least you caught something at all, and besides, your fighting assessment was fantastic." Rosepaw reminded him, not mentioning her four pieces of prey.

Just then, a yowl from the top of the Highledge interrupted their conversation. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Rosepaw pricked her ears. "I wonder what's going on?" she said to Nightpaw as they padded closer to hear Dawnstar better.

Nightpaw shrugged. "Maybe she's warning the Clan about the fox."

Rosepaw nodded. "Probably." she sat down, wrapping her tail across her paws.

"While heading back after an assessment, Rosepaw and Hollowfur encountered a large, male, fox." Dawnstar began. "They fought it off, leaving it with more than a few scratches to remember us by, and Hollowfur doesn't think it will stray onto our territory again." Dawnstar's eyes twinkled. "Hollowfur also said that she doesn't think she could have done it without Rosepaw, and I'd like to reward Rosepaw for that. Rosepaw, come forward."

A gasp escaped from Rosepaw's mouth. _Today? Isn't it too early?_ She numbly padded to the front of the Clan.

"Hollowfur, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Dawnstar turned to Hollowfur, who had also come to the front of the Clan.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Hollowfur nodded, pride radiating off of her pelt.

Dawnstar returned her nod, continuing, "I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained very hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Dawnstar locked eyes with Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

_I've never been so sure of anything in my life, _Rosepaw thought. "I do." she mewed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Roseleaf. StarClan honors your hunting skill and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Roseleaf! Roseleaf!" The Clan chanted, and Roseleaf proudly picked out Owlflight and Nightpaw's voices as who yowled the loudest.

Dawnstar waved her tail to the Clan to quiet down. "Now, another apprentice needs commendation."

Roseleaf heard a sigh of relief escape Nightpaw.

"Jaggedwing tells me that Nightpaw did extraordinarily well in his fighting assessment today, and we agreed he is ready to become a warrior alongside his sister. Nightpaw, please come forward."

Nightpaw breathlessly obliged, skidding to a halt beside Roseleaf, dusting her with sand and dirt.

"Jaggedwing, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Dawnstar asked.

"Yes." Jaggedwing dipped his head.

Dawnstar thanked him with a flick of her ears, continuing, "I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained very hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned to Nightpaw. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw mewed clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightstreak. StarClan honors your courage and your fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Nightstreak! Nightstreak!" Roseleaf chanted as loud as she could in her bother's ear. Nightstreak ducked away bashfully.

Dawnstar leaped down from the Highledge, disappearing into her den with Sharpeye on her heels.

Roseleaf turned to Nightstreak. "Do you like your new name?"

Nightstreak nodded. "I love it! What about yours?"

"I couldn't have asked for anything better!" Roseleaf declared.

Owlflight bounded up to them. "Congratulations! I can't believe Dawnstar made you two warriors early! It will be so nice to sleep in the same den with you two again."

Roseleaf purred, her tail twitching back and forth in excitement. "And to hunt together! Plus, now we can leave camp without asking a warrior's permission."

"Yeah," Nightstreak interjected. "now we can just ask ourselves!"

The three warriors laughed until Sunpaw, Acornpaw, and Beepaw bounded up to Roseleaf and Nightstreak a few heartbeats later.

"Congratulations!" they chorused.

"Thanks!" Roseleaf and Nightstreak replied.

"So, what's it like being a warrior?" Sunpaw asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Acornpaw demanded.

"We don't really know, mouse-brain. We've only been warriors for two heartbeats!" Nightstreak rolled his eyes.

"Right." Acornpaw looked at his paws, as Flowerstream and Sharpeye padded up.

"We just want you to know that we're so proud of you two!" Flowerstream mewed.

"Yes, we know how hard you trained, and now it's paid off." Sharpeye nodded. "But, it's time for you two to start your vigil. Remember, you can't speak anymore until the sun rises and a warrior tells you your vigil's over."

Roseleaf and Nightstreak nodded, and trotted over to the camp entrance to begin their vigil.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Tansypetal, thank you for suggesting Rosepaw's warrior name! Roseleaf was my favorite! :)-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Special thanks to SilverHeart24, Tansypetal, Pumpkinfur, Maddogjean1, and Mudsky for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it, you guys :D* **

**Tansypetal: I forgot to thank you for my mistake about Crowfeather vs. Stormfur - It's fixed now... Thanks! And to answer our question about Fawnspots's mate? Rockfall :)**

**Maddogjean1: My favorite cat from the series is probably either Graystripe or Squirrelflight! :D **

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Stay tuned!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Sorry this chapter is so short and late, I have been having a severe case of writers block :3**

* * *

Chapter 44:

"Roseleaf, will you go gather some fresh moss?" Snowbelly asked.

"Sure." Roseleaf replied, backing out of Snowbelly's den. She walked past the fresh-kill pile, and out of the camp, enjoying the cool breeze that was ruffling through her pelt. As she gathered moss, she reflected on what had happened in the past moon. _First, Voletooth fell sick._ She thought, clawing up the thick green moss. _Then, Dewtail went to join StarClan the same sunrise Heartsong discovered she had the sickness. And now Beepaw has a runny nose!_ She tucked some moss under her chin and took some in her mouth, heading back to the camp. _I can't believe three cats have died of the sickness, and more are falling sick at an alarming rate._ Roseleaf grimaced, entering the camp and heading straight to Snowbelly's den. A few sunrises ago, Snowbelly had told Dawnstar that she needed more help in her den, and Dawnstar allowed Snowbelly to ask Roseleaf to help her.

"Good, you're back." Snowbelly murmured. "They haven't had fresh bedding in half a moon."

"How are they doing?" Roseleaf asked, shaping the moss into nests.

Snowbelly lowered her mew, her tail-tip twitching uncomfortably. "Not good. I wish I could do something more to help, but my herbs seem useless! Voletooth has developed a cough now, and if he has the same sickness as the others, next will come vomiting, then his fur will begin to fall out, and then..." Snowbelly trailed off, unable to finish. "Heartsong is now running a fever, and I can't seem to lower it. And poor Beepaw, only an apprentice." she lowered her head. "I don't think I'll go to the Gathering tonight."

"But you have to!" Roseleaf protested. _Tonight's the night we agreed to tell every cat about the prophecy at our last meeting!_ "You have to represent ThunderClan."

Snowbelly sighed. "We'll see. You had better eat; Dawnstar told me that you and Nightstreak are going, and you'll probably leave soon.

Roseleaf nodded, exiting the medicine cat's den and trotting to the fresh-kill pile. There, she picked out a small rabbit, carrying it over to Nightstreak, who was resting comfortably by the Halfrock. "Want to share?" she asked, plopping herself and the rabbit down next to her brother.

"Sure." he grunted, taking a small bite, chewing, then staring straight ahead.

"Are you not hungry?" Roseleaf took a bite of her own.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about the sickness." Nightstreak admitted.

Roseleaf laid her tail lightly on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll recover."

Just then Dawnstar yowled for the cats going to the Gathering to follow her out of the camp.

Roseleaf and Nightstreak leaped to their feet, trotting after their leader.

"Rosepaw!" Waterpaw bounded up. "I'm so glad Dawnstar let you come."

"Actually, Rose_paw_ was not allowed to come." Roseleaf mewed. "But Rose_leaf_ was! I got my warrior name!"

"That's great! In fact, I did too!" Waterpaw's tail lashed excitedly. "I'm Water_storm_ now!"

"Congratulations!" Roseleaf replied.

"Say, what's Nightpaw's name?" Waterstorm asked.

"Nightstreak." Roseleafe mewed, as Redfeather and Harefoot bounded up. "We need to talk."

Before any cat could reply, a yowl from a leader interrupted.

"Let's start!" Flamestar called. "Before we freeze, I'll start." She cleared her throat. "Redfeather gave birth to one kit: Mothkit. There was a male fox on our territory, but we chased it off."

"I don't think she'll say anything about the sickness." Waterstorm whispered. "Troutstar isn't going to."

"Why not?" Roseleaf whispered back.

"He doesn't want to seem weak." Waterstorm breathed.

"...ShadowClan is as strong as ever." Flamestar finished, looking to Rabbitstar.

Rabbitstar dipped his head, saying, "WindClan has nothing to report." He turned to Troutstar, waiting for him to begin.

"RiverClan has two new warriors: Waterstorm and Pebbleshine." Troutstar announced.

"Waterstorm! Pebbleshine!" Roseleaf yowled, happy for her friends.

"Dawnstar?" Troutstar turned to the ThunderClan leader.

Dawnstar took a big breath, then began. "We, too, have new warriors: Roseleaf and Nightstreak."

"Roseleaf! Nightstreak!" Waterstorm yowled, as Roseleaf proudly stood up straight, sticking out her chest.

"Fawnspots has had two kits: Firekit and Tawnykit." Dawnstar continued, then paused. "One of our warriors, Dewtail, has died."

Gasps ran through the clearing.

"How did she die?" a cat called.

Dawnstar sighed. "There has been a bout of...greencough in our camp."

"It's not greencough!" Roseleaf hissed.

"This early in the season?" another cat called skeptically.

Troutstar stepped forward. "In our camp, too, there has been a bout of...greencough."

"And ours!" Rabbitstar agreed. "Flamestar, have your cats fallen ill, too?"

"No." she mewed.

"Yes, we have!" A ShadowClan cat digagreed.

Flamestar cast a hostile look at the cat who spoke up, mumbling, "Our cats have fallen ill, too."

Instantly, shocked murmurs and outraged yowls ran through the clearing.

"Greencough in all four Clans this early in the season?" one cat near Roseleaf called.

"Why are they saying it's greencough?" Harefoot whispered.

"Well, have you got a better name for it?" Waterstorm replied.

"Actually," Raincloud piped up,sitting at the base of the giant oak tree where the leaders were perched. "It isn't greencough."

"Yes, it's much worse." Snowbelly agreed.

"Well, what is it if not greencough?" a RiverClan warrior asked.

"We... don't actually know." Ashtail chimed in.

"The symptoms are drippy eyes and nose, fever, coughing up blood, and vomiting. Then, the cat's fur will begin to fall out and then..." Raincloud trailed off.

"The cat dies." Moonwhisker finished, casting an eerie silence over the whole island.

"Who all has died from this...sickness?" Dawnstar asked the other leaders.

"Our elders, Barkfoot and Harestorm." Rabbitstar mewed. "But Short-tail and Antpaw have caught it."

"Only Flowertail has died, but Greyfang, Windflower, and Smallstripe are sick." Troutstar spoke up.

"It seems it has hit ThunderClan the hardest." Dawnstar mewed.

"Why would she say that? It makes us seem weak." Roseleaf hissed to Waterstorm, who shrugged.

"We're all weak." he replied sadly.

"-stripe...and, of course, Dewtail. Voletooth, Heartsong, and Beepaw have it as well." Dawnstar finished, turning to Flamestar. "What about ShadowClan?"

"ShadowClan is fine." Flamestar replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on, Flamestar. We know the sickness has infected ShadowClan, and if you don't tell us how bad it is we'll assume it's worse than it actually is." Rabbitstar argued.

"Frogleap, Crowfoot, and Snakefur have died." Flamestar announced, as if it had been her idea all along. "And Snowflurry and Pinepaw are sick."

"What are we going to do about it?" a cat called.

Dawnstar shared a glance with the other leaders, then turned back to the medicine cats at the base of the tree. "Have any of you found any herbs to be effective in fighting the sickness?"

The four medicine cats shook their heads sadly.

"No, nothing so far." Moonwhisker mewed.

"Well, what are we going to call it? We can't keep calling it 'the sickness'." Specklenose called.

"How about Bloodcough?" Raincloud suggested.

Rabbitstar nodded. "Bloodcough is a good name."

"Bloodcough it is." Dawnstar agreed.

Moonwhisker motioned for the other three medicine cats to gather close. Snowbelly, Ashtail, and Moonwhisker obliged, huddling close and whispering.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Waterstorm whispered.

"I don't know." Roseleaf replied.

"Maybe the prophecy." Harefoot breathed.

After what seemed like moons, the medicine cats pulled apart, and Raincloud called to the leaders, "I think it is necessary to have a private meeting of the medicine cats and leaders."

One by one, each leader, after nodding in agreement, descended the tree and followed the medicine cats away from the clearing.

"We need to follow them! I bet they'll talk about the prophecy." Roseleaf hissed.

"How can we? Every cat will see us, and stop us." Harefoot whispered.

"I know a way; follow me!" Waterstorm headed in the opposite direction of the secret meeting, leading Roseleaf and Harefoot through a tangle of vines, bushes, and trees. After only a few heartbeats, the meeting came into view.

"...the four of us received the same message from StarClan: A great darkness was coming to the Clans. Along with the warning, came a prophecy. _'Four cats with crossing skills, must journey to the land of hills, for in order to find what they require, they'll have to become like the old fire'_." Raincloud mewed.

"Who are the Four?" Dawnstar asked.

Harefoot, Waterstorm, and Roseleaf stepped out of the underbrush. "Erm...That'd be us, Dawnstar." Harefoot announced.

* * *

**Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for giving me over 100 reviews! Thank you for your continuing support! **

***Special thanks to Tansypetal, Maddogjean1, Flamepelt 11, Pumpkinfur, and Mudsky for reviewing the previous chapter!***

**Pumpkinfur: Although multiple people (including you) suggested Roseleaf, Tansypetal was the first to suggest it (in a review of Chapter 37), therefore I only thanked her. Sorry for the misunderstanding, and thanks again for reviewing!**


	46. Chapter 45 w A

**Sorry it's a little short and choppy (I may improve it later, but wanted you guys to be able to read it ASAP), but I didn't want to stretch it out where it isn't necessary. **

**Also, I have an updated Allegiances at the bottom of this chapter (with a "Sick" section!), so if you'd like to check it out, that would be cool :) **

**Here's Chapter 45!**

* * *

Chapter 45:

"What are you talking about?" Rabbitstar demanded, stepping forward in the crisp moonlight.

"We are the four cats from the prophecy." Waterstorm mewed. "Er, three cats."

"How do you know?" Dawnstar challenged.

"StarClan told came to us in a dream almost two moons ago." Harefoot admitted. "They told us about the prophecy, and that we were the four cats."

"There's only three of you here." Flamestar eyed the cats cautiously, her amber eyes glistening. "Who will represent ShadowClan?"

"Redfeather is." Roseleaf said.

"She can't; she had Mothkit to look after!" Moonwhisker protested.

"Well, StarClan must have chosen her for a reason." Raincloud mewed logically.

"I sure hope so." Flamestar nodded.

"Well, what does the prophecy mean?" Dawnstar, after a long look at Roseleaf, turned to Raincloud and the other medicine cats.

"We...don't really know." Ashtail admitted.

"We know that '_what we require_' is a cure of the sickne... a cure of Bloodcough." Harefoot piped up.

"Do you know where the 'l_and of hills'_ is?" Dawnstar asked.

Waterstorm shook his head.

"When were you planning on going on this journey?" Rabbitstar asked.

Roseleaf sighed, lowering her head to look down at her paws. "As soon as Redfeather is able to leave Mothkit."

"What?!" Raincloud looked alarmed. "The Clans can't wait that long. You must go, with or without Redfeather, before the next full moon."

Waterstorm, Roseleaf, and Harefoot shook their heads. "Not without Redfeather." They insisted.

"It's getting late." Rabbitstar commented. "Why don't we meet here in a quarter-moon to discuss it further?"

"Hopefully StarClan will send us dreams with more information." Raincloud nodded, leading the way back to the noisy clearing.

Roseleaf followed in silence, Harefoot and Waterstorm on either side.

"ThunderClan, let's go!" Dawnstar yowled, and ThunderClan cats jumped up all around the clearing, darting after their leader.

"Good-bye, Waterstorm, Harefoot." Roseleaf dipped her head.

"Bye!" Waterstorm mewed.

"See you in a quarter-moon, Roseleaf." Harefoot nodded.

Roseleaf silently followed her Clan all the way back to their camp, wearily falling into her nest and immediately sinking into a deep slumber, a crisp breeze ruffling her pelt.

* * *

A few heartbeats later, the breeze turned unseasonably warm, causing her to wake up. _Why is it so warm in leaf-fall? _she thought, opening her eyes to find out. She was in a small, shallow cave, with emerald green forest as far as she could see. Mingled scents of prey floating were on the balmy breeze, but also the scent of a familiar she-cat and tom.

"Squirrelflight! Bramblestar!" Roseleaf mewed excitedly.

"Greetings." Bramblestar nodded.

"Hello." Squirrelflight padded forward into the cave, curling up a tail-length away from Roseleaf. "Congratulations on getting your warrior name, Roseleaf."

Roseleaf gave her chest a few modest licks before replying, "Thanks. But why are you walking in my dreams tonight? Are you going to tell me more about the prophecy?"

"In a way." Squirrelflight twined her tail with Bramblestar's.

"Well, what way? Are you going to tell us where to go? I have no idea where the '_land of hills_' is. And what about Redfeather? You don't expect us to leave her behind, do you?" Roseleaf rambled excitedly.

Bramblestar let out a small purr. "Hold your tail."

Squirrelflight, too, purred. "Remember when you found out you were going on the journey to the sun-drown place? You were more excited than she is." she reminded him.

"Boy, you're one to talk." Bramblestar retorted, his eyes glistening with amusement.

Roseleaf's tail lashed back and forth impatiently. "Um, Bramblestar? Not that I wouldn't like to hear about when Squirrelflight was an apprentice, but didn't you have something to tell me about the prophecy?"

Bramblestar nodded, the humor fading out of his gaze. "I have a message for you from Bluestar:

'_You must travel to where the water flows,_

_To find the place where the cure's in rows_'."

"What does that mean? Where does the water flow? What is the curezinrows?" Roseleaf asked, but the starry cats shook their heads.

"We can't help you with it, Roseleaf." Squirrelflight mewed, fading away.

"Wait! Don't go! What should I do about Redfeather?!" Roseleaf yowled, but her mew fell on deaf ears, as the StarClan cats had vanished. _I guess I might as well try and sleep a little more before I have to hunt in the morning... _she thought, settling down and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Roseleaf." Snowbelly prodded her with a claw.

Roseleaf bolted upright from her nest, blinking sleepily. She silently followed Snowbelly out of the mostly empty warriors den, recoiling at the bright sunlight as she stepped out into the camp. "What did you need me for?" she asked when they ducked into Snowbelly's den, stretching lazily, fighting the urge to curl back up in her nest.

"You must go tell Redfeather to let another cat nurse her kit. You must go on the journey soon, or else all of ThunderClan may be wiped out." Snowbelly sighed. "Voletooth has begun to vomit up everything he eats, which means... which means he doesn't have much time left. Poor Petalsky is so distraught she can barely hunt, which doesn't help him either. And I've never felt so helpless in my life." Snowbelly looked up at the sky, as if she was hoping the answer would be written in the snow-white clouds.

"I can't tell her to abandon her kit, Snowbelly." Roseleaf mewed. "That has to be her own choice. I will go talk to her, however, if Dawnstar says it's okay."

Snowbelly nodded. "You're right. Why don't you go get something to eat while I inform Dawnstar." she headed for her leader's den, looking relieved she could do something instead of sit idly by as her charges wasted away.

Roseleaf shook her head sadly, thinking about all of the wasted lives of the cats with Bloodcough as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a shrew, but ate only half before losing interest, abandoning it in favor of bounding up to Snowbelly and Dawnstar, who were approaching.

"I think it would be best if another warrior accompanied you, Roseleaf." Dawnstar mewed. "You saw how tense Flamestar was last night – I don't think it would be safe for you to travel alone."

Roseleaf shook her head firmly, lowering her voice. "She knows I'm one of the Four, I'll be fine. Besides, two warriors are more of a threat than one, it'll make her warriors more edgy."

"I suppose your right." Dawnstar conceded. "Do be careful, though. You'd better leave right now, if you want to get back by sunset."

Roseleaf looked at the sky. "You're right. Good-bye!" she dashed off into the forest, heading for the ShadowClan border.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, and if you wouldn't mind writing a small review, that would be cool too! **

**Speaking of reviews...***Special thanks to: SilverHeart24, Pumpkinfur, Shadowflight19, Mudsky, and Tansypetal for reviewing! Keep it up, guys!*****

**Tansypetal: Hopefully this chapter sort of answered your question, but yes, they'll be leaving in about a quarter-moon.**

* * *

_**Thunderclan: **_

**Leader: **

Dawnstar – a cream tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy: **

Sharpeye – a black tom with remarkable eyesight

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowbelly – a black she-cat with a white belly

**Warriors: **

Petalsky – a white she-cat with brown stripes

Wingfeather – a calico she-cat

**Apprentice,** Sunpaw

Clawfoot – a fierce-looking orange tom

Jaggedwing– a grey tom with vibrant blue eyes

Greyfoot – a large grey and white tom

Mosswater – a tortoiseshell she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Owlflight – a brown tabby tom with large eyes

Adderstrike – a black tom

Hollowfur – a sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Rockfall – a grey and black tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice**, Beepaw

Specklenose – a cream colored tom with white spots on his nose

**Apprentice, **Acornpaw

Leopardshine – a golden she-cat with darker spots.

Flowerstream – a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Nightstreak– a sleek black tom with a tiny white patch on his chest.

Roseleaf– a russet she-cat with white and cream patches

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – a sand-colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

Acornpaw – a brown tabby tom

**Queens: **

Foxtail – a small black she-cat with a large, bushy tail Mother to Willowkit and Squirrelkit. Adderstrike's mate

Fawnspots – a light brown she-cat with white spots. Mother to Firekit and Tawnykit. Rockfall's mate.

**Sick: **

Beepaw – a sand-colored tom with green eyes

Heartsong – a black and white she-cat with a white heart on her chest.

Voletooth – a grey tom with white spots on his jaw

_**Riverclan: **_

**Leader: **

Troutstar – a grey tom with white spots

**Deputy: **

Wetwhisker – a black she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

Raincloud – a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors: **

Pebbleshine - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Softbreeze – a ginger she-cat with a scar through her right eye

Reedpelt – a black tom with brown stripes

Waterstorm – a blueish tom with clear blue eyes

Amberfoot – a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Toadleap – a brown tom with white speckles

**Queens: **

Mosseyes – a grey tabby she-cat with striking green eyes. Mother to Otterkit and Dapplekit.

**Sick: **

Windflower – a white she-cat

Smallstripe – a brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes

Greyfang – a grey tom with white speckles

_**Windclan: **_

**Leader: **

Rabbitstar – a grey tom with white on his chest and paws

**Deputy: **

Firescar – a yellow tom with a scar on his left flank

**Apprentice**, Breezepaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Ashtail – a black tom with a grey tail-tip

**Warriors: **

Swiftfeather – a calico she-cat

**Apprentice**, Webpaw

Clawtooth – orange tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Stormpaw

Runningfur – a fast-running blueish she-cat

**Apprentice**, Heatherpaw

Gorseclaw – a cream-colored tom

**Apprentice,** Thistlepaw

Sunstripe – a yellow she-cat with darker stripes.

**Apprentice**, Antpaw

Harefoot – a grey tabby tom with striking green eyes

Nightwing – a black she-cat with clear green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Heatherpaw – a golden she-cat

Webpaw – a white tom

Thistlepaw – a burly tabby tom

Breezepaw – a cream she-cat with soft green eyes

**Queens: **

Willowbreeze – a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mother to Wolfkit. Gorseclaw's mate.

**Sick: **

Antpaw – a brown she-cat

Short-tail – a brown tom with an injured tail

_**Shadowclan: **_

**Leader: **

Flamestar – a she-cat with a bright ginger pelt and amber eyes

**Deputy: **

Oakclaw – a dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **

Moonwhisker – a white tom with grey patches.

**Warriors: **

Russetstorm – a black she-cat with brown spots

**Apprentice**, Ravenpaw

Smokewhisker – an ash colored tom with white speckles

Duskfall – a cream colored tom

**Apprentice**, Frogpaw

Goldenwing – a golden she-cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice**, Marshpaw

Ivyfang – a brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice**, Pinepaw

**Apprentices: **

Frogpaw – a brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ravenpaw - a slender black she-cat

Marshpaw - a brown she-cat with white paws

**Queens: **

Redfeather – a reddish-brown she cat. Mother to Mothkit . Duskfall's mate.

**Sick: **

Snowflurry – a white she-cat

Pinepaw - a brown and black tom

* * *

** If you read every word of the updated Allegiances, I applaud you, and would like you to have this virtual chocolate chip cookie: (".*;)**


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Roseleaf ducked under a tree branch, almost at the ShadowClan border. _What am I going to do when I get there? Should I wait for a patrol to escort me, or just go try and go to the camp? _She considered this for a moment, pausing to catch her breath in the bright mid-day sun. The scent of mouse drifted on the breeze, and her paws itched to chase after it, but she restrained herself. _You're here to talk to Redfeather, not to hunt, _she scolded herself. _Now, are you going to wait by the border or charge onto enemy territory? _After thinking for a moment, she decided, _I suppose I had better wait so I don't get attacked_. She trotted to the small stream that separated the two territories, then sat down at the base of an oak tree, wrapping her tail across her paws. Above her, a flock of birds fluttered up from a nearby tree. _I sure hope a patrol comes soon_, she thought, already bored with waiting.

Luckily, the fowl scents of a ShadowClan patrol burned her nose before night fell, and Roseleaf eagerly leaped to her paws. She padded to the edge of the stream, a crisp breeze making her shiver before calling, "Hello?"

The distant chatter that she had heard a heartbeat ago stopped. After a few tense moments, a cream tom that Roseleaf recognized as Duskfall cautiously popped out from behind a pine tree. "Roseleaf." indifferent surprise colored his mew. "Why are you on ShadowClan territory?"

"I'm not," she replied cautiously. "but I would like to see..." she trailed off. _I can't say Redfeather! They'll want to know why, and I can't tell them about the prophecy!_ "...Dawnstar has sent me to see Flamestar."

"Why didn't Dawnstar come herself? Is she sick, too?" A brown tabby apprentice sneered, appearing like Duskfall had.

"Be quiet, Frogpaw." Duskfall hissed, but turned back to Roseleaf expectantly, waiting for her to answer his apprentice's question.

"She isn't sick." Roseleaf mewed, forcing her fur to lie flat. "I need to see Flamestar." she repeated.

"Why?" a slender black she-cat questioned, stepping into Roseleaf's view.

_How many are there?_ Roseleaf thought as a black apprentice stepped out behind the others. "It's about a matter very few cats know about. Now, are you going to take me to her or not?"

"She isn't going to like it." the black apprentice warned.

"I hope she chases you off our territory with a few scratches to remember us by!" Frogpaw spat.

"Ravenpaw, Frogpaw, that's enough." Duskfall commanded. "Roseleaf, we will be happy to escort you to Flamestar, since Dawnstar has sent you on official, top secret business." he rolled his eyes, but motioned for Roseleaf to follow the four cats back to camp.

The five cats traveled silently to the ShadowClan camp, dodging pine trees and bramble thickets. Just as the camp came into view, a cat yowled, "I smell ThunderClan!"

Instantly, more yowls echoed from inside the camp. Duskfall and the other ShadowClan cats who were escorting Roseleaf rushed in to the camp, calming the frenzied warriors.

"What is she doing here?" a cat called.

"Yeah, why is there a ThunderClan cat in our camp?" another yowled.

Duskfall and Russetstorm ignored their curious Clan-mates, heading straight for where Roseleaf was assumed was Flamestar's den. Roseleaf moved to follow them, but Duskfall hissed, "Wait here, and don't move."

Roseleaf shrugged and obliged, sitting down near the fresh-kill pile to wait as the two warriors disappeared into the den. After only a few heartbeats, they emerged, led by a pretty ginger she-cat. Russetstorm and Duskfall, after giving Roseleaf hard glares on their way past, vanished into the warriors den, leaving Flamestar to call, "Follow me, Roseleaf." Roseleaf jumped up and followed the leader into her den.

Flamestar sat down, mewing, "Why did you come to visit ShadowClan? I assume it has something to do with -" Flamestar lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "- the prophecy?"

Roseleaf nodded. "Sort of. I really need to speak with Redfeather."

"Very well," Flamestar agreed after a moment of hesitation. "however I will be present. I'll get my deputy to fetch her." She stood up and stuck her head out of the den, where she yowled, "Oakclaw?"

Roseleaf heard a faint, "Yes, Flamestar?" through the walls of the den.

"Will you fetch Redfeather for me?" Flamestar ducked her head back into the den. "She'll be here soon." she told Roseleaf.

The two cats waited in awkward silence until Redfeather padded in, her belly laden with milk. "Roseleaf!" she mewed, touching noses with the ThunderClan cat in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Roseleaf eyed Flamestar, unsure whether to speak in front of the ShadowClan leader. I guess Flamestar has a right to know, she decided, beginning, "We need you to leave Mothkit with another queen. We need you to go on the journey with us; we can't leave without you!"

Redfeather shook her head stubbornly. "I can't leave my only kit behind. I'll send some other cat in my place if I must, but I am not going without Mothkit."

Flamestar piped up. "There isn't a queen in ShadowClan who can nurse Mothkit for her. Ivyfang's kits have been apprentices for five moons now, her milk has long since dried up."

"Well, Foxtail or Fawnspots could nurse her." Roseleaf replied determinedly.

Redfeather shook her head. "I'm going to nurse her until she can eat fresh-kill, then we can leave."

Roseleaf clawed at the earth, frustrated, her tail-tip twitching impatiently. "Can't you see? We don't have that long! Cats from all Clans are dying each day!" she practically yowled.

"Shh, other cats will hear." Flamestar cautioned calmly.

"Roseleaf, I don't know what to say." Redfeather sighed. "I can't leave her. Hey, do you want to come see her before you leave?" Before Roseleaf could reply, Redfeather leaped up and trotted out of the den, leaving no room for further discussion.

Roseleaf resignedly followed the russet she-cat into the nursery, where a golden she-cat was curled around a tiny grey tabby kit.

"Thanks for keeping her warm, Goldenwing." Redfeather mewed as Goldenwing stood up, stretching.

"You're welcome." Goldenwing mewed, exiting the den.

Roseleaf would have normally said good-bye to the golden she-cat, but her eyes were locked on Mothkit.

The miniscule grey kit was mewling pitifully, searching blindly for her mother's milk.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Redfeather curled up next her her kit, allowing her to latch on to her belly. "She's just perfect, isn't she?"

"Erm, yeah." she mewed unenthusiastically. _I hope she isn't sick... her nose looks like of runny. _

Redfeather took no notice of Roseleaf's lack of enthusiasm, her eyes shining with pride as she washed her kit.

"Listen, I was serious about letting Fawnspots nurse her while we find the cure." Roseleaf sat down.

Redfeather pretended not to hear her, continuing with Mothkit's bath.

Roseleaf rolled her eyes. "I know you can hear me, and I'm serious. We need to leave before more cats die, Redfeather. Please, think about it, for me... For all of us. We'll be meeting at the Gathering island in three sunrises, and there you must tell me what you've decided: to be foolish and stay and nurse Mothkit yourself, or to listen to reason and let Fawnspots or another queen nurse her." Roseleaf backed out of the nursery, breathing in the fresh air deeply, trying to clear her muddled thoughts. _We can't go without Redfeather, but I don't think I can convince her to go!_

"Russetstorm, would you escort Roseleaf back to her own territory?" Flamestar requested, seeing Roseleaf emerge from the nursery.

Russetstorm nodded, hopping to her feet from where she was stretched out lazily in the fading sunlight. She motioned for Roseleaf to follow her.

"Thank you, Flamestar." Roseleaf dipped her head to the ShadowClan leader, then followed Russetstorm out of the camp.

"Why did you invade our camp, anyway?" Russetstorm asked as they trotted along.

"To speak to Flamestar." Roseleaf replied cautiously, swerving to avoid a pine tree, and instead stepping into a marshy patch of grass. She grimaced, feeling the wet mud squish between her toes. _Ew._

Russetstorm seemed to purr inwardly at Roseleaf's discomfort, but said nothing.

* * *

***Special thanks to Pumpkinfur, SilverHeart24, and Tansypetal for reviewing!***

**Pumkinfur: Thanks for giving me your thoughts on the prophecy... It helps me to know what you guys are thinking it means! **

**Tansypetal: No, when Beepaw was born he was still a tom :) Chapter 4, if you want to look it up ;)**

**If you have a comment, question, criticism, suggestion, or a favorite part from the chapter, Let! Me! Know! I love to hear from you guys!**


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

"Good morning, Owlflight. Would you like to share?" Roseleaf dropped a small rabbit in front of Owlflight, who was staring straight ahead dully.

"Huh? Oh, no, thanks." Owlflight murmured, still staring staight ahead.

Roseleaf sat down beside her den-mate, their fur brushing. "Owlflight, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm okay." he looked down at his paws, then turned to her, desperation in his eyes. "Roseleaf, Leopardshine is sick."

Roseleaf gasped. "I just went hunting with her last sunrise, and she looked perfectly healthy!"

"I know." Owlflight sighed. "What am I going to do? I love my mother... And now she'll...die." he gazed up at the sky. "Specklenose is even more distraught."

_Now it's even more important to leave. _Roseleaf thought desperately. _Leopardshine was one of the strongest she-cats in the Clan. It's a good thing that the meeting is today, hopefully Redfeather will come to her senses and we'll be able to leave tomorrow._ "I'm so sorry." she ran her tail comfortingly along Owlflight's flank.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Owlflight mewed, tearing up the soft grass beneath his claws in frustration.

"Roseleaf, I need to see you." Dawnstar called, standing just outside of her den.

Roseleaf reluctantly got to her feet, unwilling to leave her friend. "It'll be fine." she murmured to Owlflight before trotting over to her leader. "Yes, Dawnstar?"

Dawnstar said nothing, but vanished into her den, beckoning for Roseleaf to follow her.

Inside, Snowbelly was curled up by the remains of two mice. Dawnstar settled down across from Snowbelly, leaving Roseleaf to sit between them, forming a triangle.

"Rosleaf, do you think that Redfeather will let Fawnspots nurse Mothkit?" Snowbelly asked.

Roseleaf sighed. "I told you, I don't really know. She seems so determined to nurse her herself, but we need her to give Mothkit up. I guess we'll just have to wait until the meeting to find out."

Dawnstar nodded. "With or without Redfeather, I'm afraid you'll have to leave not long after the meeting."

Roseleaf hung her head. "I know. When are we leaving for the meeting?"

Dawnstar considered this for a moment. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was about to when you called me over." Roseleaf answered, getting to her feet. She shook her pelt to get the dirt out, and Snowbelly and Dawnstar did the same.

"Go eat, then, and when you've finished we'll leave. I'll tell Sharpeye we're going on a patrol."

Roseleaf left the den, heading straight for the fresh-kill pile. There, she picked out a plump vole and settled to eat, scanning the clearing.

Owlflight had left, after dragging their uneaten rabbit back to the fresh-kill pile.

Willowkit and Squirrelkit were playing Clan with Firekit and Tawnykit by the Halfrock, while their mothers shared tongues nearby.

"Squirrel...tail, will you take Fire...leaf and Tawny...shine -" Willowkit struggled to come up with warrior names quickly.

"I don't like Tawnyshine! Can't I be Tawnyflower?" Tawnykit squeaked.

Willowkit rolled her eyes. "Fine. Squirreltail, will you take Fireleaf and Tawny_flower_ hunting?"

"Yes, Willowstar." Squirrelkit marched, her tail sticking straight up, back to the nursery with Tawnykit and Firekit on her heels.

Willowkit stuck her chest out importantly and padded around the Halfrock, out of Roseleaf's view.

Roseleaf took another gulp of her vole, amused by the kits, and then resumed scanning the camp.

Sharpeye and most of the senior warriors were clumped together, sharing tongues in a sunny patch of grass near the camp entrance.

Nightstreak was teaching Sunpaw and Acornpaw new battle moves while their mentors were eating, the smaller cats both ganging up on him, bowling him over as he wailed comically.

Just as she swallowed the last morsel of her vole, Dawnstar and Snowbelly padded out. "Are you ready?" Dawnstar asked.

Roseleaf shoved her vole carcass aside, jumping to her feet. "Yep." she swiped her tongue around her jaws. "Let's go."

Dawnstar nodded, leading the way out of the camp, but pausing just before the exit."Sharpeye?"

Sharpeye paused his grooming, looking up at his leader. "Yes?"

"I'm going to the Moonpool with Snowbelly and Roseleaf." Dawnstar announced.

"Now? It isn't even sunhigh yet, the moon won't be reflecting on the water." Sharpeye objected, but Dawnstar did not respond, simply continuing on her path out of the camp.

Roseleaf dipped her head to the deputy as she passed, pushing through the bramble barrier behind Snowbelly and Dawnstar.

"Dawnstar?" Roseleaf asked timidly after they had padded far enough away from the camp so the other cats couldn't hear.

"Yes, Roseleaf?" Dawnstar paused, causing Snowbelly to almost crash into her.

"Why did you say we were going to the Moonpool?"

Dawnstar resumed her path to the Gathering island, purring with amusement. "Because Snowbelly wouldn't go on a regular patrol."

_Duh, mouse-brain_. "Right, of course." Roseleaf mumbled, giving her chest a few embarrassed licks.

They continued in silence the rest of the way until they had crossed the WindClan border.

"Let's go faster," Dawnstar decided, "I don't want to be seen by a WindClan patrol."

The three she-cats picked up their pace, and soon they were galloping across WindClan territory, being careful to stay within three tail-lengths of the lake.

"Stop!" a cat yowled from the top of the moor.

Instinctively, the three ThudnerClan cats came to an abrupt halt. "Hello, Gorseclaw." Dawnstar mewed calmly, while Roseleaf's heart went into overdrive.

_What if they bring us back to their camp? We'll miss the meeting! _Roseleaf worried.

Three more cats appeared at the top of the hill as Gorseclaw made his way down.

"Hello, Runningfur, Thistlepaw, Heatherpaw." Dawnstar dipped her head.

"Why are you trespassing on WindClan territory?" Gorseclaw interrogated harshly, getting only a whisker-length away from Dawnstar's face.

Dawnstar calmly backed up a tail-length. "I have every right to be within three tail-lengths of the lake, the Clans agreed that when they first settled here. Now, I'm on my way to see Troutstar, are you going to stop me?"

Gorseclaw reluctantly stepped back, allowing the ThunderClan cats to pass. "We'll escort you to the border, then." he sneered, gesturing for the Dawnstar to go ahead.

Dawnstar rolled her eyes. "That really isn't necessary, Gorseclaw, but if you insist." She continued her path, her head held high.

"Hi, Roseleaf!" Heatherpaw mewed amiably, positioning herself beside Roseleaf.

"Hello, Heatherpaw." Roseleaf purred at the she-cat's enthusiasm.

"Why are you meeting with Troutstar?" the golden apprentice asked curiously, her tail-tip flicking back and forth happily.

"None of your business." Roseleaf purred, cuffing the younger she-cat on the ear.

Heatherpaw ducked good-naturedly, and they trotted the rest of the way to the RiverClan border in silence.

"We'll wait here to escort you back." Gorseclaw sat down when they reached the border.

Dawnstar bristled. "That is simply not necessary, Gorseclaw. I assure you we'll stay within three tail-lengths of the lake all the way home, thank you."

"Yeah, it's too cold to wait here all day!" Heatherpaw protested, and Runningfur agreed.

"Very well." Gorseclaw dipped his head. "But if there is any ThunderClan scent three tail-lengths and a whisker-width away from the lake, you'll pay." with that, Gorseclaw stalked off, with Runningfur and Thistlepaw on his heels.

Heatherpaw hesitated, nodding good-bye to Roseleaf, then bounded after them, calling, "Wait for me!"

"That Gorseclaw." Snowbelly shook her head. "He ruffles my fur."

Dawnstar's tail-tip twitched. "He's just stressed about the sickness, just like every cat."

Roseleaf trotted behind Snowbelly and Dawnstar, lost in her own thoughts. _I hope Redfeather has decided to join us. We need her! Mothkit will be just fine with Fawnspots while she goes on the journey. _Then, she had an idea. _Maybe I could steal Mothkit like I took back Squirrelkit!_ Roseleaf flashed back to Foxtail's face when she found out that Squirrelkit had been kidnapped, remembering the look of agony and despair in her eyes. _No,_ she chastised herself, _you can't do that to Redfeather. It will have to be her own choice._ Roseleaf sighed aloud as they reached the tree-bridge.

"Well, here we are." Dawnstar announced, going first, with Snowbelly on her heels.

Roseleaf went last, still thinking about Redfeather. Suddenly, her left forepaw hit a patch of slick bark, smoothed by thousands of cats' pawsteps. Her body lurched forward, and she loomed dangerously close to the icy water below the tree-bridge. Terrified, she dug her claws into the bark as far as she could, desperately clinging on. "Help!" she yelped.

Snowbelly whirled around, swiftly bending down and clamping Roseleaf's scruff in her teeth, yanking upwards with a hard jerk.

Roseleaf scrambled upright, panting. "Thanks." she gasped.

Snowbelly nodded, her eyes shining with merriment. "You'd think you were still a kit. Pay attention!" she turned around, following an amused Dawnstar through the bushes into the clearing.

Roseleaf took a moment to collect herself, giving her chest fur a quick lick before following them into the clearing.

In the clearing stood Harefoot, Ashtail, and Rabbitstar. Beside them were Waterstorm, Raincloud, and Troutstar.

"Roseleaf!" Waterstorm bounded forward. "You're here." he smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, everyone." Roseleaf nodded to each of the gathered cats, but none of which was the one she wanted to see the most. "Where's Red- Where are the ShadowClan cats?"

Waterstorm shrugged.

"Right here." Redfeather mewed, stepping into the clearing.

"Redfeather!" Roseleaf, Waterstorm, and Harefoot chorused happily.

"So you're going with us, right?" Roseleaf felt like she about about to explode with happiness.

Redfeather looked down at her paws, then stepped aside to reveal Ivyfang, who was staring at them, looking uncomfortable. "Er, not exactly." Redfeather sighed.

* * *

*****Special THANK YOU to SilverHeart24, Tansypetal, Pumpkinfur, Flamepelt 11, and Maddogjean1 for reviewing!*****

**Tansypetal: Thank you so much for that idea! I love it when you guys tell me what you want to happen/what you think would be good to happen ;) Unfortunately, Goldenwing isn't actually pregnant. (she is Redfeather and Ivyfang's mother, and too old now to have kits) However, have no fear...**

**Pumpkinfur: Then why don't you explain the ending of this chapter? xD **

**Maddogjean1: Yes, Bloodcough came from my very own brain! :) **

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed this chapter! If you wouldn't mind typing a little review, it would put a smile on my face! :)**


	49. Chapter 48

**Hey, thanks for reading!**

**Sorry it's so late; but on the bright side I should be posting a chapter both Friday _and_ Saturday! :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 48:

Roseleaf's heart sank right down to her paws, the purr that had risen in her throat now stuck in her windpipe, making it hard to breathe. Her excitement vanished, and she mewed dully, "Oh, hello, Ivyfang."

"Welcome." the halfhearted voice of another cat echoed through Roseleaf's ears, but she still stared at Redfeather uncomprehendingly.

"Why can't you just leave Mothkit with Fawnspots?" Roseleaf begged, searching Redfeather's eyes for an answer, but the ShadowClan queen looked away.

"I can't leave my only kit left." Redfeather padded up to Roseleaf, her tail twitching sorrowfully.

Flamestar, who had entered after Ivyfang, cleared her throat loudly. "Redfeather has made her choice. Why don't we begin?"

"Shall we climb the oak tree?" Rabbitstar asked.

Dawnstar shook her head. "There is no need; I'm sure every cat here will speak at some point or another, and we can't keep switching spots on the oak tree the whole time."

"Well, why don't we sit in a circle?" Troutstar suggested, motioning for the other leaders to join him side of the circle. The other cats took his lead, grouping the small assembly into leaders, medicine cats, and warriors.

_Should I tell them about my dream? _Roseleaf wondered anxiously. _Of course, mouse-brain. That's what this meeting is for!_ She cleared her throat, them began, "Um, StarClan sent me another dream." her mew wobbled a little, but she took a deep breath and continued, feeling every single pair of eyes in the clearing staring at her. "Bramblestar and Squirrelflight came to me with a message. He said, '_You must travel to where the water flows, to find the place where the cure's in rows._'" Roseleaf scanned the group, nervous about their reaction.

In front of her, each cat wore the same puzzled expression.

"Curezin rose?" Waterstorm blinked. "I don't know what a curezin is, but you might be the 'rose.'"

Ivyfang piped up, looking even more nervous than Roseleaf. "No, Waterstorm," she mewed softly. "'Where the _cure _is in_ rows_."

"Oh!"

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"I see."

_That does make a lot more sense, _Roseleaf reflected. _Why didn't I think about that?_ She felt like a mouse-brain for the second time.

"Where does the water flow?" Rabbitstar asked, mostly to himself.

"Well, maybe it's the Moonpool." Raincloud suggested. "There's a stream that flows down to the lake."

Snowbelly shook her head. "Why would StarClan need four cats to go to the Moonpool? We go there every half-moon, why couldn't they just tell us?"

"Good point." Raincloud agreed.

Troutstar jumped up and began to pace, thinking aloud. "Well, maybe it's a place in the direction of the Moonpool."

"That could be." Ashtail nodded, but Harefoot shook his head.

"It says to go to where the water flows, not in the direction of the flowing water." he pointed out.

Troutstar nodded, returning to his place in the circle.

"Maybe where 'the water flows' is the sun-drown place." Roseleaf suggested, leaping to her paws in excitement. But she shook her head, sitting back down. "The water doesn't really flow. I think it has to be a river, or a stream."

The clearing was eerily silent for a moment, then Dawnstar gasped, bolting to her feet. "_Or_ a waterfall!" she mewed excitedly. "The Tribe of Rushing Water! It has a waterfall right beside their camp!"

Instantly, the clearing broke out into yowls of agreement.

"Of course, Dawnstar." Flamestar nodded.

"So we've found out where to go." Waterstorm mewed. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. Cats are getting sick and dying each day." Rabbitstar replied. All of the cats in the clearing were now standing up, anxious to leave.

Rabbitstar looked to his medicine cat. "Do we have enough traveling herbs to leave tomorrow?"

"I need to collect more burnet. I noticed some sprouts when I was hunting the other day, but they aren't ready yet." Ashtail mewed.

"How long do you think they'll take?" Snowbelly asked. "I, too, am out of burnet."

"I only have enough for one cat." Moonwhisker piped up.

"And I'm out of sorrel, but I noticed some growing a few sunrises ago. It will be ready in about three sunrises." Raincloud said.

"That's about how long the burnet will take." Ashtail nodded. "I guess it's settled, then." She turned to face Waterstorm, Ivyfang, Harefoot, and Roseleaf. "You'll leave in three sunrises."

I guess it's settled then. Roseleaf thought, nervousness setting in. She pushed it aside. "So we'll meet here at dawn in three sunrises?" she asked, looking at Dawnstar, who nodded.

"I think that will be best." she murmured, then looked at the sky. "We have spent quite a long time here. I think we should all get back to our Clans now that we have decided."

Every cat mumbled an agreement, and they all left the island, one by one.

"Flamestar, if you don't mind, we would like to go home through your territory." Dawnstar mewed when Rabbitstar was out of earshot. "We had a bit of trouble on the way here."

"Fine." the ginger she-cat waved her tail irritably.

The cats padded in silence until Redfeather mewed quietly, "Roseleaf, I'm sorry, but I can't abandon my only kit."

"I understand." Roseleaf replied stiffly. _No, I don't. _

Redfeather seemed to sense her unhappiness, but did not say another word.

"I trust you won't linger on our territory?" Flamestar eyed the ThunderClan cats warily.

"Of course, Flamestar." Dawnstar dipped her head. "Thank you for the escort."

Flamestar returned Dawnstar's nod and turned away to lead her cats back to the ShadowClan cats.

Dawnstar watched them leave for a moment, then mewed, "Let's go.", continuing on their path.

Not long after they had crossed the border, Owlflight bounded up, followed by Mosswater and Rockfall. "Dawnstar! I thought you guys went to the Moonpool?"

_Uh-oh. _Roseleaf thought. _We came from the wrong direction! _

"We were...uh...We smelled ShadowClan scent and we tracked it here." Dawnstar stammered, caught off guard.

Owlflight and the others sniffed the air, a mask of confusion on their faces. "Er, I don't smell ShadowClan, but whatever you say, Dawnstar." His eyes searched Roseleaf's for an answer, but she ducked her head.

"Well? Why are we standing here all day? I have cats to take care of, and you three had better get back to patrolling." Snowbelly mewed, sounding irritated, her tail-tip flicking back and forth.

"We were hunting..." Mosswater mumbled.

Owlflight, still looking confused, stepped back to allow the three cats to pass.

Roseleaf dipped her head to him as she padded by, but said nothing, fighting the desperate urge to tell him everything that had happened in the past moon.

* * *

**Well? Did you love it? Did ya hate it? I don't care, just write a review! **

*****Speaking of reviews, HUGE THANKS to: SilverHeart24, Tansypetal, Maddogjean1, Pumpkinfur, and OoJayfeatheroO for reviewing Chapter 47!*****

**Tansypetal: Thanks for that! His name is now Hawkscar for future reference. (I didn't change it in the chapter, though I may another time)**

**Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned... :3**


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

"Tragedy has struck ThunderClan yet again." Dawnstar lowered her head in sorrow, and many of the other cats in the clearing did the same. "Voletooth has joined StarClan."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the clearing, along with a loud wail of anguish from Petalsky and soft sobbing from Wingfeather.

"Why aren't we doing anything about the sickness?"Rockfall called, his eyes moist. "If we don't do something, cats will just continue to die like…like my father."

"Voletooth will be missed, Rockfall. He died a warrior's death."Dawnstar assured him, but did not answer his question, simply leaping down from the Highledge and vanishing into her den.

Owlflight, who was standing next to Roseleaf, turned to her and mewed, "Why didn't Dawnstar answer his question?"

_Because we _are_ doing something_, Roseleaf wanted to tell him, _I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn to find the cure with Waterstorm, Harefoot, and Ivyfang._ She looked into his deep brown eyes, replying, "What do you expect her to do?"

"I don't know; maybe send all the sick cats to a special camp in the forest." Owlflight stared at her, his huge brown eyes filled with frustration and sadness. "Something… _anything_." His mew wobbled a little, and Roseleaf knew he was thinking of his mother, Leopardshine. "Leopardshine is sick, and I can't do anything to help her except watch her die."

Roseleaf had never wanted to tell Owlflight about the prophecy more than that moment. Instead, she scooted closer, letting their pelts brush against one another's. She laid her tail comfortingly on his shoulder, but he abruptly stood up.

"I can't stand not doing anything…I'm going hunting," he announced, leaving Roseleaf alone in the clearing.

_Poor Owlflight_, she thought, getting to her feetand shaking her pelt to get the dirt off as Nightstreak bounded into the camp. "Why did Owlflight look so unhappy?"

"He was just thinking about Leopardshine." Roseleaf replied.

"Oh." Nightstreak paused for a moment, and then continued, "Well, I need you to do a border patrol with me. Sharpeye accidentaly assigned Specklenose to do it with me, but he promised Acornpaw that he'd do a battle session with him."

"Okay, where to?" Roseleaf followed her brother out of the camp and into the foggy forest, her paws squishing in the moist earth with each pawstep.

"The WindClan border." Nightstreak replied, heading for the border between the Clans. "Maybe we can hunt along the way; I'm starving!"

Roseleaf had not realized how hungry she had been until Nightstreak mentioned it. "Me too." She agreed, filling her lungs with the damp air, looking for a hint of prey on the wind. She continued scanning and sniffing for prey the rest of the way to the border, but came up empty pawed until they had almost finished re-marking the border.

"Ah-ha." She murmured, sticking her tail out in front of her brother to stop him. "There's a rabbit over there." She removed her tail from across Nightstreak's chest and pointed to the rabbit, which was nibbling at some plants near the edge of the forest.

"Go get it! You're a better hunter than I am." Nightstreak encouraged, his tail lashing with excitement.

Roseleaf has happy to oblidge, and she crept forward, her eyes locked on the oblivious rabbit. _It's okay, that's right, stay right there_, she coaxed as she slinked forward. Luckily, the rabbit didn't dectect her until her claws had already sunk into its flesh, and she quickly killed it with a bite to the neck. Roseleaf triumphantly dragged her catch back to Nightstreak, who was laying down by the river, watching her with an impressed expression.

"Great catch!" he congratulated her as she settled down across from him, the rabbit resting inbetween them. "Go ahead, you caught it."

Roseleaf dipped her head and dug in, gulping down the warm meat. After a few bites, she shoved it towards Nightstreak, and he began to eat happily.

The two cats quickly devoured three-quarters of the rabbit,then sat back, stuffed, and began to share tongues.

When both their pelts had been washed, Nightstreak mewed regretfully, "I suppose we had better finish marking the border and bring the rest of this rabbit back to camp before night falls. I'm sure Foxtail and her kits would enjoy what's left of the rabbit."

Roseleaf nodded, rising to her paws in the fading sunlight. "I guess."

When they had finished marking the border and had gotten back to camp with the rabbit remains, Roseleaf and Nightstreak settled into their nests, exhausted from a full day of hunting and patrolling.

What seemed like only a few heartbeats later, a claw in Roseleaf's side awakened her.

"Roseleaf, it's time."

Roseleaf looked up to see Snowbelly's face illuminated in the moonlight. After a heartbeat, the events of the past moons came crashing back to her. _Today's the day we leave for the mountains!_ She realized with a jolt. She nodded to Snowbelly, who left the den soundlessly.

"Roseleaf?" Owlflight's large eyes reflected the moonlight perfectly. "What's going on?"

"Er, nothing. Go back to sleep." Roseleaf whispered, and he closed his eyes again. As quietly as she could, she made her way out of the warrior's den, dodging sleeping cats the whole way. She breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the camp, shivering as a crisp breeze ruffled her fur.

"Here, eat these," Snowbelly shoved four different types of herbs towards Roseleaf when she entered the den.

"Thanks." Roseleaf wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell, but lapped up the herbs anyway, shuddering with distaste as the sour juices flooded her mouth. _These herbs had better work_, she thought, grimacing.

Snowbelly watched with amusement, her tail flicking back and forth impatiently. When Roseleaf had swallowed the last morsel of the bitter herbs, she shoved a mouse toward her. "Wash them down with this."

Roseleaf obeyed, even though she was still full from the rabbit she had shared with Nightstreak. _I'd do anything to get this taste out of my mouth_, she thought wryly. When she had finished, she asked Snowbelly, "Will Dawnstar go with us to the Gathering island?"

Snowbelly shook her head. "There won't be a meeting, it will just be you and the other three cats; no medicine cats or leaders."

"Oh." Roseleaf mewed. She had not considered the fact that she might be traveling alone to meet the other traveling cats. "I guess that makes sense."

"Good luck finding the cure, and may StarClan guide your path." Snowbelly said quietly, so the sleeping sick cats in the den would not hear her. "You had better leave now if you want to make it to the island for dawn."

Roseleaf gave her former mentor a determined nod and backed out of the den. On her way out of the camp, she gave dipped her head to Adderstrike, who was standing guard.

"Roseleaf!" Adderstrike mewed, his voice colored with surprise. "What are you doing out so early? It isn't even dawn yet."

"I, um, couldn't sleep." Roseleaf lied quickly. "I'm going for a, uh, walk."

Adderstrike looked for a moment like he didn't believe her, but after a few long heartbeats he nodded and stepped aside to let her pass.

Roseleaf let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and continued on her path to the Gathering island, nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _StarClan, help us find the cure!_

* * *

*****I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed since I posted the last chapter! SilverHeart24, Skylark, Beatrice, Tansypetal, Flamepelt 11, SMILE, Raeganstar, OoJayfeatheroO, AND Melzmitchie, Thanks so much for your input and support!*****

**Beatrice: I assume you are a Bluestar fan? ;) I think it (along with characterization being my weakness) has to do with writing a FanFiction, because I would hate to make her do something completely out of character so I over-correct. If I do write Bluestar in here again, I'll be sure to try and make her more herself :) **

**Melzmitchie: I'm working on one right now as a matter of fact! I love it when you guys say to do something I'm already planning, it lets me know I'm taking it in the right direction! :)**

**Do you like my story? Do you hate this chapter? If you have any opinion/comment at all, follow the epic example of one of the people listed above and review! :D**


	51. Chapter 50

**Hello! I would just like to thank you for reading this far and encouraging me to write 50 chapters! **

**Keep it up, you guys! :) As promised, here's Chapter 50!**

* * *

Chapter 50:

Owlflight, walking more by smell than sight, carefully trotted along the lake on WindClan territory in the moonlight. _Roseleaf went…This way!_ He thought, scenting the air and picking up the pace. _Why is she going to RiverClan? I hope she isn't seeing a certain tom against the warrior code! _He shook his head. _This is Roseleaf we're talking about, Owlflight! She would never do that, she is too loyal to her Clan…to me._ Owlflight tried to push his doubts out of his mind, but they still lingered every time Roseleaf's scent drifted into his nostrils on RiverClan territory_. I'll catch up with her if it kills me!_ He vowed, breathing in a large breath and letting the icy dawn air fill his lungs, enjoying the clean smell of the dewy leaves. He tracked Roseleaf's scent to the Gathering island, where the trail abruptly ended in a pool of…_not fear-scent, but…nerve-scent_, Owlflight decided. _Why was she nervous?_ He shrugged it off, quickly making the assumption that she had crossed the tree-bridge, and crossing it swiftly himself. Owlflight was about to push through the ferns, but the voices of cats echoed from the clearing.

"Let's get this over with." A she-cat mewed.

"You aren't excited?" came a tom's startled voice.

"No, I'd rather watch my kits become warriors. But Redfeather insisted she would only be replaced by me, and I can't make her leave her kit. She's been awfully protective of her the last few sunrises." The first she-cat said.

Owlflight let out a breath he had forgotten he was holding as relief and confusion set in. Relief, because Roseleaf wasn't breaking the warrior code…at least in the way he had thought, and confusion as to why the she-cat was Redfeather's replacement. And replacement for what? He furrowed his brow, listening harder.

"Well, jabbering about Redfeather won't get us to the Tribe of Rushing Water." Another tom mewed, and Owlflight heard pawsteps heading straight for him

_Oh, no! Where do I hide?_ He scrambled back across the tree-bridge and into a nearby bramble bush not a heartbeat too soon. _Oww!_ He yelped as thorns dug into his pelt from all directions. Luckily, he had an excellent view of the tree-bridge from his spiky hideout, and he watched four cats pour out from the island. He recognized them all from Gatherings: Ivyfang, a brown ShadowClan she-cat with blue eyes, Harefoot, a grey tabby WindClan tom with bright green eyes, and Waterstorm, a blue-grey RiverClan tom with clear blue eyes. And then, of course, Roseleaf.

"Which direction are we going now?" Roseleaf asked when Harefoot, who was leading the cats, turned to go back to WindClan territory.

"Well, Rabbitstar told me that he had heard stories from the elders who had made the journey." Harefoot replied.

_Journey!? What journey? _

"He told me to go on the border between WindClan and RiverClan, and then there would be a hill that we would be able to see the mountains from."

_Why do they want to see the mountains? Are they going to join the Tribe of Rushing Water? They can't!_ Owlflight protested, waiting in the prickly thorns until he was positive the other cats were out of earshot. He began to track the four cats by their scent again, trotting up and down hills in the rising sunlight on the border between WindClan and RiverClan, a chilly breeze cooling down his fur, hot from the exercise._ I'll have to stop them; they can't abandon their Clans! Or their friends, _he added. Completely engulfed in his own thoughts, he had forgotten to scan the area for enemy warriors.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Searing pain erupted in Owlflight's shoulders as a cat leaped onto his back, digging in her claws.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" He yelped, rolling over on his back to try and get her off.

"Only if you don't crush me!" The she-cat detached herself before Owlflight flattened her. She sat down and licked her chest fur.

"Heatherpaw!" Owlflight mewed, surprised to see the golden WindClan apprentice.

"Listen." Her tone became businesslike. "I know you're tracking them, too, so I thought we should just track them together."

_How does she know? Maybe she's bluffing._ "Tracking? Tracking who?" Owlflight tried to make his face look as innocent as possible.

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "Tracking - well, you're probably tracking Roseleaf. But I'm tracking Harefoot."

"How did you know?" Owlflight dropped his innocent act.

She rolled her eyes again. "I could see you practically from camp. Anyway, we're going to lose their scent if we don't hurry." Heatherpaw started in the direction of where the cats had gone, leaving a bewildered Owlflight with no choice but to follow.

"Why did you leap on me?" He asked. "If you knew I wasn't trying to steal prey?"

Heatherpaw gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Oh, I just wanted to practice my battle skills a little."

* * *

Roseleaf took in a sharp breath at the top of the hill. She could see all the Clan territories, and the Twoleg territories around them. One of the Twoleg territories had a field filled with odd animals. They looked like white fluffy clouds, standing on black paws. They were huge, half the height of a Twoleg but three times as wide. "What are those?" Roseleaf asked, pointing with her tail.

"You don't know?" Harefoot's mew was filled with surprise. "They're called sheep."

Ivyfang, on Roseleaf's left, muttered, "Weird."

Roseleaf resumed her search for the mountains. _There they are! _"Those mountains seem so far away!" she exclaimed, staring at the distant, pointy shapes.

"We won't get there until Newleaf!" Waterstorm groaned.

"I'll miss their warrior ceremonies." Ivyfang sighed.

Harefoot shook his head reassuringly. "Relax, Rabbitstar told me that it takes less than a moon to reach the mountains from here."

"Well, we won't get there in a moon if we keep staring at them." Ivyfang started down the hill, and Waterstorm and Harefoot followed.

Roseleaf took one last look at her home, scanning the green forests of ThunderClan, the wide open plains of WindClan, the dark pines of ShadowClan, and the…Roseleaf paused, squinting. "Who is that cat? Is it a rougue?"

"Where?" Waterstorm bounded back up the hill a few tail-lengths to stand beside her and look.

"Right there," Roseleaf pointed with her tail. "Outside of the RiverClan border."

"Who is it?" Ivyfang, too, came back up to the top of the hill.

"Is that? No way - I think it's Redfeather!" Roseleaf exclaimed.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! If you wouldn't mind typing a short (or long!) review, I'd love you forever! (If that's too creepy, substitute my eternal love for a virtual cookie.)**

*****Huge thanks to SMILE, Tansypetal, OoJayfeatheroO, bulls***salad, Silverlightning97, and Samredlamb7 for reviewing!*****

**To everyone who wrote that Owlflight should follow them - this chapter was for you :) **


	52. Chapter 51

**I'm sorry it's so late; but enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 51:

"That's impossible!" Ivyfang gasped, staring at the tiny dot of a cat bounding towards them.

"Where?" Harefoot and Waterstorm pushed the she-cats out of the way to try and get a better look.

"Right there, just outside of the RiverClan border!" Roseleaf, in her excitement, was not able to keep her tail still long enough to point at the reddish-brown she-cat bounding toward her.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go meet her!" Ivyfang took off down the hill, the happiest Roseleaf had seen her in moons.

"But we're supposed to go the other way – ah, nevermind. Come on!" Harefoot and the others raced after Ivyfang, happy that Redfeather had changed her mind.

"This is wonderful!" Roseleaf yowled on the way down the hill.

"Redfeather! It's so nice to see you!" Ivyfang purred, touching noses with her sister once the four cats had been reunited with the ShadowClan queen.

"I knew I couldn't let you miss your kits' ceremonies. They're having an assessment right now, and their ceremonies aren't far off." Redfeather purred, too, but there was a darkness in the back of her eyes.

"It's so great to see you! So you decided to leave Mothkit with Fawnspots after all!" Roseleaf licked Redfeather's cheek happily.

Redfeather nodded as Harefoot and Waterstorm greeted her, then Harefoot mewed, "Ivyfang, I assume you're leaving now?"

Ivyfang hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I was not chosen for this journey, Redfeather was." She smiled and dipped her head in goodbye. "Farewell, and may StarClan guide your paws." She turned around and ran towards the Clans, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Goodbye, Ivyfang!" the four cats chorused.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already!" Harefoot led the cats around the hill, in the direction of the mountains.

"What are those?" Redfeather angled her ears toward animals that were similar to sheep, but had black splotches of fur.

"Those are cows." Waterstorm mewed. "They're as dumb and harmless as a mouse, but they'll step on you if you get near their hard paws."

Roseleaf shivered. "I'd hate to get caught under one of their paws, they look it it would hurt!"

* * *

"So why are you following Harefoot?" Owlflight asked as they padded along the trail of the others' scent.

Heatherpaw shrugged her golden-furred shoulders. "I thought it would be a fun adventure. Besides, I'm not getting my warrior name anytime soon." she looked down at the grass as they trotted along.

"Why not? Haven't you been training for six moons already? I'm sure it will be any sunrise now." Owlflight mewed, then added, "Well, not anymore now that you've left." He knew it would be a waste of breath to try and persuade her to go back to her Clan.

"Yes, but I'm never good enough for Runningfur." Heatherpaw looked up, her amber eyes piercing deep into Owlflight's. "No matter how fast I chase rabbits, beat all the apprentices in battle practice, she hasn't given me one mew of praise in six moons."

"Wow." Owlflight touched her shoulder with his tail-tip comfortingly, recalling how often Mosswater had awarded him praise. "That must be tough."

"Yeah. Another reason I followed him was to make sure they find the cure. Antpaw, my sister, has fallen ill with Bloodcough." Heatherpaw blinked tears out of her eyes and looked up. "Wait, what are they doing? Quick, get behind this bush!" Her sadness forgotten, she barreled into Owlflight, knocking him down behind a bush.

"What?" Owlflight tried to peer out from the top of the bush, but Heatherpaw hissed, "Get down! She pushed his head down with a muddy paw.

"Tell me what's going on!" Owlflight demanded, grimacing at the mud clumped on his head-fur.

"They're coming back down the mountain." Heatherpaw's mew turned confused. "Look for yourself."

"Are you sure you won't step on my head?" Owlflight muttered, raising his head just high enough to see above the bush. Sure enough, Waterstorm, Roseleaf, Harefoot, and Ivyfang were racing flat-out down the hill they had been at the top of heartbeats ago. "Maybe they already found the cure?" he suggested hopefully.

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "They don't need four cats to find a cure a few tail-lengths from camp. I could have done that all by myself."

"Wait, is that a ShadowClan cat? Redfeather is her name, I think." Owlflight spotted the ShadowClan queen bounding toward the small group. He recalled Ivyfang mentioning something about taking Redfeather's place; maybe Redfeather had decided to reclaim it.

Heatherpaw silently watched as the cats greeted each other, then as the cats turned back in the direction of the mountains, and Ivyfang turned around and began in the direction of the Clans.

"Why is Ivyfang going back?" Heatherpaw asked, her mew filled with confusion.

"I think she switched places with Redfeather." Owlflight guessed.

"We'll have to wait until she gets to the trees before following them further." Heatherpaw said, settling down into the mossy dirt.

"Why?" Owlflight argued, anxious not to lose sight of his friends. He kneaded his claws in the dirt, pulling up clumps of mud. "I doubt Ivyfang will run back after them just to tell them we're following them."

Heatherpaw considered this for a moment, then got to her paws. "I suppose you're right. But let's be careful, anyway." Her eyes locked on the dissapearing Ivyfang, she bounded out from the bushes, leaving Owlflight to chase after her.

_StarClan, these WindClan cats sure are fast,_ Owlflight thought, panting. Running had never been his strong suit, and he preferred fighting anyway.

* * *

"Maybe there's a way around it?" Redfeather suggested, staring at the pungent black Thunderpath before him.

Harefoot shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the awful stink. "Rabbitstar warned me about these. He said the monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath, but they'll run right on top of us if we don't time our crossings just right. They carry Twolegs in their belly, but they let them escape sometimes."

Just then, a monster rushed past, showering the four cats with dirt and grime that clung to their pelt. Scared, they jumped back, their hearts beating quicker than a hummingbird's.

"Maybe the cure isn't that important after all." Waterstorm joked, but beneath his humor, his bright blue eyes were dark with fear.

Courage surged up through Roseleaf, crushing her anxiety. "I'll go first." she volunteered.

The others stepped back wearily. "All right." Harefoot dipped his head. "Then me."

"I'll go next." Redfeather mewed, sounding unsure, but nodding her head with conviction.

"I suppose that makes me last." Waterstorm eyed the Thunderpath.

"All right." Roseleaf eyed the Thunderpath, counting the heartbeats in between each monster racing past. She padded up right to the edge of the Thunderpath, then paused, waiting for a gap. _And...Now!_ She bolted across the hot, grimy Thunderpath just in time; she felt the hot whoosh of air on her flank as a monster flashed by. _Whew...That as close! _She dived into some bushes on the other side, her flanks heaving from exhaustion. _I hope we don't have to do this very often! _She worried, watching the other members rush across and wait beside her.

"You'll be fine, Waterstorm!" Redfeather called to the RiverClan tom, who was shifting his weight uneasily from paw to paw as he waited for a gap in the rush of monsters.

"I know," he snapped, then a few heartbeats later, flashed across the Thunderpath, and in a heartbeat he was standing beside the rest of the group, panting heavily. "Come on," he gasped, "let's keep going."

But Harefoot shook his head. "We'll wait for you to catch your breath, Waterstorm."

"But it's almost sunhigh already," he protested in between breaths. "I'll...be fine."

But Harefoot and the others wouldn't budge. "We've got time," he insisted.

_No, we don't, _Roseleaf thought,_ but Waterstorm will just slow us down if we don't let him rest. He was really scared crossing that Thunderpath, and besides, he's one of the strongest cats on this journey._

* * *

**_*THANKS TO OoJayfeatheroO, Guest, Darling Wolf, SMILE, Tansypetal, maddogjean1, AND Skylark! Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter!*_**

**OoJayfeatheroO: Yes, I suppose it is time to do that, thanks for the reminder :) ! (the title will hopefully be changed by the time you read this)**

**Darling Wolf: I have tried to work on that, but I guess I still need to do better! Thanks for pointing that out! :)**

**I have a few questions for_ you_, dear reader, and if you wouldn't mind answering them I'd be very happy! **

**Question #1: Who is your favorite cat on the journey? I think mine has to be Heatherpaw right now, but it may change ;)**

**Question #2: Do you like if from Owlflight's point of view as well as Roseleaf's, or do you think it would be better if I picked one?**

**Question #3: What do you think the cure will be? Remember the prophecy about the flowing water! **

**Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned...**


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

"When do you think we should let the other cats find us?" Owlflight asked, his nose sniffing the air for the scent of the other group.

Heatherpaw shrugged. "When we're far enough away from camp that they can't send us back. Maybe we'll rest with them tonight."

Owlflight nodded. "That sounds good." After they had trotted a little further, he asked Heatherpaw, "Do you know why they've even left? I heard them talking about some cure and going to the mountains."

Heatherpaw looked up at him, surprise lighting up her pretty amber eyes. "You don't know about the prophecy?"

_What prophecy? _"No, I don't." Owlflight shook his head, eager to hear it.

"I overheard Harefoot talking to Ashtail about it." Heatherpaw began. "'_Four cats with crossing skills, must journey to the land of hills, for in order to find what they require, they'll have to become like the old fire.'_"

"Four cats with crossing skills: That must be Roseleaf, Waterstorm, Harefoot, and either Redfeather or Ivyfang." Owlflight reasoned, following their scent along a Twoleg fence. The sun was still high in the sky, beating down on his fur. Wishing it wasn't so hot outside, he continued, "The land of hills is probably the mountains, because I heard Harefoot talking about going to them. At first I thought they were going to try and join the Tribe of Rushing Water, but now I know better. And 'what they require' is something to stop Bloodcough, but I have no idea how to be like a fire."

"That's the part I'm stumped on, too." Heatherpaw agreed, the cold wind ruffling her golden fur. I'm sure once we get to the mountains we'll figure it out, just like the cats on the journey to the sun-drown place figured out that Midnight was a badger."

Suddenly, Owlflight stopped abruptly, staring at the stinky black path in front of him. "Their scent goes across the Thunderpath."

"We have to cross _that_?" Heatherpaw's mew was appalled. She stepped back a couple paces as a monster raced past, its bright blue fur reflecting the sun into her eyes and sending an acrid smell up her nostrils. "Can't we just go around it?"

Owlflight shook his head regretfully. "There's no time, especially if you want to spend tonight with the rest of the group. It's kind of hard to pick out their scent from the stink of the Thunderpath, but it's here for sure." Looking at the combination of worry and nerves on Heatherpaw's usually confident face, he said, softening his mew, "Come on, we'll do it together. When there's no monsters coming, I'll yowl, "Go!", and then you need to run across right beside me. Okay?"

Heatherpaw nodded, determination returning to her eyes. "Okay."

Owflight looked both ways, making sure no monsters were coming in either direction before yowling, "GO!"

Together they raced across the sticky, hot, black Thunderpath, their hearts racing. A monster flashed past the just as they crashed into the bushes on the other side, narrowly missing their tails.

"Whew," Owlflight's sides heaved, his heart felling as if it would suddenly burst out of his chest. "that was close!"

"I'll say," Heatherpaw agreed, plopping down on the soft grass beneath an oak tree to catch her breath.

After their breathing had returned to normal and their hearts calmed down, Owlflight got up from where he had been lounging in the shade of an oak tree, mewing, "We'd better go if we want to catch up with them."

Heatherpaw reluctantly got to her feet. "I suppose you're right." She bounded ahead of Owlflight, calling, "Let's run!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Owlflight groaned, pouring on speed. _Maybe running isn't so bad after all, _he thought._ It feels good to stretch my legs a little._

* * *

"We had better find somewhere to camp before night falls." Redfeather said, gazing up at the purple and pink sunset sky.

Roseleaf, too, looked up. "You're right!" _I've never been so tired in my life_, she thought, _I can't wait to settle in my nest!_ "Where should we camp?"

Harefoot shrugged, looking around. "I guess here is a good place as any, but I'd be happier where I could see the sky. It feels like I'm suffocating in this forest."

The four cats had crossed out of Twoleg territory and were now in an woodsy forest, with deep emerald grass beneath their paws. Surrounding them were large oak, elm, and maple trees, their leaves now turned vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and red, half of their leaves littering the forest floor.

"Why don't we settle in that old fox den?" Redfeather pointed with her tail do an abandoned fox den, a small dip in the cliff hidden by vines and brambles.

Roseleaf nodded. "That looks fine, as long as there isn't something living in it already." she padded over to it, sniffing the air cautiously. "The fox-scent is very stale, and I can't detect anything else." she announced, padding back to the group.

"I think I'll sleep out here," Harefoot muttered, gesturing right outside of the den. "at least I can see parts of the sky."

"We'll need someone to gather nesting materials and the other three cats can go hunting," Roseleaf mewed.

"I'll make the nests, I don't think my legs could handle walking another step even if I could hunt land-prey!" Waterstorm plopped down dramatically, while the other cats chuckled.

"Okay, then," Roseleaf said briskly, "I'll go this way, and I think it'd be best if we split up." As she headed toward the setting sun, shivering against the brisk chill setting in, she heard Harefoot and Redfeather trotting off in different directions behind her. After a little while, she slowed her pace, letting her senses range out, breathing in deeply and scanning the forest before her, holding her breath to better hear her surroundings. _Mouse!_ She smelled the earthy scent and quickly located it scrabbling for food at the base of a large maple tree. Creeping forward, she crouched down, her belly fur a whisker-width away from the forest floor. Without hesitating, she quickly pounced on the mouse, pinning it down under her claws and dispatching it with a sharp nip to its neck.

Not long after, when she had caught another mouse and a blackbird, she was stalking a squirrel._ Boy, this forest is prey-rich!_ She thought joyfully as she carefully and silently scaled the huge oak trunk on the opposite side of the squirrel, who was perched on a thin branch eating nuts. Roseleaf was about to make a wild leap onto the branch, but a hiss stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing hunting on my territory?!" An angry she-cat snarled, making the squirrel swiftly leap to another tree.

_Fox-dung!_ She swore, and then descended the tree carefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Heatherpaw!"

Heatherpaw was sitting down at the base of a maple tree, her golden fur mingling with the brightly-colored leaves. She wore a confident and slightly smug smile, leaving Roseleaf to gape at her.

"What are you doing here?" Roseleaf spluttered.

"Hi, Roseleaf!" Owlflight bounded out from behind the tree Heatherpaw was in front of, coming up to Roseleaf and licking her on the cheek.

"Owlflight!" Roseleaf cheered, then her confusion returned. "What are you two doing here? Did you follow us?"

"Well, we couldn't stand to be left out of the adventure, and we both want to help you guys find the cure. Antpaw's sick you know, and Owlflight's mother." Heatherpaw mewed, as if this was all perfectly reasonable, padding forward until she was a tail-length away from Roseleaf.

Roseleaf could not form a coherent sentence for a few heartbeats, but finally said, "Okay, well, I suppose it's too late to send you two back now, so you may as well join us." _Even if we tried to send them away, they'd just follow us again,_ she thought. "Why don't you help me carry my fresh-kill back to the others?" Roseleaf picked up the blackbird, leaving Heatherpaw and Owlflight to carry a mouse each.

"How'd you do, Roseleaf?" Redfeather looked up from where she had been settling in her nest when Roseleaf bounded into the clearing.

"Very well," Roseleaf replied, now over her moment of shock and confusion. "I caught a blackbird, two mice, and two cats."

"Cats!?" Redfeather repeated incredulously.

"Heatherpaw!" Harefoot bounded forward to touch noses with the WindClan apprentice. "What are you doing here?"

"And Owlflight, too!" Waterstorm called, happy to see his friend.

"We followed you, to help you find the cure. You'll let us stay, right?" Heatherpaw eyed Harefoot anxiously.

"Knowing you, you'd still follow us even if we sent you home." Harefoot sighed, echoing Roseleaf's earlier thoughts. He curled into his nest, then got up again. "Hey, why don't we eat? And there's plenty for our stalkers, too." he rolled his eyes at Heatherpaw, who stuck her tongue out good-naturedly in reply.

"I haven't eaten all day!" Owlflight trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, exchanging the mouse in his jaws for a rabbit. He looked to Waterstorm, saying, "Do you want to share?"

"Sure!" Waterstorm agreed, and Owlflight trotted over and sat down next to him.

Roseleaf dragged her blackbird over to Redfeather, and Heatherpaw joined them, her eyes alight with excitement, contrasting Redfeather's dark and thoughtful eyes.

_What is Redfeather so worried about? _Roseleaf wondered, but did not ask, knowing Redfeather would never tell her alone, much less in front of Heatherpaw. As she chewed her blackbird, none of the three she-cats spoke, preferring to be lost in their own separate thoughts.

When all the cats had finished their meal and had shared tongues, Harefoot stretched, getting to his feet. "Well, I suppose we had better fall asleep now, or else we won't be able to wake up at dawn tomorrow." He walked a few tail-lengths and curled up in his nest, just outside of the fox den.

"Good idea," Roseleaf agreed, padding into the fox den and falling into her nest with a sigh of relief, her muscles aching. _I'll have to keep an eye out for feverfew tomorrow_, she told herself sleepily. _It will help with every cat's sore muscles._

* * *

**Well? How do you like how they met? :) You know the drill, review if you loved (or hated) it! **

***Speaking of reviews, it's that time again! Special thanks to: MinecraftBluepelt, Pumpkinfur, Darling Wolf, Tansypetal, Umbreonmoonspy, SMILE, SilverHeart24, and XHeart of DarknessX! Thanks again!* **

**Tansypetal: Sometimes, you readers are thinking ahead more than I am! Now, (most likely, this is subject to change) Heatherpaw's name will most likely be Heatherstep. Great idea!**

**Umbreonmoonspy: I have an inkling, more of a guideline as to what it could be :) **

**It seems that I made it unclear which part of the prophecy I was referring to when I said "****Remember the prophecy about the flowing water!"**. In actuality, I meant the "Where the cure's in rows" bit, not the actual water bit :) My mistake! However, you guys made me giggle whenever I read water was what you thought the cure may be, they live by a lake, mouse-brains! (I know you mean Starwater or something - but no ;)


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

"Roseleaf, it's time to get up!" a claw poked her in her side. Roseleaf looked up to see Heatherpaw looming over her, her amber eyes looking into Roseleaf's.

Roseleaf stretched. It seemed like only heartbeats ago she had curled up in the nest, her belly full of prey and her heart full of warmth and friendship. Now, her belly was empty and rumbling loudly, and she was freezing. Getting up, she followed Heatherpaw out of the badger den that they had camped in that night. She gazed in wonder at the frozen dew that covered everything of the ground, sparkling delicately in the early-dawn sunlight.

"Isn't it pretty?" Heatherpaw asked, her eyes alight. "The first frost of the season!"

_Not really_, Roseleaf wanted to say, her eyes clouded with worry. _It means the sick cats will probably have less time to live. We'd better find the cure soon._ But instead, she lied lightly, "Oh, yes!", sharing an uneasy glance with Harefoot, who was a few tail-lengths away, talking with the rest of their group.

"Well, shall we go?" Waterstorm called. It was his turn to lead the cats for the day, and all of the cats murmured agreements and padded after the RiverClan tom.

They had been traveling for three sunrises now, and fell into their familiar routine. The cat who had last led, Harefoot, was now at the tail end of the group, making sure all was fine in front of him. Roseleaf padded up front by Waterstorm, with Owlflight on her flank. Behind her was Redfeather, who seemed lost in her own thoughts, and Heatherpaw was chatting to Harefoot at the back of the group.

"Roseleaf, if you spot any more feverfew or daisy leaves, I could sure use it." Owlflight grumbled, wincing as they picked up the pace to a trot, leaving the cover of the trees and beginnign to follow along an unnaturally white Twoleg fence. Inside the fence were grazing sheep, some calmly watching the cats as they passed but making no move toward them.

Roseleaf chuckled. "All right." Her muscles weren't that sore anymore, but she remembered barely being able to walk that second day of the journey. _Thank StarClan it isn't that bad anymore!_ she thought, scanning her surroundings to look for any signs of fresh-kill.

Instead of prey, she spotted a dark brown and tan dog bolting toward them, saliva flying out of his mouth, his tongue lolling. The dog's eyes locked with Roseleaf's, and for a heartbeat cold terror raced through her veins, rendering her unable to speak or move. Gasping, she tore her gaze away from the nearing dog, yowling, "DOG!" and bolting forward, running as fast as she could and hearing the rush of blood in her ears. She could also hear the pawsteps of the rest of the group behind her, and the rhythmic thumps of the dog's paws on the grass not far behind them.

Then, she heard a cry that made her feel like her heart would stop beating.

"Help!" Waterstorm yelped. He was at the back of the group, only five tail-lengths from Roseleaf, but he was limping as if he had tripped and injured one of his back legs. He seemed to be hobbling along as fast as he could, but the dog was gaining on him with every terrifying heartbeat.

Without hesitating, Roseleaf bolted toward her friend, but did not stop to help him as she passed, her eyes locked on the dog. She ran straight for it, their eyes meeting again. This time, instead of terror flooding her veins, it was a mixture of adrenaline and determination. She skidded to a halt only a few fox-lengths from where the now-confused dog had stopped in his tracks, cocking his head sideways. His eyes seemed to say, _why isn't this cat running away from me? _

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Redfeather and Harefoot half-dragging, half-supporting Waterstorm in the opposite direction of the dog, heading for the forest, and Heatherpaw and Owflight charging toward her to help her with the dog.

Roseleaf forced herself to turn her full attention on the dog, who was now coming for her. Roseleaf met it halfway, scraping a paw with unsheathed claws along his muzzle. The dog yelped in pain, but Roseleaf was not finished. In one fluid motion, she leaped into the air, using her tail to turn her ninety degrees so she could leap on his back. The moment she connected with his coarse, dusty brown fur, she sank in her claws as deep as she could, hanging on with all her might as the dog tried to shake her off.

Meanwhile, Heatherpaw had reached her, with Owlflight not far off. Heatherpaw immediately began to slash at the dog's muzzle, and when Owlflight reached them he did the same, causing the dog to give small shudders, then one large shudder, whimpering and yelping with each strike of their claws.

Roseleaf retracted her claws, flinging herself off of the dog's back and landing with a grunt on the soft green grass.

The dog, sensing it wasn't going to get any more fun from the cats, only pain, swiftly fled, ducking through the Twoleg fence with his tail between his legs, whimpering all the way back to his Twoleg.

"And don't come back!" Heatherpaw yowled after it triumphantly, kneading her claws on the ground.

"Thanks, guys," Roseleaf panted, looking to her friends gratefully.

"Come on, let's go back to the others." Owlflight blinked at her warmly, leading the way.

"I hope Waterstorm's okay." Roseleaf murmured, following her Clanmate.

* * *

Nightstreak padded glumly around the fresh-kill, seeing nothing that would ignite his hunger. Every part of his body ached for Roseleaf, and Owlflight too, for that matter. In one day, both of his best and only friends had vanished, leaving him feeling alone and abandoned. _I just can't understand why they would abandon their Clan like that, especially when our morale is so low anyway. I know they were probably afraid of catching Bloodcough, but they could have at least told me._ His tail-tip twitched in annoyance, but then he sighed, deciding on a small mouse and carrying it over to the Halfrock. As he chewed, he continued his sulking._ I thought I knew them, thought they would never abandon their Clan, abandon _me_ like that, without even telling me._ He finished off the mouse, tasting nothing but his own bitterness. Padding out of camp, he decided to help Wingfeather and Specklenose with Sunpaw's and Acornpaw's battle practice like they had asked.

"Nightstreak, it would do you good to get out of the camp," Wingfeather had said gently.

"Yes, you need to stop thinking about Roseleaf. She made her decision, and you must respect that." Specklenose had nodded. "I'm sure Sunpaw and Acornpaw would love you to train with them, and it wouldn't hurt to brush up on your skills." And with that, they had walked out of camp, their excited apprentices on their heels.

_How can they be excited?_ Nightstreak remembered thinking. _Their brother is sick, and will most likely die. I can barely bear having Roseleaf _alive _and away from me..._

Nightstreak dragged himself back to the present, stopping a tail-length away from the mossy training hollow. _Be happy she's alive_, he commanded himself, but it did not work. A small voice in the back of his mind piped up,_ But _w_hat if she isn't? _He shook his head, arguing angrily, _she _has_ to be_. Nightstreak squared his shoulders and stepped into the training hollow.

"Nightstreak!" Acornpaw and Sunpaw chorused, forgetting the moves they had been practicing and racing toward him while Wingfeather and Specklenose looked on, their faces betraying their happiness at seeing the moody tom.

"Are you going to help us train?" Sunpaw asked.

Nightstreak nodded. "I'm going to make sure ShadowClan won't rip you two to shreds in your first battle."

Sunpaw laughed, while Acornpaw stuck out his chest boldly. "No cat could rip me to shreds!"

"Want to bet?" Nightstreak growled, leaping on him. He easily pushed the younger cat onto his belly, pinning him down in one swift motion. "Now, if I were to unsheathe my claws and rake your belly like this," he demonstrated, brushing his claws along the length of Acornpaw's soft belly fur. "don't you think that would be considered 'ripping you to shreds?'"

"I guess so..." Acornpaw mumbled, while Sunpaw giggled again.

Nightstreak whipped his head around to growl at her playfully, "You're next!"

* * *

**Now that Owlflight has joined up with the others, I had to do it from some other cat's POV - why not Nightstreak? :) **

_***THANK YOU: Umbreonmoonspy, XHeart of DarknessX, SMILE, Pumpkinfur, OoJayfeatheroO, MinecraftBluepelt, Tansypetal, and DeatherThrower FOR REVIEWING!* **_

**OoJayfeatheroO: About the relationships, just. you. wait. *evil grin* But actually, nothing is official mate-wise, so far. (Every cat on the journey is still single, except for Redfeather. She had a kit with Duskfall, remember.) But certain cats DO like other certain cats...**

**Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you posted a review, but if you _really_ don't want to, that's cool too. I'm just saying, it would make my day. Light up my world for a moment. But really, you don't have to. It would just, you know, make me really happy to read what you thought about this chapter. But seriously, no pressure. *hopeful smile* Please?**


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

"No, I don't think it's broken." Roseleaf shook her head, remembering Specklenose's gruesome broken leg from moons ago.

"It isn't? It sure feels like it," Waterstorm grumbled.

They had stopped not far from where the dog had been, in a grassy meadow surrounded by trees, their leaves vibrant hues of orange. Waterstorm was sprawled out at the base of an elm tree, glaring at his twisted paw, and the rest of them had formed a semi-circle around him.

Roseleaf rested her paws lightly on her friend's twisted leg, trying not to notice his winces and grimaces as she carefully felt around. To her delight, she could not find any place where his leg had broken. "No, it isn't broken." she reported, and she noticed a small glimmer of hope rise up in Waterstorm's eyes. Hating to crush his hope, she admitted softly, "But I think it's sprained."

"But I'll be fine by sunhigh, right?" Waterstorm tried to get up, but the heartbeat he put weight on his injured paw, he collapsed, his breath hissing out between his teeth. "Maybe not," he amended.

"We'll have to camp here for a few days." Redfeather decided, looking around the clearing for a suitable place to camp.

"We can't! There isn't enough time, we need to bring back the cure!" Waterstorm protested, starting to stand up again, but falling back against the elm tree.

"I agree." Heatherpaw spoke up quietly. "My sister is sick, she's the whole reason I followed you, you know, but I _know_ that we need to stay together." Her voice rose in volume, filled with certainty.

"I think Heatherpaw's right." Owlflight agreed.

"Well, I'm on Waterstorm's side; it's his paw and his decision." Harefoot dipped his head to the RvierClan tom.

Roseleaf was torn between not wanting to abandon her friend, and her desperation for the cure. Every cat was looking to her for her answer. _What should I say?_ she thought desperately. Carefully, she said, "I think it would be better for you to wait here for at least a day, Waterstorm, before we continue. Maybe we could figure out some way to support your paw so it wouldn't be so hard to walk tomorrow." Roseleaf suggested. "Like a splint."

Waterstorm nodded slowly. Roseleaf could tell he was reluctant to impede their progress, but he knew he couldn't walk. "Okay," he muttered.

"Can I help you, trespassers?" A cool voice hissed to Roseleaf's left.

Roseleaf whipped around to find a dark silvery tom sitting by the base of an oak tree, hostility gleaming in his unforgiving blue eyes.

"We're sorry, we did not know that this was your territory," Redfeather spoke calmly, but Roseleaf detected a whisper of fear in her voice.

The silver tom grunted, clearing not believing Redfeather. "I'm sure that's true – no cat would ever trespass on our territory willingly." He snorted arrogantly. "Nevertheless, you'll have to come with us." he flicked his tail-tip, and three more cats stepped out from where they had been hiding behind assorted trees. One was a burly orange tabby tom, his amber eyes gleaming with distrust. To his left stood a brown tabby tom with large, deep blue eyes. His stance was careful, his gaze watchful, and Roseleaf could see the rippled muscles beneath his tabby fur. Behind all of the toms sat a compact ginger she-cat, her eyes a stunning emerald green. But her emerald eyes glared at Roseleaf and the others with such pure, unfiltered hatred and disdain that Roseleaf almost took a step back, but she held her ground, trying to match the she-cat's glare but failing miserably.

"Why should we?" Owlflight demanded. "There are six of us, and only four of you."

The orange tom rolled his eyes, looking at the silver tom who was undoubtedly the leader of the patrol. "They underestimate us, Lightning. Should we teach them how it really is?"

Lightning gazed at Roseleaf's group for a moment, then replied, "I'm sure they forget that one of them is injured, and that we we could win a fight three to one in any case." He grinned evilly, looking at Roseleaf, who was at the point of the small triangle they had formed around Waterstorm. "You, what's your name?"

"Roseleaf." she growled. "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but..." Her eyes raked the enemy patrol, still trying to mimic the ginger she-cat's glaring gaze. "...it isn't." She was pleased by how those last two words came out as cold and hard as ice.

But Lightning merely chucked, seeming to enjoy her attempts at hostility. "Are you the leader, then?"

Roseleaf was caught off guard. Alarmed, she looked back to the rest of her group. After the first day, they had talked about making one cat leader; but had decided to all share the responsibility, with each cat taking turns at the head of the group. "No," she admitted finally. "We are all equal."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Interesting. Now, are you going to see sense and follow us, or shall we spill unnecessary blood?" he looked as if he would rather she picked the second option.

Roseleaf scanned her group. They all nodded their heads infinitesimally, and their message was clear: _follow them_. "We'll go." she announced, standing up and padding after the strange cats.

* * *

Nightstreak looked both ways before exiting the camp, making sure no cat saw him. It was almost moonhigh, and Silverpelt was glistening brightly above him, lighting his path. He headed to the right, for ShadowClan territory, still scanning the area around him uneasily. He tried to calm down his heart, but could not seem to manage it, feeling as if it had been replaced by a hummingbird. These nightly visits to the border, though they made him barely able to stay awake during the day, were the only thing that could keep his mind off of Roseleaf and Owlflight. He had started only a few days after they'd left, but had gone every single night since. Just thinking about it, he grew excited, and picked up his pace. Soon he was galloping through the forest, feeling as if he was flying, ducking under branches and around trees.

When he finally reached the border, his heart skipped a beat, staring at the black she-cat gazing shyly at him from the other side of the stream that divided their territores. "Ravenpaw," he breathed. The sleek black she-cat looked more beautiful than ever, her black fur lit up by the moonlight.

Ravenpaw's soft green eyes reflected the large moon as she spoke. "Nightstreak."

He loved how she spoke his name, as if he was the only cat in all of the Clans, her voice filled with..._Love!, _he noted with a small spark of alarm that quickly changed to a glowing flame of happiness. As Nightstreak padded forward, she seemed to gather her wits about her.

"Ravenshadow," she mewed softly. "I got my warrior name."

"Congratulations!" Nightstreak had reached the creek, and now he leaned over to lick her face affectionately. After a heartbeat of hesitation, he leaped over the creek, then stood beside her, their pelts brushing.

"Thanks." Ravenshadow blushed and looked away. "Let's sit over there," she suggested, pointing with her tail to a pine tree.

Nightstreak followed her, and they curled up at the base of the pine tree, sharing tongues. "Shouldn't you be standing vigil?" he asked.

Ravenshadow shook her head. "Flamestar said she did not need three warriors guarding the camp at once."

Nightstreak detected a hint of sadness in her voice when she said 'three'. He knew she was thinking about her brother, Pinepaw, who would never become a warrior. He curled up a little tighter to her.

"I'll be guarding the camp tomorrow night, so you'll be able to sleep." she looked into his matching green eyes, and touched her nose to his.

_Is it bad that I'd rather be with you than sleep?_ Nightstreak wanted to say. _That I'd rather be with an enemy warrior than my own Clan?_ But he could not bring himself to think about the ShadowClan she-cat like that: an enemy warrior. Before he had begun his meetings with her, he had thought of all ShadowClan cats as heartless and maybe even cruel, but Ravenshadow had forced him to realize that this was not so.

Instead of saying something he knew he would regret, he said simply, "I'll miss you."

At that, Ravenshadow purred, running her pink tongue along his flank. "And I you."

* * *

**What? Nightstreak is having secret meetings with Ravenshadow? Tell me what you think! :D**

*****Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!: SMILE, Tansypetal, jayleaf1, SilverHeart24, TooLazyToLogin, and OoJayfeatheroO!*****

**SMILE: You asked for relationships, but it this what you had in mind? ;D**

**Jayleaf1: Thanks for noticing those errors! I have fixed the files but have not reposted them. Also Manu spaces? **

**TooLazyToLogin: I honestly don't know; maybe 70? And I suppose I didn't make this clear enough, but the last chapter was set after a few days of uninteresting travelling :) **

**THANK YOU for reading! I'm sorry this chapter was late but I hope it was worth it! **

**You know the drill: If you want to let me know that you loved/hated it WRITE A REVIEW! You'd get your name written up in the author's note of the next chapter, and you know you want that! :) **


	56. Chapter 55

**WOW thank you soo much for 200 reviews! Keep it up, you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 55:

A hiss of pain escaped from Waterstorm, stopping Roseleaf cold in her tracks. _How could she forget her friend was injured? He was, after all, the whole reason they had stopped there in the forest, and had been captured by the hostile cats._ She whipped around to help him, but Owlflight and Harefoot were already helping him limp along on his three good legs.

"I'll be fine," Waterstorm promised, but there was a hint of agony in his eyes.

_StarClan, let these cats have healing herbs! _Roseleaf prayed, but she knew that if the way they were acting now was any indication, there was little chance of Lightning and his friends showing any hospitality when they reached their destination.

They followed behind Lightning, his buddies forming a circle around them, until they reached a tall, rust-colored Twoleg fence. There, Lightning stopped abruptly. "Stay here," he commanded, and cleared the fence in a single leap, disappearing in a heartbeat.

"So, what's your name?" Heatherpaw asked the orange tom.

The tom grunted but did not reply, his deep blue eyes locked on the Twoleg fence.

"I'm Heatherpaw," she continued, ignoring the stranger's lack of enthusiasm. She motioned to each cat with her tail as she introduced them. "And that's Redfeather, Waterstorm, Roseleaf, Owlflight, and Harefoot."

The orange tom grunted again, but the other two – the brown tabby tom and the ginger she-cat – gave no indication that they'd even heard her.

"Rude." Heatherpaw sniffed, and sat down beside Harefoot. She started to wash her paws, but had only just begun when Lightning reappeared, balancing on the top of the Twoleg fence.

"Come." was all he said before disappearing again.

"You heard him," the brown tom spoke for the first time. "go over the fence."

Roseleaf was determined not to forget her friend again. "Waterstorm can't." she announced.

The ginger she-cat grinned. It was not a happy grin, but a sadistic one that made fear crawl up Roseleaf. "That's okay, we'll just leave him here. Let the dogs take care of him."

_Great StarClan, what have we gotten ourselves into? _Roseleaf forced herself not to tremble at the venom in her voice. "We won't leave him," she considered running away - there were only three cats guarding them now - but Waterstorm would never be able to keep up.

"Lightning!" the brown tabby yowled, rolling his eyes, a bored look on his face.

Lightning appeared, annoyed, a few heartbeats later on the top of the Twoleg fence. "I said _come on_, Sky." there was a hard edge to his voice.

"The injured tom can't get over the fence. Should we go around?" Sky, after flinching at Lightning's tone, pressed uneasily.

"Hurry up. You don't want to keep Ash waiting." Lightning's voice contained a thinly veiled threat. His gaze raked over the Clan cats once more, and then he was on the opposite side of the fence again, a dull thump marking his arrival on the ground.

"Come on." the ginger she-cat mewed, her voice sour. She led them into Twoleg territory, past Twoleg fences, nests, and barking dogs.

Roseleaf, staring at a pair of particularly vicious-looking dogs, wondered what the ginger she-cat had meant when she had said 'Let the dogs take care of him_._' _Maybe those are the dogs_, she thought, watching saliva fly in the air, shaken off by their obnoxious barking and chasing the cats along the fence. She shivered, speeding up to reach the end of the fence, where the only reminder of the dogs was their continual barking.

After the ginger she-cat had led them through what seemed like a million twists and turns, she came to a halt in front of a particularly run-down Twoleg nest, and them led the toward it.

_This is where these cats live?_ Roseleaf wondered, bewildered. She knew they were in Twoleg territory, but she had not realized these cats might be kittypets.

As if echoing her thoughts, Heatherpaw blurted, "You're kittype-?" Harefoot tried to clap his tail over her mouth, but the damage was done.

Sky, the brown tabby tom, leaped on her as the two ginger cats watched on in amusement. He easily pinned the small WindClan apprentice down. He pushed his face close to her, snarling, "We are not kittypets!"

Without thinking, Owlflight barreled into Sky, knocking him off of Heatherpaw, causing utter chaos to erupt in the small clearing in front of the Twoleg nest.

The ginger she-cat sank her claws deep into Roseleaf's back, causing her to cry out in agony, while the orange tom charged at Redfeather, knocking her to her side.

Harefoot scrambled to help Redfeather, while Roseleaf rolled on her back to try and dislodge the ginger she-cat and Waterstorm stood there, clear indecision in his eyes.

"Enough." a calm voice commanded, causing the attacking cats to guiltily release their holds on the Clan cats. Roseleaf turned around to see a mirror image of Lightning, only his tabby stripes marking his silver fur were a shade darker, and his vibrant blue eyes had a harsh look to them. "Sky, Fox, Leaves, I will speak with you later." he continued, then looked at the Clan cats. "Follow me," he commanded, motioning with his tail. Without a backward glance, he disappeared behind the Twoleg nest, knowing the Clan cats would follow.

Roseleaf and the others knew they were hopelessly tangled in the web of Twolegplace, and with Waterstorm's injured paw and their freshly bleeding claw marks, they would never get away from the three Twolegplace cats glaring at them. _And besides, these cats may turn out to be helpful_, Roseleaf thought somewhat doubtfully, padding behind the Twoleg nest after the cat who looked like Lightning.

* * *

Two moon rises later, Ravenshadow and Nightstreak were curled up at the base of the same pine tree, discussing Ravenshadow's vigil the previous night.

"Did you fall asleep with no one to keep you company?" Nightstreak asked, purring as he licked her ears.

Ravenshadow sniffed indigently. "Of course not!" Then she relaxed, leaning her head on Nightstreak's shoulder. "Maybe a little," she allowed, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"What are you doing?!" A shocked mew echoed through the starry forest.

Nightstreak and Ravenshadow clumsily untangled themselves from each other and bolted to their feet.

Nightstreak stared at the golden she-cat that had interrupted their cuddling. "Sunpaw!" he identified the small apprentice. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?!"

Sunpaw held her chin high, her eyes filled with shock and outrage. "You answer my question first, Nightstreak! What are you doing with _her_?"

"I'd better go," Ravenshadow murmured in Nightstreak's ear, clearly embarrassed. "Meet me tomorrow if you can."

Her soft, hot breath on his ear would have ordinarily made him blush, but he was so full of fury – at himself, for not being more careful, and at Sunpaw for finding out he was visiting Ravenshadow – that he merely just stared at Ravenshadow's disappearing figure, hoping that Sunpaw would go away if he paid her no attention.

The ShadowClan she-cat melted into the forest, however, leaving Nightstreak to face Sunpaw alone.

"Well?" Sunpaw sat down, clearly waiting for an explanation. "You do know you're breaking the warrior code, right?"

Nightstreak let out an angry hiss, whipping around. "The warrior code says you can have friendships with cats from other Clans, as long as you remain loyal to your own Clan."

Sunpaw's gaze was unforgiving, feeling as if it pierced Nightstreak deep into his soul. "_Friendships_ do not include sharing tongues in the cover of night and sneaking away from your Clans." she spat.

Nightstreak jumped over the small stream in one easy leap and was suddenly right next to the smaller she-cat, looming over her, but Sunpaw refused to be intimidated.

"Do you even love her?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground briefly, then turning her large blue eyes back at him. "I'm not stupid, I know you've probably been seeing her since Roseleaf and Owlflight ran away. You must have been lonely, and I bet these nighttime visits with Ravenpaw-"

"Ravenshadow." Nightstreak corrected automatically.

"- whatever," Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "I bet you've just been using her to take your mind off of your sister."

Nightstreak recoiled as if he had been struck, feeling as if a badger had slammed into him, compressing his lungs and making it hard to breathe. _When did Sunpaw become so wise?_ He wondered. It was true that he had started out only visiting the pretty black she-cat to take his mind off of his missing friends, but... _But what?_ He asked himself. _Do I really love her? Or am I using her, as Sunpaw thinks?_ He considered this for a heartbeat, remembering how Ravenshadow could always make him laugh, how nice it felt to have her pelt brush against his, how he had missed her last night when she had kept watch over her camp. "Ravenshadow loves me," he said. "as I love her." At those seven words, the weight lifted from his chest, allowing him to take full breaths again.

Sunpaw shook her head, refusing to believe it. "You're lying to yourself, Nightstreak. How could you be with a ShadowClan cat?"

Nightstreak sighed, suddenly exhausted from arguing. "I can't fight love, Sunpaw."

With a hiss of frustration, Sunpaw stalked off into the forest without another word.

Nightstreak chased after her. "Sunpaw! You mustn't tell any cat!"

Sunpaw whirled around, her clear blue eyes, lit up from the moonlight, reflecting her anger. Then the anger left, simply vanishing from her eyes. "I won't." she promised quietly. "if you stop these visits."

Nightstreak sat down, whispering brokenly, "I can't. She's the only thing that will keep me from going mad about Roseleaf, the only one left that I love."

Sunpaw, though her anger had dissipated, was still unwilling to believe him. "That's what your Clan-mates are for, Nightstreak. To love one of them wouldn't break the warrior code, but it would keep your mind off of Roseleaf."

"It's too late." Nightstreak hung his head, unable to get Ravenshadow out of his mind. He began to pad home, with Sunpaw at his side. _StarClan, what do I do?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! **

*****Special thanks to: OoJayfeatheroO, SilverHeart24, Rainleaf, SMILE, TooLazyToLogin, Pumpkinfur, Tansypetal, jayleaf1, RoseleafRULES, and ForbiddenLove!*****

**Tansypetal: Yes, Ravenshadow is Ivyfang's kit and therefore Redfeather's niece :) And Pinepaw either has already died or is about to, he can't get his warrior name because he never finished his training :( But I may put him in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **

**RoseleafRULES: Haha, I love your username! I'll see what I can do about a "Robinkit"**

**Jayleaf1: _Is_ the old fire Firestar? 'Cause you may want to know your facts before calling someone a 'mouse-brain' *grins* more on this next chapter :) **

**If you would like to write a little review I certainly wouldn't stop you! I'm afraid I'm a little bit repetitive in these author notes, but every time I see "1 new message from: Fanfiction. Subject: New review for Roseleaf's journey" ****It brings a smile to my face! :)**


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

Roseleaf peered carefully beyond the unnaturally-straight red walls of the Twoleg nest before continuing on her path behind the cat who looked like Lightning. As she scanned the small piece of Twoleg territory, she saw clumps of rogue cats scattered about the small clearing, all huddled together and staring at her. In the middle, sitting on a sunny boulder, lay a gorgeous sun-colored she-cat, her striking green eyes gazing at Roseleaf with mild interest before resuming licking her paw.

Roseleaf and her friends followed him into the Twoleg nest through a tight hole at the bottom of the nest._ I hope there aren't any Twolegs here!_ she thought uneasily, carefully scenting the air but not smelling any Twoleg scent._ I've never been inside a Twoleg den, much less one without any Twolegs in it!_ Fear and unease crawled up Roseleaf as she jumped down from the window on to a large, pink..._thing_. It bore a slight resemblance to a bush, however it was pink with fake, flat blue flowers. It was oddly soft and springy, but it seemed too squishy to sleep on.

They padded deeper into the Twoleg den, entering a larger section with sky blue walls. There were nests of assorted Twoleg materials and moss dotting across the floor. Roseleaf felt as if she was suffocating; already she missed the fresh outdoor air, which was no comparison to the stuffy, humid smog she was currently breathing.

No cats were in there except for Roseleaf, her friends, and the cat who looked like Lightning, and they climbed up a unusually neat and straight pile of flat branches, and into another den. Here there were more nests, but they were still alone in the den. The walls of this den were a faded yellow, with dark grey Twoleg material underneath their paws. There was a smaller den off of the left that smelled strongly of the pretty yellow she-cat Roseleaf had seen earlier, but she didn't get a chance to check it out, as they were led up another set of flat branches, and into a third den.

The walls of this den were plain, flat wood, with the same on the floor. Roseleaf liked this den the most, as the earthy, woody smell reminded her of home. As she watched, the grey tom padded to the end of the long, narrow den and sat down on what seemed to be a nest made with the same pattern as the _thing_ earlier, pink with flat blue flowers.

"My name is Silver Ash," he announced, as if he was doing them a great honor. "what are your names?"

"I'm Roseleaf." she said after a long pause where no cat spoke. "That's Redfeather, Waterstorm, Harefoot, Heatherpaw, and Owlflight." she pointed with her tail to each cat as she named them.

"Hello." Silver Ash nodded his head almost imperceptibly. "I am the leader of the Sharpclaws."

_Sharpclaws?_ Roseleaf wondered._ Is that like a Clan? _

"Why did you bring us here?" Roseleaf asked, blurting out the question she could feel was on every cat's mind but Silver Ash's.

"Well, Leaf, Fox tells me that you and your friends were trespassing on my territory" Silver Ash said coolly, wrapping his tail over his paws.

_Leaf? _Roseleaf wondered, but shook it off. "We didn't mean to," she replied apologetically. "we didn't know it was yours. We were just passing through, in any case."

Silver Ash nodded as if nothing was wrong. "I see."

"So can we go?" Heatherpaw spoke up hopefully.

"Of course," Silver Ash replied. "but I think it would be better if you let poor Storm here rest his injured leg." He looked sympathetic, but there was a hard edge to his mew that made his real message clear: _No, you can't leave_.

_Storm? _Roseleaf thought, now thoroughly confused. _Maybe they only call cats by the end of their names,_ she reasoned. "Very well," she said, hoping Silver Ash's cats had knowledge of herbs. "we will stay here until Waterstorm's leg has healed, and then we must continue with our journey."

Silver Ash nodded wisely. "Good choice."

"Do you have a medicine cat?" Redfeather asked.

Silver Ash shook his head. "What is a medicine cat?" he asked. Roseleaf could tell he hated not knowing anything.

"They know all about herbs, and they heal cats when they're sick or injured. We all used to be one, except those two." Redfeather glanced at Owlflight and Heatherpaw. "Do you have a cat that does this?"

Silver Ash shook his head again. "No." he replied curtly.

"Well, do you have herbs?" Harefoot asked hopefully.

"We do not keep herbs in our house, as we have no need. Sharpclaws do not get sick or injured." Silver Ash said. "But one of you is welcome to search for some in the forest. Of course, I'll have a few Sharpclaws accompany you, to show you the way." Again, his words were merely a cover for his underlying meaning: _My cats will guard you, and if you try and run,they'll claw you to shreds._

"Great." Heatherpaw mumbled. "Where will we sleep?"

Silver Ash considered this for a moment. "You may sleep with Sun and Meadow in that small room downstairs."

_Room? Downstairs?_ Roseleaf felt more confused than ever. _I guess he's using kittypet words_, she thought as Silver Ash yowled for a cat to show them the way. After only a few heartbeats, the ginger she-cat from before appeared at the base of the flat branches.

"Yes, Ash?" she said, eyeing the Clan cats with obvious distaste.

"Fox, take these cats to Sun's room." Silver Ash ordered, turning his back on them to stare out a small, circular window.

"Yes, Ash." Fox said, beckoning with her tail for them to follow her. She led them back to the den that had smelled strongly of the pretty golden she-cat, who, Roseleaf realized, was probably named Sun. "Make yourselves at home," she snarled, and left the den with a hiss of distaste.

It was a small den, with bright purple walls, and a hard, smooth floor with white squares patterned on it. The only Twoleg item was an something that looked like a flattened cloud, stained with yellow in spots. It was huge, taking up almost the whole den, but to the left of it lay a small black she-cat with deep green eyes. She was lying in a nest made out of moss and fluffy Twoleg material, and her belly was swollen with kits.

"Hello," she said softly. "I'm Green Meadow."

"Hi." Roseleaf dipped her head to the queen. "So this is the nursery?" she asked, looking around the stuffy room.

Green Meadow shook her head, her eyes wide. "Oh no, this is Sun's room."

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" Redfeather eyed the black she-cat closely. "You're probably going to give birth soon, aren't you?"

Green Meadow nodded. "Yes, but we don't have a nursery. Pregnant cats and mothers live in the Queen's den."

Roseleaf sat down. "Oh, queen's den, nursery, same thing." she nodded. "But why did Silver Ash put us in the nursery – er, queen's den?"

Green Meadow shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. "I don't think you understand. The Queen is our leader's mate. Ash and Sun are mates, so that makes her the Queen and this is her room."

"Oh, I see." Heatherpaw nodded as if it all made sense. It didn't to Roseleaf. Turning to Green Meadow, she said, "You see, Green Meadow -"

"It's just Meadow." she corrected. "We call each other by our Follower-names, not our Color-names."

_That explains why Ash called me 'Leaf', and Waterstorm 'Storm.'_, Roseleaf nodded to herself.

"Meadow, then." Heatherpaw continued as if she had not been interrupted, "In our Clans, we call she-cats with kits 'queens'."

"What do you call the Leader's mate, then?" Meadow asked, intrigued.

"Nothing." Heatherpaw blinked. "They're just a regular warrior."

"Oh." Meadow began to wash her paws, running her long pink tongue along the length of one.

Harefoot, after sniffing carefully at the flat cloud, jumped on top of it. "Hey," he said, "it's kind of comfy up here."

Meadow's head whipped up, a look of horror on her face. "Get off!" she struggled to her feet. "That's Sun's nest! She'll kill you if you try to sleep up there!" she hissed, glancing at the door as if Sun may appear at any minute.

Harefoot, startled, scrambled off of the flat cloud. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay." Meadow settled back in her nest. "One of the Followers might bring you nest materials. Until then, you can just sleep on the floor. It's actually pretty comfy, if you don't have kits in your belly."

Roseleaf doubtfully looked down at the hard white floor underneath her paw. "Er, okay." she said, unconvinced.

"Tell us about being a Sharpclaw," Owlflight curled up not too far from Meadow, and the other Clan cats did the same, huddling around the pregnant she-cat.

"Well," she began, "I don't know very much; I haven't been here that long."

_That's why she doesn't act like the other cats here, _Roseleaf thought, _I bet she only came here to protect her kits._

"When kits are born, they are named Color-names such as Blue, Silver, Green, or Brown." Meadow said. "Then, when they're four moons old, they become Trailers. Each full moon after that, each Trailer needs to pass a...Test."

"What kind of test?" Waterstorm asked.

"Well, they have to battle." Meadow replied, a look of unease on her round black face. She clearly didn't want to talk about it further, but Waterstorm insisted.

"Who do they battle?" he asked.

"Well...Usually a Follower will bring in a kittypet or something for them to fight." Meadow replied, then hurried along before Waterstorm could ask what happened to the kittypets after the fight. "When they finish all of the Tests that the Leader thinks they need to, he'll give them their Follower-name, like Green _Meadow_, and they become a Follower." Meadow finished.

"Do you have a deputy?" Roseleaf asked. She had not heard Meadow or any other Sharpclaw mention one.

"We have a Second," Meadow replied uncertainly. "Grey Lightning."

_Lightning's the deputy?_ Roseleaf thought. _It certainly made sense_, she reflected, recalling his demeanor and the way the other three cats had acted around him in the forest.

Suddenly, Meadow cried out, writhing around in her nest in pain. "The kits..." she panted. "I think...they're coming!"

* * *

*****SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: OoJayfeatheroO, Rainleaf, SMILE, Starcat5447, jayleaf1, MinecraftBluepelt, Roseleaf RULES, Tansypetal, ForbiddenLove, and Petalfall11! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, you guys!*****

**Sorry this chapter was late, I had writer's block :( **

**Roseleaf RULES: Actually, Redfeather and Harefoot used to be medicine cats too. However, Roseleaf doesn't really get to know this as they are older and ade the change before she was apprenticed. **

**Petalfall11: Welcome! Unfortunately, I don't know how to write one on an iPod. Sorry! **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Be an awesome person and tell me what you thought about this chapter :) **


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

"Nightstreak." a cold mew stopped him in his tracks.

_Fox-dung._ He whirled around, baring his teeth. "What?"

Sunpaw was sitting a tail-length behind him, disapproval clear in her eyes. Her sandy pelt seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, and her huge blue eyes reflected the moon like a pool of water. "Are you going to visit _her_? You promised me you wouldn't."

Nightstreak rolled his eyes. "I didn't promise you I wouldn't, Sunpaw. I said I wouldn't meet her so often." he sniffed. "Besides, I'm a warrior now. I can do whatever I want, and _apprentices_ don't get to tell me what to do."

Sunpaw stood up now, her tail lashing angrily. "Nightstreak, this is against the warrior code! I don't care if I'm an apprentice and you're a warrior, Dawnstar will believe me if I tell her."

Nightstreak recoiled, but recovered himself and hissed, "You can't tell anyone!"

Sunpaw sat back down, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Why can't I? If you think what you're doing is so right, why can't you tell any cat about it?"

Nightstreak spluttered, "I-I just can't!" He whipped around and fled into the dark forest, the moon lighting his path as he ran. He was relieved to not hear any pawsteps behind him, letting him know that Sunpaw was not following him. As he fled, Sunpaw's words echoed in his mind, refusing to leave. _If you think what you're doing is so right, why can't you tell any cat about it?_ That was the problem. As good as Ravenshadow made him feel, as wonderful and exhilarating it was to spend his nights with her, their matching pelts touching, looking into each others' green eyes...Deep down he had always known they couldn't continue like this forever. The realization hit him like a fat badger, slamming into him and making him stop in his tracks, panting.

_I have to tell her I can't meet her anymore. _He repeated this the whole way to the border, trying to work up the nerve to end what had been the happiest half-moon of his life.

"Nightstreak." Ravenshadow purred, spotting him as he padded up to the river. She got up from where he had been waiting at the base of a pine tree and padded over to the stream.

"Ravenshadow." Nightstreak swallowed.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

Nightstreak blushed, and looked down at his paws, scraping one through the mud. "You first." he said.

Ravenshadow nodded excitedly. "Okay." she hopped over the river, and sat down beside him, looking at the moon. After a few heartbeats, she turned to face him, happily mewing, "I'm going to have your kits!"

Nightstreak felt a whirl of emotions race through him. Fear, elation, dismay, and joy all rushed through him like a fast-flowing stream, crashing into him, almost knocking him over. _What do I say?_ "Oh, uh – great!"

"What were you going to say?" Ravenshadow asked, her deep green eyes full of excitement.

I think we should stop seeing each other. "Oh, uh, nothing." Nightstreak shifted his eyes to the dirt again, unable to lie to her face. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Right now?" Redfeather gasped.

Meadow nodded her head frantically, agony flaming in her eyes. "Yes!"

"Do you want me to get any cat?" Owlflight stared at Meadow, looking severely uncomfortable.

"Yes..." she panted. "Get Sky, Blue Sky. He's my mate." Meadow nodded.

"I'll help him!" Waterstorm darted out behind him, clearly as uneasy as the ThunderClan tom.

"Me, too!" Harefoot dashed after them.

"Toms." Heatherpaw rolled her eyes.

Meadow managed a small smile, but was clearly still in pain. "Tell...me...about...it."

"I wish you had herbs here," Redfeather fretted, resting a paw on Meadow's trembling belly.

_Me, too! _Roseleaf grimaced. _How are we supposed to help her without healing and calming herbs? _

"Two." Redfeather mewed quietly. "You have two kits, both trying to get out."

Meadow allowed herself another small smile. "Great." Then, her smile vanished, and she let out a cry.

Roseleaf felt useless. The only kits she had delivered were Heartsong's, and she had been a kit, not a medicine cat apprentice. By the time Foxtail's kits were born, Roseleaf had switched to warrior duties.

Heatherpaw looked even more uncomfortable, hovering by the

"The first one is coming." Redfeather announced, still at Meadow's side.

"Where do you keep water, and moss?" Roseleaf asked, hovering awkwardly to the side. She received no answer.

"It's a boy." Redfeather announced. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but snapped it shut, carrying the small kit over to Roseleaf. "Clean him."

Roseleaf, glad to have something to do, began to wash the tiny kit, licking his fur the wrong way to help him get dry and warm. _Why isn't he mewing yet?_ She thought, licking him more fiercely. Still, the tiny kit didn't let out a peep. She stopped, putting her ear close to the kit's chest. _Oh no_, she thought, _I can't hear a heartbeat!_

Meadow was studying her carefully. "Is...every...thing...okay?"

Roseleaf shook her head, shoving the kit behind her. "No. I'm sorry, Meadow."

Meadow tried to sit up, but let out a small cry and sank back down. "Bring him to me." she requested quietly.

Roseleaf complied, taking the tiny kit in her teeth and setting him down beside his mother. He had a tiny brown tabby pelt, and his miniscule paws were a soft white.

"Brown." Meadow whispered, then closed her eyes, shoving away the stillborn kit. "His name would have been Brown."

After she set Brown aside, Roseleaf licked the exhausted she-cat on her cheek, and felt her stiffen.

"It's okay." Redfeather soothed. "The next one is just coming, that's all. It's the last one."

Meadow let out a screech, and another tiny kit slid out into the world. Unlike her brother, this kit let out a tiny squeal almost immediately, searching blindly for her mother's milk.

She was a small black she-cat, with white on the tips of her paws and dotting her chest. Her right paw, however, was twisted at an odd angle, casting a sour glare over the rest of her tiny body.

"She's beautiful." Meadow whispered, clearly exhausted from the births. "White." she murmured, nudging her daughter to her belly, and letting out a sigh as White began to nurse. Meadow closed her eyes, looking as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Meadow!" a brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes burst into the den. "Are you okay? They said the kits were com-" the tom broke off, staring at the small black-and-white kit nestled against Meadow's belly.

"Sky." There was a smile in Meadow's voice as she opened her eyes to see her mate padding toward her. "Her name is White." she murmured.

"Her paw is twisted." Sky's mew was filled with surprise, but his eyes had a hint of horror. "We must hide her!" his mew turned urgent. "Ash will be along soon, he heard you were having your kits. He will check her..." he trailed off, swallowing hard. "...and kill her. We _need_ to hide her."

Meadow tried to get up, but let out an exhausted sigh, falling back into her nest when White protested. "He can't kill my kit! My only kit left! Where shall we put her? And how will we explain the fact that I have no kits at my belly?"

Heatherpaw, who had been quiet this whole time, piped up. "Tell him Brown was your only kit."

"Brown?" Sky sounded confused and had a facial expression to match.

"Her firstborn." Redfeather said quietly. "He was born dead."

Sky nodded slowly. "Okay. Where are we going to put _her_?" he flicked his tail toward White.

"Why not behind that special Queen's nest?" Roseleaf suggested.

Meadow nodded. "All right." she allowed Roseleaf to pick up the small kit and relocate it in the soft bedding of Sun's nest. The tiny black-and-white kit was immediately swallowed up by the plush Twoleg bedding, but did not protest.

"I'll tell him you're finished with the birth." Sky nodded to himself, a guilty look on his face, and left the den.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so late! Unfortunately, I have more schoolwork piling up and will not be able to update as often until it is out - sorry!I'll try updating like 2 or 3 times every week :( **

******Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Petalfall11, Roseleaf RULES, SMILE, Wolf that howls at eclipse, Jayleaf1, Skylark, TooLazyToLogin, Starshine1353, Tansypetal, Umbreonmoonspy, SilverHeart24, Pumpkinfur, TigerFlower08, Guest, Rainleaf, Raeganstar!*** WOW! Thanks again everyone, for taking the time! **

**Jayleaf1: _Why do the other cats think of Roseleaf as the medicine cat of the group?_ Well, Harefoot actually hates blood, Waterstorm (as you may recall) never really liked his medicine cat duties, but Redfeather is as good as Roseleaf. (as you saw in this chapter ;) The reason Redfeather ended her apprenticeship was because she had fallen in love with Duskfall. (Or Duskpaw as he had been a the time) **

**TooLazyToLogin:_ So the SharpClaws are The Tribe Of Rushing Water._ Nope. They are separate to the Tribe and the Clans. **

**Tansypetal: _So the rouge cats are sharpclaws like the ancient cats by the lake_? Nope. Again, they are separate from the ancient Lake cats, but happen to have the same name...**

**RoseleafRULES: _No offense, but I think this chapter was a little too detailed..._ Erm, no offense taken? I really don't know how I made it too detailed, and I actually take it as a complement. (I've been trying to add more detail, so it's great to hear!) But I'll try and tone it down a little :) **

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I won't be updating so often, but life gets in the way :\**

**You know the drill: You've read this much, (57 chapters!) so why not type a little review? **


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

"Moonwhisker says I'll have two." Ravenshow purred happily, waiting for his response.

"Great." Nightstreak tried to sound enthusiastic, but he must have failed.

"What's wrong?" Ravenshadow asked, pressing close to him and softly running her tail down his spine. "You can tell me."

No, I can't! "It's just..." Nightstreak sighed. "Nothing, forget it." he looked up to Silverpelt, gazing at all of the stars that marked past warriors.

Ravenshadow got up and sat down in front of him, her green eyes piercing his. "Tell me." she insisted.

He looked back at her, remembering his conversation with Sunpaw the sunrise after he had found out Ravenshadow was going to have his kits.

"_Did you tell her?" Sunpaw had asked, glaring at him. _

"_I tried...but I couldn't." Nightstreak had shifted his gaze uncomfortably, looking everywhere but the golden she-cat, in an effort to avoid the waves of disappointment rolling off of her. _

"_Why not? It's just five simple words, Nightstreak." Sunpaw had hissed. "I. Can't. See. You. Anymore." _

"_It isn't that simple!" Nightstreak had retorted angrily. _

"_Yes it is!" Sunpaw had shot back, fire blazing in her bright blue eyes._

"_Not when she's going to have my kits!" Nightstreak had flopped to the forest floor, all of his frustration rushing out of him, having been replaced by hopelessness. _

"_What?!" Sunpaw had gasped, outraged. "She can't! You're from different Clans!" _

"_Do you think I don't know that already?" Nightstreak had whispered brokenly. He had then gotten up and slowly padded out of the small clearing, leaving a dumbfounded Sunpaw alone. _

"Nightstreak? Tell me." Ravenshadow's mew dragged him back to the present.

"Where are the kits going to go when they're born?" He searched her deep green eyes, trying to find the answers to all of the questions on his mind. "Do you expect me to abandon my Clan to raise them with you, are are you going to leave yours?"

Ravenshadow thought about this for a moment, letting out a sigh and staring at the lazily-flowing stream to her right. Finally, she admitted, turning back to face him, "I was kind of trying to forget about that part."

Nightstreak said nothing – it felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth – but he scooted closer to her, resting his head gently on her shoulder.

"I guess...I'll have to raise them without you." Ravenshadow whispered.

Nightstreak noticed a tear roll of of her face as she spoke, falling down to the riverbank. His eyes, too, grew moist. "We won't be able to meet anymore, will we?" he asked, his voice cracking midway through the sentence. He felt a sob shake Ravenshadow's sleek black body as she replied.

"No." Ravenshadow pulled away from him, and retreated a few paces toward the stream. "I'll miss you, Nightstreak." her words were filled with her sorrow and her love for him.

Nightstreak saw her lips move, but her words seem to be seasons away. _I love you_, he wanted to say. He considered, for what seemed like the thousandth time, leaving ThunderClan to raise his kits with her, but shoved the thought aside. _I have to remain loyal to my Clan. It was never supposed to work out like this!_ "Good-bye, Ravenshadow." Nightstreak felt tears form around his eyes and drip to the ground, as Ravenshadow turned away to head back to the ShadowClan camp. "Wait!" he called.

Ravenshadow, as if she had been waiting for his call, whipped around, a glint of hope in her emerald green eyes that matched his. "Yes, Nightstreak?" she called back softly.

"Will you tell me when the kits are born?" he asked. He flinched when the glimmer of hope in her eyes vanished. Did she expect me to change my mind, and join her Clan? He wondered, but did not ask. Instead, he continued, "And let me see them?"

"Of course." Ravenshadow dipped her head to him, and turned around again, padding into the forest without a backwards glance.

Nightstreak felt like he stayed there for seasons, wishing he had said more._ I'll miss our nightly visits like I'd miss my own tail_, he should have said. _I can't bear not to see your beautiful green eyes every night_, he should have called after her. _Yes, of course we can raise our kits together!_ He should have yowled at the top of his lungs. _But I didn't._ He reminded himself. _It is done_.

* * *

"You only had one kit, a still-born?" Ash looked over Meadow skeptically. "How sad." there was no emotions behind his words, he spoke them as if he didn't really care at all.

"Uh, Ash." Lightning, the cat who they'd met in the forest, spoke up just as a golden she-cat let out a shriek.

"What is _this_, in _my_ bed?!" The golden she-cat - who Roseleaf assumed was Sun - yowled indigently.

Silver Ash whirled around and leaped up on the white, flat cloud that Sun had called her "bed".

Meadow whimpered softly as Ash swiftly grabbed White in his jaws, dropping her harshly in front of Meadow. "What is this? You said you only had one kit, a stillborn." he hissed. "It is alive. Why would you hide it?"

Meadow whimpered again. "Be-because of her p-paw." she stammered, clearly intimidated by Ash's face, only a whisker-length away from her own.

Silver Ash pulled away, wiping all traces of his anger off of his face and replacing it with a mask of coolness. "Indeed. You do know that Sharpclaws cannot be injured, correct?"

"She knows." Blue Sky, who had been silent, sitting among the Clan cats with an agonized expression, spoke up.

Ash picked up the kit again. In what seemed like slow motion, he bit down on White's neck, causing her to squeal out in pain, followed by a sharp crack.

Roseleaf's jaw dropped opened in horror. _He just killed her! _She yowled mentally, all of her mind screaming at her to run.

"All right then" Ash nodded, seemingly oblivious to Meadow and Sky's sobs, and left the den, followed by Lightning and Sun.

Roseleaf was at a loss for words, and even Heatherpaw, who was always talking, had her jaw clamped firmly shut.

"Would you like us to leave for a few heartbeats?" It was Redfeather who spoke first.

"Yes." Meadow nodded through her tears, but Sky shook his head, causing tears to fly from his head. "There is a guard waiting outside, they won't let them."

"I will, then!" Meadow tore out of the room, with Sky – after shooting Roseleaf and her friends an apologetic glance – on her heels.

"What just happened?" Heatherpaw finally found her words.

"I have no idea." Waterstorm shook his head.

"I can't believe he would do that to an innocent kit." Owlflight murmured.

_And yet something tells me he will sleep just fine tonight. _Roseleaf thought grimly.

* * *

**It's a little short - but I think it's better that way. I didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily. [[[What do you think? Should I have made it longer (ideas for how would be nice!)? Tell me in a review!]]]**

*****Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed since I posted the last chapter! TigerFlower08, RaeganStar, OoJayfeatheroO, Petalfall11, Jayleaf1, SilverHeart24, Rainleaf, MinecraftBluepelt, Wolf that howls at Eclipse, LooLazyToLogin, Starcat5447, Pumpkinfur, Tansypetal, and RosexOwl!*****

**TooLazyToLogin: _So that last part kinda reminded me about a birth in a book called Fire Bringer where the mother has to hide her new born buck and pretend that another deer' s stillborn calf is hers. Have you read it?_ Nope, never heard of it. It doesn't sound like a Warriors FF, is it? That's usually all I read, along with a hint of Harry Potter :) **

**RosexOwl: _I hope this will have a sequel. Would that be possible_? Most likely not, but there's always a possibility. Rose_star_, anyone? **

**A lot of you have been asking why Ash would kill White. Hopefully your questions will be answered by Blue Sky next chapter, if not, I'll probably say in the next A/N :) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! It means a lot to me, especially everyone who says my writing reminds them of Erin Hunter's. I'm fairly sure that is the best thing a FF author can hear :) **

**Please remember to review so I can know what you thought about this chapter! (I'm not a mind reader, you know ;) )**


End file.
